The New Chosen One
by DoctorPhantom
Summary: A Harry Potter AU. Cassandra is returning to Hogwarts, but with the introduction of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, the ministry's interference, and the discovery of the real Chosen One, things can only seem to get worse before they get better. (Sequel to A Different Destiny) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Prologue: The Last Two Years

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the sequel to A Different Destiny! Told you I'd eventually get this up!**

**Warning: If you haven't already read A Different Destiny, then you should definitely stop what you're doing and go read that one. There will be major spoiler warnings, confusing plot lines, and a whole lot of background stuff that you will have missed out on. I mean, you can just be completely crazy and jump into this one, but I'm not responsible for that decision. You have been warned.**

**I do not own anything as that all goes to J.K. Rowling. Also a huge thank you to ****Arekusandorachan for helping with ideas.**** Hope you enjoy and happy reading :)**

Cassandra frowned, glancing through the book she had gotten from her father's library. She looked over at the letter Draco had sent earlier in the week asking if she would come to visit at Malfoy Manor during the summer.

She sighed and turned the page. How had time passed so quickly? They would soon be going into their fifth year at Hogwarts! Next thing she knew, it would be sixth year, then seventh, then who-knew-what after that.

Then again, maybe fifth year would prove as uneventful as the past two had been. Thankfully, things hadn't gone too horribly with her magic. She had her father's constant Occlumency lessons to thank for that not to mention the amount of Runes textbooks she had accumulated once that class had begun.

There was that one thing that had happened at the Quidditch World Cup, though. Death Eaters had gone through the campsite, setting things on fire, placing the Dark Mark up in the sky…. Cassandra smirked as she turned the page. She had heard from her father that Voldemort had been _furious_ about what had happened. At least half of the Death Eaters who had been involved were now dead, if not more.

Speaking of Death Eaters, she was surprised that Bellatrix had kept her distance so far. Lestrange seemed to strongly dislike Cassandra, but she had seen less and less of the Death Eater when she had visited Riddle Manor. She wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. It was almost like measuring the tide on a beach; was she happy that it was receding, or was it just gathering strength for a stronger wave? Then again, Bellatrix could've already done something to her and Cassandra just wouldn't have noticed…. At least, she hadn't done anything that she could remember….

There was also that thing with Pettigrew as well. Her hand curled into a fist at the thought of his name. That one had been responsible for her mother's death. He had sold her mom out to Voldemort by labeling her as a traitor to the Death Eaters soon after he had revealed where the Potters had been hiding. Thanks to him, they had all died in one day. At least he had been found out by the ministry—though they hadn't been able to arrest him. She supposed that she should feel some relief that Sirius Black was no longer guilty or imprisoned in Azkaban, but that provided little comfort compared to the idea that Pettigrew was now amongst the Death Eaters.

She sighed. Cassandra hated going to Riddle Manor any time Pettigrew was nearby. Of course, Voldemort still put him on the most menial of tasks, but it didn't help much. All of the Death Eaters loved him. In revealing where the Potters were hidden, he had helped ensure the death of Harry Potter himself. He had been deemed the "Chosen One", the one who would someday defeat Voldemort. And now he was dead. Voldemort would continue to grow in power unopposed and without anyone who could stop him.

The door below opened and closed. Cassandra paused, listening to the footsteps. Her father must've just returned home. He walked up the stairs and softly knocked on the door before entering.

The dark haired Potions professor stood in her room, looking as if he was about to give a lecture on the usage of salamander blood or some other ingredient. Then again, Cassandra guessed that Snape always had that look on his face. At least, that was the look she had grown up with.

Then again, he was still both her father and her professor. Sadly, the two remained separated. While he was a professor at Hogwarts under Dumbledore's watchful eye, her father was also a Death Eater spy for Voldemort. Too many rumors had circulated about who her father could be—as everyone knew that Elaine Johnson had been a Death Eater when she was alive—and thus, Cassandra had learned to keep her father and Professor Snape separated unless she wanted him to be discovered as a spy.

Still, at least she didn't have to pretend there was any difference over summer. The look he gave was just the same one he always gave. Nothing more and nothing less.

"You've spent most of the summer up here reading," he pointed out. "There are other things you can do besides studying, you know."

She smiled. "The more I study, the more I can learn about magic."

He walked over and eyed her book, seeing what she was reading. " 'controlling magic', you mean."

"If I can learn more…."

"You don't need to control your magic. Not in the way this is teaching you." He reached over and closed the book. "Suppressing your magic isn't going to help. And you've already made progress. Far more than you managed before you ever stepped foot in Hogwarts."

"But if the same things happen…. I don't want it to get out of control again."

"It won't." He sat on her bed and looked at her. "It won't, Cassandra."

"But what if it does?"

"Your magic is powerful. It always has been. There's no denying that. But it's also yours. You've learned how to safely keep it under control."

"Yes, but—" She sighed and stared at all of the papers she had scribbled notes on. "The only magic I can do without losing control is the sort that they don't teach at Hogwarts. At least, not until I get to the N.E.W.T. levels and even beyond that! I need to either learn as many spells as I can that I can use safely or I need to learn how to control it so I don't accidentally blow someone up in class."

"But there is still a difference between _controlling_ your magic and _suppressing_ it."

"I know. I just wish there was a way to guarantee that my magic won't get out of control."

"There's never a guarantee of anything. We can never be certain of anything." He stood. "Take it from someone who knows how quickly the future can change."

"Are you staying home now?" she asked. "Or do you have another assignment?"

"Depends on why you're asking. Were you considering accepting Draco's invitation for you to visit his home?"

"Only if you weren't going to be here."

"I may have something soon. Dumbledore is prone to calling meetings of the Order. It will take up most of the day if you'd like to visit then."

"Maybe…."


	2. Malfoy Manor

Cassandra stood outside the large manor with its imposing gates. She knew the Malfoys were one of the richest pureblood families, but this was something else entirely. It made Riddle Manor look impossibly small.

"You're late," Draco called out as he walked toward the gates. "Started to think you'd never arrive."

She shot the blonde a look. "You would've waited for me."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that, Johnson." He smirked and opened the gates to let her in.

She followed him inside the manor, eyeing the old furniture, decorative suits of armor, shields, swords, and other priceless things Draco's family had collected over the centuries.

"Not a ton of things you would actually find inside a home," she pointed out.

"Appearances are of the utmost importance," Lucius called out as he walked into view. "Surely your father would've taught you that?"

"Not everyone has a manor to live in. And not everyone can work for the ministry with billions of galleons to spare stashed someplace around Gringotts."

"Better be careful with this one, Draco," he warned. "Or else she just may slip."

Cassandra sighed and glared after him as he left. "He never really changes, does he?"

"You were expecting something else?"

"I was hoping he wouldn't turn into Bellatrix." She hurried to catch up with him as he walked up the stars.

"If he hangs around my aunt any longer, he might."

"I keeping forgetting you're related to her. I mean, she's so…. I don't even know, really. And you're way nicer—not to mention saner—than she is. Really glad she didn't end up in Azkaban. Imagine her being worse off than she is now."

"You really don't like my aunt, do you?" he asked, leading her into his room.

"You should know by now that there is a very limited number of Death Eaters I actually like." She sighed and fell into one of his chairs. "Though now, I'm actually starting to _look forward_ to going back this year."

"He hasn't tried anything since last year's failure, has he?" Draco asked.

"Since what happened at the Quidditch World Cup? Nothing apart from killing half of the ones who were a part of that. Apparently dressing up in hoods and sticking the Dark Mark in the sky isn't that great of an idea."

He laughed and grabbed a snitch off of the dresser. "You should've come with us. Father got invited to sit with the minister in his own personal box."

"And listen to your dad talk politics the entire time? No thanks." She rolled her eyes as he started playing with the snitch. "Did you really nick that from Hogwarts?"

"I'm the Seeker! I caught the snitch, so therefore it's mine. One of these days I will be taking you to a match."

"In your dreams, Malfoy."

"Any word on the professor though? You said we were getting a new one, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but no one knows who it is."

"Don't tell me you're still bitter that Lupin got sacked because he's a werewolf!"

"Not entirely. He always knew it was going to get out eventually. He was actually happy to have taught for three full years. Said it's the longest job he's ever had."

"Speaking of werewolves, I heard they might get a new Death Eater. If they can break him out of Azkaban, that is."

"Greyback?"

"Yeah. Worst one ever."

"Better hope you don't get bitten."

"Father's been saying that it's ambitious, but it should be worth it. If I were You-Know-Who, I'd break everyone out of that place."

"Not like there's many to actually break out. Most of the ones who would be in there are stuck at the manor."

"I know. Aunt Bella complains every time she comes over."

"Dinner with Bellatrix…." Cassandra smiled. "Not something I'd want to be a part of. You know she hates me. All because of this." She held up her left arm so he could see the Dark Mark. "Still doesn't think I should have it. Probably never will."

"It's cause he's made it clear that you're the favorite. You should hear half of what Aunt Bella says she'd do if her precious Dark Lord asked her."

"Tell me and then obliviate me. And I'll do you after."

"Why do I have to get second?"

"Your aunt."

There was a whoosh of flames nearby followed by a voice. "Narcissa? Where are you?"

"Speaking of her," Draco muttered, standing. "Should probably go see what she wants. Coming?"

Cassandra sighed and nodded, getting to her feet as well. "Can we stop by the kitchen? Didn't have lunch before I got here."

"Yeah. I'll show you where it is. Just ask the house elf. He's usually poking around there."

"I thought all of the Death Eaters' house elves went to work for the Dark Lord at his manor?"

"Not all of them. You expect us to be able to do things around here on our own?"

"Well, that's sort of what people who don't have house elves do."

"I thought you had one."

"Keesy? Dad sent her back to You-Know-Who. He didn't really like having a house elf. Plus, with both of us at Hogwarts, there was no point in having a house elf there."

"Well we have one, so get used to it." They reached the bottom of the stairs. "Through that door."

"Thanks. Good luck."

Cassandra walked in the direction of where Draco had indicated. She blinked in surprise as the little house elf stumbled, wincing as he hit his head on the inside of a cabinet.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Can Dobby help Miss?" the elf squeaked.

"I think I can handle it." She opened the pantry and blinked in confusion, seeing more strange food items and spices than she ever thought possible. "On second thought…. Do you know if there's any _normal_ food?"

"What would Miss like? Dobby can make all sorts of things."

"I can make it myself if you can point me to where the things are."

"Dobby is meant to serve the Malfoy house," he argued, following her around. "Which means that Dobby is meant to serve any guest of the Malfoys."

"I can make a sandwich on my own. I've done it plenty of times before." She shrugged and grabbed the things she needed, setting them down on the counter. "Do you have a decent knife around here?"

"Yes, miss." Dobby snapped his fingers and a large chef's knife appeared before her.

"Smaller, duller, and less frightening? Like a muggle knife used for spreading things?"

Dobby tried again and she took the knife from him on the third try.

"Thanks."

The house elf sniffed, his large eyes watering. "Dobby is very grateful to Miss! Very grateful indeed!"

"My name's Cassandra," she introduced. "I would shake your hand, but it's all sticky."

"Miss Cassandra is very kind indeed." He bowed, his ears flopping over, almost touching the floor. He straightened and ran over to a cabinet, slamming himself against the door so hard he bounced onto his back.

"Are you okay?"

"Dobby had to punish himself for not recognizing Miss Cassandra," he explained, getting to his feet. "The young master often talks of Miss Cassandra. So much so that Dobby should've recognized Miss Cassandra as soon as he saw her."

"Oh. Well, I, um—"

"What are _you _doing here?"

Cassandra turned, swallowing as she saw the witch standing there. Of all the people….

"I was invited."

"Why would Draco ever take pity on someone like you?" Bellatrix demanded.

"He's my friend. Why else?"

"Because you're a filthy little half-blood who doesn't deserve the Dark Lord's mercy. That's why."

"Careful now, Bella," Lucius called out from where he had been lurking in the other room. "Cassandra is here as Draco's guest. And you remember the Dark Lord's orders about not harming her?"

Something flashed in Bellatrix's eyes. Something that Cassandra couldn't quite understand. Was that contempt? Arrogance?

"My business is done here anyway." She turned on her heel to leave. "Better be careful with who you let into your home. You never know when the little witch will lose it and bring down the entire manor on your heads."

"We'll take that into account," Lucius murmured, following Bellatrix into the other room.

Cassandra, on the other hand, was left with a sinking feeling at her words. Somehow, she could just barely see the image of a dark room with stone walls, feel blood covering the Dark Mark on her arm, hear Bellatrix's laughter as pain and fear shot through her….

But then it was all gone in a blink. Just as quickly as it had come, everything had left. She eyed the sandwich and instead passed it off to the house elf, who then went on to thank her a thousand times over before eating the meal. She walked into the other room and came to a stop, seeing Draco and Narcissa there before her.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and Cassandra looked up, seeing Narcissa's stern, yet almost motherly gaze. It wasn't quite the look a mother would give a child, but it still had a hint of reassurance, subtly stating that it wasn't her fault.

"Well, that was a pleasant visit," Lucius muttered as he returned and Narcissa retracted her hand from Cassandra's shoulder. "Draco? Your tutor should be here momentarily. I won't have my own son having such poor marks in Transfiguration—not to mention much lower marks than a mudblood."

"It was only a few points lower," Cassandra argued. "It wasn't his fault that—"

"He still got lower than a _mudblood_," Lucius repeated. "And that is not acceptable. Not in this home, at least. Here, we have standards. Come along, Draco."

"Yes, father." He nodded and followed after. Draco paused and turned back to look at her. "Are you staying for dinner?"

She nodded and looked up at Narcissa. "If it's okay."

"Of course it is." She looked over at her husband. "Why don't we find you something to do while Draco has his lesson. Unless you'd like to sit in?"

"Do you have any books I could read instead?"

"Yes. This way."

Cassandra followed Narcissa up the stairs toward the Malfoy's personal library. She finished the rest of her sandwich, wiped her hands off, and chose a book to start with. By the time Narcissa summoned her to dinner, she had finished one off and was halfway through another one describing a rather strange method of mixing potions for different spells.

Dinner, she found, was a rather awkward affair. There wasn't much conversation or discussion about things like she was used to. Instead, it consisted of constant manners, folded napkins, way too many different forks, and a few forced questions about her life from Narcissa. All in all, there was a very good reason for why Cassandra let out a sigh of relief as soon as she flooed back home.

"That bad?" Snape asked as soon as she got home.

"I'm just glad Draco didn't end up exactly like his dad." She fell onto the sofa. "Also got a surprise visit from Bella. She's still annoying. Told Lucius that I would bring the entire manor down with my magic if I wasn't careful."

"It's not your fault that Bella is the way she is."

"Did anything interesting happen with the Order?"

"You know I can't tell you, Cassandra."

"It was worth a shot." She sighed. "But you could still tell me though. I mean, I've gotten really good at Occlumency! If the Dark Lord _did_ try to get information out of me, he wouldn't be able to do much of anything because of how much progress I've made, so you should be able to tell me what happened."

"No."

She reached into her bag and grabbed her wand.

"Don't even try to use a spell on me, young lady," he warned without looking up from the _Daily Prophet_ article he was reading. "You may be decent at Occlumency, but I can still tell what you're planning."

"I wasn't planning anything."

"Don't lie to me. It's never worked. Or did you forget that I'm your father?"

She sighed and crossed her arms. "I want to know though."

"When you're older." He stood. "And less likely to talk about it to Draco."

"I wouldn't tell him anything! I swear!"

"Of course you wouldn't." He glanced over at the clock on the fireplace. "And I have a meeting with the Dark Lord. Care to join?"

She nodded and groaned as he held his arm out toward her. "Apparation? Really?"

"Floo networks are down so it's either apparation or staying here."

Cassandra groaned and held onto his arm, stumbling once they had apparated into the manor, falling onto her hands and knees.

"Seriously? Can't someone invent a better way to travel? One that doesn't flip my stomach inside-out?"

"Wait here," he instructed, walking toward the doors.

"Not a problem." She winced, trying not to vomit.

"Apparation?" Barty asked, walking over. "Come on. Up you go." He hauled her to her feet. "It helps if you're upright."

"Don't think so." She shook her head, clinging onto him. "Not helping."

"It'll pass. At least you're not apparating yourself. Now that is painful." He helped her sit her down. "Lost a bit of an earlobe myself first try. Though I do know one guy who splinched himself in the worst possible way. Yeah, not a fun day for him. Or anyone else, for that matter."

"I don't want to know."

"Fair." He set his feet up on the stool in front of him, putting his hands behind his head. "You'll learn about how many different ways you can splinch yourself soon enough. Have you gotten to do boggarts yet?"

"Third year."

"Those are always fun. What did yours turn into?"

"Something odd."

"Oh? How so?"

"It started out as just being me," she explained. "Just myself standing there. Then something happened…. It turned into an obscurial…. I tried to stop it, tried to use the spell that you're supposed to use, but nothing I did worked. If it hadn't been for Uncle Moony...if he hadn't jumped in front of the boggart and changed it…. It was my magic. That's what my boggart is. Magic!"

"Oh, I don't think that." He ran a hand through his hair and smirked. "Sure it might be related to magic, but it can't just be magic. Boggarts like yours are a bit tricky to figure out. Mine on the other hand…. It was this really awful dog. Neighbors had a pet growing up and that thing was the worst. Tried to curse it the first time I got my wand. Didn't work though, but the result was still hilarious. Every time that thing barked, bubbles would come out of its mouth. Not the weird foaming stuff, but actual soap bubbles. You know, the kinds that float up into the air? That was worth it." He smiled and shook his head. "Wish I could remember that spell."

"One of my friends' boggart is my dad."

"Really? What did he do to get rid of it?"

"Put him in this green dress with ridiculous heels. There was also a huge red handbag, and this ugly hat with a dead vulture on top! Like an actual stuffed vulture."

"Hah! I remember you telling me about that! I couldn't stop laughing for days!"

"Neither could we. That was all anyone would talk about around Neville."

"Boggarts though. Boggarts are always the best. You want a great lesson, you go for boggarts. I wasn't the best one at that spell—duelling was always more my thing—but boggarts were fun. Okay, well I was better with Potions and duels. Still am. And don't try to say I'm not!"

"I never did."

"Good! Because if you had, I would've had to challenge you to a duel right here. And don't think I would've gone easy on you! In fact, I would've had to go way harder on you!"

"Like I would ever stand a chance against you. Aunt Minnie still keeps trying to get me to take extra Transfiguration lessons. She thinks I'm a prodigy."

"I wouldn't know. Stupid ministry won't let you do any magic outside of your flat, and I can't leave the manor without either a disguise or the Dark Lord's permission." He shrugged. "Shame about that. Maybe when you're older." He shuddered. "Sounded like my father! Gross! Never let me do that again! Ever!"

She smiled and laughed. "But didn't you sneak out during last year's Quidditch World Cup thing?"

"Just to see the look on my father's face." He smiled. "Now that was something. Earned me a month of imprisonment, but it was well worth it."

"I wish I could've gone. I mean, I _am_ technically a Death Eater according to this thing!"

"No!" he shouted, pointing a finger at her. "Absolutely not, Little Lady! You show that thing to the world out there and you'll get tossed into Azkaban by the minister himself! He won't care that you're fourteen-fifteen-underage, whatever! You'll get sent to have the Dementor's Kiss even! And that's before the Dark Lord will have a chance to get you back."

"But I _want_ to do something to help!" she argued. "My dad won't let me in on the Order's meetings and the Dark Lord won't let me be an actual Death Eater despite this thing on my arm." She sighed and leaned back against the chair. "Why can't I be part of something, at least?"

"You'll get your chance." He shrugged. "We all do eventually, you know how it is."

"Barty!" Bellatrix shouted, walking in. "You're needed for a thing."

"That's specific."

"Go! Dark Lord's orders."

He sighed and stood. "Well, if it's on his orders then…. Come on, Little Lady. Care to help?"

"She wasn't invited."

"And you really think I'd leave her alone with you?" He laughed and rolled his eyes. "What do you take me for, Bella? An idiot?"

"Yes."

"Your loss," he called out over his shoulder.

"You don't seem too happy about this," Cassandra pointed out as she followed him.

"It's probably the wards again. Usually is." Barty held the door open for her. "My guess is that it's around the back. Largest area with the least amount of eyes. Needs the most security."

"Don't you ever get bored though? Being stuck here fixing wards?"

"Gives me something to do and keeps me out of Azkaban." He nodded his head toward Pettigrew as they passed. "And I normally get sent to check his work. He's a coward, but he knows a defensive spell or two. I've just had more practice. You would think after two years he would've gotten this all down by now. Dark Lord keeps him under house arrest though. He ran away once, and there's a chance he'd run away again. Not to mention how much your dad hates his guts."

"He helped kill my mom," she muttered.

"I never said your dad was wrong to hate him."

"Still…." She turned, watching as he scurried into the manor. "You know the Dark Lord calls him Wormtail, right? Same name his friends gave him."

"Makes him more loyal, I guess." Barty shrugged and took his wand out. "Ah, here we are. Let's see what we've got, shall we?"

"How many wards are even on this place?"

"Well, there are the usual ones. Some repel muggles, some keep us safe, some alert the Dark Lord to possible intruders—a couple of those last ones are newer. There's the obvious Dark Mark one; makes it so you can't apparate inside without a Dark Mark. A couple of those are inside on the floo networks. Not to mention all of the other ones the Dark Lord put here before this became headquarters."

"Wow. No wonder you're always here fixing them."

"Spells wear off eventually." He shrugged. "The better you are at casting them, the longer they stay. Sadly most of the ones who are actually good at these sort of things are gone most of the time."

There was a loud crack and Barty waved his wand, a shield absorbing the spell before it could hit Cassandra. Another crack and he grabbed her arm, shoving her behind him as he put up another shield.

"Run," he ordered, shoving her toward the surrounding forest. "Now!"

She turned and took off running, dodging around trees, leaping over roots, grabbing and shoving branches out of her way. Cassandra screamed and ducked as a spell exploded a nearby tree.

"_Avada kedavra_!"

A bright green light hit a tree and it fell. She sped up, just managing to get past before it collided with the ground.

There was a loud crack and she just narrowly avoided the spell a Death Eater sent her way. Another crack and this time, the wizard sent a spell _toward_ the Death Eaters chasing her. She kept on running, narrowly avoiding the wizards who apparated in front of her. She grunted, colliding with one of them before continuing on.

Bellatrix apparated in front of her and she skidded to a halt. "_Avada kedavra_!"

"No!" Cassandra grabbed her wand, quickly waving it in front of her.

The spell collided with the shield and both witches were thrown back as a flash of green blinded her before everything went black.

* * *

Cassandra blinked, her eyes slowly opening. She sat up, painfully aware of a few new bruises along with heavy metal chains around her wrists. She stood, frowning at the chains, and went to look out, only to stumble from the chains around her ankles.

"What?" she whispered.

"Ah, you're awake now, are you?" a gruff voice demanded.

She looked up through the bars, seeing a man there, leaning on a walking stick. He was an older man with light colored hair flecked with gray. He had part of a nose missing, an old trench coat with too many pockets, and a pair of mismatched boots with one leather and one metal. What struck her most were the eyes. One was a dark color while the other was a bright blue, clearly fake eye, constantly swirling around in its socket.

"You're Mad-Eye, aren't you?" she asked. "The auror."

"And the one who caught you, missy."

"I'm in Azkaban?"

"You'd know for sure if you were in Azkaban. Nah. This happens to be one of the holding cells. Minister wants to put you on trial."

"Trial? What for?"

"For using underage magic? For being surrounded by Death Eaters?"

"They were attacking me!" She awkwardly got to her feet to face him. "And I'm allowed to use magic when my life is in danger. Now, I don't know a lot about being an auror or about facing dark magic, but I'm pretty sure that a _Killing Curse_ counts as my life being in danger!"

"Underage magic is underage magic." He turned and started to limp out of sight. "With luck you'll be heading off toward Azkaban by morning."

"As if Fudge would ever stick a teenager in prison!" she shouted after him. "You can't keep me in here forever!"

* * *

"They did _what_?" Severus growled, his voice dangerously low and seething. If it was anyone else, they would've been a pile of ashes. Instead, it was Minerva who had given him the news, and he was a bit frightened of what the old witch could unleash upon him should he try to reduce her to a pile of ashes.

"I'm just as upset as you are," she pointed out. "And I would be on my way to wherever they're holding her if I knew the location!"

"It would seem we have bigger problems on our hands," Remus called out as he entered. "Fudge has her in prison for a charge of underaged magic. Thankfully he's decided to give her a trial, but I'm guessing that he won't easily budge. Alastor said that she was caught in the crossfire and that led to her being knocked unconscious and imprisoned."

"Alastor?" Minerva held a hand up to her heart and lowered herself into a chair. "Of all the people!"

"How likely is she to be freed?"

"She's underage, still in Hogwarts, and has a clean record so far." Remus put his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "But there's also the matter of her parents being Death Eaters, and we all know how willingly Fudge is to overlook that particular detail. But, I do know what you're thinking, Severus, and now is not the time to call in the other side."

"If it keeps her out of Azkaban—"

"And if Fudge sees Death Eaters and You-Know-Who charging into prison to break out a fourteen year-old girl?"

"She's my daughter."

"And you think you're the only one in this room who cares about what happens to Cassandra? Because Merlin knows that we would do whatever it took to get her home safely. If that means sitting here with our mouths shut, praying that she'll come home, then that's what we'll do. If anyone can bring her home, it's Dumbledore."

Minerva huffed and stood, heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked.

"To give Alastor a piece of my mind!"

* * *

**A/N: (facepalms) Oh dear. Poor Moody's gotten on the wrong side of Aunt Minnie.**

**Also, this will get updated about every two days, so be sure to follow the story so you'll be the first to know when a new chapter goes up!**


	3. The Trial

Cassandra sat in the chair, staring up at the assembled ministry before her as well as a few aurors. She recognized Lucius amongst the gathered wizards. Something told her that he was there as a means for Voldemort to know what was going on. Mad-Eye stood over her, keeping watch on her with his normal eye while the other one zipped around inside his head.

"Order!" Fudge called, silencing the room. "Order! The disciplinary hearing for Cassandra Amalia Johnson is now in order! The interrogator: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic. Witness for the accused? No?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" he shouted out, striding in. "As a witness for the accused."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." He walked over to stand by her. "Charges?"

"The accused has one charge against her; that she performed a protection spell in the presence of aurors, which violates the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. Do you deny this charge?"

"No."

"And are you aware that you are forbidden to perform magic while outside of Hogwarts under the age of seventeen?"

"Yes. But I was only doing it because of the Death Eaters. The ones that were chasing me? The ones that were trying to kill me?"

"And we are to believe that you just happened to wander into an area known to have several Death Eaters nearby on your own and unsupervised?"

"Yes."

"And that you weren't working for the Death Eaters?"

"Yes. How difficult is that to understand?"

"Quite, seeing as it is on record here that your mother, Elaine Johnson, now deceased, was a known Death Eater."

"And what does this have to do with the current charge in question?" Dumbledore asked after seeing that Cassandra was at a loss for words. "She performed underage magic, Cornelius. I think the charges there are quite clear. Why there needs to be all of this pomp and circumstance is beyond me. I mean chains? An auror standing guard? A full ministry council? It's all a bit much for just a charge about underage sorcery, wouldn't you agree? Or are you trying to imply something more here?"

" 'Implying'?" Fudge sputtered, his face turning a bright shade of red. "Implying? I am the _Minister of Magic_! I'm not _implying_ anything!"

"Then this case is a simple matter of underage sorcery, which Miss Johnson did say happened because she was being attacked by Death Eaters." He turned toward her and Mad-Eye. "And I'm correct when Alastor will attest to there being Death Eaters at the time?"

"Yes sir," he growled. "Several of them. Looked like one had tried to fire a Killing Curse at missy here. I recognized a few of them, but the rest had their masks on. They vanished before we could bring any of them in. They seemed to be chasing her before our aurors got to them."

"So then that brings the question of what you were doing there in the first place?" Fudge asked.

"I was taken there," she lied. "By my dad. He left to do something and said that I had to stay there. Then the Death Eaters started attacking and I ran. Not much else to do when they're firing deadly curses at you."

"Your father being…?"

"Severus Snape," Dumbledore revealed. "I'm quite sure that he can attest to that. Shall we bring him in?"

The minister nodded and Mad-Eye waved his wand. Her chains unlocked themselves from the floor and dragged her over to the benches behind the chair, firmly locking on one of the railings. Two aurors sat down, one on each side of her.

She stood as Snape was let in, only to be yanked back into her chair by one of the aurors. He stopped in front of the minister, eyeing the assembled council.

"State your name for the record," Fudge instructed.

"Severus Snape."

"What were you doing when the event took place?"

"Delivering an important message," he began, placing his hands behind his back. "I had instructed Cassandra to remain where she was so that I could have privacy. Or did you think that I would allow her to know what the message contained?"

"And then?"

"I finished and went to find her. There were shouts and I saw a group chasing her into the forest. I tried to follow and help, but by the time I got there, your aurors were taking her away. If you'd like, I can volunteer myself to repeat the story under the influence of Veritaserum."

"What about why you were there?" Fudge inquired.

"I had been summoned to deliver a message to the Dark Lord in a location where only Death Eaters are allowed, thus explaining why I couldn't take Cassandra with me."

"And as for why your name doesn't appear on the Death Eater registry?"

"Because, as we've discussed," Dumbledore began, "having Severus on that registry would compromise his position within Lord Voldemort's ranks, and thus would have us at a disadvantage to use him as a valuable spy."

"Very well." Fudge sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Shall we vote on it, then? All those in favor of imprisonment?"

The minister's hand and several others went into the air.

"All in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?"

Hands went up and Fudge looked around, his eyes narrowing. He huffed in annoyance.

"Cleared of all charges then," he announced, standing.

Cassandra let out a sigh of relief as the aurors hauled her to her feet and undid her chains. She ran toward the door and out of the courtroom, hurriedly taking her wand from a disgruntled Mad-Eye.

"Someone ought to keep an eye on this one," Mad-Eye grumbled. "Never know when she could turn traitor."

"Well, it _would_ seem that we are in need of a position for the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Dumbledore pointed out as he walked up behind her. "Care to inquire?"

"There are still dark wizards out there, Albus." His gaze focused on her. "And more like her bound to join their ranks sooner or later. Might be worth my interest to keep her in line."

He limped off, his staff echoing down the hall along with the clang of something metal—she suspected it was a fake leg. Cassandra gripped her wand and turned toward Dumbledore.

"Thank you, professor. For helping."

"Fudge is willing to do whatever it takes to catch the Death Eaters and Voldemort," he began, one hand guiding her by the shoulder, giving her no choice but to follow him out. "If that means imprisoning anyone who he thinks could be a Death Eater, then so be it."

"People like Sirius Black?"

He nodded. "People like Sirius Black. And you, I might add. You're young, Cassandra, and the closest person to the Dark Lord right now. Fudge potentially sees you as a threat. He's willing to do whatever it takes to make sure that you don't end up as a Death Eater in the future."

"By sticking me in Azkaban?"

"If he has to."

"But professor, I'm not the kind of person who would do what those Death Eaters have done," she finished. "I'm not!"

"But Fudge sadly won't listen to reason. Not until this whole mess is over." He sighed and shook his head. "And yet we're still no closer to figuring out a way for this to end." He released her once they came to a lift. "I suspect you'll want to wait for Severus?"

She nodded as he stepped into the lift and the doors closed behind him.

"You're a lucky one, aren't you?" a ministry official asked as he walked up behind her. "I don't believe we've met. Bartemius Crouch."

_Barty's dad and Head of Magical Law Enforcement_. "Cassandra."

"Yes, I suspect half the ministry knows who you are by now. You're lucky to have gotten off like that. In the old days, a suspected Death Eater would've never walked free."

"Well maybe things have changed."

"For the worse it would seem."

"Sir!" A young ministry wizard walked up to them. "You forgot these."

"Ah, yes. Thank you." Crouch took the papers from him with a nod.

"Happy to be of service. Where would the ministry be if you forgot something important, sir?" He glanced over at her and discreetly held something out. "Can't have anything lying out that the Death Eaters could easily get to."

Cassandra took it and stuck it into her pocket before Crouch could see what was happening.

"I should probably go find my dad," she muttered, stepping away from them. "Nice meeting you."

She sighed and turned, darting behind a corner to take out the parchment he had given her.

_They won't let you get away that easily, Little Lady. Be very careful._

The note vanished into flames once she had finished reading. Cassandra winced, shaking her hand to cool it off from the sudden heat.

"Are you sure that I can't see what's inside?" a voice asked.

"Yes," another insisted. "The Department of Mysteries is tightly guarded. You know that as well as I do, Lucius!"

"Best to not lurk around here," Snape murmured, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Time to go home."

* * *

"She's freed?" Voldemort asked. "Good. Very good. And the minister?"

"As paranoid as ever, my lord," Barty pointed out. "Still convinced that Snape should be on the Death Eater registry, of course. He also thought that maybe Cassandra could be a Death Eater as well…." He sighed and stood. "You wouldn't let that happen, would you? You can stick one of us in that prison, but the Little Lady should never have to go in there!"

"Relax, Crouch. I have no intention of ever allowing Cassandra to be imprisoned there. Which is precisely why I had several spies placed amongst the ministry ready to interfere should things have gone wrong." He sighed. "But it would also seem that we have a larger problem on our hands. Bellatrix wasn't the only one who disagrees with Cassandra being amongst our ranks. No one would dare to speak out against me, but they will go after her."

"You want me to do something about them?"

"No. I will handle the ones who went after her. I have something else in mind for you, Crouch. Something that involves your talent with concocting potions."

* * *

"Congratulations!" Minerva called out as they walked into the flat. Cassandra winced, being smothered in a hug before she had a chance to respond.

"Of course we knew they'd say you were innocent," Remus added. "They couldn't expel you for a minor case of underage magic."

"Only it was far more than that," Severus pointed out. "Fudge tried to investigate as to whether or not Cassandra may be a Death Eater herself. Not to mention trying to have me register as a Death Eater."

"What?" Minerva wrapped a protective arm around Cassandra. "But that's completely absurd!"

Severus glanced at her and nodded toward the stairs. "Your room. I suspect you're tired and would like some sleep?"

She nodded and disentangled herself from Minerva's grasp. Severus took out his wand as soon as she had vanished and cast a spell on the room to ensure that she couldn't listen in.

"The minister is panicking," Remus began. "Fudge has always been a little mental, but this is just worse. Cassandra? A Death Eater? The girl is fourteen years old!"

"Fifteen tomorrow," Severus added.

"Still! She's underage and Fudge knows that!"

"He wants as many Death Eaters captured and put in Azkaban as he can," Minerva pointed out, sitting down in a chair. "Cornelius has always been after the Death Eaters ever since he realized that You-Know-Who is essentially untouchable."

"Cassandra knows to be careful," Severus pointed out. "But with the minister now more likely to be watching her every move…. Even while she's at Hogwarts."

"He can't go to Hogwarts. I mean, Cornelius wouldn't be willing to walk into the school himself, would he?"

"Well now that he knows that he has two potential Death Eaters with Cassandra and Severus under the same roof?" Remus shrugged. "It's almost like dangling a piece of fish in front of a cat's eyes."

Minerva huffed in annoyance. "I can tell you that that statement is far from accurate."

"Not all cats are as well-behaved as you are. But Fudge isn't one to listen to reason. If he even _thought_ that Dumbledore was out to get him, then he would have convinced himself that Hogwarts was planning a full coup against the ministry."

"And if he ever learned of the prophecy…. Fudge is bound to be worse than Albus."

Severus sighed and gazed toward the stairs. _Let her stay of this prophecy for as long as she can_.

* * *

Cassandra smiled as she walked in and took her seat on the train. "What is that?"

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," Neville explained, beaming as he held the plant in his lap. She eyed the strange thing with its odd cactus shape and things that looked like boils all over it. It wasn't the prettiest plant by far, but it seemed to make the Gryffindor happy.

"Are you going to keep it in the greenhouses or in your dormitory?" Luna asked, reaching out to stroke it.

"Probably dormitory." He moved the plant out of her reach. "And it has a defense mechanism, so you probably won't want to touch. It sprays stinksap, if you can believe that! Not poisonous or anything, but it smells like the worst thing ever!"

"Lovely." Luna smiled. "I hope it doesn't get too cold on the train."

"I don't think it will." Neville shrugged. "How was your summer, Cassandra?"

"Alright." She sighed and leaned up against the window. "I got arrested by Mad-Eye though."

"What?" Neville gaped at her. "How?"

"Death Eaters were attacking and I got caught in the middle." She shrugged. "Had to use a spell to defend myself."

"So they tried to imprison you for using defensive underage magic?" Luna asked. "That seems unfair."

"Fudge just wants to imprison anyone who could be anywhere close to being a Death Eater." She sighed and adjusted her sleeve. "Doesn't matter if they're underage. Not to him. Not anymore."

"I mean, I'm not opposed to imprisoning Death Eaters," Neville piped up, "but there are still limits. Not all of them are as bad as Bellatrix, right?"

"She's the only real mental one."

"Curious to think about what sort of things a person has to go through to want to hurt someone so badly and actually enjoy it," Luna mused. "Because I don't just think her head's full of wrackspurts."

"Yeah. Definitely not that," Neville muttered. "She was mad a long time ago." He shuddered. "I just hate thinking about that."

"I'm sure they're still proud of you," Luna pointed out. "Even if they have wrackspurts inside their heads. They're still your parents, after all."

"Thanks, Luna."

She nodded and leaned back against the seat, playing with her charm. Cassandra smiled and stood.

"Where are you going?" Neville asked.

"To see if the trolley's going around. Want anything?"

"Chocolate frog?"

"Luna?"

"I'm alright."

She turned and walked over toward one of the other cars clearly marked with a snake in the shape of an S. Cassandra opened the door and stepped inside. The chatter died down as all eyes turned to look at her.

"Wander into the wrong spot?" Draco asked as she approached.

"No." She sat down next to him, eyeing Crabbe and Goyle as they fought over a licorice wand. "Wanted to ask you something about your dad."

"My father? Really?"

"He was at my trial," she began. "And after, I saw him asking if he could get into someplace in the ministry. The Department of Mysteries, I think it was called."

"So?"

"So I was wondering if you had any idea why he would be trying to get in there."

"You think my father talks about his work at home?" He slid down in the seat and crossed his arms. "You're being utterly ridiculous, you know that?"

"Fine." She sighed and stood. "Any idea where the candy trolley went? Promised Neville I'd buy him a chocolate frog."

He nodded toward one end of the car.

"Thanks." Cassandra stepped around him. "Oh, and Draco? You might want to be careful. Fudge tried to stick me in Azkaban just for being caught around Death Eaters. I'd hate to imagine what he'd do to you or your family."

* * *

They filed into the Great Hall, watched the Sorting Ceremony, and started on the feast. Cassandra frowned, watching as someone hobbled into the Great Hall halfway through dessert.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"Mad-Eye." She nodded toward the newcomer. "He was the auror who arrested me. I overheard Dumbledore offering him a job, but I didn't think he'd actually take it."

"He looks terrifying. Do you think he's our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?"

"Maybe." She shrugged. "If that's true, then who do you think _that_ is?" Cassandra eyed the stranger sitting at the end of the table. "I've never seen her before."

"She looks nice. I hope she is." Luna reached to spoon some more dessert onto her plate. "Then again, I have met quite a few people who look nice on the outside, but really aren't on the inside."

"Attention, please!" Dumbledore called out, taking his spot at the pedestal to begin announcements.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough."

"First of all, I would like to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts," he began. "As you can see, we have had some staff changes. Professor Lupin unfortunately had to retire at the end of last year, so please welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor Moody."

There was a small round of applause. Moody gruffly nodded, reached into his coat, and took out his flask, taking a swig from the container.

"And please welcome another change," Dumbledore continued, "a new addition. Dolores Umbridge will be here acting as the Hogwarts High Inquisitor by order of the Minister of Magic. I'm sure that you'll join me in giving her a well-deserved Hogwarts welcome."

Another round of applause, only this time there was far more unease from the students and professors alike. Cassandra looked up at the table, noticing the confused and anxious glances Snape and McGonagall exchanged with each other.

As if to make things worse, Umbridge stood and stepped up to the front, interrupting the remainder of Dumbledore's announcements.

"Thank you for that lovely introduction, headmaster," she began in an annoying voice that sounded more like she was addressing a crowd of five year olds than Hogwarts students. "And what joy it is to see all of your bright and smiling faces! I'm sure that we'll all be good friends soon. Hm? Now, seeing as the Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of each generation of students to be of vital importance, it is essential then that we continue with the good practices brought forth by each headmaster." She smiled at Dumbledore. "Therefore, it is my job to ensure that we preserve those practices to be preserved, perfect what still ought to be perfected, and prohibit the worst of what has been allowed to grow over the years."

Seemingly finished, the students and professors gave her a small clap of applause, if that. Cassandra, though, kept her hands still even as the pink thing went back to her seat. She could've sworn that Umbridge had been staring right at her with that last line.

"Something wrong?" Luna asked as they stood to go to their dorms.

"She doesn't like me."

"A bit early for that, isn't it?"

"She works for the ministry." Cassandra frowned and grabbed Luna's sleeve, ducking behind a tapestry and into a hidden alcove.

"This is nice," Luna commented. "Very private."

"I know why she's here," Cassandra hissed. "Umbridge. She must've been at my hearing over summer. Every ministry official was there. She saw Fudge say that I could be a Death Eater. She saw my dad admit to being an _unregistered_ Death Eater. I'm willing to bet you anything—"

"That wrackspurts like dirigible plums?"

"—even that thing—that she's going to be looking for proof that I'm a Death Eater."

"But you're not one, are you?"

"I might as well be." She sighed. "Sirius didn't have the Dark Mark and they still tossed him in Azkaban. Imagine what they could do to me!"

"That's only if you are one." Luna tugged on her sleeve. "We should be getting to the dormitory. Classes will start tomorrow, after all, and I am quite curious to see what it's like having an auror as a professor."

Cassandra nodded and wordlessly followed her friend, half-listening to Luna's comments about this creature or that creature she had found while on holiday.

* * *

"Well, that was quite interesting," Minerva pointed out as she stood.

"It is high time that this school was inspected to ensure that it is running as it should," Umbridge added. "And to see that the students accepted here are meeting its standards."

"I'd say Fudge has another thing or two coming," Moody grumbled. "I for one am anxious to see what they'll be doing. I'm willing to bet that a few in Slytherin are up to no good."

"Perhaps." Umbridge smiled at him. "I'd be more than willing to hear what an auror such as yourself has to say on the subject."

"I think you'll find that I have plenty to say. On both the Death Eaters and the ministry. Can't trust either one nowadays, can you?" He shrugged and hobbled off to his own chambers, following the dwindling crowd of students.

"And what about you, professor?" Umbridge asked, turning toward Severus, who had been quietly watching the exchange. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Nothing that the professors don't already know." He looked over at Minerva. "And nothing that would require your input."

"We'll see."

Umbridge smiled and walked off. They both glared after her.

"I don't know how we'll manage to last through half of this year with her watching us," Minerva pointed out, crossing her arms. "If Cornelius had his way, half of this school would be expelled by the year's end!"

"And Cassandra would be the first to go," he added. "She knows to be careful."

"But how careful can she be when someone's watching her every move? You know as well as I do that she'll be looking for any excuse to get Cassandra expelled."

"If that happens she'll have myself, a few Death Eaters, the Dark Lord, Remus, and you to answer to."

"Oh, it'll be worse than that. If I even get a hint—_one hint_, Severus—that my goddaughter is anywhere near expulsion that woman will be transfigured into the toad she truly is! You can forget about involving You-Know-Who in things!"

He smiled. "And that, _Minnie_, is why you're her godmother."

"Only Cassandra gets to call me that, _Sev_."

"Well here's to both of us then. Seeing as I won't get any sleep tonight, perhaps I ought to begin brewing a vial of Felix Felicis."

"I think we'll need more than a vial."

"Agreed."


	4. The Unforgivables

Cassandra walked into the classroom, taking her normal seat before the professor barged in.

"Put your wands away!" Moody growled as he limped toward the front. "You'll all be facing your Ordinary Wizarding Level exams soon. That means that you need to be prepared and vigilant for anything that could come your way!" He stuck his staff onto the floor and turned to face them. "Just because I'm a professor doesn't mean that you shouldn't be prepared for what's out there. You-Know-Who is still at large. You need to know what you're up against, and no ministry official is going to stop me from letting you know what's really out there. For example, can anyone tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

"Three," Granger called out.

"And they are so-named because…?"

"Because they are absolutely unforgivable. Using any one of them will send you straight to Azkaban. Only the darkest of wizards would ever consider using one of those."

"Correct." He smirked and limped over, taking out a creature. "Now how about we see why?" He pointed his wand at it. "_Engorgio_." The creature grew so that they could easily see it. "_Imperio_."

He waved his wand and the creature followed, jumping and climbing on different students much to everyone's delight.

"Funny, right?" He called out. "How about we decide what to do next, eh? Have him jump out a window? Drown himself?" He flicked his wand and the creature climbed up to the window. "Or better yet? Do the bidding of You-Know-Who." He summoned it back to him. "Because that is exactly what so many wizards have claimed. That they were all just doing what You-Know-Who was telling them to do while they were under the Imperius Curse. But how do we know which ones are real and which ones are just trying to escape Azkaban? Now, how about another, eh? Come on! Come on! Longbottom?"

"The—ah—Cruciatus Curse?"

"You'd know quite a bit about that one, wouldn't you?" Moody pointed his wand at the creature. "_Crucio_!"

It screamed and flailed. Cassandra's eyes widened. Something about that terrified her. She couldn't figure out why or how, but she hated that curse. She made the mistake of looking over at Neville, seeing the look on his face as he cringed.

"Stop it!" Cassandra shouted, getting to her feet, her wand coming to her hand as she pointed it at him. "Now."

Moody lowered his wand, stopping the curse. He picked up the creature and limped over, tossing it on her desk. "Well then maybe you can show us the last curse, Miss Johnson?"

"_You-Know-Who used that spell to stop one of the aurors. Only, I can't remember what it was exactly—"_

"_Don't say that spell," Snape ordered, clamping a hand over her mouth to stop her, panic clear in his voice. "You are not to say that spell under any circumstances. Do you understand? Not. One. Syllable. If you even try to use one of those curses then the ministry will have you sent straight to Azkaban and they may even try to give you the Dementor's Kiss for good measure. So. Do. Not. Use. That. Curse. Under. Any. Circumstance. Whatsoever."_

"Miss Johnson?" Moody repeated, bringing her back to the present. "The last unforgivable?"

She looked at him and slowly shook her head.

He pointed his wand at the creature. "_Avada kedavra_."

A bright green light shot out of his wand and hit the creature, killing it right there and then. Moody stuck his wand back into his coat pocket. "And your second lesson? Don't challenge someone who could easily beat you in a duel with his eyes closed. You're a Ravenclaw. You ought to know better."

"You're not going to give her detention?" Granger asked as he limped back.

"She's willing to stand up for Longbottom. Shows more bravery than you right now. Should be insulted."

Cassandra slowly sat back down, staring at the creature in front of her. They opened their books as Moody continued to lecture, the tension in the class very real and very easily felt.

* * *

"Thanks for that," Neville pointed out. "By the way. I'm sorry about what it landed you in."

"It was nothing." She shrugged. "Are you going to lunch?"

"Not in the mood. Why?"

"Something I want to show you." She smiled. "Charm I've been working on."

"Okay…."

He followed her to the Black Lake and she grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the water as she waved her wand. Neville watched in amazement as the waters parted and formed around them, safely encasing them in a bubble of air.

"Wow. Pretty advanced stuff."

"You can learn a lot when you spend all of your time in a library."

"And you're not scared about your magic getting all out of control again?"

"I've had two years of practice. As long as I'm in control, we'll be alright." She smiled and led him to the bottom of the Black Lake. "Here we are."

"You've come here a lot, haven't you?" he asked, nodding to the table and chairs.

"It lets me get away from people." She waved her wand and the runes on the stones around them glowed, holding the charm in place. "It's an escape from everyone."

"Is that why you brought me down here?"

"Not entirely." She shrugged and nodded toward the ground. "Different plants like to grow here. Thought you could use the interest. I don't really know what to do with them."

"Wow." He smiled and knelt to examine the plants. "Thanks. These are really interesting…. I'll need to do more research on them though to know exactly what they are, but it shouldn't be too hard." He looked up at where she had sat in one of the chairs. "Cassandra?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For what you did back there in class."

"The unforgivable curses are bad on their own. No one should ever have to go through them or even witness them for that matter." She sighed. "Sadly, there are a few Death Eaters who love to use those curses."

"Bellatrix Lestrange comes to mind." He sat on the ground. "You have no idea what she's done."

Cassandra sighed and looked at him, seeing the mournful expression on his face as he reached out, gently running his fingers along the plants in front of him. She lowered the book she had opened, biting her lip as she wondered what she was supposed to say—or even if she should say anything at all.

"Neville…."

"It's alright." He forced a smile. "You don't have to worry about me. We should probably be getting back. We'll have Potions soon. Don't want to be late for that. Otherwise Snape will yell at me."

"Of course. Right." She stood and took her wand out. "Potions."

They walked out of the Black Lake and headed toward the dungeons, sitting in their seats with the last of the students. Cassandra bit her lip, seeing that Umbridge had taken up a seat near the back. She had a small clipboard in hand and a sickly-sweet smile as Snape walked in.

"Seeing as this is not your first class of the year, I can trust that you're all well aware of your O.W.L. examinations? Good. Then you'll also be aware that the standards will only increase from now on. And should any of you wish to take my class in the future, then it will be in your best interest to realize that I only accept those who meet an 'exceeds expectations' on their examinations. No less and no exceptions." He took his wand out and waved it. "Now, to begin the lesson—"

"Hem, hem," Umbridge interrupted. "You have been teaching at this school for how long, professor?"

"Sixteen years. Now, as I was saying, we'll begin with the basic properties of a Strengthening Solution—"

"And you first applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, did you?"

"—which, when brewed properly, should increase the drinker's strength. When brewed improperly, it can have disastrous results."

"Hem, hem," Umbridge coughed. "You didn't answer my question. You first applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, correct?"

"Yes."

"But you were unsuccessful?"

"Obviously." He sighed and waved his wand. "The potion requires several steps to make it. The first of which is on the board. Proceed. This part, should at least be something you are capable of doing without my guidance."

Cassandra went to gather the ingredients, only to be painfully aware of Umbridge looking at her.

"You aren't going to review the instructions beforehand?" she asked.

"Already did so." Cassandra shrugged. "Easier to get what I need now than later."

"Miss Johnson, is it?"

"Yes…."

"You don't use your father's name?"

"No. Don't have a reason to." She shrugged and turned to go back to her seat.

"Is that so?" Umbridge asked, following her. "You didn't want to use his name then? Perhaps ashamed of your heritage?"

"I happen to prefer my mom's name," she explained, adding her ingredients to the potion. "And it's too late to change now."

"Is it?" She glanced over at Snape, who was making a clear effort to be engaged in watching another potion. "You do live with your father, correct?"

"When I'm not at school."

"And you don't think that this particular potion is a bit difficult to be brewing at the beginning of term?"

"Maybe." Cassandra shrugged, taking a breath to calm herself down as she added the next ingredient and stirred the contents.

"It does seem rather advanced, wouldn't you agree?"

"We never go above what we can do, and this part is something that we covered last year."

"And you're not at all concerned about his past history?"

"This is Potions class. We don't use wands, just ingredients and cauldrons. He inspects our work each time and gives us a mark for it. There's no reason to be concerned about anything."

"You would certainly say that, wouldn't you? Given your relationship to the professor? And yet other students here don't seem to realize what that is. I wonder why."

"Maybe you should ask Professor Snape or Dumbledore." She turned back toward the cauldron. "I'm sure they could give you a reason."

"And you tend to sit farthest away from the others?" she continued, making a note on her clipboard. "And it doesn't seem as if he's going to come and inspect your work, now does it?"

"Maybe it's because I'm being interviewed?"

"Still doesn't explain why you're sitting so far away, now does it? Or why you refuse to answer a single question regarding your father. Did you know that he was once associated with the Death Eaters?"

"No," she lied, doing her best to contain her annoyance.

"Is that so? Fifteen years and he's never once told you of his history? Surely you must've questioned it, given your mother being a Death Eater and all."

"Never had a reason. Otherwise I might've asked."

"Hm…. And you've had problems with your Potions work before? Says here that you had several private lessons with Professor Snape for Remedial Potions, yet it doesn't seem as if you truly need them given what I'm seeing here."

"Then those lessons have been doing me some good."

"Have they? Or have you been getting special treatment from your father?"

There was a spark coming from the potion and Cassandra threw up her arms just in time to shield herself as the potion flew up toward the ceiling. Snape waved his wand, containing the rest of the potion before it could splatter on anyone else other than Cassandra.

"Johnson. With me," he ordered, waving his wand to clear away the remainder of the potion.

She sighed and followed him to his office. He quickly found the vial and handed it to her. "Drink that and straight to Madam Pomfrey."

She nodded and downed the contents. Neville walked over and handed her things to her before she left for the hospital wing.

* * *

Severus waved his wand to vanish the cauldrons once the students had left. He sighed and glanced through the vials he had received, making a note to have Cassandra do hers over again.

"Curious that you're not going to punish her for that little outburst," Umbridge commented.

"Any sort of punishment can wait until after there is no lasting consequence from that particular potion," he pointed out. "And that requires a visit to the hospital wing. Now, if you'll leave so that I can prepare for my next class?"

"Oh, I think I'll be sitting in on the next one," Umbridge pointed out, making a note on her clipboard. "You'll find that you can't get rid of me that easily."

"Then sit and be quiet," he instructed. "And don't talk to my students again."

"Are you implying that a professor can give orders to a ministry official?"

"When you are in my classroom, I hold the authority here. Especially if you continue to endanger my class."

"Is that so? Because it seems to me that Miss Johnson has a bit of a control problem when it comes to her magic."

"That is the first one in two years."

"It shouldn't be overlooked. Especially as her father. Are you sure you're not playing favorites?"

"Quite." He turned to face her. "Now either sit or leave. My next class is starting soon." He nodded toward the students who had begun to file inside.

"As you wish." Umbridge smiled and went to sit in the back of the room.

"Is everything alright, professor?" a blonde Ravenclaw asked.

"Not your concern." He went over to his desk. "Take your seat, Miss Lovegood, or else it will be another five points from Ravenclaw."

* * *

"I don't think Professor Snape likes Miss Umbridge all that much," Luna commented as they walked down to breakfast the next morning.

"What makes you say that?" Cassandra asked.

"He seemed rather upset with her."

"Probably because I had exploded a cauldron in front of him," she muttered, flexing her fingers. "Umbridge kept asking questions about my dad. Thought he was giving me 'special treatment' or something."

"That seems odd. Do you think she's been spending too much time with the nargles?"

"If that can be translated into 'do you think she's already gone and lost her head?', then yes."

"Like I said. Nargles."

They sat down and an owl flew over to their table, dropping a letter in front of them. Luna reached over to pick it up and handed it to her.

"Great." Cassandra rolled her eyes and held up the envelope for Luna to see. "Pink. That can only mean it's from one person…." She sighed and tore into the letter.

_Miss Johnson,_

_ Due to your behavior yesterday in Potions class, I am assigning you detention. See me in my office tonight._

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

_Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic_

_Hogwarts High Inquisitor_

"I can't believe her!" Cassandra sighed and tossed the letter aside.

"Hm?"

"She's giving me detention. Can she really do that?"

"I wouldn't know. Normally only professors can give detentions."

"Guess I have to go then, huh?" She pushed her breakfast around the plate, having suddenly lost interest in the food before her. "Detention with Umbridge. That's bound to be interesting."

"Everything is interesting at some point or another."

"Did you figure that out to get into the dormitory?"

"Not entirely. Most of it came from my dad." She shrugged. "Maybe you could ask Professor Flitwick? He's bound to know everything about detentions."

"Maybe…. I do have Charms with him today."

"How is Professor Moody? I haven't had him yet."

"He's interesting. Watch your head though. Looks like the sort that'll throw the chalk at you for saying the wrong thing."

"I'll keep that in mind. It's a good thing I didn't decide to wear a hat today."

* * *

Cassandra sighed, standing in front of the room that served as Umbridge's office. She reached up and knocked.

"Come in," a voice called out.

She opened the door and blinked in surprise. The walls had somehow been painted a bright shade of pink before being decorated with chains of plates that had moving kittens on them. Lace decorated the desk at which Umbridge sat at, dressed in a pink mess that almost made her blend into the room.

"Good evening, Miss Johnson," she greeted. "Have a seat at the desk, won't you?"

Cassandra nodded and sat down. Umbridge stood and walked over, setting a piece of parchment before her along with a strange-looking quill. "You'll be doing some lines for me. Let's see...why don't you write 'I must maintain control'? Do you think you can do that for me?"

"This is because of my magic, isn't it?" she guessed.

Umbridge smiled and Cassandra felt her stomach flip at the idea of having said something to make the toad happy. "Good girl. It is, in fact."

She sighed and went to write, only to pause and look up at her. "There's no ink."

"I don't think you'll need any."

"But—"

"Begin writing, Miss Johnson," she instructed. "As many times as is needed. Until the message has been received."

She stared at the parchment in confusion and touched the strangely-sharp tip of the quill to the parchment. She began to write.

_I must maintain control_

Cassandra blinked in surprise and glanced down at her left hand. She could've sworn that it felt like some bug or something had been biting her. She shook her head and went back to writing.

_I must maintain control_

_I must maintain control_

Her hand clenched into a fist. She looked over at her hand and turned it over, searching for the source. Something had _definitely_ been digging into her skin. Did something sting her this time?

_I must maintain control_

Her eyes widened as she glanced over at her hand, seeing something vanish from the surface of her skin. Cassandra glanced down at the lines she had already written and then at the quill. A quill with no ink that wrote in a red color that looked a bit too familiar?

She set the quill to the parchment again, this time keeping one eye on her hand.

_I must maintain control_

_Merlin,_ she thought, watching as the last of the line vanished from her hand, leaving the skin red and stinging. _That can't be possible…._

"Something wrong, Miss Johnson?" Umbridge asked.

She looked up and saw the expression in Umbridge's face. Cassandra cleared her mind the way she had been taught to in her Occlumency lessons. She stared right back into Umbridge's dark eyes, feeling the same fear she had felt when her father had lectured her about the unforgivable curses.

"Nothing's wrong," she replied, keeping her voice calm and steady, despite only just managing to speak above a whisper.

Umbridge smiled and Cassandra once again felt the same turn in her stomach. "Good. Because you've realized that you need to be punished for this, haven't you? Those nasty little outbursts of yours haven't gone unnoticed and sooner or later, they're going to land you in some horrid trouble, aren't they? Therefore, this is the only way that you truly can get those outbursts under control, isn't it?"

She glanced down at the parchment, refusing to allow the toad the satisfaction of getting a response.

"Go on, then. Continue with the lines, Miss Johnson."

Cassandra sighed and continued on, doing her best to ignore the stinging. Slowly, the amount of lines grew on the parchment. She sighed and kept writing. Finally, after hours had passed, Umbridge walked over and held her hand out.

"Hand."

She held her hand up and Umbridge inspected it, running a finger over the red skin.

"Hm. It looks like the message hasn't yet sunken in. You'll have to be here tomorrow night then, I suppose."

"But I'm supposed to meet Professor Snape for—"

"Then you'll have to spend your time with me instead. I'm sure he'll understand, dear." She tried to pat Cassandra's hand, but she jerked it away.

She sighed, gathered her things, and walked out before she could say something that would land her in even more trouble. She winced, staring at her hand as she walked toward the tower. Cassandra sighed, biting her lip. The back of her hand was red from having those lines cut into it and healed over at least a hundred times. Hopefully there was something that could help it heal by tomorrow night.

"Which came first? The phoenix or the fire?" the knocker asked.

"Does it matter? One existed before the other. Now let me in before I hex you."

The door swung open and she stepped inside, hurrying up to her dormitory to toss her things by the bed before changing.

She groaned and fell on top of the blankets, running her hands over her eyes. Cassandra sighed, staring at the ceiling overhead. As far as the first week of classes went, this was far from ideal.

She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. For the first time since she could remember, Cassandra could recall her dream that night, and she did enjoy chasing around and hexing a very pink toad with an annoyingly high-pitched croak.


	5. I Must Maintain Control

Minerva walked around the classroom, watching as her students copied down the text for the day's lecture. She sighed, noting how the two Slytherin boys were whispering to each other, trying to copy off of each other's homework. Some things never changed.

She slowed next to Cassandra's desk, watching as her goddaughter made an effort to focus on the assignment, despite the occasional clenching of her hand in either pain or frustration. Minerva pursed her lips and continued on, sparing a glance for Umbridge as she too walked around, scribbling things on her clipboard. There was a reason she was having the students copy out of the book instead of her lecturing them as usual.

"Now that you have that down," she began once all the quills had stopped. "We shall begin vanishing spells. This is the most difficult spell that you will encounter at the Ordinary Wizarding Level, and thus one of the more challenging Transfigurations you will encounter during your O.W.L.s." She waved her wand and a snail appeared before each of her students. "We will begin practicing with snails first."

"Don't you think this spell is a bit advanced, Minerva?" Umbridge asked.

"As with most transfigurations, you will encounter difficulty with even the basic snail, that is to be expected. But with practice, you should be able to work your way up to a mouse, and even a small kitten. Are there any questions?"

"Hem, hem. Perhaps you didn't hear me, but I did ask whether or not you thought that this spell is a bit advanced for your students."

"It is, which is why we are beginning early in the term. And for further reference, students will raise their hands before asking questions. Is there anything else? No? Then begin."

They took out their wands and began practicing along with a steady murmur of incantations. Minerva walked around, watching as her students worked to vanish the snails. As always, there were a few standard techniques that some tried; a few concentrated on getting the spell by focusing on the shell while others focused more on the snail as a whole. One student, however, was more focused on trying to have his snail stop running away during the casting.

She frowned, watching as Cassandra practiced. Her goddaughter seemed far less interested in the spell than normal, and did seem to be struggling more than she had seen before. Perhaps she ought to bring the topic up with Severus the next time she stopped by the dungeons for tea?

Minerva walked on, keeping one eye on her goddaughter as she continued to observe her students. However, a few minutes passed before there was a screech and she turned, seeing that the snails were now multiplying over by Cassandra. Cassandra hurriedly waved her wand, vanishing all but one snail.

"It would seem we have more work to do," Minerva caught Umbridge muttering to her clipboard.

She walked over to Cassandra's table and waved her wand, cleaning up the residual slime that the other snails had left behind. "The task was to vanish _one_ snail, not twenty," she pointed out. "Do see me after class, would you?"

* * *

"Yes, professor."

Cassandra sighed and grabbed her things before heading toward McGonagall's desk. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." She set a snail on her desk. "Vanish it for me."

"Really?"

She took her wand out and waved it, muttering the incantation. The snail vanished, leaving no trace that it had ever been there before.

"As I suspected." McGonagall sighed and noted something down on a piece of parchment. "You may leave."

She nodded and turned to leave, only to hesitate. "Aunt Minnie?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you want to see me?"

"To vanish a snail." She looked over at her. "And because we both know that you can tell the difference between a vanishing charm and a multiplying charm. I am confident that you will receive the mark during your O.W.L.s that will allow you to continue into my N.E.W.T. class. The question then becomes whether or not you'll allow someone like Dolores Umbridge to stop you."

"Oh. Thank you."

"I have high expectations for you, my dear. And not just because you're my goddaughter. And I won't let you begin to fail those expectations now."

"Yes, Aunt Minnie."

* * *

Severus stood in his office, glancing at the clock. He frowned, wondering where Cassandra could possibly be. She was well over an hour late, which was highly unlike her. Perhaps she had lost track of time in the library? Even then, she would be bursting through the door at any minute.

Another hour passed. And the another. Severus frowned, glaring at the door over the stack of essays and potions he had begun to grade. Eventually, the door opened and he stood, intending to give her a very stern lecture. Instead, to his surprise, Alastor Moody walked in.

"Professor Snape," he greeted, hobbling over to one of the chairs.

"Professor Moody. I hope you're not here to arrest me on the ministry's orders."

"Quite the opposite, actually." He lowered himself into a seat. "Came to discuss a rather important matter. Or did you not realize that the ministry's interfering with Hogwarts?"

"Considering that you work for the ministry, I would see no reason for you to be opposed."

"Is that so?" He smirked and waved his wand, closing the door. "Because I happen to have a job for you if you're interested."

"I'm not an auror, nor do I have any intention of being one."

"Actually it was more regarding your stores," he began, leaning on his walking stick. "Particularly the ones with boomslang skin and lacewing flies, if I remember correctly."

"And just what would you require with those particular ones? Seeing as those ingredients are not easy to find, and I can't think of any potion that a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor such as yourself would require…."

"Well then maybe I'm not the professor you think I am."

Severus's eyes narrowed and he reached for his wand, pointing it at Moody. "Who are you really?"

"Ah, took you this long to figure it out? So the Little Lady must get her brains from her mom then?"

He lowered his wand. "Barty."

"Hello!"

"Why are you here?"

"Because the Dark Lord got concerned over Cassandra being arrested and then the ministry kept talking about Fudge sending someone into Hogwarts—though I never expected that pink horror to be walking around—and I got sent in." He sighed. "Trust me, I'm not exactly thrilled that I get to be this guy. I miss my good looks. And an eyeball. And a leg. And part of the nose. Also on punishment for what happened with Bella and all of them. It's at least better than having to repair wards all day."

"If the ministry learns that you've infiltrated Hogwarts…."

"They won't. If you haven't figured it out by now, do you really think Dumbledore or Umbridge is going to figure it out? Besides, I'm mostly here to watch the Little Lady and report back." He shrugged and stood.

"Then why tell me?"

"Because you happen to have a very nice supply of potion ingredients and this ugly face isn't going to stay forever." He took his flask out and took a swig, wincing as he did. "Never liked the taste of aurors. Guess I'll leave you to your...whatever that giant stack of parchment is. Already a week in and I hate teaching."

"You'll have to grow to like it in order to continue." Severus sighed. "At least you had no intention of taking my position."

"I might have the skills to brew the potions, but I sure as hell don't have the patience to teach them."

"Just one other thing, Crouch," he called out before he could reach the door. "You may like her, but if you ever put Cassandra in any kind of danger whatsoever at this school—however small or insignificant—I swear I will kill you on the spot. Either that or I may just tell Minerva who was responsible for hurting her goddaughter."

"You'd have an easier chance of locking me up in Azkaban. And I would keep a closer eye on the pink toad."

* * *

Cassandra sighed, doing her best not to wince as Umbridge ran a finger over the back of her hand.

"It doesn't seem to have sunken in as well I as would like," she pointed out. "Same time tomorrow, perhaps? Don't worry, Miss Johnson. We are making progress, aren't we?"

She nodded, biting back a comment. There's a chance that would just land her in an even worse detention.

"Good." Umbridge smiled and patted her hand. "You may leave."

Cassandra grabbed her bag and left. She walked down the hall and turned a corner, leaning against the wall to wince, examining her hand in the torchlight. She could see the faint outline of a scar beginning to form within the red skin. She sighed and took her wand out, trying to cast a healing spell.

"What are you doing out of bed, eh?" Filch asked, approaching.

"I had detention," she explained. "With Umbridge."

"Is that so?" He grabbed her shoulder. "Come on!"

She gasped as he dragged her along the hall and toward Filch's office. He shoved her inside. Filch walked in from his private chambers and climbed up onto the chair, blinking in surprise when he saw her there.

"Miss Johnson? What is this about?"

"Found her wandering the corridors out of bed," Filch explained.

"I told you, I had detention," she repeated, glaring at the caretaker. "With Umbridge."

"So you say…."

"That's enough," Filtwick squeaked. "You may leave. Cassandra? Stay and have a seat."

Filch shot one last look at her before leaving. Cassandra sighed and sat down, facing him.

"Yes, professor?"

"Would you like a biscuit?" he asked, handing her a tin. "The sugar ones are my favorite, but I do have a few others."

She shook her head.

"Very well." He sighed and took one for himself.

"Why am I here?"

"Because I can tell when a frustrated student walks into my office," he explained. "You're in your fifth year, and things will naturally become harder the closer you get to your O.W.L.s. If there's anything that I can do to help as your Head of House, then all you have to do is ask."

"It's...nothing," her voice trailed off as she flexed her hand, still feeling the sting from the detention. "I'm alright. Just tired."

"If you're sure…." He nodded toward the fireplace. "How about you use the floo network to get to the dormitory? I will warn you though that it is an interesting process."

"Thank you."

He got down from the chair and walked over, tossing a handful of floo powder into the fire. "Ravenclaw Common Room," he instructed.

"Where do vanished objects go?"

"Wherever other vanished objects go," Cassandra answered.

The fire glowed and she stepped through, being transported to the common room.

"Hello," Luna greeted. "I didn't know you could floo here."

"Flitwick's office," she explained. "Got caught by Filch after leaving detention."

"That seems unfair. Are you going to bed now?"

"Yeah."

"Sleep well then. Don't let the wrackspurts into your head."

"Will do."

* * *

"Take your seats," Severus instructed. "We will continue with the potion we were last working on. As a result, there will be no use for lectures." He waved his wand. "The instructions are on the board. Do try to follow them."

The students began working as he went over to his desk to retrieve something, making a conscious effort not to notice Umbridge as she walked around, making notes on her little clipboard. He ought to have grown used to her presence by now, but it was still difficult to ignore her constant questions. Even with fourth years, their potions were doing worse than usual as Umbridge distracted them with her poking and prodding.

He straightened and went to inspect their work, hoping that there wouldn't be any more incidents this time around. This bunch seemed to at least know what they were doing most of the time.

Then again, there was the one blonde witch. He sighed and walked over to where she was standing, balancing on her toes as she stirred the cauldron.

"Hello, Professor Snape," she greeted, giving him a friendly smile. "Is everything alright? Your head seems very full of wrackspurts today."

"Continue on with your potion, Miss Lovegood," he instructed.

"Yes, professor." She smiled and added in another ingredient.

Severus shook his head as he continued on. Thankfully, Lovegood seemed to understand that she was to follow the written instructions, but he could still recall attempting to give her instructions during her first year. It had been almost like the first time Cassandra had tried to assist him with a potion with she was six.

There was a small puff of smoke and he turned, walking over to Lovegood's cauldron to inspect what had just happened. To his surprise, the potion was the correct color and consistency for the potion.

"What?"

"I added one of these." She smiled and held up the flower for him to see. "They're very nice and they have similar properties to the potion we're making."

"Yes, but the requirement was to brew the potion as it's written, Miss Lovegood."

She looked over at the board and tilted her head. "Really? Because that doesn't seem as fast or as efficient."

"Five points from Ravenclaw," he muttered. "Next time, try to do as instructed."

He returned to his desk and watched as she shrugged, bottled up the potion, and set it on his desk to be graded. She also set one of the flowers by her potion and smiled, skipping out of class.

Severus picked up the flower and set it in his drawer for later along with the other things she had brought to class over the years, making a note to test out the properties. All the other students watched Lovegood leave and snickered to each other over their still-unfinished potions.

_ "What are you doing?" Severus asked, watching as she added things to the potion. "That's not how it says in the book!"_

_ She glanced over at him and smiled. "Books can be wrong, Sev. You should know as well as I do that the rules are only there for guidelines. There's always another way for them to be improved. Sometimes, you have to break the rules to do so, though." She added another ingredient and the potion bubbled before settling, the color changing to the one described in the text. "But the results can be absolutely magical when you do."_

_ He looked over at the others. "They don't seem that impressed."_

_ Elaine shrugged. "Their mistake."_

"Don't you have work left to do?" he asked, glaring at the students. "Finish up. I won't allow extra time."

"I didn't know you let students experiment in your classes," Umbridge commented, walking over to his desk. "Hardly a ministry-approved way of doing things."

"When you find an easier tactic for lecturing Miss Lovegood, do feel free to let me know."

"And taking away points isn't going to work?"

"No." He sighed and held up the vial Lovegood had turned in. "At least the 'experimentation' proves to have adequate results."

"Then perhaps your student requires a better discipline." Umbridge smiled and made a note on her clipboard.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, I shall." She smiled and Severus decided that he didn't like the expression. "I've already made improvements with one of your other students."

* * *

Cassandra glared at the parchment before her, gritting her teeth as the quill wrote into her skin. She was so focused on the pain that she didn't notice the knock, the reply, or the soft footsteps until a voice spoke.

"Hello, Cassandra."

She blinked in surprise and looked up. "Luna? What are you doing here?"

"Hush now," Umbridge gently scolded, walking over between them. "Nice of you to join us, Miss Lovegood. In case you haven't already figured it out, this detention is going to consist of you doing some lines for me. I want you to write 'I will obey the rules' for me. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, not with one of those."

Cassandra's quill hovered above the parchment, her heart freezing as she overhead the next words.

"You're going to be using a rather special one of mine. Oh, don't worry. You won't be needing ink."

The quill in her hand snapped and Umbridge turned.

Cassandra lifted her head and looked the pink toad dead in the eye. "It broke."

"Then clearly the message hasn't set in, has it, Miss Johnson?"

"It. Broke," she repeated, letting the pieces clatter against the desk. "Quills. Break."

"How about I fetch you another one then?" Umbridge walked to her desk and retrieved another quill. She walked over and gently sat it down in front of Cassandra.

She glared at her, not touching the quill.

"You should continue with your lines, shouldn't you?" Umbridge suggested. "Until the message has sunken in. Hm?"

She glanced down at Umbridge's hand, smirking as her fingers twitched while one phrase kept repeating itself on her skin in a familiar handwriting.

"I think the message has sunk in," she whispered.

Umbridge turned toward Luna. "You may leave, Miss Lovegood."

"Yes, ma'am." She nodded and stood. "I'll see you back at the common room."

The toad waited until Luna had left before leaning over Cassandra's desk, her face inches away. "The message has clearly _not sunken in _if you're capable of doing that!"

"Then you don't know my magic at all. And I won't let you hurt my friends."

"Dark magic is not permitted, young lady!"

"Who ever said it was dark magic?" She smirked. "And not just a charm or something else entirely?"

"That is not—"

"Yes?"

Umbridge's eyes narrowed. "Continue your lines and you will continue them even if it takes all term! The message _will_ sink in even if I have to force it myself."

She sighed and took up the quill. "It will as long as you leave my friends alone."

Cassandra finished her lines and allowed Umbridge to inspect her hand. She left and made her way straight to the Black Lake. She took her wand out and waved it as she stepped into the lake. She got to the bottom and extended the bubble out to the runes.

She grabbed her hair and knelt to the ground, screeching in anger and frustration. The water around her rippled and the creatures seemed to stop and flee. The runes glowed brighter, absorbing her magic to safely distribute it elsewhere. Cassandra closed her eyes, taking a few breaths to calm herself as she focused, still shaking from anger. She fell onto her side and slowly released her hair, staring at the water.

At this time of night, the Black Lake was truly as dark as its name entailed. She could make out shapes in the distance; like shadows dancing on dark blue walls. A few glowed in the still red light of the runes. She looked up, seeing the charm she had added. The sky above was reflected through the murk, allowing her a view of the stars and moon overhead.

It was a nice place to go to in order to get away from everyone. That much was true. But it was also a place where she could be herself. It was a place where she could let her magic out in its full force without hurting anyone. It was a place where she could be truly alone with just her magic and everything that came with it—the ability to practice the more difficult spells and the ability to release all of the magic she was trying to control.

She turned on her back and closed her eyes, letting the sounds of the Black Lake swirl around her. Only Neville knew about this place, and she had just brought him here as an escape from the Cruciatus Curse. They had both needed it. The torture curse was the worst of the curses. It had to be. The Imperius Curse was the one that dragged you along to do whatever—good, bad, it didn't matter. The Killing Curse was the one that ended your life in a burst of green light. She had read all of the books, had read through all of the accounts. She couldn't practice any of them—she didn't need to, nor did she exactly want to say that she had—but knowledge was still power, and knowing everything about those curses helped her prepare for the day she may have to face one of them.

Her eyes slowly opened, seeing the slow change in the water that signaled the change from night to day. She sat up, noting the heaviness in her limbs and the ache in her back from lying on the rocky shore all night. She grabbed her things and returned to the surface, taking out a hair tie to stick her hair into a messy bun.

* * *

"Hello," Luna greeted as her friend sat down at the Ravenclaw table. "Is everything alright? You never came back to the common room."

"I must've gotten back when you were asleep." Cassandra sighed and set her bag down, spooning some breakfast onto her plate.

"Curious that you would bring your bag down with you when we don't have classes today."

"I can't study when we don't have classes?" she asked, smiling. "Very un-Ravenclaw of you to say, Luna."

"You were very brave last night," she pointed out. "Standing up to Umbridge like that."

"Someone has to put that toad in her place. Besides, I wasn't going to make you suffer through one of her detentions. You haven't done anything wrong."

"And you have?"

"My magic's gotten out of control, Luna. I may be better now, but there's always still a chance that it could get worse again. Not to mention how long it took me to actually get this much control." She sighed. "I can't risk that happening again."

"Detention won't fix your magic, you know. You will."

"Will I though?"

"I believe you will. Just as much as I believe that nargles and wrackspurts are real."

"Thanks, Luna."

She nodded. "Though you might want to not be in detention so much. You really were quite terrifying. Reminded me of Professor Snape. He is quite terrifying arguing with Umbridge."

"I can imagine."

Luna tilted her head. There were quite a few things about her friend that reminded her of Professor Snape. The dark hair for one thing, the rare smile, the way Cassandra looked quite pretty and ordinary at the same time. She had said that her father wasn't Sirius Black, but that had been disproven a long time ago after one of the Weasleys had spread that rumor around about Sirius not being Cassandra's dad. Luna had her own theories, of course, but none of them fit quite as well as they should.

"Something on your mind?" Cassandra asked.

"Just a thought."

"Anything interesting?"

"Not particularly." She glanced down at the plate. "You're not hungry?"

"No. Too many thoughts to be hungry." She sighed and stood. "I'm going to the library. You can come if you want. There's a book I want to look at again involving obscurials."

"Maybe. Bye."

Luna watched as her friend left. Obscurials were a curious topic to be researching. Especially since Cassandra wasn't one. Otherwise, she would be quite powerful, and no obscurial had really ever been proven to live past eleven—at least, not that Luna could recall having read in the _Quibbler_. Her father had done an excellent piece on obscurials one time long ago. She still had that article someplace. Her father had another copy framed and hanging on the wall of the house. He was quite proud of it, seeing as Newt Scamander had sent a letter back praising the subject.

Still…. Obscurials were a rather strange topic for her friend to be researching again. Was her magic getting out of control again? Luna made a note to look into it more when she had time. For now, perhaps there was a nice spot in the common room for her to read.

* * *

**A/N: And just when you thought you couldn't hate Umbridge any more, that happens. (I'm sorry I put Luna in detention).**


	6. The Obscurials

"Cassandra? Cassandra?"

"Hm?" She looked up, seeing Draco sitting down across from her. "Hi, Draco."

"Long night?"

"You could say that." She yawned.

"Re-reading?" he asked, nodding at the cover of the book as she went to close it.

"You have my list of books memorized?"

"Just remember seeing a weird cover like that. Don't remember what it's about though."

"Obscurials."

"How about we pretend that I don't know what that is?"

"They're sort of like creatures. They're more like parasites, actually. Back when we were being oppressed by muggles, young wizards would have to hide their magic—keep it from showing. That caused an obscurus to develop. And the obscurus would grow and grow, eventually killing most of the hosts by the age of eleven."

"And we don't do that now?"

"No. Obscurials—the wizards hosting the obscurus—tend to develop more through abuse or trauma resulting from or being caused by the magic." She shrugged. "We can hide our magic just fine. I think it's more like we're not exactly making an effort to hide it all the time."

"So why are you looking into it then?"

"Just going back over some old research."

"Yeah. And this wouldn't have anything to do with it?" He reached for her hand and grabbed it before she could get away. "You really think I haven't noticed?"

"Considering that Aunt Minnie and my dad haven't said anything…."

"Where'd you even get this from?"

"Umbridge."

"Seriously?" His eyes widened. "How?"

"Detention." She yanked her hand back. "You write lines for her, and then that bloody quill writes them in your hand. Uses your own blood to punish you."

"And I thought half the stuff my dad had stashed at You-Know-Who's manor was bad," he breathed. "Aren't you going to tell your Head of House? Your dad? McGonagall? Dumbledore?"

"What good would any of them do? Besides, my dad's already in enough trouble as it is with her. She was obviously at my hearing. She knows that my dad's an unregistered Death Eater. I'm willing to bet you the entirety of Gringotts that she'll do anything to get him locked up in Azkaban."

"Well we should do something."

" 'we'?"

"Yeah."

"Draco, you do realize that your father isn't going to help you when it comes to her, right? She'll probably stick you in detention as well while trying to get some dirt on your dad."

"Well I think she's an evil toad who deserves to be brought down a notch or two. Trust me. No one in Slytherin enjoys having the ministry breathing down our backs every second of the day. If you have an idea to bring her down, then my house has your back."

* * *

"Is everything alright, Miss Johnson?" Flitwick asked once class had ended. "Your charm this time around seemed less powerful than usual."

"Everything's fine, professor. Really."

"Hm…." He nodded for her to follow. "Step into my office, would you?"

She reluctantly did and he closed the door after her.

"Now, I have heard reports about you getting detention with Umbridge," he began, pulling himself up into the chair to sit at his desk. "More and more than a student should have detention, it seems."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. And you might as well have a seat, seeing as that door has a locking charm on it that won't open until I've made my point. Trust me when I say that you're not the first Ravenclaw who has walked through that door and you certainly won't be the last."

She sighed and sat down in front of his desk.

"Now, what has you in detention, hm?" He pulled out a piece of parchment. "Because according to this, I have a record of your usual reasons…. Just consider it research as what she's doing isn't very effective given how many nights you've been in detention with her so far."

"My magic," she explained. "Umbridge has me in detention because my magic got out of control one day in Potions and a cauldron exploded—well, the potion itself exploded, but you get the idea."

"Magic?" Flitwick squeaked, dropping the parchment in surprise. "Magic?"

"Professor?" Cassandra asked, who had automatically curled up in her chair in shock at his reaction.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." He tried to get the parchment back in order. "Just—ahem—surprised at that. Magic?" He put his hands on the desk and stood in his chair, a strange anger in his eye that would've made him far more terrifying if he didn't come up to about Cassandra's standing height at the moment. "That thing is punishing you for your magic? For something that you can't control? Who does she even think she is? No! I'll tell you who she is! That woman! First she goes around this school like she owns the place and now this? Merlin's bloody pants!"

Cassandra swallowed, not sure whether she should try the door or remain sitting. She wasn't even sure if she _could_ move toward the door given how tightly she was holding onto the arms of the chair.

He climbed up onto the desk and paced around, still ranting. "That woman has no right! No right at all to be assigning detentions to my students who can't control their magic! I don't care how many ministry titles or things she has stuffed up into that head of hers!"

"Professor?" she attempted.

Flitwick huffed a sigh. "I'm sorry. That woman just—nothing for you to be concerned with. Adult problems and all."

She tilted her head. "That's supposed to scare me?"

"No, no, I suppose not." He shook his head. "Well, you'll figure it out sooner or later. The ministry's been conducting examinations on all of the professors. That pink thing has started re-working our classes to be more 'ministry approved', so to say."

"She's changing Hogwarts?" Cassandra guessed. "Why?"

"Because why else? Ministry's all in a twist over the whole Death Eater thing and I'm willing to bet that Fudge is just begging for Dumbledore's head on a silver platter!" He huffed and sat down on his desk. "Only problem is that no one can really teach with that thing interfering with our classes! It's even more concerning when I dare to stop and think about all the students who have their O.W.L.s approaching…. And I absolutely refuse to have a single student fail my examinations!"

"Can't you tutor us though? Offer extra classes outside of the normal standards? Something like that?"

"But to have that many students and to try and catch them all up on what they should know? My dear girl, even I can't do that!"

"There has to be something though…." She sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"You could teach them," he suggested.

"What?"

"You could teach them," he repeated. "Just the basic few spells they would need. You've already proven yourself adept at all the necessary material."

"Professor—not to sound rude or anything—but do you honestly think that a bunch of students will willingly want me to teach them? Me? The Ravenclaw whose parents are Death Eaters? The one whose magic is completely out of control?"

"Not completely out of control. Just emotionally unstable."

"The point still stands!"

"I think you'll find that everyone becomes mutual allies when there's a common enemy."

* * *

"This is utterly ridiculous!" she moaned as they walked to Hogsmeade. "I still don't get why Flitwick wanted _me_ to teach them! And you know, he won't stop asking me about it after class. It's been a week since that thing happened!"

"Well maybe you should?" Draco suggested.

"Right." She rolled her eyes. "Look at me, Draco!"

"I am."

"I'm the girl who has no control over her magic, two Death Eaters for parents, and who knows what else wrong with me! Do you really think anyone would actually want me to teach them magic? Not to mention potentially _defensive and offensive_ magic?"

"Well…." His voice trailed off as he leaned against a door and opened it.

She stopped in the doorway, seeing a gathered mix of students from all four houses standing around, all eyes on them.

"Welcome to the Hog's Head," Draco introduced, stepping around her. "Figured it would be a safe place. Also figured that you would turn the idea down unless you got some proof that people would want to learn from you. Not bad for having a week's notice, eh? Come on."

He dragged her into the room and forcibly sat her down in front of them on a rickety old wooden chair. Neville, Luna, and Susan Bones all went to stand next to where Draco was.

"What?" Cassandra asked.

"Draco told us about what Flitwick said to you," Luna explained.

"So we each spoke to our houses," Neville added.

"Yeah." Susan shrugged. "I mean, we all sort of know how powerful you are. Might as well have someone that powerful teaching us magic, right?"

Several others nodded in agreement.

"But, I'm not that powerful, I mean—I'm not the sort of person who should be teaching you."

"But you are the one who's gone up against the most dark wizards," Ron Weasley pointed out. "Like with what happened with Sirius Black in our second year."

"And don't forget the ones who attacked you over summer," Draco muttered.

"So you might be a Death Eater too," Granger began, "but you're better than Umbridge."

"Plus, you know a lot of wicked spells, right?" one of the Weasley twins added.

"So will you do it?" Neville asked. "Will you teach us? Even just enough so that we can pass our O.W.L.s and maybe hold our owns against a dark wizard or two?"

"There's a problem, though," Cassandra pointed out. "Several, in fact. For one, the only subjects I'm really good at are Transfiguration and Charms. You all need someone who is better at Defense Against the Dark Arts, since that's bound to be where Umbridge will restrict classes the most. Secondly, I'm not as powerful as you lot think I am."

"What about the Black Lake and what you did down there?" Neville asked.

"The same way that I know how to do spells. I read. A lot. And I practice. But I'm not that powerful. Not the way that you're thinking. I'm not some hero who can just wave a wand and make everyone's problems vanish. I'm not Harry Potter or the Chosen One or anything like that! I'm a fifth year Ravenclaw with control issues. I'm not the person who should be teaching you!" She sighed and sat down in the chair. "Look, I'm sorry if you came here for nothing, but that's the truth."

"If we cared about any of that, we'd leave," Zabini spoke up. "I mean, look at all of us! Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs. We're all in one room, trying to fight for a similar cause, because of you, Johnson. Sure, they asked us to, but you're the reason we all said 'yes'. And if you don't teach us, then someone else will. But we're not all going to be here fighting for the same cause if it's not you."

A few others murmured agreement, and there were more than a few nodding heads as the Slytherin's words sunk in.

"So what do you say?" Neville asked. "Are you in or out?"

Cassandra bit her lip and looked around at the students. She sighed in resignation and stood. "Fine. But if we're going to do this, then we have to do it the right way. And that means that our number one priority is keeping this a secret from the toad. If you want to learn, then that means finding someplace to learn where she won't find us."

"Hufflepuffs can search the castle!" Finch-Fletchley volunteered. "We'll find you a hiding spot the toad wouldn't dare to look!"

"Great." She nodded. "Fred and George? You'll need to keep the toad occupied so we don't have any suspicion."

"It just so happens that we cooked up a fresh batch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes merchandise this morning."

"And we've been wanting to test it out on someone. Lee?"

"It would be my pleasure." Jordan smiled and bowed.

"Good." She glanced over at her own house. "We'll need to know as much as we can about the subjects Umbridge is banning."

"Don't you know that getting professors off-topic is our specialty?" Brocklehurst rolled her eyes.

"We'll manage it," Cho Chang promised.

"And us?" Parkinson added. "Or are we just going to get swept under the rug as usual?"

"Not quite, but now that you say that…." She smirked. "Fred, George, Lee? How much trouble can you get out of?"

"Depends on how much we're getting into," Jordan pointed out. "Why?"

"Because Slytherins are very good at pointing fingers." She turned and caught Draco's eye. "And that is something I'm counting on."

He smirked. "We'll get the dirt on Umbridge. Right, Blaise?"

"So much that you'll need a bigger shovel and maybe a couple of nose plugs," Zabini promised, rubbing his hands together. "Kind of makes me excited for Potions. Weasley? Think you can slip a couple into some of your stuff for the toad?"

"Depends on what you're selling."

"Nice job," Draco commented, clasping her on the shoulder. "Knew you had it in you."

"This is nice and all," Granger shouted over the noise of excited students, "but how will we know how to contact each other? Or even what to call ourselves? Because we should have a name, shouldn't we?"

"We could go with Dumbledore's Army," Ron suggested. "Makes it sound like we're fighting against the ministry for him. You know? Defending the school."

"Doesn't sound right," Cassandra muttered.

"What about the Hogwarts Knights?"

"Or Houses United?"

"We could be the Obscurials," Luna suggested. "We're all like an obscurus, aren't we?"

"A magical parasite just waiting to take over Umbridge." Cassandra smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"Alright people!" Neville called out, grabbing a piece of parchment. "Need your name so that we can find all of you again!"

Cassandra watched as Neville scribbled down something first before handing it off to everyone else. The parchment came to her last, and she stared at it, smiling as she saw the long list of names. She signed her name at the bottom and wrote out their name on top. She then took her wand out and tapped the parchment, curious as to what would come up. A little crest appeared next to each of the names based off of what house that person came from.

"Figures that Gryffindor would have more people," Draco sneered, looking over her shoulder.

"Not by much," she corrected.

"So what now?" Neville asked.

She looked up, seeing that the ones who had first stood were still there along with Granger and Ron.

"We find someplace to practice, and some way of communicating with everyone."

* * *

An owl dropped a letter into her breakfast a few days later. Cassandra took the envelope and smiled when she saw who it was from. She carefully opened the letter, keeping an eye on the head table to see that Umbridge was distracted.

_Cassandra,_

_ You took a risk in writing a letter here to me. You know that the ministry is searching letters from Hogwarts more and more. However, I can see the urgency of your strange question nonetheless._

_ The specific items in question were created through a few helpful experimentations of mine. I believe they were a version of a Protean charm. As for how I chose it, I do believe Slytherin house had a great influence on the design._

_ Do be careful with your letters, my dear girl. Who knows what could happen should any of them fall into the wrong hands._

_Riddle_

"Protean charm," she muttered.

"What?" Luna asked.

"Something I asked a friend about," Cassandra explained, shoving the letter away. "He said he used a Protean charm. I think I remember reading about it somewhere. It was a way to sort of change something."

"How so?"

"Hm…." She reached for a piece of bread. "Say that I cast the Protean charm on this and other duplicates like it. If I changed or burnt something into the surface, that same mark should appear on all of the other duplicates."

"That would be an interesting idea to send out messages with."

"Only problem would be _how_ because I don't think we can use bread. And it has to be discreet enough to hide it from Umbridge. Think you could come up with something?"

"I believe so." Luna smiled.

"Good. In the meantime, I still have detention tonight. See you later."

* * *

Cassandra winced as Umbridge ran a finger over the scarred lines on the back of her hand.

"Well, I think the message has finally sunken in, don't you?"

"If you say so."

She smiled and patted Cassandra's hand. "I'm only trying to do what's best for _you_, Miss Johnson. That is the goal, you know."

She yanked her hand away and grabbed her things, leaving the room. She came to a stop as she saw her dad standing there.

"Professor! I—"

"Professor Snape," Umbridge greeted, walking out behind Cassandra. "You have business with the ministry?"

"More like I want to know why you've been keeping Miss Johnson here so late."

"Just two people getting to know each other." Umbridge placed her hands on Cassandra's shoulders. "Is it so bad that I would want to know a student I wish to help? It _is_ the only way you can be influential on people, wouldn't you agree, Severus?"

"Not when it makes her late for a Remedial Potions lesson," he growled, yanking Cassandra toward him. "A lesson which ought to help prevent her from failing Potions. That would reflect rather poorly on the _ministry_, wouldn't you agree?"

"If you just wanted to spend time with her, why didn't you say so?" Umbridge flashed him a sickly sweet smile.

He grabbed Cassandra's arm and dragged her with him toward the dungeons. He didn't release her until they were inside his office and the door was firmly shut.

"Sit. Down."

She did.

"You have been late to several lessons," he began, gripping the edges of the table as he faced her. "Why?"

"I was stuck in Umbridge's office."

"Is that so? _Legilimens_."

She gasped, being dragged into her memories. Images flashed before her eyes faster than she could control or stop them. Memories from one year to the next, a cascading swirl of emotions too difficult to separate.

"You'll be doing some lines for me…." Umbridge's voice echoed around her, sounding distorted and strangely distant. "Until the message has sunken in…. Ah, Miss Lovegood. How nice of you to join us."

"No," she whispered, panic setting in as she fumbled for her wand. "No. Not Luna."

"Dark magic is not permitted, young lady! Continue your lines and you will continue them even if it takes all term! The message _will_ sink in even if I have to force it myself….. You will write 'I must maintain control'. Do you think you could do that for me?"

She found her wand and pointed it in the direction the toad's voice seemed to be coming from. Her eyes narrowed, seeing the quill Umbridge had handed her, seeing the blood dripping from the top, feeling the lines being drawn into her hand….

"No one hurts my friends," she whispered. "_Avada—_"

"No!"

She gasped, eyes snapping open as the office around her was sharply pulled back into view. Cassandra looked round, hering the distant echo of her wand still clattering against the ground, long with her father's hand still gripping her wrist from where he had flung it away.

"_Never use that spell,_" he softly growled, his voice barely more than that of a whisper. "Now, talk. What exactly happened?"

"I-I don't know," she stammered. "I don't know. I was upset. I wanted her to go away. She already tried to hurt Luna. Luna! I couldn't let her try to hurt her again."

He reached over and took her hand, examining the surface of her skin, running a very gentle and light touch over the scars.

"Next time see Madam Pomfrey for a healing salve," he instructed.

"You're not mad?"

"With you? No. With Umbridge? Severely." He gently held her shoulders. "She has no right to punish you. Absolutely no right. And you are to never give her any chance to punish you ever again. Understand?"

She nodded.

"Good." He straightened. "I think you've had enough for one night. In the meantime, I will need to have words with that pink monstrosity."

* * *

"She did _what_?" Minerva hissed. "She did exactly _what_ now to my goddaughter?" She shot to her feet. "That is it! I am going straight to that thing and I'll—I'll—Filius would you unlock the bloody door?"

"Unfortunately I can't. However, I can confront Umbridge as Miss Johnson's Head of House," he explained. "Her and the headmaster."

"Call in the entire ministry if you must! Someone _must_ pay for what she has been doing! Severus! Tell him!"

"The word of one or two students may not be enough to fully cease Umbridge's horrid practice," he muttered. "Yes, Miss Lovegood was also sentenced to detention. Cassandra managed to stop her from inflicting any pain, however."

"The nargle child?" Minerva asked.

"And a very inquisitive and open-minded Ravenclaw." Filius puffed out his chest a bit in pride at having the eccentric witch in his house. "Quite a pity there aren't more like her in the world. To think that wretched pink thing might've gotten her hands on such a bright young witch!"

"So what are we to do then?" Minerva demanded. "Because I am not sitting around while that thing goes and changes up more of our school and punishes more of our students!"

"Well, it just so happens that I suggested an idea to Miss Johnson," Flitwick pointed out. "And I think it's going quite well."

Cassandra sighed, wandering the halls in search of a place to practice. She paused, seeing someone floating ahead.

"Helena!" she called out, running over to the ghost. "How've you been?"

"Better." She smiled. "The stranger here is making the castle rather sad, wouldn't you agree?"

"If you mean Umbridge, then very." Cassandra looked at her. "You know everything there is to know about the castle, right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I need someplace to practice. For a large group of students. Someplace Umbridge wouldn't be able to easily find. Do you think you could help?"

"I know of one place."

"Really?"

She nodded and turned, floating away. Cassandra ran after her to keep up, skidding to a halt once they had reached a wall.

"Nice architecture."

"There is a room beyond here," Helena explained. "A strange room. A room where if you must ask, you will never find it; but if you know where to look, you need only ask."

"What? What does that—?" she turned, only find her friend gone.

* * *

Cassandra sighed and looked at the wall. _Okay…. I only have to ask, right? I have to ask a wall. Sadly, stranger things have happened at this castle than someone talking to a wall._

"I need something. I need a place to practice magic."

She stared at the wall and turned to leave. Cassandra turned back, staring at the flat surface.

"Please? Someplace to practice magic." She closed her eyes, trying to imagine the room. "Someplace with lots of space, and mats, and a few dummies to practice on. Someplace that will be safe from Umbridge."

Something made a noise and she slowly opened her eyes. Cassandra blinked in surprise, seeing an iron door there. She reached out and hesitantly opened it, staring when she saw that the room inside was almost exactly how she had pictured it to be.

"Thank you Helena," she whispered.


	7. First Lesson

"What is this place?" Draco asked.

"The Room of Requirement," Granger pointed out. "It's a room that only appears when the person has a strong need for it. Or didn't you already know that?"

"It doesn't matter," Neville argued. "It's perfect. Right, Cassandra?"

She nodded. "Alright!" she called out. "Everyone! Set your things aside and grab your wands! We have some spells to learn!"

They all nodded and ran to grab their wands, looking expectantly at her. Cassandra sighed and bit her lip, holding her wand in her hands.

"You've got it," Draco muttered as he went to join the others.

"Right." She smiled. "We'll start out with some basic spells. Ones that you might've already mastered. That's great. But not everyone learns at the same level, and not everyone has the same power. If you already know the spell, then help someone who doesn't. Um...for the first one...I was thinking that we might try with a Disarming Charm. It can be rather useful when you're in a bind and need to get the upper hand rather quickly. The spell for it is 'expelliarmus'. Draco, Granger? Mind demonstrating?"

They nodded and stepped forward.

"Okay. On three. One, two, three!"

"_Expelliarmus_!" they both shouted. Draco's wand jumped out of his hand and he reached out to catch it.

"Great. Great job! Both of you. Now, try casting that spell, Draco, but this time, Granger, you use a shield to deflect his spell. The spell should be 'protego'. Think you can do that? Right? Okay. On three. One, two, three!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Protego_!"

The spell hit Granger's shield and deflected away.

"Nice job, Granger." Cassandra smiled. "Now, all of you try that. Try to disarm your partner and deflect the spell like they did."

* * *

"Try again, Neville," she encouraged. "Here." She held her wand out in front of her. "_Expelliarmus_."

The dummy's wand flew out of its hand and a new one grew in its place.

"_Expelliarmus_," he tried, only for nothing to happen. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Try focusing on the wand itself. You have to feel and imagine that it's going to fly away. You'll get it eventually, Neville. I believe in you." She smiled and moved on to someone else.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

She threw up a shield charm and smiled. "Defensive magic, remember? Keep practicing!"

"Did you just make a shield without saying anything?" Corner asked. "That's advanced stuff, Cassandra! When'd you learn to do that?"

"It took awhile." She shrugged. "A couple of them just came on instinct, you know? Like an impulse, a reflex of sorts. I have to react quickly and it just comes. I can't explain it. Just keep practicing, alright?"

"You keep telling us that, but does it ever work?" Brocklehurst asked. "I mean, why practice when you already know how to do it?"

"I can agree with the Ravenclaw on one thing, at least," Parkinson added. "Come on, Johnson! Why don't you show us what you can do for once?"

"Okay." She held up her wand. "You want a go? Because two against one hardly seems fair."

The two girls took their wands out and stepped forward. Everyone gathered to watch, surrounding the three of them in anxious anticipation.

Brocklehurst was the first one to fire a spell. Cassandra cast up a shield, easily deflecting the attack. Parkinson added in her own and again it was deflected.

"Come on!" Parkinson shouted. "Or are you too much of a coward to fight back?"

"People have gotten hurt when I fight back," she muttered, casting a shield around them to protect the onlookers.

"Really?" Brocklehurst challenged, firing another spell. "Is that because your Death Eater father taught you how to fight dirty?"

"You want to bring him in? Really?"

"Who is he then? Since we all know he's not Sirius Black!"

"Like I'd ever tell you."

"I'd say Crouch's son," Parkinson suggested, distancing herself from Brocklehurst. "She looks insane enough to be his."

"Or maybe You-Know-Who himself! Would explain why the ministry is after her."

Brocklehurst fired a spell and Cassandra put up another shield before quickly dodging out of the way of Parkinson's two hexes.

"Come on, Johnson!" Parkinson shouted. "Show us that power everyone keeps talking about! I know you have it! So go on! Show us! Show us what You-Know-Who sees in you to make you one of his!"

Cassandra deflected another spell and another. Everyone gasped though as the two girls were transfigured into ferrets.

She turned, seeing the newcomer.

"Don't you all have classes?" Moody barked. "Or studying to do? Go on! Out of here! Away with you!"

They all scrambled to get away. He waved his wand and a cage appeared around the ferrets. Moody limped over and picked it up.

"Johnson?" he growled before she could leave. "With me. And be quick about it."

She bit her lip and followed him. He plopped the cage down in the hall and waved his wand, returning the two girls, who then scrambled off in fright. Moody led her to his classroom and sat down at the desk.

"Sit," he ordered, shoving a chair toward her.

She did, waiting for him to talk.

"So, you seem to be a pretty fair dueler," he pointed out. "But you only use defensive spells."

"I didn't want to hurt them. And I'm better at defensive magic than offensive."

"Oh, yeah, of course there is that." His magical eye rolled around in his head. "Then again, there is a better option. If you think you can teach that lot how to use spells, you have to be able to prove yourself worthy of casting those spells! Do you think Brocklehurst and Parkinson are going to stop just because you've shown that you can make shields? Huh? Do you?"

She quickly shook her head.

"Then you need to practice your offensive spells and use them the next time someone challenges you to a duel! Or else you won't survive another session with them and you certainly won't survive out there in the real world." He stood. "Think fast!"

She reached for her wand and gasped as a spell hit her, shoving her against the floor. Cassandra scrambled to her feet and put up another shield as Moody continued firing spell after spell at her.

"Come on, Johnson!" he shouted. "Come on! Show me what you've got!"

"_Stupefy_!" She grunted as the spell was deflected back at her, sending her colliding into a table.

"A Stunning Spell?" He laughed. "A Stunning Spell? You really think that will work? Come on! You can do better! And you can't afford to hide!"

She gasped as the table started to catch fire. Cassandra shot to her feet. "_Reducto_!"

He grinned, ducking as the spell hit the wall, making a considerable dent in the stone. "Come on! Better! At least make me put in some effort!" He fired another spell and she dove to the side, just narrowly avoiding getting hit.

She waved her wand and levitated a table, throwing it toward him. Moody broke the table before it could slam into him.

"Better thinking, but not quite enough!" He fired some more hexes and she put her her shield, stumbling as each one impacted.

Cassandra growled, waving her wand. The table transfigured itself into a wolf. It growled and lunged toward Moody. He fired several curses at it and it pounced on him, undeterred by any of the spells.

"Fine!" he growled, with the wolf standing on his chest, snarling over his face. "I yield! Get the bloody thing off me, would you?"

The wolf stood and backed away before collapsing into a pile of splinters. Moody awkwardly got to his feet and dusted his coat off.

"_Reparo_." The table reassembled itself, though Moody eyed it warily before moving on to the rest of the classroom. "It seems Professor McGonagall was right. You do have a talent for Transfiguration."

"Thanks?" She glanced over at the table. "I don't really know how that happens though."

He turned to look at her. "It's happened before?"

She nodded. "I once made a wooden carving of a snake turn into a real one. And Aunt Minnie said that I once turned my toy wolf into a real one."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I don't know how it happens, professor, but it does." Cassandra shrugged. "Part of my uncontrolled magic, I guess."

"Well it makes you a decent dueler." He glanced over at her. "What are you still doing around here, mumbling for? Go. You're done."

"You're not going to give me detention for what you saw in the Room of Requirement?"

"Not as long as you can keep a secret, Miss Johnson." He winked.

Cassandra nodded and went to walk out of the room, shooting one last glance over her shoulder before finally leaving.

"Well?" Draco asked, running up to her. "Are you okay? What did he say? Do you have detention? Do I need to get my father involved? Because I will!"

"He said he wouldn't say anything," she explained once the blonde Slytherin had paused long enough for her to say something.

"And don't think I won't! What?"

"Professor Moody. He said he wouldn't say anything."

"Then why'd he drag you off?"

"He was concerned about my lack of offensive magic. Said I'd never win a duel just using shields. Then he challenged me to one to try and prove his point. Don't worry! I'm fine! A few bruises probably, but fine! I've taken a worse beating from dueling with my dad."

"Your dad?"

"He challenges me to some during the summer. How do you think my shields got that powerful? He won't ever admit it, but my dad can put up a fight. He might even be able to challenge You-Know-Who to a duel one day. Or maybe Professor Flitwick. He's a dueling champion, you know."

"I didn't."

"Neither did I until Flitwick tried to get me into the dueling club here last year."

"You really don't like having to do things with your magic, do you?"

"Not in dueling. Classes I'm alright because everyone messes up there, right? Dueling...with actually firing spells at people...it's different. I can't explain it, but it just is."

He half-smiled, a knowing look in his eyes. "You don't have to explain it."

"Thanks, Draco. You're probably the only one I don't have to explain it to. I'll never understand why some of the others think that Slytherin is a bad house. I mean, five years as a Slytherin and you've never done anything that bad."

"Not that you know of, at least. What? I have a reputation to maintain, mind you."

"Just don't turn into your father."

"As long as you don't turn into yours."

"Can you imagine me as him though?" She rolled her eyes. "I'd rather turn into Aunt Minnie. Or even Uncle Moony."

"Not the last one. Isn't he a werewolf?"

"He's still nicer than some of the other ones out there."

"True." He shuddered. "Would not want to meet Greyback without my wand."

"I don't know…." She reached up and ruffled his hair. "I think you'd make a cute werewolf puppy!"

"Not on your life, Johnson." He shook his head and reached out to straighten his hair back. "Merlin! How many times do you have to do that?"

"It looks better that way." She pouted. "Also looks like you just got done with that Quidditch you love so much."

He paused. "Really? Huh. I mean, sure. Whatever."

"What is that I hear? Does _the_ Draco Malfoy fancy someone?"

"No." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "I don't have time to fancy anyone. My parents are pure-bloods. So I have to marry a pure-blood. Otherwise…."

"No half-bloods or muggle-borns or even muggles?"

"No, very much no, and especially no." He sighed as they walked out into the courtyard and climbed up into a tree. "Part of being a Malfoy."

"You could always not be a Malfoy," she suggested, climbing up to sit across from him. "Run away, get a different name, and marry whoever you fall for."

"Not as easy as it sounds, Johnson. Especially not with my father. I've grown up knowing that I would one day marry a pure-blood witch. My father's been putting that into my head ever since the day my mother first introduced me to Parkinson."

"Pansy Parkinson?"

He nodded.

"Don't marry her, Draco. She's horrid and there's no way she can marry you! You're too nice for her. Far too nice. Besides, you and I are going to stay friends, right? And if you marry Parkinson, do you really think I'll be able to see you?"

"Then don't you dare marry a Weasley."

"I'm decent friends with the twins. The others…." She shrugged. "Their brother keeps trying to be friends with me along with Granger. His sister, on the other hand...not exactly my type."

"Close circle of friends then?"

"You know how hard it is to be my friend. Remember the first time we met?"

"Not entirely. I remember my father yelling at me."

"I ran into you while our dads were in a meeting with You-Know-Who. They were trying to figure out if they could get past the wards here. We were...six, I think. Your father yelled at you for talking to me."

"How do you remember all of that?"

"Because I didn't have any friends before you? At least not any my age who could stick around for long. They were all busy with the Order and things like that. I remember that Uncle Moony would send me off to a babysitter during the full moon. I liked her. Tonks. We would play games. I haven't seen her in forever." Cassandra shrugged. "Think she joined up with the Order and I've never seen her since. Most of the people I know are either Death Eaters or members of the Order of the Phoenix. If anything, it just makes me lonlier. It's why I'm determined to keep you around as a friend, Draco. You know both sides and you still like me."

He smiled. "You're a nice break from all of the pure-bloods. Still wish you had ended up in Slytherin though."

"And never stop hearing Aunt Minnie complain about me being in her rival house?"

"You two enjoying your little get-together?" Granger called out.

"I still have the right to do what I want with my friends." Cassandra jumped down. "Without you nosing your way in."

"He's still a Slytherin!" Weasley pointed out. "He's bound to be a dark wizard for sure!"

"And richer than you'll ever be!" Draco called down.

"Look." Granger grabbed her sleeve and pulled her aside. "Ronald and I think it's great and all that you're helping to unite the houses with the Obscurials, but there are still lines that need to be drawn."

"Such as?"

"Such as the Slytherins easily turning to work _for_ Umbridge and not us."

"Draco said that—"

"He's obviously saying whatever he thinks he ought to in order to win you over." Granger crossed her arms. "That's what all Slytherins do, Cass."

"Well maybe you're wrong about him."

"How can I possibly be wrong about him?"

"Because I've known him far longer than you have? Because I know what sort of person he is?"

"He's a Malfoy!" Weasley pointed out. "They're the worst ever! And he's in the worst house ever!"

"And you wonder why Slytherins hate Gryffindors." She rolled her eyes. "And I think that I can perfectly choose my friends on my own."

"Yes, because that's worked out perfectly so far," Granger muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Draco Malfoy? Loony Lovegood? Not exactly the best people to be around with. Meanwhile, Ronald and I are over here trying to get you to study and be a good student."

"Yes. Because that strategy worked so well for the last four years."

"Well you're not doing all that great in classes, and you're still in Remedial Potions. You'll never manage to pass your O.W.L.s at this rate and then you'll never get into any N.E.W.T. classes. And if you're going to be an auror, then you need the best marks."

"You're saying that you know how I'm doing in classes, what classes I'll want to take next year, _and_ what career I want?"

"Well isn't it obvious? I mean, what else would you go for?"

"Maybe I was considering a professor? Have you ever thought of that? Or maybe something else entirely."

"Well you still have to have the best marks regardless! And if you think that Professor Snape is going to let you into his class next year with how you're doing, then you can forget having any sort of a career at all! You don't want to get expelled, do you?"

"Just leave her alone, you filthy little mudblood!" Draco called out, jumping down to stalk over to them. "Who ever said it was your right to choose what she wanted to do in the future, anyway?"

"Well I'm just trying to be a good friend, Malfoy."

"Yeah!" Weasley shouted. "So just lay off, Malfoy! And don't you call her a mudblood ever again!"

"I'll call her whatever I want!" He grabbed his wand and pointed it at them. "And don't even think that you have the right to tell me I don't!"

"Hem, hem."

They turned, seeing Umbridge standing there.

"Well, it seems like you four could use a lesson!" she pointed out. "Detention for all of you. My office. Tonight. Don't be late."

"Thanks a lot, Malfoy," Weasley growled as he and Granger stalked off.

"Sorry," he muttered as Umbridge left. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Just not sure about you or them."

"You're concerned about them?"

"I don't think there's anyone who really deserves Umbridge's detentions. But who knows? Maybe yours will be easier. She's only really after me and my dad. I'll see you tonight."

* * *

"Welcome, dears," Umbridge greeted. "Just go on and have a seat now. You'll all be doing some lines for me. I've written the appropriate statement down for each of you. Start writing."

Cassandra sighed and sat down, seeing the familiar phrase written out for her to copy. She winced as the quill began to cut into her skin, reopening the scars.

"You honestly think you're going to get anything done scratching at the parchment like that?" Granger hissed.

"What?" She looked up in surprise, seeing that Granger, Weasley, and Draco all had inkpots along with their quills. Cassandra glanced over at their work, seeing the lines scrawled out on their parchment in a dark black ink.

"Something wrong, Miss Johnson?" Umbridge asked.

"Nothing." She shook her head, looking down at her own parchment with bright red lines on it. "Nothing at all."

"Good." She smiled and continued on, looking at what the others had accomplished so far.

Slowly, one by one, the others got up and left. Draco was the last to leave, catching her eye with an apologetic look over his shoulder. Umbridge walked over and turned around, a sickly sweet smile on her face as she watched Cassandra complete her detention.

Finally, Umbridge walked over and held out her hand, both sides of the parchment being taken up by lines of _I must maintain control_. She held her hand out and tried not to flinch as Umbridge ran a finger over the new scars.

"There. That wasn't too difficult now, was it? Especially as you know that you do deserve to be punished, don't you, Miss Johnson?"

One of the ceramic plates exploded on the wall. Umbridge sighed and shook her head. "Perhaps not, then. We'll try again tomorrow, shall we?"

Cassandra stiffly nodded and left, sighing with regret as she saw that the others had also filled up their parchments with black lines.

"You're finished," Draco pointed out, getting to his feet. "Are you okay?" His eyes widened. "Your hand."

She looked at it and shrugged. "It stopped bleeding."

"And the pain?" he asked in a quiet voice.

A nearby torch flared up and she sighed. "I just want to go to bed."

He grabbed her arm, stopping her. "We are going to the hospital wing."

"I'm not—"

"I'm not arguing, Cassandra."

Draco began to drag her along and she followed without much argument. There had been a flash of annoyance in his gray eyes and an expression on his face that painfully reminded her of his father.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked, looking up in surprise as he strode into the hospital wing. "And Miss Johnson?"

"Fix her," he instructed. "Please."

"That's not very clear, Mr. Malfoy." She shot him a look and walked over to Cassandra. "Come here, dear. Now, what seems to be the injury?"

"Just my hand," she muttered. "A healing salve should work."

"Now until you have a medicinal career, it's up to me to decide what will work and what won't." Madam Pomfrey gently took Cassandra's hand and guided her over to a bed. "Now sit while I examine."

She sighed and tried not to make a noise as Pomfrey gingerly examined the wounds. Instead, she gritted her teeth and gripped the edge of the bed with her other hand. Draco glanced over at her as he paced around the floor.

"Would you stop?" Cassandra asked. "It's just a cut on my hand. It's not like I'm going to die or anything."

"Then hurry up."

"Healing takes time, Mr. Malfoy." Pomfrey sighed. "If you can't wait then kindly return to your own dormitory."

He sighed in resignation and fell into a chair. Cassandra smiled as Draco crossed his arms and pouted like a child, only to wince as Pomfrey ran a finger over the scars again.

"I'm afraid a healing salve won't be enough to repair this," she began. "You'll need a blood-replenishing potion as well. I should have some still in my cabinet." She went to rummage around in her supplies. "Mr. Malfoy, if you're going to sit there and pout, you may as well go to your dormitory."

"Fine." He sighed and stood. "You'll be alright without me?"

"I think I can manage."

He reluctantly nodded and left as Pomfrey returned with a two vials in hand. "Here you are, dear. Take the blood-replenishing one first, and this one should help you sleep through the pain."

"It doesn't hurt."

"You may be able to lie to Mr. Malfoy, but you can't to me, dear. Especially when it comes to pain. Now drink."

She nodded and downed the two vials, wincing at the taste. Madam Pomfrey laid her down and took her wand out, murmuring a spell over Cassandra's hand. She then reached over and began to wrap it in bandages as she slowly fell asleep.


	8. The Final Horcrux

"You're sure it stopped hurting?" Draco asked, sitting down across from her.

"Yes, I'm sure." She nodded. "You've asked that ever since we first got on the train."

"I can't help but be worried. You're my best friend, Cassandra. You shouldn't have to be in that much pain."

She smiled. Cassandra had accepted his offer of letting her stay with him at Malfoy Manor over the holiday so that she wouldn't have to suffer through Umbridge. So now they were in his room with a nice fire and a couple of hot drinks to enjoy.

"I'm alright, Draco. Really, I am. It doesn't really hurt much after a while." She flexed her hand, grimacing at how the scars seemed to reflect in the firelight. "The only sad part is that I won't be able to make them go away. Madam Pomfrey said that they were too deep to be rid of." She sighed and lowered her hand. "Another reminder about my magic, I suppose."

"I'm sorry. If I had known earlier—"

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything. No one would've. What's done is done, Draco. You can't change it."

"Why do you always have to go around saying things like that?" He leaned back in his chair. "It just makes you more of a Ravenclaw, you know."

"So? I rather like being in my house."

"I don't," he grumbled. "You really should've been a Slytherin. Would've suited you better."

"You could've also been a Ravenclaw. That would've been something."

"And risk my father's anger? No way. Only the best pure-bloods are in Slytherin."

"What about your mom? What would she have thought if you had been in Ravenclaw?"

"She wouldn't thought the same. Wouldn't have been as upset, but she would've thought the same." He shuddered. "And that's even worse. My father at least yells at me. My mom, on the other hand…. She's like your dad. She doesn't really yell, but you can still feel the disappointment."

"That I can understand."

Footsteps sounded and someone knocked on the door before entering. "Ugh." Parkinson rolled her eyes. "Who let in the charity case?"

"I was invited," Cassandra pointed out.

"Really? By who? The house elf?" She crossed her arms. "Draco has much better company than you. Speaking of which, you should come down. We're all waiting for you."

"Me?" Draco eyed her. "Who else is here?"

"Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Theodore, Daphne, and her sister, Astoria." Parkinson shot Cassandra a look. "Only the _best of Slytherin house_."

"Alright." He stood. "Come on."

"Me?" Cassandra asked.

"Her?"

"Yes." Draco glared at Parkinson. "She's my friend—and unlike you—she was invited." He reached over and grabbed Cassandra's arm. "Come on."

She gasped, being dragged with him down the stairs. The gathered Slytherins looked up at Draco in surprise as she followed, hurrying to keep up.

"Draco?" Malfoy asked, walking toward his son. "A word? Alone."

"Yes, father." He slowly released Cassandra's arm and sighed.

"Do you have a floo I could use?" she asked.

"Yes." Malfoy jerked his head. "That one. Over there."

"Thank you." She nodded and moved past them toward the smaller fireplace.

She grabbed a handful of floo powder and flooed away from the manor, brushing off her clothes as she stepped out of the fireplace. She walked over and knocked on the heavy door before nudging it open.

"Sir? Hello? Anyone home?"

She bit her lip, seeing several Death Eaters gathered around a table. A snake hissed nearby and she glanced down, eyeing Nagini as she coiled around her feet.

"Down, snake," Barty ordered as he walked over to her. "Come on, why don't we go someplace else, eh? Let the adults talk for a bit." He gently escorted her out and closed the door behind him. "Trust me, it's all boring stuff."

"I didn't mean to intrude," she began.

"You? Intrude? Never."

"I just wanted to escape. Malfoy invited almost all of the Slytherins in our year to his place, and well…."

"I don't blame you." He placed a hand on her shoulder and led her toward the stairs. "Come on. I don't think you've seen my room yet, have you? We can have a sleepover! Do you play chess?"

"Not really. I mean, I've tried, but I'm not good at it."

"Well I'm a bit rusty myself. Come on! Winner gets to take one from my stash of chocolates!"

* * *

Cassandra sighed, leaning over the board, trying to decide what to do. She moved her piece as the door opened and Barty grinned, moving his own. Cassandra grimaced as his piece destroyed hers.

"Wrong move," Voldemort murmured from the doorway. "Cassandra? Care to join me for some tea?"

She nodded and stood, going to follow him. He led her up to his own room and waved his wand, summoning a table, chairs, and a silver tea set.

"Your visit is quite the surprise," he pointed out as he sat down. "Domestic life not as blissful as you had hoped?"

"Draco's father invited Slytherins in our year to come for a visit," she explained, sitting down across from him.

"Slytherins aren't all bad, now are they?"

"Not you, sir." She shook her head as he waved his wand, the teapot pouring itself into her cup before pouring his. "Parkinson though…. She thinks she's so entitled to everything! She's rather annoying. And then Crabbe and Goyle, well, I think I would have an easier time talking to a brick wall."

He softly laughed. "Manners, dear. I never took you to be one for gossip, after all."

She smiled. "What were you talking about with the others just now?"

"Oh, nothing that concerns you. Just some possible recruitments. I was rather looking toward a colony of giants as an idea."

"Giants?"

"Yes."

"Are you planning on fighting someone then?"

"No. I can't do much with Dumbledore and the ministry still out there. Especially with how closely the ministry seems to be watching Hogwarts nowadays. For the moment, I'm simply preparing myself for what might come in the future."

"If it helps, I don't think the ministry is really watching anyone in particular other than myself and maybe my dad."

"I'm well aware. Nasty little thing that happened over summer. I may need to have the cellar redone. The walls are very deeply stained by now. I did warn them that if they tried to harm you, then they would be answering to me. And I do make an effort to carry out my threats." He paused and looked at her. "Something on your mind?"

She sighed, staring at her tea. "Bellatrix. She hates me. She absolutely hates me."

"Just now figuring that out?"

"It's gotten worse. Before, it was just glares and maybe a few insults, but _now_ it's full out attacks with the other Death Eaters behind her! And if it happens again...I can't fend off all of the Death Eaters on my own! I'm in my fifth year at Hogwarts! Who in their right mind would think that I could survive against Death Eaters with way more experience than I have?"

"You are quite the powerful witch, for one thing, and you've only grown more powerful."

"That doesn't help, sir."

"You didn't let me finish. The more power you have, the more people will see you and want that power." He stood and walked over to her. "Jealousy can often blind even the best of people."

"And Bellatrix is one of those people?" she guessed.

"Bella has always had a way of...it's actually rather difficult to describe her methods or her ways." He shrugged. "She wants more than anything to prove herself as my most loyal Death Eater—the one who will remain until the very end. Any threat to that, in her mind, must be eliminated."

"I'm a threat to her?" Cassandra looked up at him in confusion. "But she's way more powerful! How could _I _ever be a threat to _her_?"

He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "She doesn't just see magical strength, Cassandra. Bella also sees politics. She sees a young witch who was marked as a Death Eater long before Bella ever was."

"She thinks that you like me more than her."

"Precisely." He smiled and tilted her chin up. "And I do. You're far better company. Which is also why I promised your father your protection all those years ago. Which is why you are only a student at Hogwarts and not a Death Eater sent out to do work."

"Then why do you keep trying to use Legilimency on me, sir?"

"Old habits. I presume your father was the one who taught you Occlumency?"

"Yes."

"He should be very proud to have such an accomplished Occlumens for daughter. I see you inherited that from him."

"He's taught me well. It helps to control my magic too."

"I see." He smiled and returned to his seat. "We wouldn't want that to be getting out of hand, now would we?"

"Hopefully not. It's easier when I can manage the spells once in the class without them exploding all over the place."

"I trust your schooling is going well, then?"

"Well enough." She shrugged. "I would rather not have detention with Umbridge so much, but other than that, there's nothing to complain about."

"Ah yes. I've heard about that little problem. Sadly, that is one thing that I can't make go away so easily. Not without a full invasion of the ministry, mind you."

"That would be interesting to see…. And I doubt any of them would actually expect that you'd go and invade the ministry yourself, sir."

"They'd have my head. Then where would we be?" He smiled and held his wand out, summoning something. "I had been intending to gift this earlier, but I never did get around to it."

She took the box from him and opened it, seeing the small leather journal within. Cassandra took it out and flipped through the pages, eyeing the blank pieces of parchment bound within.

"I had a similar one when I was your age," he explained. "And now you have one."

"Thank you, sir." She smiled.

"Just keep it away from dangerous spells. It's already enough I have to hear from Severus that you know the incantation for the killing curse." He stood. "Come. It is getting rather late. Time for bed. You can go to your room here—it ought to still be made up the way you left it. I'll let Lucius and Severus know where you are. Sweet dreams."

* * *

Voldemort sighed and sat back down, waving his wand to vanish the tea set once she had left. He waved his wand to light the fire and summoned Lucius.

"Yes, my lord?" he asked, standing behind him a moment later.

"I've heard that you invited a few guests to your home today," he pointed out. "Is your wife honestly that concerned with marrying her son off so soon?"

"That would be Narcissa's wish."

"Is that so? And then tell me why you're so concerned with your son's marriage prospects when I have given you another task? One that is much more of a priority than finding Draco a suitable wife."

"I can assure you that I am doing my best in gaining access to the Department of Mysteries like you asked, but I'm afraid that there is a bit of a problem. What you want can only be removed by the person it refers to, which means either yourself or the Chosen One."

"Very well." He sighed and stood. "Leave, Malfoy. Before your precious family misses you. Oh, and do take the liberty of sending Cassandra's things over. She'll be staying with me now, seeing as you're too incompetent to adequately care for her."

"As you wish, my lord." Lucius nodded and turned to leave the way he had come.

"We have some work to do, Nagini," Voldemort murmured. "And that begins with ensuring Cassandra's place amongst my ranks."

* * *

"You're going to show me magic?" Cassandra asked as they walked. "Real, dark magic? Something new?"

He smiled, enjoying how much of a glow she got in her eye at the idea of learning a new spell. Nagini slithered along near his feet, loyally staying near her master.

"It is a rather dangerous type of magic," he explained. "One that should not be taken lightly. It also shows the dangers of using the killing curse on another person. Another reason why you should not use it."

"I don't think I could ever really want to use that curse," she pointed out. "I mean, to want to _kill_ someone just because I could…."

"You'd be surprised what people are willing to do when pushed far enough." He stepped aside and waved his wand, opening up an old gate.

"What is this place?" she asked, glancing over at him.

"A crypt. I believe this might've been about where my muggle father was buried."

"And why are we here?" Cassandra stepped down, slowly feeling her way toward the bottom, gasping as her foot slipped and she almost fell.

"Careful," Voldemort warned. "_Nagini. Stay above and guard us_," he spoke in Parseltongue before following her down.

He lit his wand and she gasped, seeing the tied up man.

"Ah, Cassandra!" Barty greeted. "Welcome to the underground world! Oh, pardon my manners. I don't think you two have met before. Cassandra, this is my father, Bartemius Crouch."

He tried to protest against the gag in his mouth.

"What?" She took a step back and Voldemort stopped her, gently holding her wrist.

"That will be all," he dismissed.

Barty sighed and nodded, moving past them, firmly closing the gate behind them.

"What is he doing here?" Cassandra asked. "What's going on?"

"A very powerful piece of magic," he explained, placing his hands on her shoulders. "And the reason for why you should never use that curse."

"You're going to use it on him?" Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Why?"

"Why not?" He shrugged and turned her around to face Crouch. "He tried to imprison Barty when he learned that his own son was a Death Eater. Barty begged for his father to change his mind, yet Mr. Crouch here refused to do so. He wanted to send _his own son_ to Azkaban. What father wouldn't show mercy to his own flesh and blood?" Voldemort waved his wand and the bonds holding Crouch vanished.

"I don't know if I want to—" Cassandra began to protest.

"Hush now." He waved his wand and a chair appeared. "Sit. It is quite a lot to take in, I know. No one has ever been down here before. No one except for myself and Barty, of course."

"But to _kill_ someone…."

"There isn't anyone you would consider destroying? That pink witch you constantly despise, perhaps?"

"I—I don't think that even Umbridge is worth killi—never mind—that's different!"

He gently shushed her, waving his wand as she lost consciousness. Voldemort held out an arm to catch her and he gently lowered her to the floor, pausing only to ensure that she was still breathing, before he straightened and turned to face the other wizard.

"You'll learn that this was for the best, my dear," he whispered, pointing his wand at the frightened wizard. "_Avada kedavra_."

Crouch fell to the ground as the killing curse hit him. Voldemort winced and murmured the old spell he had used before. He pressed the tip of his wand to his chest and slowly pulled it away, the tip encased in a strange unearthly light. He knelt by Cassandra and moved her sleeve aside, touching the tip to her Dark Mark. It glowed on her skin, the fragment of his soul merging with hers.

He blinked in surprise as a flood of new emotions, memories, and pain flooded into his mind. He could recognize Cassandra in there, yet this was another side to her. This was the pain of a lonely child, fearful of her magic, isolated from her peers, desperate to hold onto the few friends she had, terrified of what pain would be inflicted on them because of who she was while still wanting to grow closer to those around her. This was a child who had found books as an escape, who had dedicated many days and nights to learning about her magic, to learning complicated spells that required the most magic to perform in the hope that it would somehow subdue her own in the process. This was a child who wanted to duel and perform magic in class, yet was still terrified of how even the simplest spells had gone horribly wrong before.

"There now," he murmured, gently touching the side of her face. "Now you will be safe. You'll have a piece of me to protect you."

Her eyes slowly opened. There was a bright flash of red in her eyes before it slowly faded to purple and then blue. She gasped and propped herself up, holding her head as she blinked, looking around at him and Crouch.

"Ow," she murmured. "My head. You—you killed him? Really?"

"Yes." He nodded and sat down. "I did. Did you honestly believe that I would have you kill him?"

"For a second, I did." She winced and sat up across from him. "Are you alright, sir? You seem...paler than usual…."

"I'm okay," he reassured, still trying to get accustomed to the flood of new emotions and feelings in his mind. "Your head?"

"Slowly going away, I think." She tried to stand and leaned against the wall for support. "I think I might've hit my head."

"A possibility." he stood as well. "Come. I'm sure the others will be wondering about where we are."

She slowly nodded. He held his hand out and she grabbed it, holding onto him for support as they climbed out of the crypt.

"_Master?_" Nagini hissed. "_You've been gone a long time._"

Cassandra flinched, covering her ears in fright, eyes darting around for the source of whatever she was hearing.

"_Go down below, Nagini,_" he instructed. "_Dinner._"

The snake nodded and slithered into the crypt. He led her away from the opening and stopped, gently lowering her hands.

"Can you hear me?"

She nodded. "What—what _was_ that? That _sound_?"

"I don't know what you mean." He held the sides of her head. "Let me into your mind, Cassandra. Show me what it is you heard."

"How?"

"Try to recall what just happened," he instructed. "Feel it now as you did moments before. Let your emotions take over, let yourself be fully immersed in the memory."

He waited a moment for her eyes to close before probing at her mind. Voldemort could sense the panic and fear of a new thing—similar to what he had detected at the back of his own mind. He made a note to himself to keep his emotions under control from now on.

There was a rasping, hissing sound, and his eyes widened with understanding as he heard Nagini's voice.

"What was that?" Cassandra whispered, looking up at him for guidance and reassurance.

"That would be Nagini," he explained.

"I can hear her? But she's a snake! I can _hear_ her?"

"It would seem so. You're now a Parselmouth."

"What? How?"

"Better we discuss this inside," he suggested.

* * *

They walked into the manor and Barty looked over, running to the stairs as soon as he saw her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine. Mostly tired and I have a headache." Cassandra shrugged.

He slowly nodded. "Got worried when you didn't come back. Took you longer than it should've…." His gaze drifted over toward Voldemort. "You're sure it's just a headache?"

"I'm sure."

"Upstairs," he instructed.

She nodded and left with one last glance over her shoulder.

"I do hope that your loyalties haven't shifted any," Voldemort warned.

"My lord? I don't really understand. Just concerned about her."

"Then keep your 'concern' at a minimum."

"I would if I hadn't seen what she's been through at that bloody school! That pink toad that the ministry sent—she's worse than Bella when it comes to torture. Merlin's beard! She's way worse. Or did you not notice what's on her hand?"

"I noticed."

"Lines, my lord! Lines! She's having Cassandra write lines with a bloody quill! A quill that not only writes with _her_ _blood_, but also writes that line in her hand over and over again! Do you have any idea how _hard_ it is to not curse her every day? And it's not just me! It's all the professors!"

"If she knew what you are then, I'm certain Umbridge would return that favor in kind."

"She can do what she bloody wants with me. As long as it's not on her, then I don't care. I'd even go to Azkaban if it meant she could stop hurting Cassandra. Azkaban! Or even suffer one of Bella's tortures! I'd go and end up in St. Mungo's right next to the Longbottoms, be driven insane out of my mind, receive the dementor's kiss, and sent to Azkaban before I'd let that pink toad hurt her on my watch."

"Which is why you were sent there undercover," he pointed out. "Now go and do your job. And if I suspect that you're no longer loyal to me, then I'll forcibly remove that Dark Mark from your arm, and I'm told that the process is _extremely_ painful."

"I've always been loyal to you. From the beginning. But if anything—Merlin forbid—should happen to Severus, then that girl is as good as mine. I don't care what the ministry says or claims. That girl is mine and you'd have to pry her out of my dead hands before you can tell me otherwise."

"Then get back to Hogwarts and ensure that nothing does happen to Severus or Cassandra. _Now_."

Barty huffed and turned to leave.

"Has your little stay finally come to an end?"

He glared at the witch and reached into his pocket, firing a curse at her that sent Bellatrix flying against the wall.

"That's for trying to murder her," he growled. "Or do you want to see what I can do with a torture curse?"

"You don't have it in you, Crouch. You've gone soft."

"Oh, believe me when I say that I haven't." He stepped over to her. "I can put you in the same state you put the Longbottoms in. In fact, I'll even have them reserve the bed next to theirs so you can both suffer together."

"Is that a _threat_ I hear?" she taunted. "Because you're more like a whimpering puppy, Crouch. You don't have what it takes. You didn't have it back then, and you certainly don't have it now."

"_Crucio_!"

He smirked as she fell onto the floor, writhing and flailing under the curse. Barty stepped around her and walked over to the fireplace, only lifting the curse as he was about to floo away.

He sighed and glared at the objects he had tossed away in a trunk inside his own private chambers. Barty rather did enjoy being himself—the extra eye, leg, and no scars were also a bonus as well. Still, he _was_ supposed to be Alastor Moody the auror instead of Barty Crouch the Death Eater.

Barty groaned and changed into his other clothing, taking care to fold his favorite suit and coat in the trunk. He shuffled over to the stores of Polyjuice Potion and grimaced as he once more drank the contents. He fell into the chair and reached for the final pieces, securing first the eye and then the leg into place. He stood and examined himself in the mirror, seeing that everything still fit as it should. He had accidentally gained weight with one transformation, and that experience was not one he was looking forward to again.

A knock sounded at the door and he grabbed the walking stick, limping over to answer, yanking the office door open a crack as he peered out.

"What?" he growled.

"You aren't going to let me in?" Severus asked.

He sighed and stood aside, closing the door after the Potions professor. "Well? Get on with it!"

"Feeling a bit moody today, are we, Crouch?" He smirked. "I presume you were gracing the Dark Lord with your company while you were away?"

"And?" He leaned on the stick in annoyance. Barty hated being interrogated by the man. He loved Severus's daughter to death, but her _father_. He really hoped Cassandra didn't grow up to be like him.

"How is she? No more accidents, I presume?"

"I'm assuming you're talking about the Death Eaters and Bellatrix, so no. Same goes for her magic, if you were referring to that. Do you have any idea how much I loathe being undercover?"

"Given that you are here courtesy of the Dark Lord, I have little interest."

"Fair." He winced. "Just—don't go for Polyjuice as your first option. Maybe a glamor? Would've liked to have gone with the glamor myself, but it _had_ to be convincing and all of that stuff. Would've been cheaper too…."

"Just get to a point, Crouch."

"Not sure I have one." He hobbled past him and fell into the chair. "More just fun to talk. Well...make _him_ talk, now that I think about it, considering that it is Moody's body. Do you have any idea how much fun a magical eye is? How much _stuff_ you can actually see with it?"

"I don't care to know. And if you don't tell me anything else about Cassandra, I may just consider poking yours out. Permanently."

"Nothing out of the ordinary, really. Last I left her, the Dark Lord was showing her something. Needed my father for it, though I didn't bother to ask. About time the old man died."

"You kidnapped a ministry official?"

"Well…. Not exactly the word I would've used. He _did_ walk out of the ministry...under the Imperius Curse...but that's all second guessing."

"And you don't think that the ministry will investigate as to his disappearance or blame someone such as Cassandra for what happened? Do you ever have any _idea_ what your actions could cost anyone else besides yourself?"

He huffed and turned, striding out of the office to slam the door behind him. Crouch slid further in his seat, drumming his fingers against the arm. He hated being lectured like a teenager! He was an adult and had been a Death Eater for longer than Severus!

Well, if the ministry wanted to go after Cassandra, then they would have to through _him_ to get to her!


	9. Confused Anger

"Did you guys hear?" Neville shouted, bringing the _Daily Prophet_ over to the Ravenclaw table. "Bartemius Crouch is dead! You-Know-Who killed a ministry official!"

"I wonder why he would do that?" Luna asked.

"It gets worse," Neville muttered, turning the paper over.

_It is clear to us now that the death of Bartemius Crouch Senior, the previous Head of Magical Law Enforcement, is related to an infiltration in the Ministry of Magic by several Death Eaters. One such Death Eater involved in this happens to be an unregistered Death Eater by the name of Cassandra Johnson, a fifth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who was on trial this past summer for charges relating to her association with said Death Eaters._

"This isn't good." Cassandra sighed and her head fell into her hands in disbelief. "I'm not an unregistered Death Eater! That's a complete lie!"

"So it's true then!" Brocklehurst shouted. "You _are _a Death Eater, aren't you, Johnson? I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!"

"Like you're any better!" Neville shouted back. "Don't listen to her. She's just one person."

"And the rest of the school who reads the _Daily Prophet_?" she challenged.

"It's quite a shame that they all read that," Luna pointed out. "Dad says that they stopped writing quality things years ago and that now the minister uses it to further his political campaigns. It's why I prefer to read dad's latest articles on nargles." She smiled and picked up her copy of _The Quibbler_. "Oh look. There's a nice article on pygmy puffs this time around."

"I think I'll pass." She sighed and stood, grabbing Neville's copy. "Mind if I borrow? Might be worth looking through to see what else Fudge wants to say about me."

"Take it." He shrugged. "I'll go back over to the Gryffindors. I'll see you in Potions today?"

"Yeah." She nodded and walked off, heading toward the Black Lake. It was better to read whatever lies Fudge had conjured up alone than with the entire school staring down her back.

* * *

"This can't be good," Minerva pointed out.

"It can't." Severus sighed with regret. "Especially considering that they've named Cassandra in this. I'm willing to wager that the Howlers will begin tomorrow morning."

"Cornelius is only doing what he thinks is best," Umbridge commented. "And that means that more rules will need to be enforced, no doubt. Helps to keep the worst of students in line, wouldn't you agree?" She stood. "Shall we leave, Severus? I am sitting in on your Potions class, after all."

Umbridge smiled and left with the two professors glaring after her.

"If it were up to me, she'd be transfigured into the toad she is," Minerva muttered. "As it is, that punishment lies with the headmaster."

"Then let's hope that things don't get too out of control, shall we?" He stood and sighed. "That's the last thing we need at the moment."

Cassandra glared at the _Daily Prophet_ as it burned in front of her. They had written nothing but lies against her, against Hogwarts, against Dumbledore, against the professors, against everyone!

She took her wand out and pointed it at the paper. "_Reducto_."

It exploded into tiny pieces that flew through the bubble of air surrounding her, a few zooming past the creatures. She took a breath and stood, grabbing her things, before leaving for the surface.

Once she got to the dungeons, she instantly regretted her decision to leave as soon as she saw Umbridge sitting on a stool conveniently placed next to the only vacant seat remaining.

"Five points from Ravenclaw for your tardiness," Snape scolded. "Get to work. Or are you planning on wasting more time standing in the doorway?"

She nodded and walked over. Cassandra sighed and moved the cauldron as far away from Umbridge as she could manage. She glanced over at the board and went to gather the ingredients.

Snape began to walk around the room, shooting glances in her direction as she worked every so often. Cassandra was thankful that Umbridge kept her comments to a minimum, but it still didn't help that the toad was there in the first place.

"It would seem you've failed to grasp the concept of the potion we are to be brewing," Snape pointed out as he glanced into her cauldron. "And while that would make a decent Draught of Living Death, that is not the potion that was assigned. Ten points from Ravenclaw."

She blinked in surprise before staring at the cauldron in shock. It had been the correct color just a few minutes ago. Not...whatever this thing was. She groaned and cleaned up her potion, leaving her with a failing mark for that class.

Sadly, her other classes failed to result in anything better. The rest of the week continued to be plagued with nightmares and more failing. Flitwick and McGonagall both seemed equally surprised when she struggled with the concept they had been working on for the past few lessons—concepts she had easily grasped before.

"Who would like to demonstrate this spell?" Moody demanded in Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Anyone? No one wants to use this spell against Miss Johnson?"

Cassandra bit her lip, casting glances at the other students who were making a point to not be noticed or called upon. No one wanted to risk going up against her, the fear of what her being a Death Eater might cause. Moody sighed with resignation and nodded for her to return to her seat.

And if classes weren't enough, the owls continued to drop Howlers in front of her. Parents had written to her, accusing her of being a Death Eater, warning her to stay away from their child…. Dumbledore received a few as well, but nowhere near as many as she did. It was her first year all over again, it seemed.

* * *

"You look great," Draco commented as they walked toward the Room of Requirement. "Beds aren't up to standard in your dormitory?"

"You try burning ten Howlers a day," she argued. "Then see how much sleep you end up getting."

"Okay!" He held his hands up in surrender. "Obviously struck a nerve there…."

"Sorry. It's just frustrating, you know? It's like I'm stuck back in first year all over again! Everyone thinks that I'm a Death Eater, that I'm going to curse them, and all of that. Not to mention that I have Umbridge just _waiting_ to hand out more detentions so I'm forced into her office, Howlers are the only mail I get nowadays, I can't write to anyone outside of Hogwarts without risking the ministry's involvement, and to top it all off, this _thing_ on my arm won't stop burning!"

"Maybe you're being summoned?"

"If I was, it would've stopped by now."

"Fair." He shrugged as the door formed. "Shall we?"

They stepped inside and set their things down to wait for the others to show up. Out of everyone who was a member, only the Weasleys, Granger, Neville, and Luna came.

"We tried asking around," Granger pointed out. "We told them we were all going to be meeting today…."

"Everyone's read the papers?" she guessed, sitting down with her back to them. "They've all seen the news? They're all too afraid to be taught magic by a _Death Eater_?"

"You're not a Death Eater," Neville pointed out. "And we're all here. We're not afraid of you."

"Shouldn't you be? Or are you too much of a Gryffindor to leave me on my own?"

"Cassandra!" Granger took a hesitant step forward.

A shield rose up around her, cutting of Granger's access.

"We all know that you're not like your mom," Weasley tried.

"Probably not the best thing to say, mate," one of the twins pointed out.

"We just want to help," Ginny offered, walking over to her side. "We want to learn. You once told us that if we already know the spells, then we should help someone who doesn't. _You_ know the spells, Cassandra, and _we_ want to learn. Please?"

She sighed, glaring at the mirror. Her mark began to burn and the mirror in front of her cracked before falling to the floor in pieces, leaving just her reflection.

"Maybe it's best not to push it," Draco offered. "Give her some time?" He ushered them out and closed the door. "You're not alone, you know. I don't agree with Gryffindors in the slightest, but they were willing to come to learn."

"I told you no one would want to learn from me," she whispered, hugging her knees to her chest.

"So what if you're a Death Eater? Who cares? You've been a Death Eater since I met you! Do you really think that the _Daily Prophet_ announcing it to everyone is going to change that?"

"You have friends in Slytherin, Draco."

"And they're not here." He crossed his arms. "And since you're so clever, I think you can figure out why they aren't for yourself. Merlin! Why do you have to be so...you?"

She turned to face him, raising an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"Meaning that you're probably the smartest witch in our year—no, you _are_ the smartest witch in our year—and you can't figure out for yourself that you have friends who don't give a damn about what sort of person you are? About whether or not you're a Death Eater with out-of-control magic? This isn't your first year anymore, Cassandra! You have _friends_ this time! Real friends who actually want to help you!"

She leapt to her feet and a curse fired out of the end of her wand, narrowly missing Draco. Cassandra blinked in surprise, lowering her wand. "I didn't mean to use that one…."

"It didn't hit me, so I think you're alright." He shrugged and took out his own wand. "How about you try teaching me one of the ones you know? Maybe we can get a boggart in here? Go a nice round or two with one? Or maybe go for one of the _really_ difficult spells, eh? Come on, Johnson. Are you really going to try and avoid me?"

"You really want to learn?"

"Yeah." He took out his wand. "Or else we could go for a duel like we used to."

She smirked. "You're on, Malfoy. _Stupefy_!"

He grinned, putting a shield before firing his own spell at her. Cassandra laughed, smiling as they dueled, the Room of Requirement lighting up with colors from their wands. She grinned before catching a glimpse of a figure in the mirror….

* * *

"I wouldn't expect him to have a fondness for dueling," Severus pointed out, releasing her from the legilimency spell. "Though I wouldn't think that your mind would be this susceptible to penetration. Typically I tend to have far more difficulty, but that one seemed far too easy to access."

"Maybe I let you in? Led you astray? Ever considered that?"

His eyes widened in surprise and shock. Cassandra never spoke to him like that before. Of course, she had argued, debated, and been annoyed with him, but that wasn't anything out of the ordinary for a typical fifteen year old.

"Perhaps we ought to try again," he suggested, clearing his throat. "And this time, focus on the task at hand. _Legilimens_."

Images flashed through his mind as he tried to see into her mind. He released her, surprised at what he had _felt_. There had been so much _anger_ there. So much anger and pain…. Yet there had also been something else there. Something he couldn't quite name.

"Cassandra?" he asked, looking at her.

"Are we finished yet?" she growled, hands gripping the arms of the chair as she stared down at her lap. "Because I don't think you're going to get anywhere if you keep using that spell like that."

"Your mind—"

She leapt to her feet and fired the spell at him so quickly that he just barely had enough time to throw up a shield. She stared at him in shock, hand shaking as the realization of what she had intended dawned on her.

"I—I didn't—" She took a step back and turned, running out of the room.

"Cassandra!" he shouted after her.

Confusion. That's what that other thing had been. Confusion as to why she was angry and hurt. Confusion as to why all of this was happening to her.

"Is everything alright?" Minerva asked, casting a glance over her shoulder.

"Considering that I am currently raising a teenager…." He sighed and closed the door after her. "On top of that, it would seem that Umbridge has requested that I brew a rather unusual potion for her. Veritaserum."

"I shudder to think what she would require that for." Minerva sighed and sat down as he began brewing. "Actually, I did come to discuss Cassandra's future. As you're well aware, the O.W.L.s are approaching, and careers are a very important thing to consider around this time."

"Do you have a point?"

"Well, I was rather hoping that she might choose to become a Transfiguration professor like myself, and I wanted to know if she had indicated anything of the sort."

"Shouldn't you be discussing this matter with Filius? He is her Head of House, after all."

"But you're her father."

"She's given no indication as to what path she wishes to pursue. However, I would be more concerned with her performance during the O.W.L.s. I'm willing to wager that Umbridge will somehow worm her way into the examinations?"

"I hope not."

"She has spoken about Cassandra's performance once or twice. It would seem that Umbridge believes she will 'be lucky enough to receive an acceptable on her Potions O.W.L.'."

"I think not! She has performed exceptionally well in all of her other classes!"

"Indeed. She is bound to have the highest O.W.L. in Transfiguration and perhaps another in Charms given what I've heard from Filius. I would hope that she could manage a passing O.W.L. in Potions, or else I've failed her as her father. As for the others, Defense Against the Dark Arts seems a reasonable pass while the others...those I'm unsure of. She's in a position where she could very well attain any career she so wishes to."

"And you can bet that I will ensure that my goddaughter is able to pursue that career even if I have to drag Filius by the ear and force him to tutor her!"

"Even if she was planning on becoming an auror instead of a professor?"

He smirked at the expression on Minerva's face as the witch struggled to regain her composure.

"I...suppose...if that is what she wants…. I myself would rather that she have a _safe_ career…."

Severus snorted, choking back a laugh. "Knowing her, that is very unlikely to happen."

"She is my goddaughter! Do you honestly think that I would appreciate having her run around out there in constant danger? You and I both know what sort of trouble the aurors tend to get themselves into!"

"And yet, if her magic had allowed it, she would've enlisted herself into the duelling club the instant she could."

"I still won't have her running around like that. I highly doubt you would enjoy her being an auror yourself."

"The idea doesn't exactly appeal to me, but I do suppose that there are worse choices out there." He sighed, giving the potion a stir. "Such as allowing a certain Transfiguration professor to be her godmother."

"It _was_ the only logical choice at the time. Besides, you and Remus were both inconsolable and who knows what would've happened to her if I hadn't stepped in? Did you honestly think that I was going to give her up that easily?"

"I do know that Elaine had considered a godmother for Cassandra, though I can't quite recall who it was. She was rather insistent on Lupin though."

"They were good friends at Hogwarts, if I can recall correctly. Remus spent half his time with James Potter and half his time with Elaine. I honestly believed that they would've ended up together if Elaine hadn't been so in love with you."

"I still regret her not being able to see Cassandra now," he silently murmured.

"If she had, this entire room would be filled with potions," Minerva pointed out. "Not to mention the trouble Elaine had gotten into! I'm quite surprised that she managed to talk her way out of those detentions! She was quite a Slytherin, wasn't she?"

"Always." He smiled. "And the best one I ever knew."

* * *

Draco glanced over at the empty seat next to him. He stood once Transfiguration was over and grabbed his notes. He walked with the rest of the class toward the Great Hall. He stopped, eyeing the students before finding the one he needed.

"Lovegood!" he shouted, walking over. "Seen Cassandra anywhere?"

The blonde witch shook her head. "No. Not of late. It's rather odd. She didn't come back to the dormitory last night. I do hope that everything's alright."

"Well when she does come back, give her these to copy." He thrust the notes into her hands. "And tell her to hurry up so I can get them back."

She nodded and he turned to leave, only to stumble as Cassandra shouldered past him.

"There you are!" he shouted at her. "Decided to skip out on class?"

"So?" Cassandra glanced over at him as she took her seat. "I knew you would take notes. Think I can afford to miss _one_ class without Aunt Minnie yelling at me, don't you think?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." She sighed. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to actually eat for once without you nagging me." She smirked and put her chin in her hand as she looked up at him. "Or are you so determined to turn into Granger now? Going to keep annoying me with my study habits now too? Better not, Malfoy. We both know I'm better dueler."

"You just looked off," he muttered, turning toward the Slytherin table. "Don't need to make such a big deal of it."

"Oh that was nothing compared to what I can do to you!"

He gasped, being knocked off his feet and into the Slytherin table. Draco turned and dodged out of the way as students screamed, her spells exploding food.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

She waved her wand and climbed up onto the table. "Really going to try that one?"

"Miss Johnson!" Dumbledore shouted, getting to his feet. "Stop this! Now!"

"_Reducto_!"

The professors moved as the spell hit the table, splintering it into pieces. Draco stared at her as she walked toward the end of the Ravenclaw table, stalking forward as she surveyed the room for her next target.

"Cassandra!" McGonagall shouted as she fired another spell. "Stop this at once, young lady!"

Draco dove toward the ground, shielding himself from the debris and other students as they fled the Great Hall. He crawled underneath the Slytherin table, keeping an eye on his friend as she continued firing spell after spell. He watched as her magic soared through the Great Hall, hitting mostly tables, food, dishes, walls….

_She wasn't trying to hurt them_, he realized. _She didn't want to hurt the professors. Then why…_?

Her wand shot out of her hand and clattered near him. Draco reached out to grab it before Cassandra could realize where it had gone.

"Enough, Miss Johnson," Dumbledore announced.

He whimpered as the table above him lurched up into the air, flying toward the professors. It broke apart and splintered into bits, forming two large wolves made out of wood that growled and stalked toward the professors.

_Wandless magic?_ His eyes widened. _She can do wandless magic?_

"Cassandra!" Snape shouted, avoiding the wolves as they snarled at the others, spells harmlessly deflecting off of the creatures.

She glared at him, fists clenched at her sides. The dishes around her flew out, the metal clattering against the stone walls hard enough to cause a few dents.

"You need to calm down!" he attempted. "Cassandra! Control yourself! Control your emotions!"

She took a step toward Snape only to be blasted off her feet by Moody. She went skidding along the table, coming to a halt at the other end. Cassandra got to her feet and shook her head. She began to run forward only to freeze as something suddenly lifted her by the foot into the air.

"I think that's enough for now," Umbridge scolded, stepping forward.

Cassandra's eyes narrowed and the wolves disintegrated, their splinters flying toward Umbridge. She shrieked and put up her hands to shield herself from the projectiles. Cassandra fell onto to the table with a loud crash and Draco watched as she turned, bolting out of the Great Hall, vanishing around a corner as the attack stopped.

"On your feet, Malfoy," Moody instructed, hauling him up by the shoulder. "Not injured, are you?"

"No, sir." He shook his head.

"Then go on! Off with you!"

Draco nodded, hurrying out of the Great Hall. He sighed and stared down at the wand in his hand before looking at the empty corridors around him in resignation.

_Where's your hiding place, Cassandra? More importantly, how am I going to find it?_

He frowned and glanced through the other halls, searching for one of her other friends. If she hadn't told him, then she must've told either Lovegood or Longbottom.

He paused, recalling Moody's odd lesson on the Unforgivable Curses. Longbottom did have a history with the Unforgivables, and Cassandra would be the sort of person who would understand his history, wouldn't she?

"Longbottom!" he shouted upon finding the Gryffindor. "Need to talk with you!"

"About?" he squeaked, gripping one of the railings.

"Cassandra. Where would she go when she wants to run?"

"What?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Where would she go when she wants to be alone?"

"Oh." Longbottom shrugged. "There's this one place she showed me…."

"Great." Draco grabbed his arm. "Where is it?"

"The Black Lake." He gasped as Draco started dragging him along. "What? Malfoy!"

* * *

"There." Longbottom swallowed as he led Draco to the edge of the Black Lake and pointed at the surface of the water. "Somewhere down there is where she took me. Said it was a nice place to get away."

"Hopefully she can breathe down there."

"It was this sort of bubble thing. Like an air pocket. It was actually quite impressive."

"I don't need to know the details." He sighed and shook his head. "Just keep the other professors busy so I have time to search."

"Don't worry. I don't think anyone knows about the place except for me."

"Good." Draco nodded and took his own wand out, holding hers in his hand. "Because it'll take me awhile to find her."

He stepped into the lake and walked forward, conjuring up a Bubble Head Charm as waded far enough in to where he could start swimming.

"_Lumos_."

His wand lit up and he swam forward, peering into the darkness in frustration. Why did the Black Lake have to be so bloody dark? Something made a noise and he turned, eyeing the water as a large shape drifted by with what looked like tentacles trailing after it. He sighed in frustration, making a note to never admit to anyone that a bloody squid almost gave him a heart attack.

He frowned, eyeing something toward the surface. He swam toward it, only to find that it got harder the closer he got. He peered at the thing, recognizing Cassandra inside.

"Cassandra!" he tried to shout, only for the charm to muffle his words.

He swam forward, struggling against the pulsing current. Was that supposed to be her magic? He knew she was strong, but _this_ was another thing entirely.

Something screeched and he gasped, flailing out of the way as some creature zoomed past him. He sighed and dove toward the bottom, feeling slightly better once his feet were planted on ground. He stumbled over to where she was and pressed his hands on the outside of the bubble, peering inside.

"Cassandra!" He pounded on it to try and get her attention.

Something leapt up in front of him, growling as it flew through the bubble and slammed into his chest. Draco grunted and held his breath, thankful that the charm stayed in place. He shook his head and tried to stand, peering at her bubble to try and see what had just attacked him.

Smoky wolves surrounded her, stalking around her, glaring at him and the rest of the surroundings. He had to find a way in. She wasn't going to hear him from this side of the bubble….

He glanced down at his feet, seeing the rock carved with a strange symbol that pulsed with a light. Draco looked to his other side, seeing another similar rock. So that kept the bubble active so she didn't have to?

Draco sighed and took his wand out, knowing that she would yell at him later on for destroying it. For now, though…. "_Reducto_!"

The spell shot out from his wand and destroyed the rock. He swam forward, letting the rush of water carry him toward her. Draco reached out, grabbing her arm as the Black Lake swirled in around them.

He grunted, holding onto her arm with both of his hands as he tried to keep them connected until the water settled. His eyes narrowed, seeing that she fought against him, kicking to try and get away, bubbles escaping her lips as she slowly took on water.

"_Ascendio_!"

Draco gasped as they were shot back. His head broke the surface, the charm vanishing as he coughed and sputtered, gasping for air. He grunted, dragging Cassandra up so that her head was above water at least, though her half-closed eyes still concerned him.

He glanced around and swam toward the first hint of land he could see. It wouldn't do much use if they both drowned out here, and she wasn't exactly the lightest person in the world.


	10. The Atronomy Tower

Her eyes slowly opened and she gasped for air, coughing as she rolled onto her hands and knees. Cassandra fell back down onto the ground, glaring at the blonde.

"You're awake," Draco pointed out, poking the fire with a stick. "Thought I might have to try and drag you to Madam Pomfrey soon."

"Where are we?"

"Some island in the middle of the Black Lake." He shrugged. "Closest spot I could find to keep you from drowning."

"Drowning?"

"You don't remember?"

She slowly sat up and shook her head. "I remember being in the Great Hall…. I had missed out on a lecture. Then there's the Black Lake…."

"You don't remember anything about what happened?"

"Not really. It's like it's all fuzzy...like I can almost remember it, but not quite. Why? Did something happen?"

"Nothing important," he muttered glancing to the side. "Impressive stuff though—what you did down in Black Lake."

"Just a few runes to hold the spell." She shrugged. "Found it in a textbook one day. Needed someplace I could go without anyone staring at me. Eventually it turned into a place where I could go and use my magic without being afraid of hurting anyone."

"Well now it's got us stranded on an island."

"That should be easy enough." She stood and glanced around. "Where's my wand?"

"Here." He stood and handed it to her, dousing the fire with his own wand.

"Thanks." She took it from him and waved it, freezing the water into ice.

Cassandra stepped onto the ice and turned around, glancing at him. "Don't you trust me?"

"Somehow." He hesitantly followed her as she held her wand out, creating a pathway for them to walk on until they reached the shore.

"How'd you know where to go?" he asked once they had stepped off.

"It's not too difficult to find if you know where to go. I spent a lot of time exploring the Black Lake, looking for a good place to hide." She smiled. "There's also an easier way to figure it out. Come on. I'll show you."

* * *

They walked up to the Astronomy Tower and she led him to the railing, pointing up at the stars.

"See?" She smiled. "That one right over there? Helps you find your way. And that one there…."

"Why should I care about stars?" he wondered. "It's not like they're important or anything. I mean, do you really expect me to get lost and not have anything on me to help?"

"Not entirely." Cassandra shrugged. "But I always liked them. Uncle Moony would take me out to this field right outside of his house, and we'd lay out this huge blanket. Then we'd both lie down and he'd point them all out to me. He once dug out this old telescope he had gotten when he was younger—the thing was broken beyond repair—but we'd try to look through it. We'd have competitions to see who could name the most stars and who could name which phase of the moon it was first."

"Is that why you're alright with him being a werewolf? Why you're not afraid of him?"

"Probably. He also used to tell me stories about the moon. He used to say that when he turns into a werewolf, the moon is where his soul goes, so that when it's a full moon and I miss him, I just have to go and talk to the moon, and he'd hear me wherever he is."

"And you believed that?"

"For a time. What about you? Didn't your dad tell you any stories?"

"My dad? Not really. Mom, on the other hand…. There was one she used to tell me. The _Tale of the Three Brothers_. That one was my favorite. I think it's mostly because I loved the idea of having the most powerful wand in the world."

"I prefered the Resurrection Stone. Thought that maybe if I could find it, I could somehow bring back my mom, and it would make dad happy again. Of course, Uncle Moony always tried to tell me that it wasn't worth it. But I still tried. I used to go out and find all sorts of rocks and give them to my dad. He laughed every time."

"I tried to challenge mom to duels. I always lost, but I would sit up in my room, trying to come up with ways to outsmart her, to beat her the next time. I wanted to challenge dad one time, but he just walked off without an answer. He didn't care. He just wanted me to grow up to be his perfect heir to continue the Malfoy family and all of its pureblood traditions. You're lucky, you know? You don't have to worry about that. You're a half-blood."

"A cursed half-blood who can barely control her magic."

"And when you do, your life will be perfect. Me? I have to find some nice pureblood and marry her." He sighed and turned around, leaning against the railing as he looked at her. "It's why father is so determined to have me spend all of my time around the purebloods in my year. Doesn't matter if I like them or not." He shrugged. "So far, the only one I could potentially tolerate would be Astoria—Greengrass's younger sister—but that's a maybe."

"Purebloods aren't going to last forever, Draco. And being a pureblood has already gotten you and everyone else into trouble more times than you can count."

"I know that. Doesn't really matter what I think, though. It matters what my father wants. And if he wants me to be his pureblood son, then that's what I'll be." He sighed. "I learned a long time ago that it's better to just go along than to go against him."

"Does he want you to be a Death Eater too?"

"He does, but that's always been more of my thing. Because if I can be a Death Eater, then I'll have a chance of being a better one than he ever could. I'll get more appreciation from You-Know-Who than my father ever could—than even Aunt Bella ever could."

"Given what she's done recently, I don't think you'll have much of a problem there. Looks more and more like she's falling out of his favor. She's more desperate to stay his second-in-command, but she's bound to be replaced sooner or later."

"Why do I not doubt that for a second? Then again, I'd rather that not happen because then she'll be pouting at our home more often than not."

She laughed, the image of a sulking Bellatrix seeming very appealing to her all of a sudden. Draco laughed with her and she couldn't help but smile. He always smiled, but those tended to seem more forced from a habit of having to smile around his father's friends to seem polite enough to carry the Malfoy name. This one though...this one looked more like a fifteen year old Slytherin with no titles or names or legacies on his shoulders. It was actually quite pleasing to watch.

"You really do have no idea though how bad it is whenever she comes around to our house complaining," he added, walking over toward the giant telescope. "She just falls into a chair, crosses her arms, and does this little pouting thing." He fell onto the steps, mimicking her as he put on a high, girlish voice. " 'You just won't believe what he said to me! And I did everything right! I even had my best dress on, as you can clearly see!' "

"Why does that not surprise me?" Cassandra walked over to join him. "Though I can picture Barty doing something like that more than I can her."

"Because he secretly acts like a child?"

"Probably." She shrugged and sat down. "Then again, he did join right after he was done with school. Ran away from home, took the oaths, and started up training. He's alright though. I'm actually surprised that he was part of what Bellatrix did to the Longbottoms."

"He wasn't," Draco corrected. "Aunt Bella wouldn't stop going on about it for years. I used to ask my mom about it. Aunt Bella was the only one who was actually inside the room doing the torturing. She complained that Barty had left halfway through. I asked him once before I met you. He said that he had gone upstairs because the Longbottom's kid was crying and he wanted to make sure that the neighbors didn't interfere. I think he really just wanted to get out of there."

"Funny how you think you know a person."

"Well you've got that on your arm, so you're one to talk."

"Is that so?"

They turned and stood, seeing who it was. Draco took a step forward, shielding Cassandra with one arm.

"What do you want?"

"Is that any way to speak to a ministry official, Mr. Malfoy?" Umbridge asked, pointing her wand at Cassandra. "I would've thought that your father had raised you better."

"And my mom raised me to stay loyal to my friends and allies."

"Well, if you must know, I've come for her expulsion. It's quite clear to me that she can't be allowed to continue here at Hogwarts, especially after what happened."

"What's she talking about?" Cassandra asked. "Draco?"

"Pretending that you don't know? Not a very good strategy, dear." Umbridge smiled and waved her wand.

Draco threw up a shield, protecting both of them. "Leave her alone. Or haven't you learned what happens when you try to challenge her to a duel?"

"I have. In fact, I think Cornelius will be very pleased to see her imprisoned in Azkaban. There's clear evidence that she is in fact a Death Eater. Now, do make this less problematic for yourself and come with me."

"You'll have to go through me first," he growled, putting himself between Cassandra and Umbridge.

"Being quite dramatic, aren't you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Considering that you threatened and hurt my friend before? Not really." He pointed his wand at her. "Now leave or face the consequences."

"Very well." Umbridge sighed and flicked her wand.

Draco threw up another shield, keeping them both protected from Umbridge's attack. Cassandra glanced around, searching for a way out.

"We need to get away," she whispered.

"Any suggestions?"

"How are you at distractions?" She pointed her wand up toward the sky. A jet of red shot out of the tip, the sparks exploding overhead.

"Summoning backup?" Draco hissed.

"We don't need to get out of here. Just need to keep her occupied long enough. And to do that, we need to not be by the edge."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Depends. Can you keep up with me?"

"What? Scared, Johnson?"

She smirked, pointing her wand at Umbridge. "You wish. Lower shields in three...two...one…. _Reducto_!"

The spell hit the telescope, sparks flying as it collided near Umbridge's head. They split, running away from the edge. She crouched behind a column, eyeing the toad as she looked around in confusion. The toad turned toward another on the other side.

"Is that where you're hiding?" she called out. "Come on, Miss Johnson! You know as well as I do that you must come out. Stop playing these silly little games. Or else you'll have to force me to do something I would really rather not."

Cassandra glanced around, taking aim with her wand.

"Very well." Umbridge sighed in resignation. "_Crucio_."

"No!" She fired a spell, knocking Umbridge back, the curse flying out of control.

"You little—"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Draco shouted.

Umbridge flicked her wand, sending Draco against the wall. Cassandra gasped as he fell to the floor.

"Draco!" She growled and fired a spell.

Umbridge fired another one against her and she blocked it, firing another in retaliation. She tried to run toward Draco to cover him, to see if he was alright. Umbridge landed a spell on Cassandra, sending her skidding along the floor. She grunted, colliding with the railing. Umbridge fired another spell and Cassandra dodged, wincing as the railing exploded, falling off the edge of the tower as a result.

"Perhaps Azkaban is too soft of a punishment for you, after all," Umbridge decided, stalking closer. "But don't worry. It'll be over soon enough. You'll see your mother again. That will be something, won't it? _Avada_ _kedavra_."

"_Protego_!"

The spells collided and she screamed as the force of the Killing Curse sent her flying off the edge of the tower.

"Cass!"

"_Arresto...arresto…._" She blinked, her vision blurring as a figure approached.

* * *

She was in the Ministry of Magic, slowly walking forward as she saw the dark walls, the door leading toward the department. She blinked as she was standing inside a strange room with thousands of shelves. Cassandra glanced around at the shelves, seeing the glowing orbs sitting atop each one.

She stalked forward, seeing a red-haired man in front of her with a patched up jacket, his wand held up as he walked through the shelves. She blinked, wondering why the man looked so familiar….

No. It didn't matter. She held her wand up, pointed at the man. He was in her way. She needed to get past him to get to the object. One of those orbs was what she needed. He was in her way….

The man paused and turned, eyes going wide as he saw her standing there. Cassandra lunged forward instead, her body transforming into a strong, powerful, snake as her fangs sank into the man's flesh. She recoiled to strike at him over and over, blood pooling around the man with each strike.

"Stop!" she screamed, eyes snapping open, limbs flailing.

She grunted as her arm burned, thrashing around despite the people who had run into view, attempting to pin her down, voices shouting over her, trying to tell her to be calm. She slowed, gasping for breath, the image still clear in her mind. She whimpered as they slowly released her, the mark still burning her arm along with the strange taste of blood in her mouth.

"Here," Madam Pomfrey instructed. "Shoo! All of you! Come on, dear. Sit up now. I have a Calming Draught that ought to help."

Cassandra looked around, now registering the gathered people. Her father, Moody, McGonagall, and Dumbledore were all there.

"Something happened," she whispered, her voice shaking from both the pain and the shock of what she had just seen. "Someone's been attacked."

"Miss Johnson—" Pomfrey attempted.

"A man," she tried. "A man in a room with—with a bunch of these—I don't know what, but they were glowing—and on shelves. Someplace in the ministry!"

"A man?" Dumbledore asked. "What did he look like?"

"I don't know. Red hair, I think. And a patched up jacket. There was—there was a lot of blood. You have to help him!"

He nodded and turned to leave, motioning for McGonagall and Moody to follow him out of the room.

"Now that that's out of the way, would you drink this?" Pomfrey asked.

Cassandra slowly nodded and took the vial, her hands still shaking as she downed the contents. "What—what happened? Where's Draco?"

"Resting," Pomfrey explained. "He had a minor concussion. He's on bedrest for the moment. I'll leave you two alone. Don't do anything to cause more trouble."

Snape sighed and lowered himself into a nearby chair. Cassandra looked over at him before staring down at the sheets instead. There was something in his gaze, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to question the look on his face or run away.

"You're lucky to have woken up at all," he began. "What happened…. That happened almost two weeks ago. Madam Pomfrey said that your magical core was drained beyond what should've been possible. All of that magic…. What were you thinking?"

"Umbridge started attacking," she began. "On the Astronomy Tower, and then—"

"Before that," he corrected. "In the Great Hall. What happened?"

"I don't remember." Cassandra sighed. "I mean, all I can really remember is that I had missed Transfiguration that morning, so I needed the notes from Draco. I went to the Great Hall, saw him and Luna, then everything goes...fuzzy…."

" 'fuzzy'?"

"It's like I can remember bits and pieces, but other than that…. I remember going to the Black Lake, and then I was waking up next to Draco. He found me, and we went to the Astronomy Tower. Then Umbridge came and tried to attack us. Draco got knocked out, and I got sent over the edge…." She frowned. "And now I'm here."

"You can thank Moody for that."

"He saved me?"

"Dove off the edge to do it. He is as mad as they say."

"But what happened? In the Great Hall? Umbridge and Draco both mentioned something about it...like it was bad or something."

"You destroyed the Great Hall and attacked several professors including the headmaster."

"I—I did what?" She stared at him in confusion. "What happened? Tell me! Please?"

"Your magic is still recovering."

"Tell me," she begged. "Please. Umbridge—she mentioned something about me being expelled…. Merlin! Am I going to be expelled? I don't want to!"

"They'll be discussing that soon," he pointed out. "For now, there is quite a bit to consider." He stood.

"I don't want to be expelled. Please."

"Get some rest, Cassandra."

* * *

"It would seem Cassandra's 'dream' was correct," Dumbledore pointed out once they had gathered in his office. "Arthur Weasley was attacked by a snake—most likely Voldemort's. He didn't succeed, but Arthur was badly wounded. He's been taken to St. Mungo's."

"His children seemed rather distraught when I informed them," Minerva added. "I don't exactly blame them, the poor dears."

"But the question remains as to how this happened," Dumbledore argued.

"She has become quite the Occlumens," Severus explained. "Though I detected nothing that would indicate a potential for Legilimency. Especially this far away."

"Then it would seem imperative that you continue with her lessons," he suggested. "And let's hope that Voldemort has no knowledge of this development."

"As you wish." He sighed. "I was also wondering if I could inquire as to your decision to expel her, headmaster."

"Expel her?" Minerva demanded. "Expel her?"

"It would seem that Umbridge had planted the idea in her head."

"Filius has put up an argument against the decision," he explained. "He was rather impressed with her dueling abilities. But this only means that Umbridge will most likely report this to the ministry, and they _will_ call for her expulsion. Until then, Cassandra remains at Hogwarts as a student. I suggest you use the time to improve her Occlumency. We can't risk Voldemort having access to her mind."

"I will do what I can." Severus nodded and left, breathing a sigh of relief that she wasn't going to be expelled.

* * *

"You're okay!" Draco called out, running over to hug her.

She winced, feeling both the pain and the tiredness from everything that had happened.

"Sorry." He swallowed and took a step back. "Just glad that you're okay and everything. You really need to stop fainting so much."

"I got launched off of a tower," she pointed out. "I think that's a reasonable excuse. Not to mention that my magic was drained."

"What?"

"Apparently it happens when you use more magic than you have." She shrugged. "I'm glad you're alright though. I didn't hurt your anything, did I?"

"No. The concussion bit was all Umbridge."

"Good." She breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't want to hurt you, Draco. You know that, right?"

"I do."

"Johnson!" Moody barked, limping past them. "My office. Now."

She sighed and shrugged, going to follow him. She jumped as he closed the door behind her, lowering himself into the chair behind his desk.

"Sit," he instructed.

Cassandra nodded and did as he said. "Thank you, professor, by the way. For saving me."

"Maybe next time don't dive off the edge of the Astronomy Tower. Or better yet, find a shorter tower. You're lucky to have survived against Umbridge."

"It didn't really work out though."

"Didn't work out? Snape might not have seen the end of it, but I did! No one alive has ever survived the Killing Curse. And somehow you're not a ghost."

"I used a shield."

"Oh, a shield. Must've been a pretty powerful one to have protected you from that curse."

"I don't know how it happened, if that's what you're asking. My magic…."

"Magic is magic." His eye zipped around in its socket. "The point is how you use that magic. You have power, Johnson. Probably more power than You-Know-Who himself! Certainly more power than some of the Death Eaters I've encountered."

"That doesn't help me much. I mean, it's not like I can control it or anything."

"Can't you?" He nodded toward the door. "Up. Time for class, missy."

* * *

Cassandra sighed, opening and closing the door of Flitwick's office. She hadn't been expelled, but she had been given detention with her Head of House. Still, all things considered, detention seemed relatively minor compared to the idea of having to leave Hogwarts forever.

"Ah, you're here," he greeted. "Think fast!"

She moved, dodging the spell he had shot at her. "Professor? _Protego_!" She gasped, just having enough time to cast a shield before the next one collided with her.

"Good reflexes," he commented, climbing up onto his desk. "Good intuition. Now, what about this?"

He fired another spell and she moved, sending it bouncing off of her shield and back at him. Flitwick smiled, jumping down as he fired another spell.

"Come on! Show me what you've got! I know you have it in you!"

She threw open the door and ran out into the classroom. Cassandra turned, levitating the tables to throw them. He cast up a shield and they broke on impact as he laughed.

"Trying that old trick again, eh? Come on! Try something new, would you? You think that just because you're a Ravenclaw that I'm going to go easy on you?"

"No." She smirked, reaching into her robes.

He fired a spell and she threw the object in the way. It exploded, filling the room with an array of colorful sparks and smoke. Cassandra smiled, silently thanking the Weasley twins for letting her borrow some of their fireworks.

Several spells shot out from the smoke, one of them catching her off guard, sending her into one of the tables.

"_Reparo_!"

The room sorted itself back into order and she stood as Flitwick coughed, waving away the last of the smoke.

"Not bad, not bad at all," he praised. "You'll still need to work on some of the basics, but that's all technique you learn from dueling. You have good intuition, Miss Johnson. Very good instincts. What was that last one you threw at me?"

"The Weasley twins. They've been working on some fireworks, and they let me borrow one. Never had a good chance to set it off until now."

"Clever. Only your mistake there was that you didn't think that I could attack, now did you? Rookie mistake! Never stop being on your guard until the opponent is knocked down!" He smiled. "I think we'll make a fine dueler out of you yet."

"So my detention is you firing spells at me, professor?"

"Would you prefer lines or cleaning up some object? Detentions are meant as a tool to be used to ensure that students won't repeat their same mistakes. And from where I was standing, you seem to have the mistake of sorely underestimating your opponents. Particularly Umbridge! And I won't have one of my best students so easily defeated by that pink thing!" He huffed and turned to go back into his office. "We'll continue the night after tomorrow. You better be prepared, Miss Johnson! You can't expect a dueling champion to go easy on you forever!"

She smiled, deciding that Flitwick's detention may be the best detention that she ever had to receive. Then again, she still had Occlumency with her dad, and from the last time, she suspected that it wouldn't go as well as it had before.


	11. A Visit to the Headmaster's Office

"Dumbledore seems concerned about your Occlumency," Severus pointed out.

"Why?" Cassandra asked, looking up at him from the chair.

"Your 'dream' proved correct. Arthur Weasley was attacked inside the ministry by the Dark Lord's snake. Dumbledore has thus concluded that your mind is vulnerable to the Dark Lord."

"But he isn't here. Don't you need to be close to someone in order to use Legilimency?"

"Apparently not. The Dark Lord is a rather accomplished Legilimens and therefore he just might be able to target more vulnerable victims from greater distances."

"So that's why he's concerned," she muttered in understanding.

"Indeed." He took his wand out and pointed it at her. "Prepare yourself. _Legilimens_."

Images flashed through his mind. He could sense the emotions there. Anger, fear, frustration, confusion. They all whirled by, going too fast for him to know which one was which. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as he released her. It wasn't her best attempt, but it was still far better than others he had seen.

"That wasn't too difficult," she attempted.

"Perhaps not. However, we can't risk anything. We don't know when he may strike or how. _Legilimens_."

He was pulled into her mind again. This time, Severus glanced around, finding the anger and frustration. He forced her toward them, dragging her emotions out, making her fight against him even harder. He had to test her limitations to know that they were stronger than anything Voldemort could throw at her.

An image of Dumbledore sitting on the edge of a cot appeared. He groaned, wondering why she was giving in now. He paused though, seeing that it was unlike anything he could recall before.

"You'll be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore informed.

Severus frowned and released her. She had received a letter regarding her acceptance into Hogwarts just as all the other half-bloods and purebloods. Typically, staff made house visits when a muggle-born was accepted as a way of easing the parents into the Wizarding World.

Not to mention the environment. He had only gotten a glimpse, but the place itself had given off a strange aura of being almost desolate and sad in a way. Who would ever leave a child there in the first place?

"That was odd," Cassandra pointed out.

"Shall we go again?" he suggested. "_Legilimens_."

Several images flashed through his mind. Severus frowned, seeing both images from her own childhood, but also some that weren't hers.

"Well done!" a voice praised. "Well done, indeed! Ten points to Slytherin!"

Elaine's smiling face flashed past and he lowered his wand before his own memories could be mixed in with Cassandra's. He knew that voice. It had been a long time since he had last heard it, but there was no mistaking the sound of his old Potions professor. Yet how could Cassandra possibly know what Horace Slughorn sounded like?

"Dad?"

He glanced down at her.

* * *

"Are you certain of what you saw?" Dumbledore asked.

"I wouldn't be here otherwise," Severus argued. "There are memories inside of her mind. Memories that aren't hers. I sent her to Pomfrey for a full examination as to the cause, but I doubt that we'll get any results given the complexity of the mind itself."

"Did she give any indication that she had seen these before?"

"No. She seemed just as confused as I was."

"Let's hope it stays that way. Was there any indication as to whose memories she saw?"

"I only caught glimpses. I'm assuming a muggle-born who grew up in an orphanage."

"What makes you say that?"

"You were there, headmaster. You were informing a child that they had been accepted into Hogwarts. It would also have to be some time ago as well. Slughorn was present in another memory, giving points to Slytherin house, I believe."

"Is that so?" Dumbledore sighed as he sat down at his desk and pressed the tips of his fingers together, a distant look in his eyes. "I will need to investigate this further."

"You have a theory?" Severus guessed.

"It is possible that Voldemort truly marked her as his equal."

"The prophecy again? Are you so determined to have her be your destined 'Chosen One' that you'll leap at every opportunity to label her as such?"

"Cassandra is the Chosen One, Severus. You can't deny her that. She has the power needed to vanquish Lord Voldemort once and for all—power that he won't be able to comprehend."

"She is still a child."

"Fifteen years old? Hardly seems like a child."

"She is _my daughter_! And I will keep her out of this war and your plots." He turned to leave. "And nothing you say will change my mind."

* * *

"You look awful," Luna pointed out, walking over to sit next to her. "Is everything alright?"

"Besides my head pounding so hard I swear it's going to burst?"

"Perhaps too many wrackspurts have taken up refuge inside your head. Then again, that would be first occurrence I've ever heard of, so perhaps not. Maybe another theory then?"

"Pomfrey's been poking around inside my head. Turns out that I have someone else's memories floating around and they want to get all mixed up with my own." She sighed. "Makes it hard to tell where I start and the other one begins."

"Two people in one person? That is something I've never heard of before. I do hope that everything ends alright and that Madam Pomfrey can get your other person settled."

"Thanks. You know, it is rather a shame that everyone else here thinks you're mad."

"I don't think so." Luna smiled. "I'd rather be considered mad than ordinary, after all. It isn't much fun to be just ordinary, wouldn't you agree?"

"Considering that there are days when I want to be nothing but ordinary…."

"Don't be, Cassandra. Everyone's ordinary, after all, and you can't be somebody when you're everybody. Personally, I like you the way you are. Secrets and all." She stood. "I think I'll go to bed now. I wonder what part of the castle I'll explore tonight. Sleepwalking, you know?"

"Yeah. Night." She smiled before glancing back at the book she had been reading. Luna never made complete sense half the time, but she still had a way of saying things that somehow made Cassandra just feel better.

* * *

"I think you did a really good thing," Granger pointed out once they had finished with the Obscurials for the day.

"Meaning?" Cassandra asked, walking over toward the center of the room as she took her wand out.

"Ronald told me what happened with his father, _and_ that you were the one who told Dumbledore."

"Did he now?"

"Yes." Granger crossed her arms. "I'm trying to give you a compliment here. Take it."

"Considering what happened leading up to me knowing about that? Doesn't feel that way." She sighed and held up her wand. "I'm not a Gryffindor, Granger. I don't do the right thing for fame or praise or whatever else there could be. I do it because it's the right thing to do and the only logical thing at the time was to tell someone about what happened."

"Well at least I'm trying, seeing as you're getting less and less friends after what happened in the Great Hall."

"So everyone keeps telling me," she muttered. Cassandra sighed, closing her eyes as she concentrated. "_Expecto patronum_."

A silvery mist escaped the tip of her wand and she frowned, tilting her head as she thought.

"What are you working on?" Granger asked.

"Patronus Charm. I tried to do it during second year when the dementors were attacking, but I could never quite get it right. Uncle Moony did say that it was one of the more difficult spells to master though…."

"Patronus Charm?" Longbottom asked, drawing everyone else's attention back toward them. "What's that?"

"It shields you from dementors," Cassandra explained. "Dementors feed on your worst thoughts and memories. The Patronus Charm acts as a shield, giving them something to feed on instead."

"And you can cast one?" Ginny asked. "That's what you were doing right then, wasn't it? Can you show us?"

"Not really." She bit her lip. "It's more difficult than that. Plus, your patronus can take several different forms. Just casting the shield is hard enough, but the most powerful one actually has a form to it."

"What sort of form?" Luna asked.

"It varies from person to person." She shrugged. "But casting it is the really hard part. The incantation is easy and all, but it's how you cast it that's difficult. You have to be able to think of a happy memory—the most powerful, happiest memory that you can ever think of."

"Can we try?" Weasley asked.

"Sure. Go for it."

They all nodded and moved to different areas of the room. Cassandra frowned, watching as Draco lingered by the wall.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Fine." He shrugged. "Just not into casting a charm like that."

"You never know."

"I know that you keep practicing that charm over and over again without any progress."

"I don't exactly have that many happy memories I can use."

"You and I have that in common then." He leaned against the wall and folded his arms.

"_Expecto patronum_!" Neville shouted out, a thin silvery wisp falling to his feet.

"Keep trying," Cassandra called out, walking over to him. "It's a difficult spell to master. Even that much is still progress."

"_Expecto patronum_!" Granger shouted.

She turned, watching as a silvery otter formed. "Nice one, Granger."

The twins let out shouts of excitement as a dog ran around Ron's legs before barrelling after Granger's patronus.

Cassandra smiled as a hare hopped around her and she turned, following its path back to Luna who grinned as she watched her creation explore the rest of the room.

"Nice job guys!" Cassandra called out. "Really! Absolutely brilliant."

She met Draco's eyes and nodded, motioning for him to try. He sighed with regret and waved his wand, silently practicing from where he stood.

"I still can't get it," Neville moaned.

"It has to be the happiest memory you have."

"I've tried that."

"What about an image that isn't a memory?" she suggested. "Just as long as it's happy and powerful enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Try imagining you and your parents having tea and discussing plants." She stepped away to give him some space to practice. "Just like any _normal_ family would."

He nodded and went to practice some more.

She turned, just managing to catch Draco's fox patronus before it silently vanished in the air. He smirked and winked, going back to looking incredibly bored, yet secretly pleased with himself for managing to cast it.

Ginny laughed as the twins danced around their patronuses. Cassandra couldn't help but join in, seeing the strange cow and moose standing there while Ginny's horse trotted around the circle.

"What the—?" Neville turned around, trying to see what his patronus was. She smiled as she saw the cute and fluffy animal clinging onto his back, looking rather content with itself.

"Aren't you going to try?" Luna suggested.

"We've all managed it," Weasley pointed out. "Except Draco that is."

"Because you all look utterly ridiculous," Draco muttered.

"I told you. I don't really have a happy memory."

"It doesn't have to be a memory though," Neville pointed out. "Just as long as it's happy and powerful enough."

"You can do it." Ginny smiled.

Cassandra slowly held up her wand, seeing all of their expectant faces. _Right. Something happy and powerful. Only I don't exactly know what…._

She looked around at their patronuses, seeing the way that the silver cast the room in a strangely beautiful sort of light. It reminded her of Christmases on midnight, of eagerly waiting for the potion to brew, of dragging her father to see her mom, of seeing the rare smile on his face as the cemetery lit up.

"_Expecto patronum_." Cassandra sighed as nothing happened. "Doesn't work for me. Just like I said."

"You can't master every spell," Granger pointed out. "Not even Dumbledore has that power."

She opened her mouth to argue, only to pause as something made a noise. Cassandra frowned and turned, searching for the source.

One of the walls exploded and they all turned, seeing Umbridge standing there, a large smirk on her face. She raised her wand, pointing it at the pink toad.

"Cassandra," Granger hissed in warning.

She sighed and slowly lowered her wand in surrender after realizing that Umbridge not only had two aurors behind her, but also the minister himself.

"Dawlish?" Fudge ordered.

"Yes, minister." The auror nodded and walked forward, grabbing Cassandra by the shoulder. He forcibly wrenched her wand from her grip and passed it off to Umbridge.

"Shacklebolt? The others?"

"Yes, minister."

"You. With us." Fudge and Umbridge turned to leave as Dawlish dragged her behind them.

She was dragged all the way up to Dumbledore's office. Cassandra swallowed as both the headmaster and her father turned to see who had entered.

"To what do we owe this visit?" Dumbledore asked.

"This _girl_ is better off being expelled!" Umbridge shouted, pointing a finger at Cassandra. "First she attacks her professors and fellow students and then she is caught holding an illegal organization! Not to mention how unstable her magic is! And yet the headmaster continues to keep her on Hogwarts grounds! It is therefore my belief that she is working for the Death Eaters with his support."

"It would seem that the evidence is highly stacked against her," Fudge began. "Therefore, I, the Minister of Magic, hereby expel Cassandra Amalia Johnson from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her wand?"

_No, no, no, no, no!_ Cassandra thought as Umbridge handed her wand off to Fudge. _You can't do this! No! Please don't let him do this!_

Thankfully, her wand flew out of the minister's hand and into Dumbledore's.

"I happen to have faith in Miss Johnson," he argued. "And as I can recall, only the headmaster or the Head of House can expel a student. Isn't that correct, Severus?"

"It is, headmaster."

"I am the Minister of Magic!" Fudge argued.

"And you would hold power elsewhere. However, this happens to be my school and as Miss Johnson is a student here, she is therefore my responsibility." He walked over to Cassandra. "Would you be so kind as to release my student?"

Dawlish shifted his weight before glancing over at the minister and then back at Dumbledore. He hesitated before letting Cassandra go. Dumbledore sighed and held the wand toward her.

She shakingly reached out and took it back from him. "Thank you, professor," she breathed.

"You can't do this, Albus!" Fudge argued.

"Actually I can, and I do believe that I just did." He smirked. "Also, I do believe that she has been serving out her detentions with Professor Flitwick since that incident. Therefore, I see no reason to expel her."

"She is a _Death Eater_!"

"Cassandra is no more a Death Eater than I am," Dumbledore argued. "Now, Severus, would you be so kind as to escort Miss Johnson back to her dormitory where she belongs?"

"Certainly, headmaster." Snape nodded and walked toward the door.

"Now wait just a minute!" Umbridge shouted. "I happen to have Miss Johnson in _my_ detentions, and you ought to see the things she's done, minister! That girl has deliberately been attempting to undermine my authority with her magic all under the pretense that it is simply 'out of control' when clearly it isn't!"

"Actually it is," Snape spoke up. "And if you wish, I can have Professor Flitwick fetch several records which indicate that Miss Johnson has had several bouts of unpredictable magic ever since her first year."

"Minister! You can't possibly believe him!"

"There is overwhelming evidence against such a thing," Fudge pointed out.

"Then why don't we put the matter to rest, shall we?" Dumbledore suggested. "Cassandra? Your arm?"

"My what?"

"Your arm," Snape pointed out. "As the minister must be willing to forget this nonsense of you being a Death Eater when he sees that you don't have the Dark Mark."

_But I do,_ she silently thought, looking around as everyone except for Snape stared at her in anticipation.

"Go on," Dumbledore prompted.

Cassandra sighed and slowly nodded, biting her lip as she unbuttoned her sleeve. She pulled it up, and Dawlish grabbed her arm, turning it over before looking at the minister.

"Nothing there," he pointed out. "Not even a trace."

"Then it must be a glamor spell or something!" Umbridge argued.

"Are you suggesting that an underage witch could cast a glamor charm powerful enough to fool an auror who has had years of training?" Dumbledore asked, something sparking in his eyes as he looked at Fudge and Umbridge. "Or do we need to inspect Dawlish's training?"

"There's no glamor," Dawlish piped up. "I'll put my wand up against it, sir."

"Very well." Fudge sighed with resignation. "But this still can't be allowed to continue. Miss Johnson's questionable behavior isn't the only thing that's wrong with this school. The way your practices are run, your professors…."

"Ah. So now you're suggesting my own expulsion?"

"It would seem so."

"I was rather hoping this wouldn't happen, but since we've gotten to this point…." He let out a high-pitched whistle.

A spell knocked Cassandra back against one of the cabinets as Dumbledore's phoenix swooped in. There was a burst of blinding light and a wave of magic that knocked the ministry officials off their feet. Cassandra blinked, trying to clear her vision as she got to her feet, only to see that the headmaster had vanished.

"I rather believe that is more than enough excitement for one day," Snape pointed out, going to leave the office. "Miss Johnson? Dormitory. Now."

She nodded and hurriedly followed after him, leaving the others still dazed in the headmaster's office.

"Did you cast that charm?" he asked once they were safely out of earshot.

"No."

"Then Dumbledore must've," he guessed. Snape sighed and came to a stop before turning to face her. "No more trouble. And I mean it, this time. Now that Dumbledore's gone, the ministry will be keeping a much closer eye on you. So don't get into trouble and _keep your head down_. You can't afford another mistake like that. Understood?"

"I understand."

"Good." He quickly hugged her before stepping back. "You were almost expelled once. Once was enough. Now go back to your dormitory before this gets any worse."

Cassandra nodded and turned, heading toward the Ravenclaw Tower. Once she was in, she stumbled from the impact of Luna's hug.

"I'm glad you're alright," she pointed out, stepping back. "The others will be too."

"What happened?" Cassandra asked as they walked over to sit on one of the couches.

"Mr. Shacklebolt is rather nice," Luna explained. "He called out Head of Houses. Though I don't know why Professor Snape wasn't there." She shrugged. "We all got detentions and lost points."

"Better than what I got." She sighed and explained what had happened, though she left out the bit about them checking to see if she was a Death Eater or not.

"So Professor Dumbledore is gone and you were almost expelled?" Luna's eyes widened with surprise. "That would've been awful if they had made you leave!"

"I'm just glad Dumbledore stepped in when he did or else my wand would've been snapped." Cassandra leaned back on the couch and took her wand out. Sparks trailed from the end as she waved it through the air. "I can't imagine what it must be like to have to watch your wand be snapped right before your eyes."

"You could always ask Professor Hagrid," Luna pointed out. "He was expelled from Hogwarts once a long time ago. They took his wand away. It is rather sad if you think about it. But he's rather nice despite what happened. He has an interesting cooking style too."

"I've noticed. He brought a hippogriff to class one time and named it Buckbeak. Then there was the time we all had to chase down a niffler who had gotten loose…."

"It does make for an interesting class." Luna smiled.

"Sadly, I don't think it's going to be as interesting anymore."

"What do you mean?"

She sat up and turned to face her friend, lowering her voice so the others couldn't hear. "The ministry's going to be watching even more closely now that Dumbledore's gone. The professors won't be able to do as much, and who knows who they're going to choose to put in the headmaster's place!"

"The obvious choice would be Professor McGonagall."

"Knowing Fudge, he'd put someone he can actually control in the headmaster's office. Do you really think anyone can ever _control Aunt Minnie_? She'd send them off to St. Mungo's in a matchbox."

"It would be rather entertaining to see them try."

"Just means more trouble for us." She sighed in frustration. "There has to be some way to make the minister see sense! He's too concerned about all of the Death Eaters to think straight."

"Wouldn't you be too?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I was the minister, and there were a bunch of Death Eaters running around causing mayhem and panic under He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's orders, then I would be trying to find anyone I could. Otherwise everyone would be in a panic, and the ministry would no longer have any control or say in the matter. Then again, causing panic and fear to the ministry would be just what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wants, after all. Because once everyone starts to lose faith in the ministry, then it's much easier to take control of things. Far less resistance that way."

Cassandra blinked in surprise as she looked at her friend and the slightly pleased smile on her face at having figured it out. "Luna Lovegood you both terrify and amaze me. Don't ever turn to the Dark Arts, okay?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Just don't. Otherwise you'd take over power faster than anyone could say You-Know-Who's name."

"Well that's an odd thing to say seeing as no one actually _does_ say his name. And seeing as I can't imagine that I would turn to the Dark Arts—though we do never know what the future will hold in its entirety—I don't think we have to worry about such a thing."

"Good." Cassandra smiled. "I don't want to hurt you, Luna."

"I'm glad. I wouldn't want to hurt you either."

* * *

**A/N: (lets out sigh of relief) I have GOT to stop writing these suspenseful chapters! Curse you Ministry of Magic and Umbridge!**


	12. A Vision

The next morning, everyone solemnly and regretfully filed into the Great Hall. News of what had happened had flown quickly in the short time span. Those who hadn't already heard had eyes that could instantly see the change. At the head table, in all of the pink, smirking, annoying glory, sat none other than Dolores Umbridge, her toad-like posterior situated in the former headmaster's chair.

No one dared to speak a word as they took their seats and stared at the empty plates before them.

"Hem, hem," Umbridge coughed, rising to her feet. "Good morning, students."

Silence greeted her.

"Students will reply back to their professors. Let's try that again, shall we? Good morning, students."

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," came the monotonous reply.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, there have been a few..._staffing_ changes to your professors. It would seem that the ministry has deemed Professor Albus Dumbledore unfit to continue in his position as headmaster. Therefore, it is my absolute pleasure to announce that I have been chosen to be your new Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm sure that we'll all get along just as splendidly as we did before." She smiled and sat down. "Now, let us begin breakfast, shall we?"

The plates before them were filled, yet it took a few seconds before students reached for their respective meals. Other than the clatter of goblets, plates, and utensils, the Great Hall was the quietest it had ever been at breakfast. Even the morning's post delivery was quieter than usual as the owls seemed to sense an unease from their owners.

Severus sighed as the owl landed in front of him, bearing a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. He took it and set it aside, his eyes flitting over the headline that seemed to rub their current situation further into his face. He glanced over at Minerva and Flitwick, seeing that both professors were unnerved by the toad's new position. Even Crouch seemed to have let go of some of Moody's qualities, preferring to sulk over his food instead.

He glanced up at the tables, able to easily find the faces amongst the three houses. The ones who would all be suffering under Umbridge's detention that very night. His gaze drifted over to Cassandra. She had her chin propped up by one hand, the other one absentmindedly pushing the remainder of her food around the plate. Even Miss Lovegood seemed unusually down—which was odd considering what he had seen in his classes. He glanced down at the remainder of his food, suddenly finding that he didn't have much of an appetite after all. Not when Umbridge would find some way to make Cassandra suffer far more than anyone else.

* * *

Draco sighed, flexing his wrist from the amount of lines the toad had him write. He had been one of the first to finish, but that didn't help him any. He leaned against the wall, tilting his head as he wondered how long it would take the others to finish.

Finally, the twins walked out of the room, both wincing as they rubbed their wrists.

"Took you long enough!" Draco called out, nodding for them to join him. "Get in!"

"A broom cupboard?" one asked. "Really?"

"Personally, we prefer being outside one, but that's your choice, mate."

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to suffer the embarrassment of being seen talking with you two of all people?" He sighed and fished out a small bag, tossing it over to them.

They glanced at each other before opening it to see what was inside.

"That's a lot of galleons," one muttered, holding up a coin to inspect it.

"And what is this for, exactly?"

"Payment, In advance. You two want to open up a shop, right? You need money to do so and last I checked, that was one of the things your family happens to be lacking."

" 'in advance' of what?"

"Your pranks, things, whatever you want to call them. Enough to annoy the toad during detentions."

"And what for? Because Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes happen to be a proud name and we won't have you using it for something else!"

"Merlin! I never said I was going to put my name on yours! Just let one of your things off at the end of those detentions. _Before Cassandra gets done with hers_."

"You want an excuse to drag her out of those? Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Honestly, having to go sneaking around the truth instead of just coming out with it in the first place." He shook his head and tucked the money away. "Typical Slytherin, Malfoy."

"At least I'm paying you! And that ought to be more than enough to start your little shop up! It's way more than anyone else would give for those cheap tricks of yours."

"Our products are well-designed to cause the most mayhem."

"Guaranteed."

"When they're clearly made by amateurs? Can't wait to see it for myself."

"Just you wait!" One of them charged forward, only to just barely be held back by the other.

"George! George! Easy, there!"

"You better not lay a hand on me or else you'll be sorry!"

"Why? Your father going to come rescue you again?"

"No! You don't even have the money to stand against my father!"

"Well at least we have something better than money!"

The door opened and they all stopped, turning to see who it was.

"I thought I had heard shouting," Luna pointed out. "Perhaps it's better if I let you three continue. You seem to have very important business going on. Best not to interrupt." She smiled and closed the door.

"Well…. That was odd."

"You're telling me."

"Do you have any of those prank things on you now, perchance?" Draco asked, eager to get out before anyone else came snooping around.

"I've got a dungbomb."

"Great. Now would you mind getting Cassandra out of detention?" He sighed and opened the door. "And if I hear a word of any of this, you'll both suffer!"

Draco rounded the corner, ducking down a hall and out of sight. He paused for a moment, smirking as he heard Umbridge's loud shriek of terror followed by the most disgusting smell. He continued back toward the dungeons rather pleased with himself. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but the Weasley twins just might be some of the more powerful allies he had at Hogwarts—or at least he wouldn't want to get on their bad side any time soon.

* * *

Cassandra sighed, sitting in the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey applied the poultice to her hand before wrapping it.

"This is just getting ridiculous," she muttered in frustration. "I already knew I couldn't remove those scars from your skin, but by the time that woman leaves, you'll have those words etched into your very bone!" Pomfrey huffed and picked up another jar, dipping her fingers in it before applying some to the side of Cassandra's face. "At least those Weasley boys are slowing down the process."

She smiled. She hadn't completed a single detention with Umbridge in the past few days thanks to the twins' supply of dungbombs, fireworks, and Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. There had been one moment when Umbridge had gone to Flitwick to try and get the fireworks to stop, but the Ravenclaw Head of House had simply smiled as he stood at a corner of the room, shrugging as he pointed out that he had no idea how to disarm the fireworks.

Of course, she caught him later hunting down the twins to ask how they did it, but Cassandra wasn't about to tell that little bit of information to Umbridge.

Pomfrey finished and released her to leave. Cassandra sighed and adjusted her bag as she walked down the corridor. A couple of students shot glances in her direction before turning to continue whispering to their groups. She frowned, eyeing them, wondering what had changed since she had left for the hospital wing.

"They only see weakness," a voice whispered in her ear.

She turned, wondering who had spoken. She glanced around, searching for the source or something that could indicate that something had changed. She paused, staring at the entrance to the Great Hall. Cassandra sighed and turned, heading for the Forbidden Forest instead.

She walked into the forest, her feet wandering through the expanse of trees. Cassandra sighed as she glanced around, a shiver running down her spine as she remembered the last time she had stepped into the forest.

Something nudged her and she turned, reaching out a hand to gently stroke the thestral who had approached. The skeletal horse seemed to let out a content cry as it blinked and leaned into her touch.

"I'm sorry I visited much, but Luna's said that you're doing well. Where's the rest of your herd?"

The lone thestral moved forward, letting her stroke the rest of its head, bowing slightly as its wings stretched, the leathery skin brushing against her clothing.

"You wanted to be alone? That I can understand." She sighed. "I know how it feels to be alone and feared by the others. It's gotten better, but it doesn't seem to be improving any further."

"Do you often come here on your own?"

The thestral whinnied and she looked up, frowning as she saw a young teenager standing in front of her. Cassandra tilted her head in confusion. He looked strangely familiar, yet at the same time she couldn't recall having ever met any Slytherin—judging by the robes—especially one who looked like him. He had dark hair, brown eyes, a small smirk on his face. He strangely reminded her of Barty, only Barty could never be quite as _handsome_ as the teenager before her.

"Don't worry." He smiled. "I won't bite, and I certainly don't think that I'm much of a threat."

"It's not that." She shifted her weight and the thestral nudged her fingers, letting out a soft cry as if to try and soothe her nerves. "It's just that...well…."

"Yes?"

"No one normally wants to hang around me."

"Forgive me," he took a step forward, "but that seems like quite a lonely existence."

"Who are you?"

He smiled. "Of course. I was so eager to speak with you that I forgot my manners. My name is Tom. Tom Riddle."

She blinked in surprise and slowly shook her head. "That's not possible. There's only one Tom Riddle that I know of and you're not him."

"Aren't I?" His form shifted into the Voldemort that she knew before shifting back to the teenager. "I just thought that this would suit you more. Discussions tend to be easier when the conversation is between two people of similar ages."

"You can't be here though. The Tom Riddle that I know wouldn't do something so idiotically stupid like risking his life and safety to come this close to Hogwarts just for a _conversation_!"

"You always were a clever girl. There's a bit of _magic_ involved. Only you can see me, or hear me, or touch me. A bit of a spell that I used so that I could better keep an eye on you while you were away. It helps to ensure your protection."

"You put your memories inside my head. That day you took me to the crypt. That's what you did!"

"Very good, Cassandra." Riddle sighed. "I do tend to have spies in place at Hogwarts—oh, you needn't ask, as I won't be willing to tell you that bit of information for your own safety—but when it comes to you, I tend to prefer a more _personal_ approach. The memories helped to strengthen our bond and the trust that you and I have. No one else knows what I have shown you."

"So why trust me with that? Dumbledore—"

"—is no match for you, Cassandra." He stepped over to her and the thestral moved away. "See, it took him so long to realize how much potential you have." Riddle reached over and held her arm, drawing a finger around the outline of the Dark Mark on her sleeve. "How much...power...flows through these veins. He still believes that his precious 'Chosen One' will soon come and rescue him from the mistakes he has made these past years. I know differently."

"That prophecy thing? That died when Harry Potter was killed along with the rest of his family. Everyone knows that there's no longer a Chose One."

"Do they?" His eyes met hers. "Because something tells me that they're wrong."

She wrenched her arm free and took a step back. "How can I trust you though? Talking about a prophecy that died out years ago? How do I know that you're not just some trick?"

"Clever girl," he praised. "You're one of the few who is able to resist that particular charm. Albus Dumbledore was the only one who I couldn't so easily fool."

"So it is a trick then."

"Is it?" He took a step closer and she backed up. "Because you ought to have figured out by now that I have plans for you, Cassandra. Much larger plans than any Death Eater who has ever been in my service. You're quite special, you know." He smiled. "Much more than you seem to realize. But that's getting a bit off-topic. You want to know that this isn't a trick? There will come a day when you must do something for me. Just a small thing. That will be the day when you will learn."

"When I'll learn what?"

"That you've been special for far longer than you know. When that happens, I suggest we talk. Face-to-face. And not just this version of me, but the real Lord Voldemort." Riddle shrugged. "I am only a messenger, after all."

She blinked and he vanished. Cassandra turned to look around, only seeing the thestral nearby.

_What are you planning?_ She thought to him. _What do you want from me?_

* * *

Cassandra sighed, holding a hand up to her head.

"You alright?" Draco asked.

"Headache," she muttered. "Probably from all of the studying last night."

"You know that some of the Slytherins have let slip that Flitwick says you're the best in Charms."

She blushed. "That doesn't mean that I can't study as much as possible!"

The doors opened and they walked in, taking their seats. She sighed and made the mistake of seeing Umbridge as she glared at all of them. Cassandra bit her lip and picked up the quill before her, beginning what would hopefully be the last of her O.W.L.s.

She somehow managed to finish it without making too many errors and they filed back out toward the courtyard.

"I am _so_ glad that they did the actual magic part before the essays!" Draco pointed out, stretching his arms over his head. "Otherwise that would've taken far too long!"

"Just hope I did enough to pass." She sighed and shoved her hands into her pockets. "I mean, I'm still not sure what I want to do in the future. Do you have any idea?"

"Something respectable in the ministry, of course. Maybe Minister of Magic one day."

"If that happens, your ego will be so large even muggles will begin to take note."

"It's still worthy of the Malfoy name, you know! And it's the most respectable position that anyone could possibly have!"

She absently nodded, frowning as the grass below them began to turn to metal. She opened her mouth to ask him what was going on, only to see that Draco had been replaced by Lupin.

"See all of the stars there?" he asked, smiling. "Your mother is up there somewhere. With James, Lily, and Harry of course. A beautiful resting place, wouldn't you agree?"

"Cassandra?" Draco's voice sounded distant and far away to her ears. "Cassandra? What are you staring at?"

Lupin let out a shout and flinched, kneeling to the ground as a witch laughed behind him.

"Come on, wolfy!" Bellatrix taunted. "You know what we need! Go on! Get it! Come on!"

"Run," he warned, looking at her, his face contorted with pain as she released him from the Cruciartus Curse. "Cassandra!"

"Cassandra!" Moody's voice was intermingled with Lupin's voice as he spoke.

"Shut it!" Bellatrix screeched. "Just hurry up and grab it! Go on! Grab the prophecy!" She pointed her wand at Lupin again. "_Crucio_!"

"No!" she screamed, shutting her eyes as her arm burned.

She fell toward the floor in pain, her side hitting grass as she clutched at her arm, curling up into a ball from the pain, dimly aware of a pair of hands touching her, a distant voice shouting her name over and over again.

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened and she sat up, staring around her at the hospital wing.

"You're awake!" Draco pointed out, standing.

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple hours, maybe." He shrugged. "You gave everyone a real scare, you know that, right?"

"A few hours?" She stood, wobbling a bit before walking out of the hospital wing.

"Oi! Johnson!" Draco ran after her. "Slow down! What's your rush? The O.W.L.s are done! You don't have any more studying to do!"

"It's not that," she pointed out.

"Then what?"

"You're going to think I'm mental, but…." She came to a stop and bit her lip. "I _saw_ something, Draco. The Death Eaters are inside the ministry."

"Why would they be there?"

"You-Know-Who wants something. I don't know what, but he wants something. But there's more than that. Bella was there. She was torturing Uncle Moony, Draco. She was using the Cruciatus Curse on him!"

"Are you sure?" He grabbed her arm. "Are you really sure? I mean, how can you _see_ something like that? You were with me after our Charms O.W.L. got finished, remember that? Then you sort of started staring off someplace, and the next thing I know, you were on the ground screaming your bloody head off."

"I mean, it _felt_ real…."

"But is it?"

She sighed. "Does it matter? Don't you know what's happened to people before with that curse? What Bella's capable of doing? To him? To Uncle Moony?"

The torches let out a puff of fire before calming down. Draco sighed and looked at her. "Okay. This obviously is somehow important to you, but can you honestly know for sure if this is a trick or not?"

"I—" She sighed and shifted her weight. "I can't take the risk."

"Then don't. At least _ask_ someone first. Someone has to know that he's around!"

"I might know who to talk to…. But I can't wait for a letter. There's no time for that. But the ministry's keeping an eye on every single word that goes outside of Hogwarts! How am I supposed to talk to anyone?"

"You could try Umbridge's office," he suggested. "The old toad has a fireplace. The ministry's not going to be watching a ministry official's floo network."

"Great. How am I supposed to get into her office?"

"I think we can find a way. Just give me a minute."

* * *

Cassandra stood behind the corner, anxiously waiting for Umbridge to walk out of her office. Something made a noise and a few minutes later, the toad appeared to investigate the source.

She smiled and walked over to the office, gently nudging the door open. She closed the door behind her and went over to the fireplace, tossing in a handful of floo powder. She knelt down and stuck her head in, wincing as she felt the heat of the fire rise up around her.

Cassandra blinked and peered around, searching within her limited viewpoint for someone she could talk to.

"Sir!"

He looked up from the parchment he had been reading, hesitated, then quickly knelt over in front of her in a flash of robes.

"What are you doing in there?" Voldemort demanded, a strange threatening tone in his voice.

"I sort of saw something," she admitted. "Bella's at the Ministry of Magic and she's torturing Uncle Moony."

"And?"

"Well, I just—I had to check to see if it was right or not."

"So you took the risk of sending a message via the floo network from Hogwarts despite the bans placed by the ministry itself?"

"I had to check."

"Cassandra…."

She gasped and coughed as a hand grabbed her shoulder and forcibly dragged her out of the fireplace.

"Well, well, look what I have here!" Umbridge pointed out, her wand aimed directly at Cassandra. "And trying to contact one of your little Death Eater friends no doubt! Or maybe Dumbledore himself?"

"What? No. I wasn't—"

She winced as Umbridge slapped her across the face. The witch dragged her over and forcibly sat her down in a chair, adding a spell to keep her restrained for good measure. She went over to her tea things and prepared a cup with her back to Cassandra. Umbridge smiled and walked over, holding the tea out to her.

"Go on. Drink."

"No."

"That wasn't a suggestion, dear." She waved her wand. "_Imperio_."

Cassandra winced, feeling the restraints lift as her arms slowly reached for the cup however much she protested against it. She shakingly took the cup and lifted it up to her lips, taking a few sips before forcibly swallowing the liquid.

"That's better." Umbridge sighed and took the cup before returning the restraints. "Now, who am I? Hm?"

"Dolores Jane Umbridge." Cassandra blinked in surprise as her voice answered of its own accord.

"Very good." She waved her wand and sat down in another chair, crossing her ankles. "Now we can begin. Your name is?"

"Cassandra Amalia Johnson."

"And your parents?"

"Severus Snape and Elaine Johnson." _Why am I answering these questions?_

"Is one of them a Death Eater?"

"Yes." _Stop answering her!_

"Which one?"

"Both." _Oh. She wouldn't, would she?_

"Excellent."

_She would. _Cassandra's shoulders fell in defeat.

_ "And this one?" Barty asked, holding up a potion for her to see. "Certainly your father has taught you about this particular potion?"_

_ "He's taught me a few things. Mostly how to recognize them, what to do in case of poisonings, basic healing potions…."_

_ "But not Veritaserum? Would've thought that this one would be the first on his list."_

_ "I know that it's a powerful potion. It makes you reveal your secrets."_

_ Barty barked a laugh. "If you're going by some basic textbook, then sure! But this beauty right here...well...let's just say that three drops would have even the Dark Lord answering every question the Minister of Magic could ask him. They'd be reporting everything he knows in the _Daily Prophet_ by tomorrow morning!"_

_ He turned and stashed it amongst his other things._

_ "But you know something about it, don't you?" She crossed her arms. "Otherwise you can't say that you know more about Potions than my father! And he was hired at Hogwarts!"_

_ "Watch it, Little Lady." He turned back to her with a smirk. "Alright then. If you're so knowledgeable, then your dad must've told you that there's an easy way to get around Veritaserum!"_

_ "An antidote?"_

_ "There's no antidote when you're being interrogated! You really think the aurors are just going to hand you an antidote in the middle of an interrogation? Nope. The real trick is you have to learn to lie while telling the truth."_

_ "I don't understand."_

_ "Go on. Ask me something. Anything."_

_ "How old are you?"_

_ "First of all, you never ask a witch or wizard how old they are. That's just rude manners! Second of all, I happen to be older than you, which means that I'm older than fourteen."_

_ "That's not an answer."_

_ "But it's not a lie either!" He smiled and grabbed the potion, adding a drop to two cups before filling them with water. "Alright! Game time! Whoever learns the most is the winner!"_

_ "Won't we get in trouble?"_

_ "You're only in trouble if you get caught." He winked and held the cup in a toast as he handed hers over. "To a fun time, eh, Little Lady?"_

"Who were you trying to contact?" Umbridge asked.

Cassandra gave a small smile. _Lie while telling the truth_. "Tom Riddle."

"Not the Death Eaters?"

"Not Death Eaters."

"Then where is Dumbledore?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying. I can't lie. Even if I wanted to lie, I can't."

"Then perhaps the Cruciatus Curse will loosen your tongue."

"Two Unforgivable Curses in one hour? What will the Minister of Magic have to say about that, I wonder?"

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him." She smiled. "Now, you're going to tell me what I want to know."

There was a loud boom in the distance. Another boom. A third.

A small spark soared in through the door, whizzed around Umbridge's head, and zipped off toward the other side of the room where it exploded in a burst of small, colorful sparks over her desk.

Three more sparks soared into the room, zooming around, illuminating the room with colorful sparks and lights. Umbridge glared at the holes the sparks had made in her door before going to open it. She peered out into the corridor only to let out a gasp, a shriek, and then duck as a larger firework zoomed in, flew out the window, and exploded over the night in a bright burst of gold and red.

"What is the meaning of this?" Umbridge shouted, going to run down the corridor.

Cassandra frowned and a few seconds passed before a familiar face greeted her.

"Draco?"

"Care to go for a walk?" He smiled and pointed his wand at her restraints, making them vanish. "Come on!"

He grabbed her arm and dragged her out into the corridor. Cassandra paused and grinned, letting out a laugh as she saw the corridors had been draped in sparks colored to match all four houses. Students ran through the corridors in a panic as professors tried to get them under control.

Draco led her toward one of the more abandoned rooms and she smiled, swearing that she saw Flitwick punch the air in excitement before returning to rounding up the students.

"Oh, this has got to be our best work yet!" one of the twins shouted as she was shoved into the room and the door was slammed after her.

"Thanks." She nodded and looked around at the others who had gathered there. "Really. But I have to go. I have to get to the ministry."

"The ministry?" Granger asked.

"Did you find out for sure?" Draco asked.

"I couldn't. Not before Umbridge found out. I have to get there. Somehow."

"Brooms won't be fast enough," Weasley pointed out.

"And the floo's too risky," Ginny added.

"We could always ride there," Luna suggested. "On thestrals."

"You're not coming with me," Cassandra argued.

"Actually we are." Neville took a step forward. "You're our friend, Cassandra. We're coming with you."

"Not us," Fred argued. "Someone has to keep the old toad occupied while you're away."

"We all want to help," Draco pointed out. "So we're coming with you whether you like it or not."

"You're not."

"Weren't you just listening to anything I said?"

"_Bellatrix Lestrange_ is going to be there," she argued. "Along with other Death Eaters. Do you really want to duel your own father, Draco?"

"I'm not going to sit around here and do nothing!"

"I know. You can help out the twins." She lowered her voice. "And you can tell my dad's what happening."

He sighed and slowly nodded. "If my dad's there, give him a good beating for me, okay?"

"I'll try." She smiled and turned to the others. "But we should get going if we're going to make it there in time."


	13. Duel at the Ministry

Cassandra held onto the thestral as they flew over London. She peered down below her, seeing the lights of the buildings. On any other day, she would've loved the idea of flying over a city all lit up at night like this. But with the thought of what Bellatrix could already have done to Lupin on her mind along with an image of her godfather lying in a hospital bed next to the Longbottoms….

At long last they landed and dismounted. Luna and Cassandra helped the others down off the thestrals they couldn't see. Thankfully, Granger knew where they were going and they got into the Ministry of Magic.

"Should I be concerned that there's no one else here?" Weasley asked.

"It is rather odd," Granger muttered. "Especially at this time."

"Who cares?" Cassandra snapped, leading them over to a lift. "The sooner we get down there, the better."

They filed in and the door creaked to a close behind them. She sighed and eyed the buttons, pushing the one on the lowest floor. The lift jerked as sparks rose up from the buttons.

"Hang on to something!" she warned.

The lift jerked a bit before falling straight down.

"Nice timing for your bloody magic!" Weasley screamed as they fell.

The lift suddenly stopped and they grunted as they collided into one another. The bell let out a small ding and the door slowly opened to let them out.

"This better be it," Granger pointed out as they emerged.

"It is," Cassandra whispered, recognizing the hall. She slid her wand out and walked toward the doors. She frowned as it was propped open just a crack. "This way. Be careful."

They followed her. Cassandra slowly stepped forward, eyeing the darkness for any hint of Death Eaters hiding amongst the shadows. She glanced around the rooms they passed through, eyeing the strange contents of each one. Half the things, she didn't want to know what they were, and the other half she wished she didn't know.

At last, after what seemed like hours, they came to a large room with shelves stacked full of glowing orbs.

"This is it," she announced. "They should be here. Keep an eye out. Don't let them catch you off guard."

She walked forward, peering down the aisles to see if anyone was there. Cassandra sighed, eyeing the rows upon rows before her. How many of these glowing things were there? And what even were the orbs to begin with?

"Cassandra?" Neville called out. " Guys? I-I think you might want to see this."

She went over to where he was standing, the others gathering around them. He wordlessly pointed to one.

"I was just curious about the tags and what they said on them. Then…."

S.P.T TO A.P.W.B.D.

DARK LORD

"There's a date on the tag," Cassandra pointed out, leaning closer. "It looks like this thing happened sixteen years ago."

"But what 'thing'?" Granger asked. "What are all of these even supposed to be?"

"I don't know." She hesitantly reached out to grab the orb. "Maybe it says so on the other side of this thing?"

"Don't touch it! You don't know what it could do or what it even means!"

"Maybe we should step back?" Ginny suggested.

"It's just an orb," Cassandra pointed out, lifting it from the stand. "See? I wonder what it even is…."

She frowned, feeling how warm it felt in her hand. A smoky face appeared within the orb and a hoarse voice spoke.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark the child as his equal, but the child will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…."

"I think it's a prophecy," Cassandra pointed out. "Listen. Can't you hear it?"

"I don't hear anything," Granger pointed out.

"So it _is_ you," a voice called out from the shadows.

They turned. Malfoy stood a little ways away from them, an evil smirk on his face.

"Cassandra!" Neville hissed.

She glanced around, seeing that other Death Eaters had surrounded them. "Where's Uncle Moony?" she demanded. "What have you done with Lupin?"

"We haven't done a thing," he pointed out. "He was never here. Or have you honestly failed to grasp the difference between a dream and reality?"

"Oh, does she want to play?" Bellatrix called out, stepping into view. "Is that it? The little baby witch wants to play! Thinks she's so grown up now, does she? Does she?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Neville growled.

"Hm? Ah. Baby Longbottom, isn't it? Not going to cry over mommy and daddy now, are you?"

Neville pointed his wand at her and Ginny moved to stop him. "Neville! Don't! You're playing straight into what she wants!"

"Just calm down everyone," Malfoy attempted. "No one needs to get hurt. Cassandra? Be a dear and hand over that prophecy now, would you?"

"So that's what this is then? Some sort of prophecy about You-Know-Who?"

"Precisely."

"Not that he would ever share it with a filthy little half-blood like you!" Bellatrix spat.

"Come on now. We all know that you're a clever girl. Surely you must be able to work out why the Dark Lord would want such a thing, hm?"

"The Chosen One prophecy? That's what this thing is?" she guessed. "But that thing died when the Potters died. Why would he want that now?"

"Who knows? Perhaps it's only because prophecies can be retrieved by those whom they are made about."

"Me," she whispered. "This is about me."

"Yes. The Dark Lord's most loyal servant, his chosen prodigy whom he dotes on, is the one destined to kill him. Quite ironic, wouldn't you agree?" Malfoy smirked and held his hand out toward her. "But if you give me that little prophecy, I promise you that we can make all of that go away. He doesn't need to know what you truly are, Cassandra."

"Only I don't need you to do that." Her grip on the prophecy tightened. "Not when I know what you'll do the moment I hand this over." She sighed and looked at her friends. "Sorry I dragged you into this."

"It's quite alright. You're only a child. You didn't know better, did you?"

"One problem. You're wrong, Malfoy. Now!" She pointed her wand at him, firing a curse to knock him back.

"_Stupefy_!" Everyone else called out, knocking the wizards back.

"Kill them!" Bellatrix shouted.

She shoved the prophecy into Neville's hands before throwing up a shield to protect him. "Run!"

They took off, scattering through the shelves, leaving her alone. Cassandra glanced at the shelves.

"_Reducto_!"

The shelves wobbled and fell, the orbs falling and shattering between her and the witch. Cassandra smirked and took off running, going to join the others.

"Cass!" Neville shouted.

She ran toward his voice and fired a spell at one of the two Death Eaters.

"_Petrificus totalus_!" Neville shouted, managing to down the other one.

"Nice one, Neville," Ginny pointed out as she skidded to a halt. "Toss it!"

He threw the prophecy toward her and she caught it, running off through the shelves.

"Find the others!" Cassandra shouted at him. "Now! We need to get back to the door and get out of here!"

She whirled around, firing another spell at a Death Eater to give him a chance to get away before taking off.

"Ginny!" she shouted at the redhead. "_Accio prophecy_!"

The orb slid out of Ginny's hand and into hers. Cassandra caught it and kept running, skidding to a halt as one of the Death Eaters appeared in front of her.

"_Levicorpus_!" Luna shouted, sending him flying up into the air.

"Thanks," she gasped.

They ran, darting through the shelves. They skidded to a halt, nearly colliding with everyone else.

"Behind you!" Granger warned.

"_Reducto_!" Ginny shouted.

The spell exploded in the distance, sending the Death Eater flying. There were several large crashes as the shelves began to fall toward them.

"Run," Cassandra muttered, grabbing Luna and shoving her behind her. "Now!"

They took off sprinting toward where the exit ought to be. Orbs began to fall around them. Cassandra waved her wand overhead, doing her best to slow down the shelves to buy them some time to escape.

Granger threw open the door and they ran through, screaming as they fell down a long tunnel.

"_Arresto momentum_!" Cassandra shouted.

They slowed, landing on the floor with grunts as they rolled to a stop. She slowly stood, shakingly getting to her feet, glancing around to see that everyone had landed with bruises rather than broken bones.

"Now how do we get out?" Weasley demanded.

She glanced around the room, seeing nothing but a dias and a strange arch on top, a tattered veil absently fluttering in the archway almost as if it was being blown by a wind, yet there was no wind in the room as far as she could tell.

Cassandra frowned, tilting her head in confusion. She slowly stepped forward, wondering what it was that she was hearing. There were voices there. Muffled, whispered voices….

"Who are you?"

"Who are you talking to?" Granger asked. "There's no one there. It's just an archway."

"I hear them too," Luna pointed out. "The voices."

"There are no voices! Let's just get out of here."

"Cassandra!" Neville shouted.

They turned and she waved her wand, putting up a shield to protect them from one of the Death Eaters' spells.

"Ronald!" Granger shouted.

She turned, only to be hit with a spell that knocked her against the ground. Cassandra grunted, shaking her head. She got to her feet and turned, seeing the Death Eaters, each one holding a wand pointed at one of her friends.

"You really thought that you could get the better of us?" Malfoy called out, walking forward. "That you could actually escape here with that little prophecy?"

"Given what I've seen in the past? I actually did."

"Then why don't I make this easier?" He held his hand out toward her. "Give us that prophecy or watch your little friends die."

"Don't do it!" Neville shouted. "Don't give it to them!"

"Quiet!" Bellatrix hissed.

Cassandra's grip on the orb tightened. "Why don't you make him come instead to collect it? In fact…." She slid her sleeve back and smirked, pressing her hand against the Dark Mark.

"You think the Dark Lord will come?" Malfoy challenged. "For you?"

"Yes."

"Start with the Longbottom boy," Malfoy called out.

"No!" Granger screamed. "Just do the logical thing and hand it over!"

"Don't!" Neville shouted. "Don't give it to them, Cassandra!"

"Kill him and I'll smash it!" she warned, holding the prophecy over her head. "What'll the Dark Lord think of you then?"

"We're just here for that prophecy, Cassandra. Come on. Be a good little girl and hand it over. You wouldn't want to betray the Dark Lord, now would you? You wouldn't want to be the one responsible for the deaths of your friends."

She glanced around at them. Cassandra bit her lip, eyes narrowing as she saw something move in the shadows around them. She saw Granger being held by a Death Eater….

_Just do the logical thing and hand it over…._

Hermione Granger would never say that. She was a Gryffindor, and they were stupidly brave and loyal to a thousand faults. She would never say that. Not unless she had a good reason to. She looked over at the Death Eater holding Granger. The Death Eater locked eyes with her and winked as a streak of pink bubblegum color flashed in the hair.

She looked back over at Malfoy, smirking. "You know, considering that every Death Eater in this room has tried to kill me at least once, I think I'll take my chances."

She threw the prophecy and moved to the side as Malfoy shouted, stumbling back to catch the orb. A spell hit him in the chest, sending him flying toward the ground, the prophecy smashing against the stones.

"And that is for threatening my goddaughter," Lupin announced, grabbing her arm to pull her to her feet.

Cassandra smiled as the room began to explode in a burst of colorful sparks and spells.

"Go," Lupin called out. "Grab your friends and get out of here! We can take it! Just go!"

She nodded and turned to leave, only to throw up a shield as Malfoy's spell soared toward her. She glanced over her shoulder to see that another Death Eater was occupying Lupin's attention.

Malfoy fired another spell and she blocked him. She moved, firing her own spells at him. She grunted, trying to move away from the arch, trying to get some footing. She dodged to the side as his spell flew past her, ricocheting off the archway, knocking Lupin toward the ground.

Cassandra gasped and waved her wand, levitating a stone to take the brunt of Malfoy's next attack. The other Death Eater turned his attention on her and she burned a rune into the stones around her. A shield shot up to protect her, managing to absorb the spells.

She waved her wand, firing spells at the two while the runes absorbed their spells for her. She stumbled as the shield wavered from a powerful spell.

"_Levicorpus_!" she shouted, sending the Death Eater flying before she turned her attention on Malfoy. "_Stupefy_! _Reducto_!"

Her spell was deflected and she gave a shout as the spell hit the shield, sending her back against the stones. She waved her wand, using the stones to shield herself. She glanced around, trying to figure out where the others were. She grunted and sent several stones flying toward Malfoy as she took off running.

Something grabbed her arm and flung her down the stones as a bright green light flashed at the edge of her vision. She gasped, rolling to a stop, wincing as she collided with a barrier. Cassandra shakingly got to her feet as Bellatrix's scream echoed around the room.

"TRAITOR!"

She blinked, her vision swaying as she stumbled, vaguely following some voice that called out around her.

"Cassandra! Cassandra!"

A pair of arms grabbed her, stopping her before she could see who had shoved her out of the way, who had taken the Killing Curse meant for her, who had been labeled a traitor by Bellatrix….

"Go!" Lupin shouted in her ear. "Cassandra! Go! You need to leave! Now!"

She blinked, his words slowly registering in her mind. Lupin gently shoved her in a direction and she stumbled, her feet slowly moving in a direction. She stumbled, falling toward the ground as she tripped over something, slowly getting to her feet again.

There was a figure up ahead. She paused, seeing the outline. A light streaked toward her and she fell to the side almost instinctively, just barely managing to catch herself. Cassandra got back to her feet and half-stumbled, half-ran after the figure.

"Are you going to get me, witch?" Bellatrix laughed as she chased her, the shrill voice echoing around her.

She made it to a door and fumbled with the knob, half-falling out of the doorway and onto cool tiles. Cassandra winced, being surrounded by silence now, dimly aware of a distant ringing in her ears.

She blinked in confusion, looking around at the dark tiles, the silence around her, the strange corridors. She frowned, trying to make sense of it all, trying to get her mind to work despite the dull throbbing in her head and ache in her limbs from what she suspected were several developing bruises.

"You're really going to let her get away with it?" Tom whispered in her ear. "Come on, Cassandra. She tried to kill you."

She slowly nodded and stood, leaning against the wall. Her fingers shakingly curled around her wand as she walked forward.

"Come on, baby witch!" Bellatrix taunted as Cassandra got closer. "Come on! Come and fight me!"

Cassandra sped up, her blood pumping at the sound of Bellatrix's voice nearby. She could still feel the pain and the ache, but it was shoved toward the back of her mind, locked away in a box for later.

She held her wand, searching for a sign of movement. She gasped and dove behind a statue as a spell soared by. Cassandra peered around in the direction the spell had come from. Where was she? Where was Bellatrix hiding?

She pointed her wand at a banister, detaching it from overhead. It fell toward the floor only to be shredded into several pieces before colliding with the tiles.

"_Crucio_!"

Cassandra whirled and winced as part of the curse hit her from behind. She gritted her teeth and fired a curse over her shoulder, gasping with relief as it broke Bella's concentration. She got to her feet and turned, searching for where she had gone.

"_Avada kedavra_!"

She dove out of the way, hitting the floor as she fired another spell. There had to be a way to attack her!

The glass windows shattered and Cassandra gasped, covering her head with her hands to shield herself. Someone whimpered and she looked up, blinking in surprise as none of the shards landed on her.

Voldemort stood above her, shielding both of them from the shards. He held a hand out and helped her up, turning her around so that she could see Bellatrix on the floor, head slightly bent in shame as she looked up at her master.

"Shall we do the honors, Cassandra?" he asked. "It is only fair, isn't it? She tried to kill you, after all. She deserves it."

"I think that will be quite enough tonight, Tom," a voice called out. "The aurors are already on their way. Your Death Eaters have been rounded up for imprisonment in Azkaban."

"And soon you'll be dead."

"Will I?" Dumbledore challenged.

Voldemort moved, firing a spell at the wizard. He waved his wand and an invisible barrier crashed into Cassandra, shoving her out of harm's way. She blinked, holding a hand up to her head as she watched the two duel before her.

She had seen duels before, had seen the flashing lights of spells dancing off of one another. But this was something else. There were no flourished movements or colorful lights. There were no formalities or spells fired with the swift aim of death. Something about watching the two felt very painfully real. They were two masters of the wizarding craft, trying in vain to outdo the other, to get one small upper hand—if that even _was_ a thing they could do.

Dumbledore waved his wand. A long fiery rope flew over to Voldemort, wrapping around both him and the shield he had casted. The rope became a giant snake as tall as Cassandra, its body coiled around Voldemort as it reared back and struck. Dumbledore instead waved his wand, somehow absorbing the creature and a wave of fire soared out from him, burning as it travelled. Cassandra winced, throwing up an arm to shield herself from the heat. Once it had cleared, she blinked away the tears left in her eyes, seeing that Dumbledore was now pointing his wand. A large wave of water crashed into Voldemort before she could give any warning, completely encasing him in a floating liquid sphere.

Cassandra glanced out from where she had been, wand held tightly in her hand, eyes scanning the room as she wondered where Bellatrix had gone off to. She gasped, being shoved back out of the way by Dumbledore this time.

The sphere suddenly crashed to the ground, water spraying everywhere as Voldemort got to his feet. He waved his wand, levitating the glass shards. They flew toward Dumbledore like a flurry of sparkling daggers. He put up a shield, the glass harmlessly flying through as each piece disintegrated into particles of sand.

Voldemort paused. Cassandra slowly stood, using the wall to help her get to her feet. The sand swirled up around him and fell back to the ground with him no longer anywhere to be seen.

"Cassandra!" Dumbledore warned, a hint of fear in his voice. "Stay where you are! Don't move!"

She did as he said, eyes scanning the empty stones around them. Dumbledore slowly took a few hesitant steps toward her, his wand pointed at the spot where Voldemort had once been.

She gasped, feeling as if something was trying to choke her, Her legs gave way and she fell toward the floor. Her vision blurred as Dumbledore ran over, kneeling beside her. She gagged, trying to get air into her lungs. It felt as if something was wrapped around her, coiling its body around hers, forcing its way down into her throat, squeezing her chest so that she could no longer breathe.

"Your loss, old man." The voice came from her, yet it wasn't hers, it wasn't her mouth moving as the voice spoke for her. "If you want me dead, you'll have to kill both of us."

Cassandra let out a shout, trying to get to whatever it was that was choking her, only for her hands to claw uselessly at the floor, her legs thrashing against the stone. She could feel her magic working, her panic fueling it as it pulsed around the snake, trying to shove the invisible creature away so she could breathe. It only squeezed harder as a result, only tried to kill her faster.

_Do it!_ She wanted to scream at him. _Do as he says! I'm going to die either way! Why not just go ahead and get it over with?_

"Let her go, Tom. If I don't kill her, you will."

"Then why prolong her suffering?"

_Please! Do it! Just do what he says!_

"What will you tell her father then? About why Severus's daughter had to die? About why Cassandra had to die because you chose her, Tom?"

She screamed, gagging from the suffocation, sucking in gasps of air as she struggled to breathe. _I don't care what the reason is! Just end it already! Please!_

The creature released her and she coughed, shuddering with relief. She closed her eyes, grateful for just being able to _breathe_.

A hand gently brushed against her head. "I'm sorry," Voldemort whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Her eyes opened as he vanished, his face being replaced by that of Dumbledore's.

"Cassandra!" someone shouted from the distance.

Footsteps ran toward them.

Dumbledore held up a hand. "I think it's about time we all return to Hogwarts. Cassandra? Can you stand?"

She slowly nodded and he helped her sit up. She winced, all of the injuries finally catching up with her as she leaned on Dumbledore for support. He helped her over to one of the fireplaces and they flooed back to Hogwarts.

McGonagall, Pomfrey, and Snape were waiting for them. She fell into Snape's arms as her legs gave way and she lost consciousness.

* * *

"My lord?" Bellatrix whimpered.

He fired a curse at her that resulted in a very large dent in the wall above her head. "Leave!"

She nodded and quickly scampered out of the room. Voldemort sighed, gripping the edges of the table in an effort to calm himself. He growled and left, heading for the pensieve.

He slammed the door behind him and took out his wand, calling up the memory.

_ "I bring news, my lord," Malfoy announced. "Sybil Trelawney, the newest professor at Hogwarts, has provided Albus Dumbledore with a prophecy. It speaks of a child who could possibly lead to your own demise."_

_ "And what does this prophecy specifically state?"_

_ "I—I don't know myself for certain. I only overheard the others talking about it before placing the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. I'm afraid that we cannot go in and retrieve it ourselves. Prophecies can only be removed by the person about whom they speak of. That would mean either yourself or this child." He stepped forward. "What I do know, however, is that Dumbledore will no doubt be planning on naming this child himself. We can use that to our advantage."_

The memory faded away and he sighed, drumming his fingers against the pensieve. But now it was certain.

He groaned, leaning over the pensieve. An unfortunate image came to mind. He took his wand out and extracted the image from his mind, letting it float down into the basin.

Cassandra's face appeared in the surface. They were standing across from one another, wands pointed at each other. Her expression was hardened. Dumbledore stood nearby, one hand on her shoulder. She said the words and a bright green light flashed on the surface before the image vanished.

One day, he would be seeing that image for real. One day, he would have to stand across from Cassandra and either kill her or be killed himself.


	14. Wormwood

Severus watched as Madam Pomfrey tended to Cassandra. He sighed and turned back to the potions before handing one off to the youngest Weasley. Six students had returned with several injuries after having dueled Death Eaters and while most of them had escaped with relatively minor injuries—compared to what they could have suffered at the hands of those Death Eaters—Madam Pomfrey still required assistance as tending to Cassandra took most of her energy. Thus, after a willing bargain of he could help out and simultaneously keep an eye on Cassandra, Severus had found himself unhappily handing over potions to those who required them.

He moved on to the blonde witch who was happily humming to herself as she sat in one of the beds.

"Hello, Professor Snape," Lovegood greeted with a smile. "You seem to have several wrackspurts right now." She looked over at the bed where Cassandra lay. "Don't worry. She'll be alright. Madam Pomfrey is an excellent healer, you know."

"I'm well aware of the fact," he muttered, glancing over her features. "You seem to have a broken nose, Miss Lovegood."

She nodded. "The pain doesn't bother me much."

"Still…." He took his wand out. "_Episkey_."

Her nose moved itself back into place and she held a hand up to it. "Once again it is exceptionally ordinary for a nose. Thank you, professor."

He stiffly nodded before moving on to the next one. It took him a bit longer to finish inspecting the wounds than it should have even with Cassandra in the back of his mind. Then again, Elaine had always been the one more adept at healing potions than he had been. He had often wondered if she would consider being a healer instead of a professor.

Severus set his things down in front of the Longbottom boy and sighed as he began inspecting the boy's injuries. Then again, he could still recall Elaine's panicked state after what had happened to the Longbottoms. He couldn't imagine what she would've been like being surrounded by the students now.

_She probably would've been fretting over Cassandra more than I would_, he silently thought to himself. "That will need a sling," he muttered, nodding toward the sprained wrist he had been inspecting. "Try not to do any more injury to it before it has time to heal."

"Y-yes, sir," Longbottom stammered.

He turned to leave, the familiar thought crossing his mind as he did. _How did Frank and Alice Longbottom end up with such a coward for a son?_

Once finished, he took more care than necessary to pack up the remainder of his potions and put them away for Pomfrey. He couldn't help but feet concerned that this was only the first attack of many the students would suffer.

"She'll heal up soon enough," Pomfrey reported once she had finished. "She came very close to exhausting her magic again, the poor dear. Not to mention a head injury and being possessed by You-Know-Who of all people! Merlin! I don't care if he is supposed to be the most feared wizard nowadays! He deserves a nice slap across the face for what he's done."

Severus couldn't but smile at the image Pomfrey had conjured up in his mind. The matron had been there for more years than he could count, and he had learned to fear her temper quite a bit during his stays at the hospital wing.

"Now, if you don't have any other business here, I suggest you leave. Let them get some rest."

"Thank you." He nodded and turned to leave.

* * *

Cassandra knocked on the headmaster's office door before opening it. She sighed with relief to see that Dumbledore sat at the desk instead of Umbridge. She had heard that Dumbledore had been brought back and Umbridge had been called back to the ministry, but she hadn't been able to see it for herself until now.

"Won't you come in and have a seat?" Dumbledore offered. "Care for a lemon drop, perhaps?"

She shook her head and instead took a seat. "Madam Pomfrey said that you wanted to see me as soon as I was out of the hospital wing?"

"Yes. What do you know about the object Voldemort and his Death Eaters wanted you to retrieve?"

"It was the Chosen One prophecy…." She sighed and bit her lip. "It was meant for me…."

"Yes." He slowly nodded. "It was given to me about sixteen years ago by Professor Trelawney. A pity you haven't taken her Divination class."

"I prefer Care of Magical Creatures and Runes."

"And I'm told that you've done extraordinarily well in those subjects. I met her for an interview in the Hog's Head Inn and she gave me that prophecy." He stood and walked around the desk. "It spoke of a child born at the end of July who would be marked as Voldemort's equal and have power that he knew nothing about. That child would also be the one who vanquish the Dark Lord. James and Lily Potter both defied Voldemort three times before and their son was born at the end of July. Oddly enough, so were you and Neville Longbottom.

"Voldemort wanted to ensure that he could control what little of the prophecy he had been told, so he had Bellatrix Lestrange sent after the Longbottoms. Like myself, Voldemort then assumed that the prophecy referred to Harry Potter, and so he went after the boy. It would turn out that he was incorrect and thus James, Lily, and Harry would all die that day. That left you. He went after you and your mother then."

"That's not what he did," she argued. "Dad was there. So was Aunt Minnie. They both said that there was just a Death Eater there—just an ordinary Death Eater. You-Know-Who didn't try to kill me that night."

"It was still his order nonetheless. But now we have confirmation that the prophecy referred to you, Cassandra."

"So you're telling me that I'm the one who is supposed to kill him? That one day I'm going to have to kill You-Know-Who?"

"I'm afraid so." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's a lot to take in. We'll begin next year."

"Begin what?"

"Your training, of course. You'll need to know everything about Voldemort in order to defeat him. Of course, you do possess an advantage being in his close circle of Death Eaters, but there is always more knowledge to be gained aside from that. I presume that you'll want to rest up and join your friends in the Great Hall for supper?"

"Yes." She nodded and stood, heading for the door.

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey released you?" Luna asked as Cassandra sat down, a large smile on her face. "That's rather nice. It was lonely eating without you."

"Glad to be back." She sighed and stared at the plate, having little appetite for anything before her.

"What's wrong? And don't tell me that wrackspurts are to blame. There is something else on your mind."

"I was just in Dumbledore's office. He wanted to tell me something." She glanced up at the head table, noting the empty seats. "Where's Moody?"

"Oh, it turns out that Defense Against the Dark Arts classes are cancelled for the rest of term," Luna pointed out. "Dumbledore announced it just the other day. Apparently Professor Moody had been an imposter using Polyjuice Potion. One of the Death Eaters, it seems. It's a shame though. I rather enjoyed being taught by a Death Eater."

"Did they say which one it was?"

"No. But I think he was killed when the Order came to save us that day. I couldn't see who it was."

"I suppose that's good."

"Perhaps you ought to talk to Draco," Luna mused. "He seems to have the same unhappy thoughts as you do. He looks like he could use a friend."

She turned, seeing him glaring down at his food. Draco looked up, his eyes meeting hers. Cassandra stood and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"You're not taking me under the Black Lake again, are you?" Draco asked.

"No. Just needed someplace to get away from everyone. Even the shore of the Black Lake is nice. Especially now when you get a nice view of the stars. I knew you'd figure it out as soon as I left."

She stiffened as he walked over and hugged her. "You're a bloody idiot, Cassandra. You know that, don't you?"

"I have my days." She slowly hugged him back. "Just like you have those brave moments of yours."

"Don't you say it, Johnson."

"I know, I know. Sorting Hat's never been wrong yet." She took a step back and looked at him. "So what happened? Luna said that you've been upset about something."

He sighed and sat down on the ground. "Other than my father being sent to Azkaban with the other Death Eaters?"

"Draco…." She sat down next to him.

"And to top it all off, he's called my family in. Mom sent the letter this morning. We have to go see him as soon as I get back home." He shrugged. "Guess he wants to yell at us since he can't yell at my father. But enough about me. What about you? How are you doing?"

"Dumbledore told me about the prophecy," she explained. "Said that I have to kill You-Know-Who in the future." She sighed and laid down, staring up at the stars overhead. "Never thought I would ever have to kill anyone, but now some bloody prophecy says I have to."

"That's all?"

"Yeah." She looked over at him. "You were expecting something else?"

"Didn't you hear? About who got killed in the ministry while you lot were there?"

"I heard it was a Death Eater he had sent to infiltrate Hogwarts."

"But you didn't hear which one it was?"

Cassandra slowly sat up. "No…. Draco? What is it? What have you heard?"

"The one who was killed…the one who was sent to Hogwarts as Moody...it was...it was Barty. I only just heard about it from my mom."

She blinked in surprise, his words slowly registering in her mind. Bellatrix had tried to kill her then...and someone had shoved her out of the way, taking the Killing Curse instead…. Bellatrix had yelled at him...had called him a traitor….

Barty…. He was dead…. He had saved her….

Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She swallowed, an uncomfortable lump forming in her throat. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to hit someone or something or anything.

But crying and screaming also meant anger and pain. It meant her magic whirling out of control, slamming into anyone and anything it could find, destroying everything in its path. Draco was in its path. She wished once again that she could just be normal. That her magic could work the way everyone else's magic did.

A shriek escaped from her and she tried to run from him before her magic could hurt him. She tried to run for the Black Lake, but couldn't. He was holding onto her, preventing her from running. She struggled in his grasp, fighting him.

"Get off me!" she shrieked at him. "Let go of me! Get off! Draco Malfoy let go!"

She kicked at the air and tried to hit him with her fists, twisting and turning to break free. He continued to hold her. She was dimly aware that he was talking, that he was trying to say something. She didn't listen. She didn't want to listen.

Barty was dead. He was dead because she had been such an idiot as to think that Lupin needed help in the Department of Mysteries! If she had just been smart enough to see through it! She was a bloody Ravenclaw! She should've been smart enough to see the lie!

She could still hear Draco's voice somehow. It was too calm, too quiet. He knew Barty too. His father was a Death Eater. He knew who Barty was! Why wasn't Draco screaming at her or yelling at her? Why wasn't he telling her that he hated her? She deserved it!

_It was my fault…. My fault that Barty's…. All...my…._

"...so of course Blaise tried to cheat," Draco continued. "He's in the same year as us. He should know the rules by now…."

Cassandra gasped, choking back a sob as the tears finally came. She slowly started to relax, curling up against him, listening to him talk, focusing on the words, on the sound of his voice. Maybe he would yell at her later.

It was something about Quidditch and how Draco had tried to challenge Blaise Zabini to see who could score the most points. She didn't know if it was true or not, but she didn't care. Draco's voice was nice to listen to. It somehow managed to keep her magic contained.

* * *

Severus was packing up the last of his things. He went over a list of things he would need in his head once again. Everything had been packed up, and even though Hogwarts was just a floo away, he still hated going back just because he had forgotten something. Most of it was to keep himself busy.

Dumbledore had called all of the professors together to inform them that the Death Eater who had been disguised as Moody was found dead. He alone knew that it was Barty who had infiltrated Hogwarts, and he also knew how close Crouch and his daughter had been.

Not to mention that Dumbledore had called him to inform him that he needed to begin Cassandra's "training" to ensure that she could hold her own against the Dark Lord. It had been the usual request, but this time the headmaster had an air of arrogance about him, and it didn't take long for him to piece together that Cassandra knew.

On top of all that, he had received a summons to Riddle Manor from the Dark Lord as soon as he returned. He sighed and closed the trunk, sitting down on the hard wooden surface as he stared around at his chambers. The End of the Year Feast was going to be starting soon, and he would need to go up to the Great Hall. Not to mention how he would then be required to go home via the floo network while Cassandra would be taking the Hogwarts Express. That gave him a few hours to be at Riddle Manor, but he wanted to stall for as long as possible to keep Cassandra from being alone for too long. He suspected she was dangerously vulnerable right now, but more so she was his daughter and he had a duty as her father to be there for her.

He sighed and slowly stood. He needed to make an appearance at the feast. There was no denying that.

"Hello, professor," Lovegood greeted. "It looks as though you have different wrackspurts today."

"Shouldn't you be in the Great Hall, Miss Lovegood?"

"Yes, but some of the nargles seem to have taken my things. It is rather important that I get them back, so I'm putting up flyers." She smiled. "I almost forgot." She took something out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Seeing as I won't be at dinner, I suppose now is as good a time as any to give that to you. I do hope you like it."

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"You look quite sad. More so than usual. Hopefully that helps. You look much better when you're smiling." She nodded half to herself and half to him. "You know, on second thought, I may just go have some pudding."

He blinked in confusion as she skipped off toward the Great Hall. Severus frowned down at the small package she had left him with. He glanced around and curiously opened it, suspecting that it was some odd thing or another that would be more useful in a bin.

There was a small bundle of plants in the cloth. He held one up and examined it more closely, finding that Miss Lovegood had given him wormwood.

"_Do you always carry wormwood with you?" Lily asked as Elaine set out the things in front of her._

"_Not usually, but some of these books have such strange descriptions in them. I asked Slughorn if I could borrow some, and he said I could."_

"_It's funny." Lily reached over and picked one up. "I never thought that wormwood would look like this. Guess I'm just not used to seeing it outside of the classroom."_

"_I specifically asked for some of the ones he hasn't already prepared." Elaine shrugged. "It's one thing to know the actual ingredients, but another thing to know how to prepare them properly."_

"_I still like the asphodel better."_

"_Of course you would. It's your name, Lily."_

"_So?" Lily sighed. "Which one do you prefer, Sev? Asphodel or wormwood?"_

"_Wormwood," he muttered, hardly glancing up from the book he was reading. "Has more practical use and tends to be more commonly used in potions than asphodel."_

"_You just like the boring ones," Lily complained._

"_Not entirely." Elaine shrugged. "I tend to find that the ones that look the simplest usually have the most surprising outcomes."_

He smiled and tucked the cloth back into his robes for safekeeping. Most students paid no attention to the usual speech he gave the first years along with the usual round of questions. It appeared that Miss Lovegood did pay far more attention than anyone gave her credit for, it seemed.

Severus walked into the Great Hall and made his way toward the head table. He couldn't help but glance over at the Ravenclaw table where Lovegood was busy placing a large amount of pudding on the plate before her, idling chatting with Cassandra.

He had been wary of Miss Lovegood the first time she had entered his classroom, and he hadn't known what to fully think of the eccentric Ravenclaw. He still honestly didn't know what to think of her, but given what he had seen of the way Cassandra had laughed and would easily seek out Lovegood's company for meals, Severus seemed to believe that there were always worse friends Cassandra could have. At least Lovegood didn't remind him of Potter or Black.

"Another year ends and my house gets the House Cup," Minerva greeted, a small smile on her face as he sat down. "A shame though that we've lost another Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"Dumbledore will find another replacement." He sighed. "I'm more concerned about the prophecy. Cassandra knows."

"How much?"

"Don't you know what's in the Department of Mysteries or why the Death Eaters were there in the first place?"

"I tend to stay away from those sorts of things."

"Prophecies, Minerva. They keep prophecies there. Including the Chosen One prophecy."

The older witch made a noise, clearing her throat as she lowered her goblet. "I see. Do you know what Cassandra's thoughts are on the matter?"

"It would appear that she doesn't enjoy the idea." He nodded toward the Ravenclaw table. "Her mood's been worsening ever since she was released from the hospital wing."

"I've noticed. You know you do sound as if I don't know my own goddaughter. I might not be fully invested in her life and what she does, but I do know a thing or two about her habits. Especially when it comes to how she behaves in my class."

"Only I suspect that it's also due to Dumbledore's interference," he added. "The headmaster instructed me to begin her 'training' over the summer. Now that he knows Cassandra is the Chosen One, he's more likely to have her priority be defeating the Dark Lord. Only something tells me that is not going to be as easy as he presumes."

"How so?"

He glanced over at the rest of the table and waved his wand, casting a Silencing Charm over the two of them so that no one else could listen in. "The Dark Lord seems to have taken a liking toward Cassandra. Sadly, that has caused problems amongst some of the other Death Eaters—most notably Bellatrix Lestrange—but it's also been going on for quite some time. Cassandra seems to have also taken a liking to the Dark Lord. She won't be so easily persuaded to take his life. Dumbledore will have a very difficult time in convincing her to follow through with the prophecy."

Minerva leaned back and waved her own wand, ending the Silencing Charm. "But all prophecies must be carried out. That is how things are, isn't it?"

"As far as we know." He shrugged. "I prefer not to delve too deeply into that particular branch of magic. I tried once, yet that led me down more paths than I ever thought possible and I ended up with more questions than answers."

"I can't imagine _you_ and Divination. You're far too serious to be making predictions about the future."

"I learned rather quickly that life isn't fair. Why would I need to know the useless knowledge that comes with the future when it will all end up being for nothing in the end?"

"What's in the past is done, Severus. You can't change that. You can't change what's happened and you certainly can't bring Elaine back. There isn't a single piece of magic in our world capable of such a thing."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, knowing that Minerva's words held true. If there had been something that could bring Elaine back, he would've found it already. That had been a very long year when he had gone through every single book available to him in order to find a way.

_ "Daddy?" Cassandra asked, tugging on his shirt. "Daddy?"_

_ "I'm busy."_

_ A book was shoved onto his lap. He went to move it off, glancing at the cover as he picked it up._

_ He raised an eyebrow. "You want another story?"_

_ She nodded and climbed up into his lap. Cassandra tilted her head as she saw what he was reading. She batted the book away and instead pointed at the one he had been reading._

_ "What's that?"_

_ "A book on Potions."_

_ "What does it say?"_

_ "This particular chapter is on the subject of bezoars."_

_ "What's a...bee...soar?" she asked, trying to work out the word._

_ "A stone taken from the stomach of a goat. It's rather useful to keep around as it can cure most poisons."_

_ "What's a…?" She frowned, trying to work out how to say the word._

_ "A poison is a very dangerous potion that could kill you very quickly."_

_ "Oh. Why would anyone want to make something like that?"_

_ "To hurt people."_

_ "But that's bad. You're not supposed to hurt people."_

_ "Sometimes people hurt people." He turned her around to face him. "For no good reason, either. There are bad people out in the world, Cassandra. They're the ones who want to hurt people just because they can."_

_ "That's mean though. They shouldn't do that."_

_ He couldn't help but smile. "If only that was how the world worked."_

_ She glanced over at the book he had been reading. "You read this one instead," she instructed, leaning against him._

He sighed, watching as Cassandra chatted with her friend, the two of them giggling over some topic. There had been a time when he had doubted that anything would help ease his grief over Elaine's death, yet Cassandra had been the one to help. She had been too young then to fully understand what had happened to her mother, yet she had still tried her best to help.

"It's good that she has friends now," he murmured. "Dumbledore will begin training her so that she can be his destined Chosen One. Meanwhile, the Death Eaters will continue to isolate her. She'll need to surround herself with people she can trust more now than ever before."

"She does seem to do far better with friends than she ever did her first year," Minerva added. "Power can be quite a burden, Severus. To have that burden thrust upon such young shoulders...she'll be needing her father more than ever."

"I can only do so much while she's at Hogwarts."

"Then make the most of your time together away from the school. You've said it before. Cassandra is still a young girl. She'll need her father's guidance and wisdom."

"Isn't providing wisdom more of Filius's area of expertise? Or do you mistake me for a Ravenclaw?"

"Do you see anyone else here who knows both Albus and You-Know-Who? Because like it or not, one of these days, they're not going to be happy sitting and doing nothing, and when that happens, you can be certain that Cassandra will be caught in the middle of it! So certain that I'd be willing to bet all of Gryffindor's house points _and_ the Quidditch Cup."

"And we all know how much you enjoy both of those."

* * *

"So you won't be around over the summer?" Cassandra asked.

"Not this summer." Luna smiled. "My father and I are going on a trip. We're investigating creatures for the _Quibbler_. It'll be out of the country, so I won't be able to see you while we're away. I'll be sure to send letters though."

"I'll be looking forward to those." She shrugged. "Probably going to end up staying with my dad most of the summer. Maybe the occasional visits to see Uncle Moony."

"He's a werewolf, isn't he? Would you mind asking him what he thinks about the Werewolf Registry and the Wolfsbane Potion? Dad's been looking to do an article regarding those two subjects, but no one ever wants to talk about them."

"I'll ask if I ever get the chance. You might be one of the few people who are actually willing to overlook him being a werewolf."

"He was rather nice as a professor. Then again, I haven't had many experiences with other Defense Against the Dark Arts professors, so I suppose I'm a bit biased toward him."

She nodded and they stood, leaving the Great Hall. Cassandra took her wand out and separated from Luna, both of them making their way through the castle to look for her lost things.

After a few jumpers, a charm necklace, and a strange pair of pink glasses, Cassandra managed to find Luna standing under an archway, gazing up at a pair of trainers.

"Do you need help?" Cassandra asked.

"No. I was just thinking about something my mom said. That things have a way of coming back to us, if not always in the way we expect."

"I think I see it."

"I tend to see exceptional things in the ordinary. It makes life far more interesting, wouldn't you agree?"

"Very."

Luna smiled and took her wand out. "_Accio trainers_."

They floated over to her and she held them. "I think that's just about everything. Shall we go back?"

"Yeah. Don't want to be late for the train tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: ****Ouch. I'm fine. Don't worry. It's not like I really liked writing Barty or anything...**

**And...on that note, we end Cassandra's fifth year at Hogwarts! Which means that you can all breathe a sigh of relief because our favorite pink toad didn't get asked to return for another year (and I didn't really want to keep writing her because there is only so much Umbridge that I can take, you're welcome). Plus now we don't have Barty to balance her out, so... :/ (I miss Barty)**

**But, on a happier note, you're also about halfway done with this fic, so go you awesome reader! (Yes, this is finished all the way through, which means that you have wait until that happy little chapter counter reaches 30). So be sure to follow this story so you're updated on the latest chapter installments and let me know what you guys think down in the reviews or leave a nice little message for Barty (which I'm sure he'll hear about in fanfic character heaven). Or just Umbridge bash. That's fine too.**

**Bye for now and I'll see you guys at the next chapter! :)**


	15. The Dark Lord's Task

Draco sighed as he got off the train, seeing his mother standing on the platform, waiting for him amongst all of the other parents. He slowly walked over toward Narcissa. She sighed as she looked down at him and they left the platform. She guided him over to a secluded area in King's Cross Station and they disapparated home where they flooed to the Dark Lord's manor.

Bellatrix was already there, waiting for them, a pleased smirk on her face. "Come on, Cissy. Look _happier._ Draco has been personally summoned by the Dark Lord! It's one of the highest honors he can possibly receive! Especially so young!"

"You haven't been bombarded by reporters asking questions regarding how your _husband_ ended up in Azkaban, Bella. You don't have a family reputation to maintain."

The doors opened to admit them before Bellatrix could reply. He followed the two women inside, wincing as the doors closed behind him. Bellatrix dropped into a low bow. Narcissa moved off to the side and Draco shifted his weight.

He hadn't expected Voldemort to look so calm. He especially hadn't expected him to be sitting at a table drinking tea while his snake was curled up underneath the chair. He hadn't really known what to expect. He knew that Cassandra had been summoned loads of times before him, but this was different. He had expected to have Voldemort livid or threatening to curse him because of what his father had failed to do at the ministry. Instead, it felt more like he had just been invited to tea with a very influential government official. Voldemort certainly _looked _ the part of a government official—more so than that of a dark and feared wizard, that is.

"Rise, Bellatrix," Voldemort instructed. Draco was surprised by how smooth his voice sounded. "Draco, is it? Come. Have a seat, won't you? Narcissa, Bellatrix? You as well."

They moved forward and sat down. Draco glanced between his mother and his aunt, feeling rather exposed as he was seated across from Voldemort.

"Do you prefer anything in your tea, Draco?" he asked, waving his wand as the pot began to pour itself. "Cream? Sugar, perhaps?"

"No. My lord," he quickly added.

Voldemort grinned and chuckled slightly. "There's no need for any of that, Draco. While I do respect your manners, we are here to have a civilized and simple conversation, after all."

"Oh. I'm sorry. It's just that Cassandra calls you that all the time, so I thought—"

"No matter, no matter. We're just here to have a conversation. There's no need for the formalities. We're all equals here, aren't we?"

"How can we be equals when you are far above us in power, my lord?" Bellatrix pointed out.

"I'm here to discuss things with the Malfoys, Bellatrix. Save your flattery for later." He gave an annoyed sigh before turning toward Narcissa. "While I am rather disappointed with how Lucius handled things, I don't place any of the blame on you. I do hope you know that."

"Thank you," his mother stiffly replied. "It is appreciated."

"However, I do hope that Draco won't have same failure as his father in the future." Voldemort sighed, turning his wand around. "See, I happen to have this little problem, and it needs to go away. Something which I believe that only you can accomplish, Draco."

"Of course he'll be able to accomplish it, my lord," Bellatrix pointed out. "He is a rather talented boy. It's an honor to have someone such as yourself recognize that talent!"

"If you don't stop, Bellatrix, then you'll have to be forcibly removed. Let the boy speak for himself, won't you?"

"What would you want me to do?" Draco asked.

"I believe you're familiar with Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"I want you to kill him."

Narcissa gasped and Draco looked up at him in confusion. "What?"

"Kill Albus Dumbledore."

"Please," Narcissa begged. "He's just a boy. Draco's never hurt anyone in his life!"

"The Dark Lord has ordered Draco to do this," Bellatrix argued. "I would prefer to kill him myself, but it is as he wishes."

"I—I can't." Draco shook his head. "I mean, Dumbledore is one of the more powerful wizards out there! And you want me to kill him?"

"Then why don't I make this simple for you?" He leaned forward and pressed the tips of his fingers together. "A life for a life. I believe that you've seen the headlines? Cassandra is the new Chosen One. That means that she is fated to kill me. Now, I'd rather not die, and she isn't going to kill me quite yet. However, I can always speed up the process. Get that nasty little thing over with…. Unless you kill Dumbledore, Draco."

"I have to kill Dumbledore?" he asked. "Or you'll kill Cassandra?"

"He is a smart boy. You ought to be very proud, Narcissa." He smirked and leaned back. "You'll have until the school term ends, of course. So do think about what you'll need to do. Oh, and Bellatrix? Take him to have the Dark Mark placed."

"Yes, my lord." She nodded and stood. "Come along, Draco."

"Oh, and there's no need to mention this to anyone," Voldemort instructed. "Is that understood?"

He wordlessly nodded and followed his aunt out the door, shooting a nervous glance over his shoulder. He had gotten the feeling that the Dark Lord didn't really mean what he said, but Draco still had doubts about how safe Cassandra was now that she was named the Chosen One.

How could he kill Dumbledore?

No.

How _would_ he kill Dumbledore? Because if he didn't, Cassandra would die, and he couldn't live with himself if that happened. He could always take her and run, find a nice secluded spot by a lake with a clear view of the stars overhead. She had suggested running away from his name and his pureblood status before, but would she actually go along with it? How would he even be able to tell her that he had to kill Dumbledore or else she'd end up dead? It wasn't as if he could just knock on her door and blurt out the news that he was about to become a Death Eater and a killer all at once.

_I have to do this,_ he thought to himself as he and his mother left. _I have to do this or else Cassandra will end up dead. Because of me. I can't let that happen. I just can't._

Narcissa let out an audible sigh as soon as they were home. She waved her wand and a drink appeared before her. She took a sip before sitting down in a chair.

"We will find a way out of this," she promised. "He thinks that you can do this, but you can't."

"I have to try."

"And do what?" Narcissa demanded, shooting to her feet as she looked at her son, all traces of practiced regality and calm gone from her face to be replaced by panic and fear for her son's life. "Albus Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards out there, Draco! He knows that! Do you honestly believe that Dumbledore will show you mercy when you try to kill him? This is a pure and utter suicide mission meant to punish Lucius by costing him his son! Our son!"

"I have to try," he insisted. "If I don't do it, he'll kill her. He'll kill Cassandra!"

"She has the prophecy hanging over her head. She'll end up dead whether or not you complete this." She placed her hands on her son's shoulders. "But you, Draco, are my son. I won't lose you."

"I have to try _something_ at least." He took a step back. "Cassandra's my friend! I care about her and I don't care what it takes. I have to try something! He'll kill her if I don't!"

He turned and ran up the steps.

"Draco!" Narcissa called after him. "Draco!"

* * *

"Drink," he instructed, examining Dumbledore's hand.

Severus sighed, glancing up as he slowly downed the contents of the potion. He turned back to the hand. Parts of the skin were burned from whatever spell Dumbledore had used. The rest was clearly cursed, the skin having turned a dark grayish color. Three fingers were already cursed, but it was clear that the magic hadn't fully done its work.

"The potion _should_ contain the curse to your hand," he explained. "The ring was clearly cursed, yet you had to go and touch it."

"It was important," he murmured.

"Well you're lucky. I've managed to place a few charms and spells on the hand, and with that potion, it should stay contained to the hand. But it will spread. There's no containing it forever, no prolonging the inevitable."

"How long do I have then?"

"A year. At most. Less, perhaps. It's hard to say."

"Then it's lucky the Malfoy boy has been ordered to kill me."

"You know?"

He chuckled slightly. "After what happened at the ministry? It's not too difficult to figure out. But I will say that I'd rather have you kill me than him, Severus."

"And why me?"

"He's young. He has the rest of his life ahead of him. Committing an act of murder like this will destroy him. That's why you must be the one to kill me, Severus."

He stood, dropping Dumbledore's hand. "You're concerned about the soul of a boy, but you aren't concerned about mine?"

"You won't be killing me just because you can. You'll be killing me to save me from this." He held up the damaged hand. "That is more of an act of mercy."

"Well I don't quite see it that way."

* * *

"You can't actually be considering this!" Bellatrix hissed, following her sister. "Cissy!"

"Do you know another way to help my son?"

"He's been chosen for this assignment by the Dark Lord himself! He ought to be proud to do such a thing!"

"My son's life is at risk." She sighed and glanced up at the street sign to ensure that they were going the right way. "And unless you can think of another option…."

"But do you really think he can be trusted?"

"The Dark Lord trusts him. So do I."

"He sired the little witch! The one fated to kill the Dark Lord! How can you trust anyone who's done that?"

"There are no other options." She sighed. "I have to do this, Bella. I have to do this to help my son."

* * *

Severus sighed, lowering himself into a chair as soon as he had returned. That complete idiot headmaster! That curse would kill him within the year and of course, he asked Severus to do _that_? Of all the things he had been asked to do over the years, that was the worst possible thing Dumbledore could ask of him by far! And there were several things he could think of that had for a long time been at the top of the list.

"You've returned?" Wormtail asked, stepping into the room. "It is good to see you again."

"Unless you've got something better to do, I suggest you leave. And where's Cassandra?"

"She went out for a visit with her godfather. The man came and picked her up. Saw it with my own two eyes."

"Funny how you seem to not trust someone who was once a close friend of yours." There was a knock at the door. "Go do your job, Wormtail."

He nodded and went to answer the door. Two women followed him into the other room. Severus glanced up and eyed the two visitors. He took his wand out and closed the door after Wormtail, adding a silencing and locking spell to prevent any eavesdropping.

"I take it you're unhappy with your new company?" Narcissa asked.

"He does like to poke his nose into things he shouldn't." Severus stood and went to pour drinks. "I trust you're here for a reason?"

"Yes. Although the Dark Lord has made it clear that I shouldn't speak of it."

"Then you shouldn't speak if the Dark Lord has ordered you not to." He turned and handed her a glass. "Bella? You mustn't touch things that aren't yours. Put it back. Or do I need to remind you what happened the last time you stepped into my home? I'm quite certain your sister would enjoy hearing that particular story."

She sighed and set the box rather forcibly back on the mantel. "Still don't know why you keep so many things around. Never struck me as the sentimental type."

"Why don't I kill your beloved husband and we see how you feel about my sentimentality then?"

"Go ahead. He's hardly worth keeping around."

He sighed and turned back to Narcissa, keeping an eye on Bellatrix as she glanced around at some of his other things. "As it so happens, I am quite aware of what it is that the Dark Lord has asked of you."

"He told you?" Bellatrix demanded, turning to glare at him. "The Dark Lord told _you_?"

"Yes. Or have you forgotten that Cassandra is my daughter and therefore my child's life is also at stake here?"

"I would've thought that your loyalties would've weakened seeing as you're so protective of the little witch. If she was _my_ child, I would've offered her up to the Dark Lord years ago."

"Thankfully she's not."

"You still ought to, Severus. You can always make another one. Maybe find a prettier face to get pregnant next time though?"

"Careful, Bellatrix."

"What? Going to cry over the dead traitor? There'll be two for you to cry over as soon as the witch is dead."

"She's never had children," Narcissa quickly pointed out. "Bella doesn't understand the bond that a parent has with a child. The willingness to do whatever it takes to protect that child. But I knew you would understand, Severus. Surely you would want to do as much as you can to protect Cassandra? Just as I want to do as much as I can to protect Draco. He's just a boy, Severus. He doesn't see reason. He won't listen to me. All he cares about is Cassandra's life!"

"You would value my daughter's life as lesser than your son's?"

"All I'm saying is that he's just a boy, Severus. Just a boy. Wouldn't you feel the same if you were in my position?"

"I wouldn't trade another's life for my own child's. However," he sighed, mentally cursing Dumbledore for what he had instructed him to do, "I _will_ help Draco with his task."

"You will?" Narcissa breathed. "Thank you! Thank you, Severus!"

"He won't," Bellatrix called out. "Too much of a coward. He'll only do what he can to help the little witch, but when the time comes, he'll turn his back on Draco. You can't deny it, Cissy. Only way to ensure that he will help is to have him invested as well. Make the Unbreakable Vow."

"Would you? Would you betray Draco that easily? You're his favorite professor, and he seems to care about your daughter. You'd really turn your back on him that easily?"

The corner of his mouth twitched in annoyance. He didn't want to, but he couldn't risk Narcissa going someplace else to find someone a bit more successful at the task than he would be. Not to mention how close that person would have to be to Cassandra in order to fulfill the task.

"Bellatrix? Take out your wand."

Narcissa stepped forward and Severus took her hand. Bellatrix held her wand and pointed it at their hands. Glowing strands enveloped their hands.

"Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?" Bellatrix asked.

"I will." _Should be easy enough as he'll be at Hogwarts, after all._

"And will you, to the _best_ of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will." _Hopefully the boy won't need protecting._

"And if Draco should fail, will you yourself carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

"I will." _Considering that I doubt Dumbledore will leave me with any other option…. Not that I actually want to kill him._

Bellatrix smirked as the strands vanished, sealing the vow. Severus released Narcissa's hand as she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Severus."

"I better not regret this," he warned.

"As long as you carry out the vow, you won't," Bellatrix sang. "You don't want to leave the little witch all alone, do you?"

"Narcissa?" he called out. "If this does somehow fail, will you do the same as I've promised you? Will you look after Cassandra?"

"Yes." She gave a small nod. "As long as you do everything in your power to help Draco."

He sighed, watching them leave. Severus lowered himself into a chair, staring at his hand. He had made an Unbreakable Vow to help Draco. He could only hope that the Malfoy boy wasn't a complete idiot.

Severus glanced up at the photos on the shelves. He didn't want to risk leaving Cassandra alone in the world, but it was the only option he had had to play along with. At least Narcissa was willing to return the favor and watch over Cassandra for him should things go wrong.

The only thing though was that Cassandra hardly remembered her mother much to his dislike. She had been hardly more than an infant when Elaine had died. If he were to die now, she'd be left with far more memories of him and of their lives together. He knew too well the pain that could cause. The same pain he had felt when he had lost his own mother.

_"Sev?" Elaine asked, approaching. "What is it?"_

_ "She died," he whispered. "My mom."_

_ "Oh no." She knelt down and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry! I know you loved there anything I can do to help?"_

_ "Don't let me go back to him," he whispered in a small voice. "I don't want to have to go back to my dad. Alone."_

_ "You won't." Elaine smiled and stood. "If I hurry now, I can have an owl at my dad's place by tonight. I'll ask if you can stay with us for the holiday instead. I'm sure he'd like it. That is, if you can stand discussing theories about potions for hours on end."_

_ He gave her a small smile. "I think I can manage that."_

_ "Great. I'll see you back at the common room then!" She paused and looked at him. "And if there's anything you need from me, anything at all, you know where to find me, Sev."_

He stood and glanced at one of the photos, seeing a smiling Elaine with her arm wrapped around his shoulders, smiling as they held up a shining potion. It was a muggle photo—one that didn't move like all the others on his shelves—but the camera had still somehow managed to perfectly capture her smile.

Her father had pitted them against each other to see who could make the best potion the fastest. Severus hadn't been fully prepared for all of her father's potion-making competitions or challenges. Then again, he could easily see where Elaine got her talent from if that was what she did every time she was around her father.

Even now, he could still feel her father clasping him on the shoulder, congratulating him on his failure of a potion, stating that it would make him try even harder next time. He could still hear the hearty laugh, the strange smile, the gentle voice that encouraged him rather than belittled him like his own father.

_ "I—I'm in love with Elaine!" Severus blurted out, his hands shaking. "And I want to marry her!"_

_Her father looked at him, glancing over Severus's clothing, examining him to decide if he was the man to marry Elaine. "I will say that I've never seen her as happy around anyone else as I saw her when you two were working together." He sighed and stiffly held out his hand. "I suppose you can as long as she accepts you."_

"_Thank you!" he breathed, taking his hand. "Thank you!"_

"_But if you do anything to hurt my girl, you'll have me to answer to," he threatened. "Now, have you chosen a ring yet?"_

"_I've tried, but nothing looks right. I want it to be perfect."_

"_Come with me. Think I might have something that'll work."_

He sighed. Sadly Elaine's father had died shortly after Cassandra had been born. Hopefully Elaine was with her father now, and the two of them were happy mixing potions together. Maybe she had a chance to meet his mother. He hoped Elaine had. They would've liked each other.

"I won't fail her though," he whispered to the photo. "I won't fail her and I won't leave her. Even if I have to go through with this cursed vow. I promise, Elaine. I promise I'll keep her safe. I'll keep our daughter safe."

* * *

Draco sighed, staring at the ceiling of his room. He could hear his mother apparate into the manor. He didn't move from his bed. He was too busy thinking about what to do.

_I can't tell her,_ he thought. _The Dark Lord ordered that I can't tell anyone. I mean, he wouldn't mind if I told Cassandra, would he? And she can keep a secret, after all. Even if he did mind, it's not as if he would find out about it._

_ But even then I can't tell her. She already has this Chosen One prophecy to worry about. Not to mention the fact that Barty's dead. If I told her that I have to kill Dumbledore…. She'd just get overwhelmed, and considering what I've seen of her when she gets overwhelmed...well...I don't need that to happen again. Don't really fancy another swim in the Black Lake any time soon._

He took his wand out and summoned the _Daily Prophet_. Draco sighed and held up the newspaper, glaring at the front page. He waved his wand and the photograph was cut out of it. He tossed the rest away and stared at it, seeing the way she glanced around, clearly uncomfortable with the amount of reporters asking her questions.

_Merlin's beard! Why did you have to go and get yourself declared the Chosen One, Cassandra? Why couldn't you have stayed the way you are? I liked the way you were before all of this nonsense. I still like you. You're pretty much my best friend and now you have to go and get yourself involved in that stupid prophecy business!_

_ And now he's going to kill you because of it. The Dark Lord is going to kill you and it'll be all my fault._

Draco sighed, closing his eyes. He could see the image in his mind.

_He was walking into that room again. Only this time, the Dark Mark burned on his forearm. He had been summoned there. The Dark Lord was standing before him. Cassandra was tied up and on her knees, struggling against her bonds._

_ "Well done, Draco," Voldemort greeted. "Congratulations on your failure. I did warn you what the price would be." He pointed his wand at Cassandra. "Any final words? No? _Avada kedavra_."_

His eyes snapped open as her body hit the floor. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes to clear the image away. He couldn't let that happen. But he couldn't just look someone in the eye and murder them!

Maybe there could be another way. There _had_ to be another way. Some way for him to kill Dumbledore without having to look him in the eye; without having to potentially duel him. Dumbledore was powerful. Draco couldn't imagine dueling him. He could barely manage a duel against Cassandra, and she was _clearly_ holding back.

He shuddered, hating to think what he would do if he had to be on the wrong side of that power. He couldn't imagine having to actually face her in an actual duel. They mostly had friendly competitions, the small duel to train each other. But trying to actually kill her in an actual duel…. Or having her actually try to kill him…. She had managed to hold her own against the professors without even realizing what she had done. If she actually _knew_ what she was doing against him, that would be terrifying.

Draco sighed and tucked her photo into his pocket. He doubted he would be able to see her often once school began. That was at least the closest he could get.

In the meantime, there had to be another way to kill Dumbledore. There just _had_ to be another way.


	16. Slughorn

Cassandra sighed, dragging her feet along the ground as she sat on the swing, staring at the open book before her. It was a muggle book—one of the ones that Lupin had lying around—and it seemed interesting enough. But it didn't quite hold her attention the way other books on magic and runes had.

"There you are," Lupin called out, apparating nearby. "I turn my back for a second and you've vanished. Should've known you'd be here with one of my books."

"It's alright. Keeps me entertained." She shrugged.

"Well it'll be dark soon and the light's not the best when it's dark, or so I'm told. Shall we?"

She nodded and stood, following him as he began to walk back, limping along with his cane.

"Don't worry about that," he reassured, noticing how she was eyeing the cane. "There are just some moments when a full moon is particularly bad. The most recent one happened to be one of those nights. And no, there isn't really anything you can do for it. I've lived far longer with this than I would care to admit. I can manage."

"What about the Wolfsbane Potion? Doesn't it help?"

"Considering that the ingredients are terribly hard to come by and the potion itself is incredibly complicated...well...I think I'd rather deal with the pain than risk accidental death by potion."

"I can have my dad make it for you. Just like he used to do at Hogwarts when you were teaching there."

"I'll manage, Cassandra. It only lasts for a bit. Speaking of which, how are things at school? Have you gotten your O.W.L.s back yet?"

"Not yet." She sighed. "I don't even know what I would want to do for my career, Uncle Moony. I mean, what did you want to do?"

"Anything that would allow me a job."

"Did you...did you ever consider being an auror?"

"Not particularly. Seeing as my condition prevented me from working anywhere, I still would've taken the job. But no. I'm afraid James and Sirius were more excited about becoming aurors than I was. Charging into battle with wands drawn was never quite my thing."

"I thought that was what Gryffindors like to do best."

"Bravery and courage can mean all sorts of different things. Now, Neville Longbottom, for example. He isn't the bravest or most courageous person I've ever met, but he was still sorted into Gryffindor, correct?"

She nodded.

"But here's the thing. His courage and bravery comes from attending classes despite being terrified of Severus. He walks through those halls every day, knowing that when he returns home, he has his grandmother waiting for him instead of his mother and father. And trust me when I can say that it takes quite a bit of courage to walk into St. Mungo's for a visit to anyone there let alone your own parents. You understand what I'm saying?"

"I think I do." She sighed. "But you've still joined up with the Order. You still see a lot of battles...still see a lot of people dead…."

"Yes." He stopped and looked at her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "People die every day, Cassandra. Nothing we do can change that. And everyone who goes to fight a battle goes in with the knowledge that they might never make it back home."

"But if I hadn't gone, then maybe—"

"Maybe Barty Crouch would still be alive?" he guessed. "I know how you feel about him. Even if he was a Death Eater. And just because he was fighting for You-Know-Who doesn't mean that I can't feel sympathy for what happened."

"I should've been able to do something," she whispered. "I should've been able to protect myself. Bellatrix was aiming that curse at _me._ Not him!"

"And he still chose to save you. It was more important to him that you're alive now."

"The Dark Lord ordered him to keep me safe. He was just following orders."

"And would I be 'just following orders' if it was me? Or your father?"

She sighed and continued walking. "It just doesn't feel right. I can't explain it. Then again, I don't know if anything will ever feel right again. I'm still supposed to be the Chosen One, whatever that means."

"It means that one day you'll be facing Voldemort and you'll have to kill him or be killed yourself. Dumbledore told several of the Order members about it years ago," he explained. "He first told it to Frank Longbottom, James, and your father. He thought that if he could decide who the Chosen One was going to be then, he could start preparing things for the future."

"And we all saw how well that worked out."

"Indeed. Prophecies are difficult things, you know. They can mean a thousand different things. It all depends on how you interpret the prophecy. Maybe we've got it all wrong and Voldemort isn't actually the Dark Lord. Who knows?"

"But now because of it, I have to get dragged along with this prophecy thing."

"Yes…. And at the same time, it may be a good thing."

"How? How could it possibly be a good thing?"

"If all of our lives are predestined, then perhaps there are some good things that will come from it. Maybe I was predestined to become a werewolf before I was even born. But, if I hadn't been bitten, then I might not have ever been friends with your mother. I wouldn't have been your godfather, and we wouldn't be having this conversation. Or perhaps things simply happened to cause my condition." He shrugged. "The same way things simply happened so that you were the Chosen One instead of Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom. Maybe this is meant to be a good thing."

"How though?"

"You have power, Cassandra. Not your magical power. The power that lies within your mind. Do you think that anyone else would be able to see past a Dark Mark so easily? That anyone would be able to see past a condition like mine so easily? You have power to see people as people and nothing more. Maybe that's what the world needs nowadays."

"But if I can see past You-Know-Who being the Dark Lord, then that just makes things even more impossible."

"I think you'll find, my dear, that things are never quite impossible. Just highly unlikely. Dumbledore," Lupin called out as they approached. "This is highly unexpected."

"Sorry to pop in on you like this, Remus," he began, "but there seems to be a matter at hand that can't be avoided. I'll need to borrow Cassandra, of course."

"And just what would that entail?"

"A little bit of Hogwarts business. Nothing too risky."

"She's supposed to be returned to Severus's home by tonight…."

"I'll take care of it."

He sighed and glanced over at her. "It's your choice, Cassandra."

"I don't really have much of one though, do I?" she guessed, handing the book to Lupin. "Thanks, Uncle Moony."

He nodded. "I'll let your father know you'll be late."

Dumbledore smirked as Lupin left and held out his arm. "Take my arm, would you, Cassandra?"

She hesitantly reached out and grabbed it. Cassandra gasped and fell to her hands and knees, wincing as she fought off the urge to vomit.

"First time disapparating?" he guessed.

"Not exactly," she muttered. "Merlin! I think I'm going to be sick." She sighed as it slowly passed and got to her feet, eyeing her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"A little village known as Budleigh Babberton."

"That doesn't really help me much," she pointed out, slowly following him.

"We're here to visit an old colleague of mine," he added. "I trust you've been made aware of the recently vacant position at Hogwarts?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Yes. I'm hoping to recruit Horace and coax him out of retirement."

"But why do you need me? I mean, it's a _teaching position_. Why do you need to bring a student along with you?"

"Why indeed." They stopped outside of a small home. "Best to have your wand out."

She nodded and slid hers out, holding it out in front of her in case she needed to defend herself. Dumbledore opened the door and slowly stepped inside, eyeing the room, lighting his so that they could see the dim interior. She followed his gaze, seeing the broken photos, the shattered chandelier, the strange colored liquid dripping from the ceiling, an overturned armchair….

"Curious," Dumbledore murmured. "Highly curious indeed."

"Looks like someone attacked."

"But?"

"Not entirely sure."

He sighed and walked over toward a chair. Dumbledore waved his wand and the chair transfigured itself into a very confused-looking old man.

"Merlin's beard!" the man shouted, getting to his feet. "Did you have to go about it like that?"

"You do make a rather convincing armchair, if it's any consolation."

"Helps when I have the natural stuffing. How'd you figure it out?"

"No Dark Mark."

"Ah. That."

"Where are my manners? Cassandra, I'd like you meet Horace Slughorn. Horace, I'm sure you know who this is by now."

"Cassandra Johnson," he breathed. "Your name's all over the papers."

"Now then, I think he we ought to put this back in order, wouldn't you agree?" Dumbledore asked.

He waved his wand and the house repaired itself. Cassandra turned around, watching as broken pieces found their way back, furniture was righted, the chandelier was repaired, and even the photos were now straightened.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Dumbledore asked. "Do you mind if I use the restroom?"

"No. Down the hall and to the left."

"Thank you. I'll only be a moment." He nodded and left the room.

"And don't think you can change my mind!" Slughorn shouted after him. "My answer is still the same!" He chuckled as Dumbledore left.

Cassandra frowned, eyeing the photos displayed on a shelf. She walked over to them, looking at the people there.

"Death Eaters are all over the place, you know," Slughorn pointed out. "Had to hide out in this place from them. Used to belong to muggles. They're on holiday now, of course."

"Interesting." She reached for one photo and eyed the people in the frame.

"Former students of mine," he explained, walking toward her. "Everyone who's anyone has made the shelf. That one up there is Barnabus Cuffe, editor for the _Daily Prophet_. He always takes my owl should I wish to comment. And that one over there you might recognize as Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies. I always get free tickets whenever I want them. That one down there had Regulus Black. You might know his brother, Sirius Black, as the escaped convict. I never did get the entire set, you know."

She wordlessly nodded, staring at the photo before her. Slughorn was toasting to something surrounded by a group of students. There was a pair toward the edge though that she recognized. Two Slytherins standing next to a Gryffindor girl.

"Lily Evans," Slughorn pointed out, tapping the Gryffindor girl. "A surprisingly bright young student despite being a muggle-born."

"And my mom," she whispered.

"I'm sorry to say, but I do believe that she married James Potter."

"No. The one next to her," Cassandra corrected, handing him the photo.

"Ah. Elaine. She was one of the most talented students who ever walked through my doors. Her father was a rather accomplished Potions master during his time as well. I suppose that's where she got her skill from. A bright Slytherin too. Managed to brew several potions in her fifth and sixth years that most wouldn't attempt until they had left Hogwarts."

"And the one next to her?"

"Severus Snape. I hear he took over my old position. I had rather hoped that the job would go to Elaine instead. He was adept at Potions, a bit odd though. Poor lad clearly had eyes for Elaine, but wouldn't admit it for the longest time. Sad to hear that they never did have time to get properly married. I would've loved to have received an invitation for that. Of course, Elaine went and got herself into trouble with Death Eaters…." He sighed and set the photo back on the shelf. "She was always rather curious about things she didn't understand. Used to spend hours in my office experimenting with different potion ingredients. If it wasn't for the Death Eaters, she would've had a very fine career in potion making."

"Sounds like she would have." Cassandra sighed.

"Something about you reminds me of her. The eyes, I think. They're rather similar."

"She was my mom."

"Merlin's beard, is that so? And your father? Who is he, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Horace?" Dumbledore called out before Cassandra could answer. "Do you mind if I keep this? I do rather love knitting patterns."

"Sure. Why not. You're not staying?"

"No. I think it's time Cassandra and I left. It is getting rather late, and I can tell that there's no real convincing you otherwise. Oh well. It would've been nice to see you back at Hogwarts again, Horace. You're rather like Miss Johnson here. No one else can compare. Come along."

She nodded and followed him out the door. They were halfway across the yard when the door opened behind them.

"Alright! I'll do it!" Slughorn shouted. "But I want Professor Merrythought's old office this time around! And I expect a raise too! These are mad times we live in! Mad! You can hardly afford a decent bed nowadays!"

"Indeed they are mad times," Dumbledore murmured as Slughorn vanished back inside the house.

"Professor?" Cassandra asked, running to catch up with him as he continued walking. "You brought me along just to recruit Slughorn? To convince him to teach Potions again?"

"I did. Horace has a love for extraordinary things. People, treats, things that give off an air of luxury and can get him connections."

"Like free tickets to see the Holyhead Harpies?"

"Precisely. You, Cassandra, are now the Chosen One. That gives you fame and fortune—two things that Horace can't possibly stay away from. He was drawn to you, and he'll most likely will want to recruit you for his little 'Slug Club' as he's deemed."

"That sounds enjoyable."

"I'm told it's rather nice."

"But he said he used to teach Potions."

"Yes."

"The empty position is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not Potions. My dad's already teaching that one. He's not sacked, is he?"

"Not that I know of."

"Then who are you hiring for Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"I suppose you'll just have to wait and see." He held his arm out. "Time we were leaving."

She nodded and took his arm.

Cassandra gasped, half-stumbling and half-splashing in a pond. She winced and groaned, fighting away the wave of nausea that threatened to overtake her.

"Still hate disapparation, you know!" she shouted, straightening. "Dumbledore?"

She frowned, looking around at the empty field around her.

"Dumbledore? Uncle Moony? Dad? Anyone?"

Cassandra sighed and peered into the darkness, seeing a small light in the distance. She groaned and cursed Dumbledore as she waded through the pond to dry land. Any light was better than no light, she supposed, though she would've liked to know exactly where Dumbledore had dropped her off. She made a note to herself to remind her dad to tell Dumbledore that muggles didn't exactly appreciate random wizards falling out of the sky.

When she got to the light, she found that it had come from a window of a very tall and very odd looking building. She couldn't tell much in the darkness, but it looked like the base was made out of stone and more wooden structures had been piled on top to complete the building. She frowned, peering at the sign out front.

The Burrow

_So maybe not a muggle place then,_ she guessed, as she hadn't heard of any muggle building with that name before.

Still, she slid her wand out and held it at her side as she approached the door. Cassandra bit her lip and knocked.

"Yes, yes, who is it?" a woman's voice called out.

Cassandra gasped and took a step back as a woman was illuminated from the interior of the building.

"I—um—do you mind telling me where I am?" Cassandra stammered. "I got lost, you see...and...well…."

"Cassandra?" a familiar voice called out. "Is that you?"

"Ginny?" the woman asked. "You know this girl?"

"Cassandra!"

She grunted, stumbling back as someone barrelled into her.

"What happened to you? You're all wet! Come on in. Mom, this is a friend of mine. Cassandra. She's in Ron's year."

She blinked in surprise, being led inside by Ginny. Cassandra turned to look back at the woman, seeing the jumpers and other knitted things the woman wore. She had a plump figure to her, but it strangely seemed to suit the woman. She had the same shade of red hair as Ginny, and gave Cassandra a strange and curious look as Ginny escorted her further inside.

"Don't mind mom," Ginny reassured. "We weren't exactly expecting you."

"I wasn't expecting to end up here." She frowned, following the redhead up the spiraling stairs. "Is this where you live?"

"Yeah. Right now it's just me and Ron though. The twins moved out to start a shop down in Diagon Alley. We should go check it out sometime. Percy moved out last year when he got a job with the ministry. Bill went to Egypt to work there breaking curses, and Charlie's in Romania working with dragons. Oh! Hermione's here too, by the way."

"Interesting house," she muttered. "Very interesting…. Still confused as to why I'm here exactly, but it is interesting."

Ginny led her to a door and opened it. "Ron! Cassandra's apparently here."

"Cassandra!" Granger greeted, going to hug her. "How are you?"

"Apparently something about me wants people to give out hugs," she muttered, disentangling herself. "Add that to the list of confusing things that have happened to me today."

"Meaning what?" Weasley asked as the two girls walked into his room.

"Apparently she wasn't expecting to end up here," Ginny explained. "Which begs the question of how you got here in the first place."

"Dumbledore." She sighed and sat down on the floor. "I was visiting with Uncle Moony, he showed up out of nowhere, dragged me to this village to meet some old friend of his, and then dropped me in a pond outside of your house. Merlin!" Cassandra slapped a hand against her forehead. "I was supposed to go back to my dad's place tonight! He's got to be panicking right about now!"

"You can floo back to your dad's," Ron suggested.

"That only works if he has a floo network, Ronald," Granger argued.

"He does and could I?"

"Yeah." Ginny nodded. "It's downstairs."

"Thank you!" Cassandra ran down the stairs, following Ginny over to the fireplace.

"Ginny, dear!" Mrs. Weasley called out. "Are these your friend's things? They just arrived."

Cassandra blinked in confusion, seeing her trunk lying there along with another suitcase. "How did my things get here?"

"Do you mind if Cassandra uses the floo network to call her dad?" Ginny asked. "Let him know she's alright?"

"Of course. Go ahead, dear."

"Thank you!" She breathed a sigh of relief as she grabbed and handful of floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace. _Hopefully he's at home and not out with half the Death Eaters looking for me._

She poked her head into the flames, wincing from the heat. "Hello? Dad?"

"Not here right now," Wormtail called out, stepping into view. "Can I take a message?"

Cassandra groaned upon seeing him. "Where is he?"

"Out on official business. Said he wouldn't be home until later. Not like I really know where he's gone. They won't tell me anything, you see."

"Well when he gets back tell him I'm stuck at the Weasleys'. Blame Dumbledore."

"As you wish. I do so enjoy being treated like an owl."

"You know, one day you'll get kicked out of the flat and then I won't have to be around you so much!"

"Please make it happen soon. You can talk to the Dark Lord for me. Tell him how much you want me gone and back at the manor!"

"Wormtail? Who are you talking to?" Snape came into view and Wormtail sighed, backing off as he knelt in front of the fire. "There you are. Remus said you had left with Dumbledore."

"And then I got dropped off with the Weasleys'," she added. "And from the fact of my trunk and things being here, I'm assuming that I get to stay."

"Potentially for the better considering how many more things I'm being assigned."

"So that's a 'no' on coming back?"

"Afraid so. I'll see you at Hogwarts when the term begins."

She sighed and nodded. "I'll see you then."

"In the meantime, I'll be having words with Dumbledore about dropping you off without warning," he grumbled. "Try not to get yourself killed. And do be careful. The Dark Lord is moving and the ministry is beginning to take notice."

"I will."

"Good."

Cassandra took her head out of the fireplace and sighed, glancing up at Ginny.

"You okay?"

"Pretty sure my dad already knew what Dumbledore was planning." She stood and brushed off some of the ash from her hair. "And it looks like I'm staying until term begins."

"You can sleep in my room, can't she?" Ginny asked.

"I suppose that'll have to do." Mrs. Weasley sighed and waved her wand. Cassandra's things vanished. "Do try and make yourself comfortable, dear. Our home isn't much, but it's still enough."

She nodded and followed Ginny up to her room. Cassandra eyed the decorations and posters Ginny had put up. She walked over to one, eyeing the Quidditch player flying in and out of the poster.

"Gwenog Jones," Ginny introduced. "Captain of the—"

"—Holyhead Harpies," she finished. "Think I met someone who knew her."

"Really?" Ginny's eyes lit up. "Did he say what she's like? Do you think maybe we can meet her?" She sighed and flopped onto her bed. "You know, I'm sort of hoping that I can play Quidditch professionally and all. Then I can join the Holyhead Harpies and meet her! She's the best!"

"I'll take your word for it."

"You have to be one of the only people at Hogwarts who isn't interested in Quidditch, you know."

"I never saw a reason to be interested." She shrugged and sat down on her trunk. "Aunt Minnie tried to get me interested, but it obviously didn't work. My dad wasn't as concerned. He taught me how to play gobstones instead of Quidditch."

"I've noticed. At least it's not wizard's chess like Ron plays. He gets bored. I guess that's what happens when he keeps beating everyone at it."

"I think my dad just wanted to teach me gobstones because of his mom. She used to be really good at it. Apparently she was president of the Gobstones Club when she was at Hogwarts."

"Really? That's interesting."

"You wouldn't know it though if you looked at my dad. Only time he ever plays is with me on Christmas. Part of the family tradition, I suppose."

"You just play gobstones on Christmas? No visiting family or anything?"

"We don't really have family to visit. My mom's dad died when I was younger, and her mom a long time ago, apparently. My dad says that she still has relatives someplace, but they were awful to my mom, so I don't really ever see them. They broke off contact years ago, which I'm fine with. My dad's mom died when he was still at Hogwarts, and he never talks about his dad. Refuses to say anything about him. So it's just me and dad. Same as it's always been."

"I guess I should be lucky then that I have my parents and my brothers around."

"Yeah."

"Your dad though, he never fancied anyone after your mom died?"

"No." She sighed and reached over, picking up the quaffle Ginny had. Cassandra spun it around her hands. "From the way everyone else talks, there was maybe one person he fancied, but that was way back during Hogwarts. Besides, he couldn't go after her."

"Is she married?"

"Dead." Cassandra smiled. "My dad apparently fancied Lily Potter if you can believe that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I would've been related to Harry Potter if things had gone differently, I suppose." She shrugged. "Either that or my dad would've ended up the dad of Harry Potter—or maybe at least, Harry Evans—and that just sounds complicated in itself."

"Pretty sure your dad would rather be your dad than Harry's. At least he's alive."

"True." She sighed and tossed the quaffle over to Ginny. "Then again, I don't know if he likes being my dad half the time."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm the Chosen One, Ginny. And it seems like Dumbledore's been yelling at him regarding the prophecy for a long time. He just never admitted it. He never even told me about the prophecy until I cornered him at home and demanded that he tell me."

"That must've gone well."

She barked a laugh. "It was something…."

_"Cassandra…." Snape sighed and reached toward her once they had gotten home._

_ "Did you know?" she whispered. "About me?"_

_ "I...had my suspicions," he admitted._

_ "And you didn't think to tell me?"_

_ "I didn't want you to know," he admitted, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Cassandra. Look at me. Please?" He sighed and tilted her chin up. "I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to have to grow up with some prophecy drifting over your head."_

_ "But you knew! How long have you known?"_

_ "I can't say for certain. It's only really been a suspicion. Nothing more. My main concern was keeping Dumbledore from deciding that the prophecy involved you. You weren't even born yet and he had already begun questioning me. Then everything with the Potters happened and things just got worse from there." He sighed. "I knew what Dumbledore would do with you when he had his confirmations. I knew that he would begin training you for his cause. Everyone would see the Chosen One raised up by Dumbledore, but I would still see my own daughter—you would be turned into a soldier. A _child_ soldier, Cassandra. A child meant to fight in a war that never should've happened in the first place."_

_ "But I have magic! I can handle myself!"_

_ "I couldn't take that risk. I had already lost your mother. Do you really think I was going to lose you as well?"_

_ "You still should've told me."_

_ "There was never a good time." He gave her a sad smile. "And I never wanted to admit it to myself either. I never wanted my daughter to be caught up in all of this. All I wanted was for you to have a childhood, to grow up, to live, to do everything you're supposed to do."_

_ "That's obviously not going to happen anymore."_

_ "I'm afraid not. But I promise that I will do everything I can to help you. And not just because I've been told to help or because of this prophecy. I'll do it because you're my daughter, Cassandra, and you're what's important to me."_

_ She nodded and hugged him. "Thanks dad."_

_ "Always. Now go on to bed. We'll begin early in the morning. You need to work on your dueling skills and don't think for one second that I'll go easy on you."_


	17. Fight or Suffer

Cassandra sighed, walking through Diagon Alley behind the Weasleys, a bag full of books tucked under one arm. The other Weasleys were walking in front with Granger, happily chatting with one another. She would much rather have gone shopping with her father or someone else.

Instead, she was forcibly dragged to shop with the Weasley family and Granger.

"Alright, hand those over," Mrs. Weasley called out. "We'll go and drop these back at the house. Why don't you kids go and check out the twins' new shop, hm? I'm sure you'd all love that!"

Ron, Ginny, and Granger all nodded and turned to leave, forcing Cassandra to go along with them. She shoved her hands into her pockets as she trailed behind them. It wasn't what she _wanted_ to be spending her time doing, but part of her was still curious to see the new shop the twins had opened.

She paused, glancing up at the large and strangely colorful exterior. A large statue of one of the twins stood above the entrance, a painted grin on its face as the mechanical arm moved the top hat up and down, changing the object that sat on its head. One minute it was a rabbit, the next it was a snake, and then it was a strange creature.

Cassandra stepped in and grinned, ducking as a small spark whizzed past her head. The inside was just as colorful as the outside much to her delight. She turned around, seeing all of the shelves and displays lined up with joke items. Some she recognized from the different items they had used at Hogwarts. Others were completely new inventions like the pink fountain of love potions or the edible Dark Marks. There were even a few small thestral figurines galloping around in the air. She smiled, seeing the sign advertising the figures.

Flying Thestrals

Visible only to the owner!

Let them fly around and guard against nightmares.

Buy one now!

"Checking out some of the newer merchandise, eh?" one of the twins asked.

She nodded, letting one of the figurines land on her shoulder, smiling as she read his nametag, which apparently read 'not Fred...or am I?'.

"Got the idea from when you lot went to the ministry. Little dedication to you. Helped us get our start with this, after all."

"Me?"

"Yeah." He turned. "Oi! Freddy! Where'd you put that box of new stuff we got shipped in?"

"It's on the shelf you git!"

He smirked. "Follow me."

She followed George, weaving through the shelves of colorful pranks and magic. She even spotted a few muggle pranks as well which got several laughs out of muggle-borns and more than a few confused looks from wizards.

"Here we are!" he announced, nodding toward a shelf of odd things. "They're still under development of course—fine touches and everything, you know. We've got some sparklers which will cast a bubble of silence around you when you light them up...charm bracelets to let you know if your families are safe—come in twin packs and sets of four—even this odd thing." He grabbed a toy off the top shelf and handed it to her. "Got the description from Luna. Nargles. Lead you to the nearest safe spot. And this too." He took out a crystal ball with a swirling black smoky mass visible inside. "Obscurial balls. Break this and it'll absorb your magic for a bit, letting you pass safely as a muggle. We're working on other versions for things like memory and such, but right now it's just the magic."

"Wow," she whispered. "Flitwick must've loved you two."

"He was rather happy to answer all of our questions. Came in on opening day and bought an entire crate of merchandise. You'll let us know if he ends up alright? Got the feeling he was going to try and figure out how everything works."

"I'll let you know how he looks when we get back to Hogwarts," she promised.

"Great. In the meantime, feel free to pick something from the store. Free of charge."

"Really?"

"You helped us get our start in the first place. Least we could do."

She nodded and looked around, seeing what else they had. Cassandra wandered over to the shelf of potions they had on display.

"Anyone in particular you fancy?" Ginny asked.

"Not really. You?"

"I'd rather not say." Her face reddened. "But, if Dean didn't mind, then I could see myself buying one just for the fun of it. You should buy one too, you know. Could use it on Draco."

"I don't fancy Draco," she quickly argued. "I mean, I don't fancy him in that way…. He's one of my best friends and everything…. You know how it is."

"Of course…."

"Shut up, would you?" She shoved her.

"It's true! He clearly fancied you during the Obscurial meetings last year!"

Cassandra sighed, eyeing their pendants that supposedly would take on the form of the partner's patronus. She reached for a pair and held it up, eyeing the charms.

"You're looking to get that one, eh?" Fred asked—at least it was Fred, going by the nametag he wore. "Someone special in mind to give the other one to?"

"Not particularly, but the charms look nice."

"Then a pair just for you. No charge." He winked. "Just give it to someone who deserves it."

"I will," she promised.

Cassandra slipped the two charms into her pocket, glancing out the window as she did. She blinked in surprise and went to leave the shop, catching a glimpse of the person as he turned down a corner.

She ran after him, intent on seeing what he was doing, only to pause as she saw the sign pointing to where he was going.

Knockturn Alley

_What could you need there?_ She wondered, following him. Cassandra paused, ducking behind a corner as someone opened the door of a shop. She peered out at the shop, watching as someone closed the door. She waited a bit before walking over.

_ Borgin and Burke?_ She read on the sign. _Of all the places to go, it had to be here…._ She sighed and knelt down, looking through one of the windows. She could recognize a few shapes. One of them was Bellatrix, another she could pick out as Greyback—hard to miss the werewolf—and a few other Death Eaters posted as guards. Her eyes narrowed in confusion. Was one of them her father?

She snuck around to the other side, keeping out of sight as best as she could. They seemed to be discussing about something inside the shop. She sighed in frustration as the object appeared to be in the back. Maybe there was a window there where she could look in? Hardly likely as the shop was known for collecting things to do with dark magic, but there was always a chance.

"What are you doing?" Granger hissed, drawing her attention away from where everyone had vanished.

Cassandra sighed and stood, glaring at the brown-haired girl and the Weasley who was running up behind her. "I could ask you the same, you know."

"Bloody hell!" Weasley gasped, leaning over. "Knockturn Alley! Don't you know the sort of people who walk down this way?"

"People like you?"

"We're just here to keep you out of danger." Granger grabbed her arm and dragged her along with them. "You should be thanking us! You're lucky you weren't caught down there by the wrong sort of people. What were you even doing down there?"

"Thought I saw something. Didn't want to get caught." she sighed and yanked her arm out of Granger's hand. "Is that so much to ask?"

"Considering that half of Diagon Alley is closed, yes. Or haven't you taken notice?"

"I have." She shoved her hands into her pockets. "Not like there's anything I can do about it, you know."

"You're the bloody Chosen One," Weasley pointed out. "You're the one who's supposed to be able to fix all of this."

"And how exactly do you suggest I do that?" she demanded.

"Find out where You-Know-Who is hiding and kill him."

"That is what the prophecy said, isn't it?" Granger asked. "Look. Even Ollivander's is closed. Everyone got their wand from his shop."

"And they'll find other shops to get wands from." Cassandra shrugged as she stepped up to the doorway, running her hand over the engraved Dark Mark. "And people will continue to blame Death Eaters. Doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

"Actually, it kind of does mean that," Weasley argued. "You-Know-Who isn't going to sit around all day. Fred and George have their joke shop because they want to _help_ people. They want to make people smile again. Sort of hard to do that when You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters are running around causing chaos!"

"Ronald's right."

"Then maybe I should march right over to You-Know-Who and give him a Killing Curse right this second!" Cassandra snapped.

"You don't have to be so mean about it!"

"And you don't have to follow me every single place I go." She sighed. "Look, just because a crystal ball told me to do something doesn't mean I want to."

"But do you really want places to end up like this forever?" Granger asked as they walked back toward the joke shop.

"There you are!" Mrs. Weasley called out as they approached. "Come on! Hurry on over! Quickly now! Time we were off!"

* * *

Cassandra sighed, rolling over on the pile of blankets they had laid out for her to sleep on. She tried to close her eyes, but all she could see were empty buildings and darkened alleys. She sat up and stood, quietly sneaking out of Ginny's room as she pulled on her jacket. She sighed and made her way downstairs, trying to be as quiet as she could.

She walked out the door and stood outside, staring up at the stars overhead. Cassandra's eyes narrowed, trying to pinpoint and name as many as she could. It wasn't her favorite thing to do when she couldn't sleep, but it was better than doing nothing at all.

She shoved her hands into her pockets, walking further away from the Burrow with all of its Weasleys and Granger. She wasn't used to the smothering, needy, obsessively motherly traits Mrs. Weasley possessed. Cassandra wished that she could somehow appreciate the strange ways, but her dad had never been like that with her. He was the sort of parent who believed more in leaving her alone to do what she wanted, to explore what she wanted to explore, and who would only hover if he thought she could be in immediate danger as a result of her curiosity.

Then again, Cassandra did have a lurking suspicion that they would start looking for her soon enough, that they would begin shouting out for her to return, thinking that she had somehow been kidnapped or worse. Still, she kept walking.

Uncle Moony would've just let her walk. He would've followed her trail soon enough to find her someplace far away from anyone else. Even Tonks would've let her go out alone, though her old sitter would've come running after her sooner than anyone else.

She could hear the shouting in the distance, could easily turn around to see the lights from the Burrow flickering to life. Had she crossed some sort of ward or something that had alerted them or were the Weasley parents far lighter sleepers than she had anticipated? Cassandra shrugged and continued wandering. She could usually find her way back. She had spent enough nights wandering around to know how to get back. Most of those had been full moons when she had wanted to follow Uncle Moony to see where he had gone as a werewolf.

She wanted to get away. She wanted to get away to get back to her old life. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts and away from people.

Then again…her thoughts nowadays were filled with the ministry, with her dad, with Draco, with Barty….

"TRAITOR!" Bellatrix's voice screamed over and over inside her head as a bright green light flashed before her eyes.

Cassandra tried to block out the noise, to swallow back the lump that had formed in her throat. She bit her lip, clenching her fists as she did her best to control it. The wind started howling in her ears, sounding more like someone screaming the longer it went on. It whipped through her hair, tugging at her pajamas, her jacket, the field around her.

_No. Stop,_ she scolded herself. _Stop it. You have control. Don't lose it. Don't lose it. Stop doing this! Stop!_

Fire rushed up around her in a ring, the flames lurching toward the sky as they burned. She fell to her hands and knees, fingers clawing at the dirt as she tried to get the control back.

_ Concentrate, Cassandra, _her father's voice echoed in her mind. _Concentrate. Clear your mind. Keep your emotions calm._

_I'm trying! _She thought back to him. _Merlin! I'm trying!_

"Cassandra!" someone shouted. "Hang on!"

The wind picked up, swirling around her, whipping the heat from the fire into her face. She could hear the distant _whoosh_ of the fire as it roared to life, seemingly snaking closer to her. She looked up, seeing that the flames were creeping closer to her, the circle closing in as the fire approached.

"Cassandra!"

"_Aguamenti_!"

The flames hissed in response to the jet of water shooting out of the end of Mr. Weasley's wand. They retreated and surged back, stubbornly refusing to allow him to gain an inch. Wolves jumped out from the flames, growling and snarling at the others as they tried to get past.

"Cassandra!" Ginny shouted. "Mom! Dad! Do something!"

She blinked away the tears, slowly looking around at the others who were gathered around the edges of the fire. Cassandra glanced down at her lap, part of her waiting for fire to take her away from the Weasleys. She sighed and instead moved her sleeve, pressing the tip of her finger against the Dark Mark.

Something clashed overhead. Cassandra looked up, seeing the Dark Mark form in the clouds above. A dark, thin trail of smoke flew out of the skull's mouth. It soared toward her and a hand gripped hers, pulling her away before anyone else could register what had just happened.

They apparated away, and for once, she was happy to have disapparated from someplace despite the queasy feeling in her stomach. Not to mention how happen she was to see Riddle Manor around her.

"Welcome home," Voldemort announced.

* * *

"I trust you slept well?" he asked as she walked downstairs the next morning.

"Better than I ever did with the Weasleys." She sighed and sat down in the offered chair. "Thank you, sir, for what you did, but you didn't have to. I mean—you didn't _personally_ have to come."

"And trust that one of the others would have safely delivered you here to me?"

"You don't trust my dad?"

"I never said that. Severus is more concerned doing business elsewhere." He eyed her. "What is it?"

"Sir?"

"You think I can't tell when something's on your mind, Cassandra? What is it?"

Cassandra winced, feeling emotions being brought up to the surface of her mind. She could feel the familiar sensation of legilimency. He was searching for a reason…. She knew she should keep it buried, but the grief and hatred were forced to the surface before she could keep them in line.

"Ah. Still torn up over what happened with Barty in the ministry?"

She sighed and slowly nodded. "Bellatrix wanted to curse _me_. Not him. If I had been paying attention, then maybe…."

"He would still be alive? Yes, I do suppose that your actions cost me a Death Eater." He sighed, set down the cup, placed his wand on the table, and pressed tips of his fingers together. "I had thought you would be more clever to avoid such a thing, but obviously not."

"Sir?"

"I could always replace you...Draco seems to be a promising young boy. The things I had hoped for you in the future, Cassandra. Oh well. That's what you get for not being able to duel, for not being able to hold your own against Death Eaters. Perhaps if you had more power, more experience, Barty would still be alive. It would seem that my future is safe if _you're_ the so-called Chosen One all of the papers have been discussing as of late."

Cassandra bit her lip, forcing the tears back. He wasn't raising his voice or anything. He wasn't yelling at her, yet she could still hear the truth in his words.

He stood, holding his wand as he turned, his back toward her. "It was your fault, Cassandra. You're the reason Barty is dead. It's about time you admitted your guilt. And I don't take the death of one of my own very lightly. What to do with you, I wonder? Perhaps a Cruciatus Curse first?"

Voldemort turned and she grunted, being blasted out of her chair. Something else hit her and she was slammed against the wall.

"Perhaps not. Maybe I ought to make you suffer the way he did? A life for a life?"

She gasped and moved as the curse hit the wall behind her. Cassandra ran around the room, ducking and weaving between the things he threw.

"Come on!" He waved his wand and she let out a shout as her foot was jerked into the air, leaving her dangling as he walked over to her. "You're either going to fight or you're going to suffer. Running only prolongs the agony."

She grunted as he released her, wincing as she shoulder collided with the floor.

"What will it be then?" he demanded, wand pointed at her. "Fight or suffer? I won't keep playing games with you forever. Time you chose. How will you pay for Barty's death?"

She got to her hands and knees, staring at the floor below her. _Do it then. Make me suffer, make me hurt. I deserve it, after all, don't I?_

"Very well. Suffering it is."

She winced as Voldemort entered her mind, calling up the memory of that night.

_She was dueling against the two Death Eaters, her shield holding as she did her best to attack. One of her own hit her shield and she was sent flying back against the stones. She got to her feet, sending other stones flying behind her as a distraction to escape._

_A hand reached out and grabbed her arm, flinging her off the stones as a bright green light flashed. She winced, colliding with a barrier, Bellatrix's scream echoing throughout the room._

"_TRAITOR!"_

_She tried to get to her feet and stumbled, the ground swaying and blurring in front of her. A voice called out to her as a pair of arms wrapped around her, keeping her from moving._

"You weren't paying attention," Voldemort whispered into her ear. "Shall we try that again?"

_She was running from the Death Eaters, sending stones behind her to escape. A hand reached out and grabbed her arm. Time seemed to slow as Cassandra turned, just seeing Barty as he flung her out of the way, Moody's clothes draped over him._

_ Cassandra gasped, the sound echoing around her as he shoved her. She grunted, colliding with the stones. Bellatrix was standing there, her wand pointed at where Cassandra had been as the light of the spell hit where she had been standing...where Barty had shoved her out of the way…._

_ Time suddenly sped up as she collided with the barrier._

She gasped, wincing as she hit the floor. Cassandra looked up at Voldemort as he leaned over her.

"That was better," he whispered. "You were paying attention that time. I wonder if you can actually avoid it this time?"

_ A hand reached for her. She tried to cast a shield to stop the curse the way she had before when it had been Umbridge. Barty still flung her out of the way, still took the brunt of the curse for her…._

"And again?"

_ She tried to call up the spell again, tried to yell at Barty to stop, to let her take the curse instead, to warn him that he was going to die…._

Cassandra gasped, lying on the floor, trying to catch her breath. Voldemort sighed, sitting in a chair as he looked at her.

"Are you going to continue suffering or are you going to fight for once?" he asked, eyeing the tip of his wand. "You can't keep this up, Cassandra. I have broken stronger wizards than you before doing this sort of thing. Before long, you'll have put yourself in St. Mungo's. What will your dear father say then, hm?"

_ I can get to him. I can get to him! I can save him! I can save Barty and fix things!_

She gave a shout as he fired a spell at her, curling up from pain.

"Fight or suffer, Cassandra? Choose one."

"I have to fix it," she whispered, propping herself up. "I made a mistake going there. I was the one who decided to go there, who decided not to give them what they wanted. I'M THE ONE BELLATRIX WANTED TO KILL! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF ME!"

"Fight or suffer?"

She screamed and grabbed her wand, firing a spell at him. "SHUT UP!"

Voldemort blinked in surprise, getting to his feet. She threw another spell at him and another, just barely giving him time to block her attacks as she pressed forward.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shrieked, continuing to fire spells at him. "YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE! JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She waved her wand and sent every piece of furniture in the room flying at him all at once. The pieces collided into the corner of the room, smashing into one another as she fell to her knees, gasping for air as she tried to get it back under control.

_No! No! Tom!_

She feel to her knees in shock, motionless, powerless to do nothing but stare at the pile of furniture where Voldemort had once stood.

_This can't be happening. I can't have—no. He's alive. Please, for Merlin's sake!_

"Tom!"

Cassandra flinched as someone lightly touched her shoulder. She looked up, blinking away tears, as she saw Voldemort standing there beside her.

"Never keep it all in, Cassandra." He waved his wand, putting the room back in order. "The pain will only hurt worse the longer you keep it in."

She opened her mouth to argue only for a choked out sob to escape. She curled up, shaking as the tears finally came.

* * *

He sighed, waving his wand to clear up the final details. Voldemort glanced over his shoulder as Cassandra continued crying. His eyes swept over the room as he wondered if anyone had ever really allowed her the space she needed to lash out in anger. She had been keeping the grief bottled up for far too long, and only Merlin knew how much more pain she had caused herself through that. He knew that her magic was too unpredictable and difficult to control at times, but she _had_ been getting better over the years at controlling it.

Was that the problem then? Was her magic too powerful for her to control? Was it too tightly bound to her emotional state that she was afraid of lashing out? That she was afraid of allowing herself to be as vulnerable as she needed to be?

That was one possibility. It had taken him pushing her right to the edge for her to finally lash out at him. Of course he had suspected what he was getting into when he went about doing so, but the bruises that were forming from where her spells had made contact told him otherwise.

Most children that he had come across had fully developed their magic by the time they were accepted into Hogwarts. Some muggle-borns had continued to develop their magic into their first year—with Hogwarts being their only option for practicing the magical arts, it wasn't uncommon. However, he still had to wonder how much more developed Cassandra's magic had become. Her father had claimed that she hadn't started showing signs of magic until the age of nine, but that _had_ to be a lie.

_Maybe she had magic but it was just being repressed until nine,_ a voice taunted. _She had learned to be afraid of what it could do so she repressed it, kept it hidden. You know what that's like. Too much power brings about too many questions. "Have you seen my toy, Tom?" "What happened to Billy, Tom?" "Did you do it, Tom?"_

Slowly, the sobs turned into whimpers and even those came to a slow halt. He walked over to her, seeing that she had exhausted herself. Voldemort sighed and picked her up, carrying her up to her own room to sleep. After all that magic he had put her through, she must be tired. Not to mention what he had seen the previous night of the fire she had called up.

Fire had always been one of the trickier elements to control. It was naturally difficult to control on its own, but adding magic to it made it even more difficult. He still couldn't decide if that had been Fiendfyre or some other magical defense. Whatever it had been, she had to have using a large source of magic to both maintain it and control it.

"Tom?" she murmured.

"What have I told you about using that name? Still regret the day you found that out."

"Thank you."

He smiled as he opened the door. "You kept wanting to suffer, Cassandra. No one can do that forever. Not even you."

"Dad does." She yawned and rolled over as he set her down on the mattress. "You can see it sometimes if you look hard enough."

"Severus has always been a strange one," he pointed out. "Sleep well. I'll have one of the house elves send up food. For now, sleep. I expect you're tired. You did use up quite a lot of magic there. Hopefully I won't have to send for a healer to ensure that you're not dead."

She sighed. "It has happened before."

He reached over and placed a hand on her head. "Sweet dreams, Cassandra. Try not to use any more magic until you wake up."


	18. Back to Hogwarts

Cassandra sighed, glancing up as Weasley and Granger walked in and sat down next to her. She turned back to the window of the Hogwarts Express, watching as the train rolled along.

"We're glad to see you're alright," Granger attempted. "How'd you manage to escape? From the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who?"

"Mom and the others spent all night trying to find you," Weasley added. "Ginny will be glad to know you're alright too."

"Is it really any of your business what I was up to when I wasn't around you?"

"We just want to know that you were alright."

"I have a life that doesn't involve either of you." She stood and walked past them. "Maybe you can let me keep that private to myself for once?"

"Where are you going?" Granger shouted after her.

Cassandra sighed, refusing to give her the satisfaction of an answer. Instead, she made her way to another section of the train. Several students gave her looks as she entered, passing by different tables.

"Can't believe Hogwarts is going downhill," Draco was saying as she approached. "I'd rather toss myself off the Astronomy Tower than spend another two years there."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Parkinson asked.

"Means that maybe I won't be considering coming back just to suffer through another year of Charms class."

"Something you need, Johnson?" Bulstrode demanded, blocking her path.

"Maybe she just wants to feel like she's a somebody," Parkinson called out.

"Lay off, would you?" a wizard argued, standing. "Here. You can have my seat. Move, Pansy."

Cassandra nodded and sat down next to Draco as the other one sat down across from her. He was a dark skinned teenager who was in her year, but she had never really talked to him before. He had high cheekbones and long, slanting brown eyes to match his short, groomed dark hair. He smiled and held his hand out toward her.

"Blaise Zabini, by the way. Don't believe we've been properly introduced."

"Cassandra Johnson." She shook his hand, slightly surprised by how firm the grip was.

"Pleasure." He smiled.

Cassandra glanced over at Draco, who had remained silent, eyeing him as he adjusted the sleeve of his shirt.

"Everything alright?"

"Fine." He stopped. "Everything's fine."

"Have a nice summer?" Zabini attempted.

"Why would you care?" Parkinson argued. "She probably spent it cooped up in some tiny excuse for a flat or something like that."

"Just trying to make conversation. It's called 'being friendly'." He sighed and put his arms up on the table. "So? What'd you do?"

"Read books mostly. Had a few duels with my dad. Visited some places, saw my godfather." She shrugged. "Pretty normal for the most part."

"Dueling your dad is normal?"

"Well, he went a bit harder on me this time around, but yeah."

"Blimey. Is he a dueling champion or something?"

"You don't have to pretend to be interested!" Parkinson pointed out.

"Her dad's not a champion, but pretty close to one, I'd say," Draco chimed in.

"Can't tell for sure. He never entered any competitions as far as I'm aware. I could probably ask Professor Flitwick. He would know."

"No wonder you know how to duel like that though if your dad's teaching you," Draco muttered, fidgeting with his sleeve again.

She frowned. She could've sworn she saw the hint of _something_ on his arm. She reached over, only for him to jerk his arm away before she could see.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"I'm fine," he growled. "Don't need you to babysit me."

"That's what you get for inviting a half-blood to sit with us," Parkinson pointed out. "Just wants to be nosy and can't keep a secret."

"Sorry," Zabini whispered. "She's always like this. At least you're a Ravenclaw. You don't have to deal with her in the common room."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're annoying and that I could do far better without your chatting."

Cassandra smirked at the expression Parkinson sent him.

"I heard you went to the manor," Draco murmured as the other two kept arguing.

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." She blinked in surprise. "Got tossed around a bit, but I'm fine. Think I might've done more damage to him than he did to me."

"You dueled?" Draco eyed her with suspicion. "And you're just 'fine'?"

"Yes," she insisted. "It was at least better than staying with the Weasleys. Oh, at least one good thing came out of that stay." She reached into her pocket and fished out the charm. "Here. Thought you might be interested in that."

"Don't these things usually come in pairs?"

"Yeah." She held up her wrist for him to see. "Turned mine into a bracelet."

"And you're just giving this to me? A charm that most people would give to someone they fancy?"

"Well if you don't want it…."

"I'll take it." He sighed and snatched the charm from her. "Just don't expect me to wear it. And don't go getting yourself killed either. Otherwise these things break. At least, that's what I'm told."

"I believe you." She smiled, seeing that the charm had morphed into a silver fox. "You know, I did see you around when we went to Diagon Alley. Only...you went into a shop, and…."

"Do I have to report to you wherever I go now?"

"You were surrounded by _Death Eaters_ at the time. I just want to make sure that you're okay and everything. Trust me when I say that being one isn't all it's made up to be." She reached over and squeezed his hand. "I didn't get much of a choice with mine. I just want to make sure that _you_ do."

He sighed, glancing over at her. "Did we ever get a choice in what would happen to us? You're the bloody Chosen One and me…."

"You're still Draco Malfoy and I'm still Cassandra. Promise that won't ever change? That no matter what happens, we'll still be friends?"

He looked over at her, pausing as he did. "Would you make the Unbreakable Vow to that?"

"I can't say anything about that particular thing, but my dad has always said that a promise is one of the most important things you can give a person. He said he only broke one that he can remember and it was his biggest regret."

"Then I promise. We'll still be friends."

"Good. Because I like you as my friend, Draco." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "And if that ever changed...well...not the sort of world I'd like to see."

"You're still a bloody idiot."

"And you're a Gryffindor."

"Take it back."

"Never. Admit it, Draco. Sorting Hat was wrong about you."

"Sorting Hat's never wrong. You're a Ravenclaw. You should know stuff like that."

"It's never all books and facts, you know. Just like Slytherins aren't all evil." She sat up and looked at Zabini. "You're not evil, are you, Blaise?"

"Anyone in their right mind would say 'no' to that question. But, my mom has married at least seven times. Left us with a lot of money." He smirked. "She outlived every single one. Not sure which one was my dad, though. But, I would consider myself to be one of the better Slytherins."

"Keep telling yourself that," Draco muttered. "One day it'll come true."

"Just because I'm the only one who doesn't laugh at your pointless jokes doesn't mean that I'm any less better than you, Malfoy." He rolled his eyes. "This git tried to tell a story once about how Umbridge—you remember the toad—and how she once tried to hunt down a dementor. Said it would've tried to give her the Dementor's Kiss, but she was so horrid that it would backfire and kill the dementor instead."

"Somehow I can see that happening."

"Well I can't." He sighed and leaned back. "I'm just glad that we don't have to deal with her for another year. Any guesses on the new professor?"

"That one's a bit more confusing," Cassandra muttered.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I got dragged along with Dumbledore on some visit over the summer. He introduced me to a new professor. Only...he taught _potions_, not Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Snape's been sacked?" Parkinson asked.

"If he had been, I would be the first to know."

"Can't argue there," Draco muttered.

"What makes you so special then?" Parkinson demanded. "Just because you're the 'Chosen One', you get to know everything that goes on at Hogwarts. Is that it?"

"Maybe it's because my godmother is Professor McGonagall?" Cassandra challenged. "And occasionally, she comes around for tea and she discusses things with my dad. It gets interesting at times. You should hear what she has to say about you, Parkinson."

Cassandra smiled as Parkinson glared at her before crossing her arms to stare out the window in annoyance.

"What does she think?" Draco whispered, leaning over to her so the others couldn't hear.

"That she's a pompous Slytherin who is way too obsessed with being a pureblood. If you think that's bad, you should hear what my dad has to say. Never anything good."

"Does he at least say decent stuff about me?"

"You don't ever come up in the conversations. Which is a good thing as they mostly complain about students."

"That's good...I think…."

"You know my dad, Draco. He's hard to please on a good day. Trust me."

He smiled and nodded. "Can't argue there."

* * *

They arrived at Hogwarts and Cassandra got off the train. Draco shot her an apologetic look as he was dragged into a full carriage with other Slytherins. She shrugged and went to find one toward the back, reaching up to pet a thestral as she did so.

"They seem particularly uneasy today," Luna pointed out as she climbed into the carriage. "I wonder why."

"They're not the only ones. It seems like everyone's on edge nowadays. We're all just waiting for You-Know-Who to do something."

"He is being a bit louder than normal. Usually he's been rather quiet. You see it sometimes, but normally not enough to notice."

"And now things are getting worse," Neville added as he climbed in with Granger, Ginny, and Ron in tow. "Even my mom and dad are taking notice. It's like they sort of know, you know?" He smiled, cradling his plant.

"Think that's about the first time I ever heard you talk about your parents," Weasley pointed out as they began to move.

"Oh. Well, I...um…."

"I'm sure Neville still gets to see his family from time to time even if he does live with his grandmother," Ginny argued. "Remember that one summer we had to go visit our aunt because the house got infested with gnomes?"

"But that was one summer! That's different!"

"Well he doesn't have to explain himself if he doesn't want to," Cassandra argued. "No matter how determined you two are to stick your nose into people's personal business!"

"Look, if this is about what happened at Knockturn Alley…," Granger began.

"And all the other times you've questioned me," she muttered.

"We had a right to be concerned! Especially after you were abducted by Death Eaters that night! You're lucky to have escaped with your life. You're the _Chosen One_, Cassandra. You-Know-Who is going to try and actually kill you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because anyone with eyes can see that he's going to try and kill you! It's either you or him! The smart thing to do would be to kill you as quickly as he can before you have a chance to kill him."

"Just because it's the 'smart thing' doesn't mean that it's automatically right. Granger." She sighed and leaned back, folding her arms. "Just because it's what you would do doesn't mean that it's what everyone else would do."

"That's supposed to mean something?"

"That you're an insufferable know-it-all? Then yes. It does mean something."

"Bloody hell," Weasley muttered. "You don't have to go acting like Snape!"

Luna softly giggled behind the latest copy of the _Quibbler_.

"Something funny?" Ginny asked.

"Quite so." She smiled and lowered the magazine, adjusting the strange pink glasses on her head. "You also have a lot of wrackspurts in your heads. Oh, and thank you for having your godfather answer those questions for that article. My dad really appreciated it."

"He saw what your dad wrote. Uncle Moony was quite impressed."

"I should tell him. He'll be happy to hear that."

She smiled and glanced down at the bundled up fabric in Luna's lap. "What's that?"

"Wormwood. There's a nice patch of it that grows near my family's home. It's not as strong as other types, but it does the trick." Luna smiled. "I thought Professor Snape would appreciate it. He seems to really enjoy wormwood. Can't imagine why."

"Wormwood?" Granger asked. "You're giving Professor Snape a present? A potion ingredient as a present? Don't you know that _nothing_ makes him any less evil?"

"It isn't for that. It's just to be nice." Luna shrugged and returned to reading the _Quibbler_. "Why it makes him happy is completely his own reason."

"Do you mind if I see one?" Cassandra asked.

She shook her head. Cassandra reached for the bundle and undid it, carefully removing one piece before retying the bundle and handing it back. She smiled, holding up the wormwood for inspection. It had been one of the first ones he had taught her to recognize. He had seemed rather happy about describing to her the different ways it could be used and added to potions.

"How did you know he liked wormwood?"

"He asked us a few questions regarding wormwood and what it could do on the first day of classes."

"Draught of Living Death," she muttered.

"With asphodel. I asked him about it after classes had ended and he seemed very happy to explain further. So I guessed."

"You 'guessed'?" Granger asked. "How do you just guess something like that?"

"The same way I know that nargles and wrackspurts exist. Just because everyone else can't see something doesn't mean that it's not there. The thestral's pulling the carriage now, but not all of us can see it. It doesn't mean that nothing's there just because you can't see it."

"_Nothing_ pulls the carriages, Luna." Granger sighed. "Everyone knows that they pull themselves."

Cassandra sighed, turning to the thestral in front of them. It stretched its wings as if in response to the conversation that was happening behind it.

"Don't worry. You still have some people here who know you're real," Cassandra reassured.

They reached the gates and climbed down from the carriage. Cassandra reached up to pet the thestral on the nose and it gave a small cry, leaning into her touch.

"He likes you," Luna pointed out, walking up toward them.

"I know what it's like to be them—when people think you're dangerous when you're really not." She sighed and turned, eyeing the people going through the trunks. "Who are they?"

"Aurors," Flitwick pointed out as he approached them. "Names?"

"You're our Head of House," Cassandra pointed out. "We're both in Ravenclaw."

"That doesn't matter. Names?"

"Luna Lovegood and Cassandra Johnson," Luna provided "Come along. Time we were getting ready for the feast. I do hope there's pudding. What about you, professor?"

"Sounds nice."

Cassandra frowned, eyeing something amongst the trunks. Draco was there, arguing with one of the aurors about something that had been in his trunk.

"What do you need a cane for, eh? Could be a dangerous weapon!"

"It's not a cane, it's a walking stick, and I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Actually, you do. See, it's my business to keep everyone else here safe from people like you."

"I can vouch for Mr. Malfoy," Snape pointed out, walking over toward the auror. "That object has no magical properties. And I can assure you that he won't be using it for any malicious purposes."

"You're just lucky you're already a professor." The auror sighed and shoved the cane toward Draco. "And if I catch you stepping one toe out of line, it'll be off to Azkaban in a nice cell right next to your father!"

"Something wrong?" Luna asked.

"Nothing. Just left something in my trunk. I'll meet you in the Great Hall."

"Alright. I'll save you a seat."

Cassandra nodded and went over to the trunks, searching for the one with her name on it. She took out her wand and levitated the other trunks off of it before opening it.

"Looking for something?" the auror asked.

"My tie." She shrugged and held it up for him to see. "Left it in my trunk instead of in my bag with my other robes."

"You think I don't know how your kind works?" he demanded, slamming the lid of her trunk closed.

"What?"

"You may be claiming to be the new Chosen One, but we all know what you really are." He took his wand out and pointed it at her. "Just some no-good unregistered Death Eater working for You-Know-Who. For all we know, you could've been sent here to infiltrate Hogwarts!"

The auror winced, rounding on Draco as he smirked, holding the cane out toward the auror.

"Look at that. You're not a complete idiot. It actually _can_ do damage."

"You little—"

"Want to see what I can do at full force?" Draco challenged.

"Enough!" Snape shouted, walking over to them. "Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy. You've just earned yourself a week's detention before the term has even begun. As for you, Miss Johnson, I suggest you do the smart thing and keep your nose out of things that it shouldn't be in."

"I was just getting my tie, professor. Is that honestly a crime worthy of being locked away?"

"If you don't get moving, I will have you 'locked away' in detention." He sighed and grabbed her arm. "Now start moving. I do hope that your feet work well enough for me to not drag you all the way there."

She opened her mouth to argue only for him to shove her against a wall and clamp a hand over her mouth.

"Listen to me, Cassandra. _Now._ There are things happening right now that you can't afford to be involved in. Dumbledore and the Dark Lord are both preparing for what's to come. They won't sit still for much longer, and when things _do_ happen, we'll all be caught in the crossfire, you especially. So do yourself a favor and listen to me. Keep your head down and for once stay away from anything that doesn't involve you. Understand?" She sighed and nodded. He slowly released her and took a step back. "Good. Now get going or else it _will_ be detention."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"If Slughorn's going to be the new Potions professor, what will you teach?"

"How'd you find that out?"

"Dumbledore."

"I expect you'll find out the rest during the feast. Which you ought to be at right now."

She sighed and nodded, turning toward the stairs to go into the Great Hall. Cassandra walked in with the last few stragglers and sat down next to Luna.

"I missed the sorting?" she asked, nodding toward the group of new Ravenclaws.

"They all seem to be eager to join Ravenclaw," Luna pointed out. "I was beginning to worry you weren't coming. There's enough pudding to share, you know."

"I know. Got caught up with an auror." She sighed and adjusted the tie around her neck.

"I was wondering why you didn't have it on."

"Of all the times to forget a tie, it had to be when aurors are busy sniffing around the trunks for anything that could help You-Know-Who get into Hogwarts. Sadly, it looks like I have a target right on my back for them to curse."

"That again? Never seems to go away, does it? You would think they'd change their minds now that you're the Chosen One."

"One problem, Luna. Half the bloody people think that I'm pretending to be the Chosen One while the other half thinks that I actually am the Chosen One."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone knows that Harry Potter was supposed to be the Chosen One, right? Only he died the night You-Know-Who attacked him and his parents. Now I come around fifteen years later and everyone thinks that I'm just pretending to be the Chosen One. They think the real Chosen One died fifteen years ago and that I'm just some publicity stunt or something that the ministry's using to cover up what's really going on."

"That sounds rather odd."

"It is." She sighed and reached over, getting herself some of the dessert that had just appeared. "And to make matters worse, I think my dad's paranoid now. Just told me to stay out of things, to keep my head down, the usual stuff, but it sounded worse. He actually sounded like he was worried about me."

"He's your father."

"More so than just him being my dad."

"Everyone's concerned nowadays. Death Eaters are doing awful things to people. I overheard that some parents were considering sending their children to other schools this year instead of Hogwarts."

"I can see why. Dumbledore's the only thing You-Know-Who fears."

"Once Dumbledore's gone, everything will get far worse. Just wait. You-Know-Who will have no one else standing in his way other than you."

"Once again, Luna Lovegood, you terrify me."

"There's nothing too complicated about it, you know."

"Everyone else just makes it complicated."

"Attention, please!" Dumbledore called out as he approached the podium. "Attention! I'd like to say a few words."

He waited for the conversations to die down before continuing.

"First, as you can see, we've had some staff changes. I'd like you all to welcome Professor Horace Slughorn, who has agreed to come out of retirement to teach Potions once again. That means that Professor Snape will now be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"That's nice," Luna commented as they applauded. "He got the position he's always wanted. It's sad though. I rather thought he was quite excellent at Potions."

"You're not the only one who's surprised."

"That's not all, however," Dumbledore continued. "As you're well aware, you were each inspected upon your arrival this evening. Things in the wizarding world have been growing much more serious recently with the Death Eaters beginning their attacks. Even now, as I speak, dark forces are attempting to penetrate our defenses. The ministry would rather have me send you off to bed, but I believe that you deserve a reason to know why the aurors are here guarding each and every one of you.

"Long ago, you see, there was a student at Hogwarts. He sat in this hall, slept in the dormitories, and went to classes the same way you do now. But that student grew up to be one of the most feared wizards our world has ever known. So, even now, as dark forces attempt to break into this castle, I am reminded that their greatest weapon isn't magic or numbers or forces. It's you. You are the greatest weapon they have. You and you alone. Now, off to bed with that to think on."

"That was nice." Luna stood as they walked off toward the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Sounded more like a warning."

"Perhaps. I don't think we'll ever really know."

"He never does give anyone a straight answer, does he?"

"Not that I've noticed."

* * *

"I ought to congratulate you on the new position," Minerva pointed out. "It is what you always wanted, isn't it?"

"It was more than just Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was that Elaine taught Potions while I was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Well now you can think of it as a way to know if your dueling lessons with Cassandra have had any results."

"Severus!" Slughorn called out, walking over to them. "There you are! Oh, and Professor McGonagall! I had wanted to speak with you, Minerva on something. You see, I was looking at the schedules for my classes, and I didn't see Miss Johnson's name anywhere on my N.E.W.T. list. Did she not pass her O.W.L.?"

"I do believe that she received an 'exceeds expectations', but Severus here required an 'outstanding' in order to proceed into his class."

"Well do change her schedule around, would you? I'd be more than happy to accept her with an 'exceeds expectations'!"

"I will get right on it, Horace. I'll inform her of the change tomorrow morning." She nodded to both of them before leaving.

"It is good to see you again, Severus," Slughorn pointed out, clasping him on the shoulder. "One of my own teaching at Hogwarts! And from what I hear, you haven't done too badly with teaching Potions…."

"It was never my preferred area."

"I still knew you had a knack for Potions even as a student. Though I do hope you haven't experimented as much as you used to. Well, I am excited to see what you've taught them so far. Can't wait to get started."

"Then I suspect you have quite a lot of work to do."

"Yes, yes, I suppose you're right. Although I did want to ask you about Miss Johnson."

"What about her?"

"Is she like her mother in any way? Does she possess the same talent that Elaine had?"

"No. Her talents lie elsewhere in Transfiguration."

"Quite a shame that. What about her father? Surely you must know who he is given how close you two were?"

"I wouldn't know," he lied. Severus could hardly imagine what Slughorn would say if he knew the truth.

"You two were that close and you're telling me that you don't know?"

"Yes."

"It's still such a shame what happened to Elaine. She would've made an excellent mother, you know. Quite a shame what happened to Lily as well. I suppose we shouldn't dwell too long in the past, eh? New generation of students to teach and all of that, after all."

"Indeed." Severus sighed and made his way to his new chambers and office.

He had to admit that it was nice to no longer be in the dungeons. There was still an unusual feeling to being there however. Perhaps it was the unfamiliarity of the situation. Perhaps it was that he had once dreamed of being there to celebrate his new position with Elaine…. Perhaps it was the fact that he also had the task of keeping Draco out of trouble along with Dumbledore's request weighing on his shoulders.

He groaned and sat on the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands. He could feel the weight of the Unbreakable Vow as he sat there. A painful reminder that if he failed, he would pay for it with his life.

_What have you gotten me into? _He wondered. _Why must I always be a part of your twisted little scheme, Dumbledore? And now you've got her involved with being the Chosen One. I couldn't keep her far enough away from you, could I? Is that why you have me focusing on Draco? So that you have all the time with her that you could possibly want?_

"I'm trying to keep her safe for you," he whispered to Elaine. "I really, honestly am. But it just keeps getting harder and harder to do so. Who ever thought raising a child would be this difficult?"

* * *

"So you know Professor Slughorn?" Luna asked.

"Dumbledore just took me there to visit him. He said that Slughorn likes to 'collect' people, I think. Anything really that can get him places, I think. He has this entire shelf of students he's proud of. There was this one bloke who writes for the _Daily Prophet_ and another who plays Quidditch on an actual team…."

"He sounds like a niffler. But one that prefers people to shiny things."

"I suppose so. He also used to teach here. I think he taught my mom, actually. I saw a photo of her on one of his shelves. Her and my dad."

"That must've been lovely to see."

"Yeah. I mean, it's sometimes hard to picture what she looked like, you know what I mean?"

"Quite so. Happens from time to time when I try to imagine what my mom looked like before she died. But I have dad. He talks about her, you know."

"Different from mine. He hardly ever talks about her." Cassandra sighed and sat on the floor, propping her feet up on the sofa next to Luna. "You know it took forever for him to actually say anything about mom? Then the only thing I really got from him was her favorite potion ingredient. Years of asking and _that's_ what I get!"

"What was it? Her favorite ingredient?"

"Wormwood."

"So that's why he smiles whenever he sees it."

"Hm?"

"Professor Snape. I had guessed on what to give him, but I was quite surprised to notice that he would smile whenever he saw the wormwood. Only it was the sad sort of smile. Like he wanted to be happy, but couldn't. Now I can see why."

"You figured out who my dad is?"

"I've known for quite some time now. I just thought it better to wait for you to tell me than to say that I knew. The same way I know about what happened to Neville and his parents. I can tell that you know as well, which is why I'm telling you that I know."

"How'd you figure Neville out?"

"Just from the way he talks. He's really interested in Herbology, you know, but his favorite ones are the ones that help with healing. It didn't take too long to put the pieces together. Especially after my father recognized his name from an article he did at St. Mungo's."

"Funny thing though is that I knew one of the wizards who helped with that. He mostly stood guard at the door, but he still helped. He felt guilty about what he did, of course, but he was much nicer than you would've ever thought he'd be."

"Funny how people are like that. Much more different than anyone expects them to be."

"Yeah. Funny." She sighed. "I think Draco's up to something."

"What gives you that idea?"

"He's not entirely himself." She sat up and turned to face Luna. "I've known him ever since we were little. I mean, I tried to talk to him on the train and he kept dodging my questions."

"Maybe he has a secret?"

"It's not like Draco to keep secrets from me. We've told each other everything since we were younger. He—he knows about me, Luna. He knows things that no one else really would know or even care to know."

"He is a Slytherin, isn't he? They have a rather funny way of talking. It's like you have sort through their words to figure out what they want you to know."

"But normally he doesn't do that. Not with me at least."

"People sometimes change when you least expect them too. They also change when they have something to hide. Especially when they want to protect the people they most care about."

"You think what he's hiding has to do with me?"

Luna nodded.

"That's completely mental! You might as well be saying that he fancies me!"

"I'm pretty certain he does fancy you. At least from what I saw of him last year. Do you fancy him?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "Even if I did, it would never work. He's a pureblood, Luna. And his parents insist on him marrying a pureblood. So even if he did somehow fancy me and I him, it would never work. So there's no point in it actually happening."

"You never know."

"I at least know that it's time for me to go to bed." She stood and stretched. "Night, Luna."

"Good night. Have nice dreams."


	19. The Prince’s Book

Cassandra sighed, sitting at the table as she dug into her breakfast. Flitwick walked over and handed her a several pieces of parchment before continuing on to the next student.

"Your O.W.L.s?" Luna asked.

"And the new schedule," she added, glancing over the scores as she compared them with the new time slots.

O.W.L. scores for Cassandra Amalia Johnson

Outstanding

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Charms

Transfiguration

Exceeds Expectations

Ancient Runes

Astronomy

Herbology

Potions

Acceptable

Care of Magical Creatures

History of Magic

"Looks like I'm taking Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Herbology this term."

"No Potions?"

"I needed an 'outstanding' to get in."

"Actually, there has been a change," McGonagall announced as she walked over to their table. "I meant to add this note to your schedule, but I suppose that it got lost in the meantime. It would seem that Professor Slughorn is willing to let you into his N.E.W.T. level Potions class with an 'exceeds expectations'."

"Really?"

"Yes. I suggest you take it as several careers do prefer that you have a Potions N.E.W.T.."

"Then I suppose I'll take it."

"Excellent." McGonagall waved her wand, adding Potions to Cassandra's schedule. "And I must congratulate you on your 'outstanding' Transfiguration O.W.L.. I do look forward to seeing you in my class." She smiled before turning to leave.

"Guess I'm taking Potions then," Cassandra muttered. "Which is in a few minutes. I'll see you later at the common room?"

"Alright. It should be interesting to see how Professor Snape is going to teach that class. Good luck."

"Thanks. Given what I've seen from dueling him over summer, I think I'll need all the luck I can get."

* * *

"Ah, welcome," he greeted as the students filed in. "We'll be starting off soon. Just set your bags down and gather around the table, if you will."

"Professor?" Cassandra asked.

"Miss Johnson. I see you were made aware of the change. Good."

"Yes, but I didn't have time to get the required text…."

"Well, that shouldn't be much of a problem. There are always a few left over from previous years." He nodded toward another wall. "Check in that cupboard over there."

She nodded and walked over, peering around to see what she could find. There were two old textbooks for _Advanced Potion-Making_. Cassandra reached over and took the first one she found. She flipped through the pages, eyeing the amount of notes that had been written in the margins, but otherwise, the recipes were still fairly visible. She nodded to herself and took the book with her as she went to join the others who had gathered around the the table.

Two large cauldrons had been set up along with a small glass vial of a clear liquid. Cassandra frowned, eyeing the contents.

"Alright, I think we're all here now," Slughorn pointed out. "Welcome to your N.E.W.T. Potions class. I see that you're the best of the best, seeing how many of you there are here now. We'll begin with a preview of what's to come in this class. As you can see, I have two cauldrons here. Can anyone identify the contents?"

Granger's hand shot up into the air.

"Yes, Miss—?"

"Granger, sir," she provided. "That one over there is Polyjuice Potion. It allows the person to take the form or shape of whoever you choose. However, it will only last for an hour, I believe."

"On average, yes, but the actual potion will last anywhere from ten minutes to twelve hours depending on how well it is brewed."

Cassandra shuddered, seeing the contents of the potion in question. She could remember Barty describing it, and sadly he was very accurate. The thing looked more like a horribly gray sludge than an actual potion.

"Now, does anyone have a guess as to what potion this other one is?" Slughorn asked, looking around at the faces. "Miss Johnson, I believe? Do you have an idea?"

She looked at the other cauldron, seeing the sheen on the surface, the hypnotic spirals of steam rising up from the surface. She could also detect the faint hint of something, though she couldn't tell quite what it was.

"It's alright if you don't know," he began.

"Amortentia," she decided. "One of the most powerful love potions."

"Correct. Very good, Miss Johnson. Amortentia. Now, it doesn't exactly 'create' love, as that's completely impossible to do. However, it _will_ cause a very powerful infatuation or obsession, making it one of the most dangerous potions you may encounter in this room. It is also very distinctive in the sheen it gives off along with the spirals of steam, but the most identifiable quality is the smell. Amortentia has been known to smell differently to each person depending on what attracts him or her. Now, can anyone else tell me about this little vial here?"

"That's Felix Felicis," Granger pointed out. "Also known as 'Liquid Luck'."

"Correct, Miss Granger. This potion here will give the person who consumes it the most perfect day ever. I myself have been known to have two perfect days upon consumption of this particular potion. It is however, very tricky to make and extremely disastrous should you get it wrong. However, I do offer this particular vial to anyone who is able to successfully brew the Draught of Living Death—which can be found on page ten of your books. I will warn you, however, that I have only known of one student who has managed to successfully brew this potion on her first attempt. Good luck to all of you nonetheless."

They all went to their stations to begin looking at the recipe in the book. Cassandra frowned and opened up the textbook, finding the recipe. She peered at the list, trying to decipher what was the original text and what was the written instructions. She stood and joined the others, grabbing what appeared to be needed to brew the potion.

Cassandra peered at the book and began adding the ingredients. She frowned, eyeing the additions. She stared at the handwriting as the cauldron began to warm up before she could add the wormwood and asphodel. Something about the writing style seemed oddly familiar….

She glanced over at the cauldron and added the ingredients. She reached over and stirred the potion clockwise twice before going to work on the Sopophorous beans. She sighed, eyeing the others as they were all struggling to cut their beans. Cassandra frowned, biting her lip as she held the knife in one hand. There was obviously no use in trying what the others were doing. She frowned, glancing over at the book. Whoever had owned it had made quite a few suggestions on the beans...including using one more than suggested and crushing it rather than cutting it.

" '_cut the beans and then add their juices'," she read out. Cassandra looked up, seeing that her dad was crushing them rather than cutting them._

"_It says to CUT THE BEANS!"_

"_I heard you the first time," Snape explained. "Here."_

_He cut the beans, managing to do so after a few minutes of frustrating effort. He squeezed out a few drops of juice and placed it aside in a clear jar. He then crushed the bean with the flat of his blade and her eyes widened as far more juice came out of the bean than he had managed with cutting it._

"_See?"_

"_Whoa."_

"_Sometimes the book is wrong," he pointed out. "It doesn't mean the book is always wrong, just that there are always things that can be improved upon. Here. Why don't you crush the rest of them for me?"_

"_Okay." She smiled and he handed her a tool to use._

Cassandra shrugged and turned her knife over, crushing it under the flat of the blade the way her dad had shown her. She smiled, pleased at the same result.

"How'd you manage to get that much juice?" Granger demanded.

"Crushing it."

"What?" She glanced down at the book. "You're specifically supposed to cut the beans. Not crush them."

"Books can be wrong, you know."

"Books are _never_ wrong."

"Obviously." She finished just in time to add the juice and the sloth brain. She began stirring, watching as the potion began to change color.

Cassandra glanced over at the book, deciding to add the mention of stirring anticlockwise seven times—as the book suggested—and clockwise once. She finished up her potion just as Slughorn called that time was up.

He went around the classroom, inspecting the results everyone had managed. There were a few decent attempts as well as a few obvious failures from what she could hear. Slughorn walked over to her cauldron last and peered inside. He blinked in surprise and took out a leaf from his robes. He dropped it into the cauldron and it slowly vanished.

"Merlin's beard!" he exclaimed. "I daresay that it's nearly perfect! A few adjustments here and there, and you've nearly got it, Miss Johnson! Well done indeed! I think it's clear who the winner is."

He walked her up to the front of the classroom and motioned for the others to gather around. Slughorn made a show of taking out the vial before handing it to her.

"Here we are!" he announced. "One vial of Liquid Luck! Use it very well, Miss Johnson!"

"Yes, professor."

"And I'd say...five points to Ravenclaw for Miss Johnson's answer, ten points to Gryffindor for Miss Granger's answers, and another fifteen points to Ravenclaw for Miss Johnson's potion. Do take care now. Off you all go!" He smiled. "Except for you, Miss Johnson. I want to have a word with you if you don't mind."

She nodded and followed him over to his desk.

"You know, I did say that only one student managed to successfully brew that potion before. I didn't want to say this in front of everyone, mind you, but the student I was referring to was your own mother, Elaine Johnson herself."

"Really?"

"Quite so. She too earned herself a vial of Liquid Luck. I would have to say though that I was quite surprised to see that you only earned an 'exceeds expectations' on your Potions O.W.L.. However, I do see that your mother's talent for Potions wasn't quite wasted. Continue to do well in this class and I'm certain that you'll make her very proud."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. Very good indeed."

She nodded and walked out of the dungeon. Cassandra grabbed her things and walked up to the Great Hall for lunch before heading toward the classroom.

"You must be feeling pretty proud of yourself," Granger pointed out as she approached.

"Yes."

She grabbed the book and glanced through it. "I see. You took advice from something someone had written down in a book? How do you know that changing things around wouldn't have made it worse?"

"The Draught of Living Death is a _poison_, Granger. Making it worse would actually make it more effective as a poison…."

"And what about this?" she demanded, showing Cassandra the inside cover.

She peered closer at the book, seeing what she was pointing at.

_This book is property of the Half-Blood Prince_

"They didn't even bother to put their name! For all you know, it could be a Death Eater!"

"From what I've seen, it actually works." She snatched the book back. "And some of the things written down have been proven to work."

"By whom, exactly?"

"Don't you two have anything better to do than argue outside my classroom?" Snape demanded. "Five points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Inside. And I won't have you causing any more trouble in the meantime,"

Cassandra stepped inside, seeing the smaller group of gathered students. To her surprise, it was a combination of all students from all of the other houses instead of two houses to a class the way it had been before.

"Books away," Snape announced as he strode into the classroom. "You'll only need wands for your lessons here. You ought to consider yourselves lucky enough to have been able to enter this classroom. However, you will also find that the things we do will only become far more difficult as a result. For example, we will begin practicing nonverbal spells today. Pair up. One person will attempt to cast a spell while the other will attempt to defend. Like so."

He fired a spell into the students. They gasped and Cassandra moved, instinctively casting a shield before his spell could make contact. All eyes turned toward her.

"Just because you can raise a shield nonverbally does not mean that you will be able to cast a spell with the same ease." His face twitched with what others would claim annoyance, but she knew as a quick smile. "Five points to Ravenclaw. Now pair up!"

They all scrambled to pair up with several students actually _asking_ if they could be her partner. Cassandra blinked in surprise at a complete loss for words. She glanced around at them, only to catch sight of Draco smiling at her while an annoyed Parkinson dragged him away to practice. She turned back toward the students and grabbed Neville's arm.

"Me?" he stammered as they walked over to begin practicing. "You're sure you want _me_?"

"I am." She nodded. "You can do it, Neville. You know way more than you think."

"I don't know…."

"Less chatting and more practicing, Longbottom," Snape called out.

"Just try casting a shield," she whispered.

He nodded and tried waving his wand a few times, eyes narrowed in concentration as he attempted cast anything. Neville sighed and looked at her.

"I—I think I might be ready."

She nodded and held her wand up. Cassandra flicked it and he gasped, attempting to cast a shield charm, only for the spell to send him stumbling back.

"Guess not," he muttered, getting to his feet. "Again?"

She held her wand up and sent the spell flying toward him once more. Neville groaned, getting to his feet again and again as she kept sending the spell at him.

"Perhaps you ought to have been sorted into Ravenclaw seeing as you put too much thought into what you're doing, Longbottom," Snape pointed out as he walked past them. "Try a different spell, Miss Johnson. Just because you can cast one nonverbal spell does not mean you can use it for everything."

She nodded as Neville got to his feet again. "Come on. I can do it."

"If you're sure…." Cassandra sighed and held her wand up. She fired a different spell at him this time. And another different one. And another.

"Maybe you should work on the spells instead," she suggested after the fifth time.

"Class is dismissed," Snape announced before they could continue further. "It would seem that only one of you is adept at casting nonverbal spells. How unfortunate. Ten points to Ravenclaw for Miss Johnson's poor ability."

"That was a bit harsh, wasn't it?" Neville asked as they left. "I thought you did really well."

"It wasn't too bad once you know what he's saying."

"Meaning?"

"He said that you should be in Ravenclaw because you 'put too much thought into what you're doing', right? What he meant was that you really are thinking too much, Neville. Nonverbal spells are more about channeling your magic to do what you want it to. It's about control without a spell. Most of it _is_ instinctual. You know the movements. You're just thinking too much about what you need to say."

"I still don't understand it."

"Alright…. What about you and that plant-thing you like so much? The cactus-looking one?"

"Mimbulus mimbletonia?"

"Is that the one with the boils that shoots stinksap everywhere?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…. So how do you know how to touch it without getting covered in stinksap?"

"It took a couple of tries, but I managed it."

"And now you can touch it without being covered in stinksap, right? You just _know_ where to touch it. You don't have to even think about it anymore. It's the same way with nonverbal spells. Your magic _knows_ what it wants to do. Only the problem is that you're overthinking it too much. You'll find that either defensive or offensive spells will be easier because that's what you're so used to doing in a duel. Some are more naturally inclined to prefer shields while others prefer attacking."

"It sort of makes sense, I guess. At least it does when you explain it like that." He sighed. "I'm still hopeless at Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"What'd you get on your O.W.L.?"

" 'Exceeds expectations'."

"Then you're not hopeless, Neville."

"I didn't get into Transfiguration like my Gran wanted me too. Which means that I can't be an auror—"

"Let me guess, your Gran said you needed to become an auror like your parents did?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. Listen." She stopped and crossed her arms. "Do you want to be an auror so you can impress your Gran?"

"No. But my parents—"

"—would be proud whatever you decide to do with your life," she finished for him. "They're your parents, Neville. They'll love you for whatever you choose, and if not, then find some better parents."

"Can I have your dad?"

"I don't think you'd want my dad as your parent." She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Maybe go and chat with Professor Sprout about what to do as a career. You _did_ get an 'outstanding' on your Herbology O.W.L., right?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "They were impressed with what I could do with a mandrake and about how much I knew with the gillyweed."

"Then maybe you already have a career in mind. Someone has to care for the plants all the aurors need to use."

"Thanks. But what do I do about Snape's class?"

"Practice?" She shrugged. "And if you still have questions, ask Flitwick. He's happy to talk about anything you could ask him whether or not it involves Charms."

"I might try that."

* * *

Cassandra sighed, sitting in the common room as she looked through the other notes the Half-Blood Prince had made, comparing them with one of the Potions books she had gotten from the library. So far, they all seemed to be correct, but that was still all based in theory...in practice….

"Looking ahead to see what you'll have to make?" Luna asked. "Quite a lot of notes."

"Someone made some changes to the text," she pointed out. "Whoever this 'Half-Blood Prince' person was."

"Seems interesting." She sat down next to her. "Lots of theory."

"Problem is whether or not this will actually happen. Some of the suggested techniques I can try out in class—like this one that suggests crushing up this herb instead of cutting it—but the other added ingredients and things I can't entirely be certain if they would be safe to test out."

"Seems quite reasonable. Wouldn't want a potion to go wrong during class." Luna sighed. "How was Professor Snape in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Alright. A bit strict, but when isn't he?" She shrugged. "It's a bit odd having him teach me though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I dueled him over the summer quite a bit, so he knows what I can and can't do. And since we get nonverbal spells this year, he just _knows_ when I'm holding back."

"Naturally he would since he's your father. He just wants for you to do what's best."

"I guess, but then everyone else thinks that I'm not doing as well." She shrugged and closed the book. "Not that it ever really mattered, but if anything, I'm going to be thought of as a huge know-it-all like Granger—or worse."

"I think he just wants you to know as much as you can," Luna pointed out, running her fingers along the surface of the carpet. "Doing well in Defense Against the Dark Arts means that you'll be better protected against what's out there in the world. There are quite a few terrifying things, you know."

"I've noticed."

"It's the same reason for why he wanted to duel you so many times over the summer. If you can duel him, then you can duel everyone else."

"He didn't really hold back much…. I think I've still got a few bruises to prove that."

"I believe you."

"I'm still surprised that he was never actually a dueling champion like Flitwick. Seeing the two of them go against each other would be something to see."

"Interesting. Are you going to join the Dueling Club this time around?"

"Probably not, but Flitwick is still going to invite me as usual. Are you joining?"

"Maybe." She shrugged. "Depends on how much I want to search for wrackspurts this year." Luna smiled and held up the odd pink spectacles. "They only work for a few hours, but they're still rather helpful. See?"

Cassandra frowned and took the pair from Luna, blinking in surprise at the odd color the lenses gave to everything around them. She tilted her head as she looked over at the students.

"What are those dots around their heads supposed to be?"

"Wrackspurts."

"So that's what they look like?" She shrugged and removed the glasses. "I always pictured something else...more like little fairies, I guess?"

"Perhaps. They're far too small to clearly see what they could actually be or even if they are creatures and not just bits of light."

"Is there ever going to be a time when you don't surprise me?"

"Perhaps. But I do rather enjoy introducing you to new creatures."

"And I enjoy listening." She smiled. "Makes the world a bit more interesting, wouldn't you agree?"

"Extremely so." Luna turned around and propped her feet up on the sofa. "Perhaps I'll look at the muggle world next. Or maybe one of the other countries where wizards exist. They are all over the world, so it would be rather interesting to see their different viewpoints on several topics."

"Good luck if you ever go to America. My mom's journals all say that the wizarding community there has a strict secrecy policy. The muggles there have had a bad history with magic."

"I'll keep that in mind. Maybe I'll go pay Mr. Scamander a visit. He seems like he would be interesting to talk to."

"If you ever do, send a letter once in awhile to let me know that you're still with him." She smiled. "Because we both know that you'd move in with him if you could."

"I don't think so. He's not that young, so it would be rather odd if I did."

"Fair enough. Mind asking about obscurials if you ever get the chance to meet him?"

"I was already planning on doing so."

"Thanks, Luna. Can't wait to see that article one day."

"You'll be the first one. I'll send you the first article before anyone else gets the published version, but you won't be allowed to tell anyone."

"Promise."

The blonde smiled and looked over at her. "Excellent."


	20. The First Memory

Cassandra blinked in surprise as the owls dropped _three_ letters in front of her. She shifted through them, seeing who they were each from. Dumbledore, Riddle, and her dad. Surprisingly there was no invitation from Flitwick to have her join the Dueling Club. Had he finally given up on asking her?

She sighed and opened the first one.

_Cassandra,_

_Please come to my office tonight. We have much to discuss regarding your training and I would rather like to begin as soon as possible._

_I also do rather enjoy Ice Mice_

_Dumbledore_

_Did he really have to put that much effort into keeping his password a secret? _She wondered. _And why did it always seem to be sweets?_

She sighed and opened the next one.

_Cassandra,_

_Congratulations on your O.W.L.s. You ought to rather proud of that accomplishment. Not many can claim to have as many as you have. Your O.W.L. in History of Magic is rather disappointing, but then again, if Binns hasn't yet left, I can see why that particular subject would be less interesting._

_As for the matter of Horace Slughorn, I am rather surprised that the old man came out of retirement. Then again, it shouldn't come as much of a surprise upon further inspection. He rather did enjoy meeting new students to gain influences whenever and wherever he could. If he invites you to one of his "Slug Club" parties, do your best to look interested. It helps._

_Do try your best to continue to stay alive. With aurors walking all over the place, I doubt that will be an easy task. Nevertheless, do put your best effort into it._

_Riddle_

She frowned and stashed that one away for later. It may be useful. Especially that bit about the pineapple, though she wasn't too excited about whatever the "Slug Club" thing turned out to be.

_Miss Johnson,_

_ Do once again keep your head down. I do hope I won't have to repeat myself too much this year._

_ Also, given the recent changes, it would seem that your Remedial Potions lessons will no longer be an applicable excuse. We will have to find another arrangement. Perhaps further advanced lessons in wandless magic seeing as you are rather adept at nonverbal spells. Next time, don't hold back quite as much as you did during class. You and I both know you are far more capable of things than a simple stunning or disarming._

_S.S._

_P.S.: Flitwick would like me to add in an invitation to join him in Dueling Club this year. Take that as you will. Perhaps you ought to join seeing as he will have more than likely heard of your nonverbal abilities._

"And once again I have to find some way to decline Flitwick's invitation for Dueling Club," she muttered.

"He asked you?"

"Via my dad's letter this time."

"Perhaps you ought to join. It could be rather fun. You'll be paired with others in sixth and seventh year this time too, which means that they'll all know complicated spells by now."

"Maybe…. Care to join with me?"

"Perhaps." She tilted her head. "It would be interesting to see how the wrackspurts impact each person's dueling abilities."

"Hopefully I'll have time with everything my dad and Dumbledore want me to do." She sighed and stood.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked.

"Quidditch Pitch."

"I was under the impression that you didn't like Quidditch. And there aren't any games going on today. Just tryouts."

"Maybe I want to try for the Ravenclaw team?" She shrugged. "I'll see you later, Luna."

"Good luck. Don't fall off your broom!"

Cassandra nodded and walked out of the hall as she shoved the letters into her pocket. She sighed, making her way toward the unfamiliar Quidditch Pitch, mentally berating herself on the way.

_You complete git! Quidditch is pointless. Sure it gets house points, but since when has that mattered any? The only ones really competing for the House Cup are Gryffindor and Slytherin. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are always in the bottom two, so improving on Quidditch isn't really going to help much. Not to mention that the points are a bit rubbish when all you get at the end is a cup…._

She came to a stop, biting her lip as she approached the stands. She sighed and sat down with the other few spectators. Ginny was on the field, trying to round up the other Gryffindor Quidditch hopefuls to begin tryouts.

Cassandra put her chin in her hand as she watched, bored with the flashing robes and quick plays. To everyone else, it seemed like this was interesting, but there wasn't even the tension of two teams competing against each other.

She eyed the two hopeful keepers. She was surprised to see Weasley there, as she hadn't thought of him as a Keeper. There was another wizard at the other end, but she didn't really know him. He shot an arrogant smirk at the stands and Cassandra turned to see who it was directed toward, only to find Granger wincing in disgust.

An hour passed before the Gryffindors landed and the positions were announced. Cassandra winced and covered her ears as one Gryffindor girl cheered and clapped far too loudly when Weasley's name was announced as the Keeper much to the annoyance of the other one—whose name was announced as Cormac McLaggen.

The Gryffindors stood and went to congratulate the new members. Cassandra sighed and bit her lip, staring at the field as Draco and the other Slytherins walked on. She tried not to stare, but she couldn't help herself. Especially considering the fact that he was the only one not flying around as soon as they got on their brooms.

"Watch it!" someone shouted.

Cassandra gasped and ducked as one of the balls went flying toward her and into the stands before looping back toward the field. She slowly sat back up, shakingly trying to calm herself down.

* * *

_Great job, you git,_ Draco thought as he turned back to look at the others. _Send a Bludger right at Cassandra! First time she's ever come to the Quidditch Pitch and you send a Bludger right for her!_

He sighed and shook his head, going to adjust his position to better survey the field. He was already Seeker, so there was no real point in him trying out, and him trying to find the Snitch would result in a far longer match than they needed for the tryouts.

Still…. It was the first time she was here, and Cassandra never really had seen him on a broom before. He might as well entertain himself. Draco glanced over to see if she was watching, only to turn away and blush as soon as he saw her blue eyes on him. He began flying the broom around for a bit, mostly just gliding in the air.

_Merlin! Why did her eyes have to be that blue? And that pretty of a shade, no less! Doesn't she know how distracting she is? I'm trying to focus on these tryouts and she's over there with those bloody eyes of hers!_

Draco's eyes narrowed as he leaned into his broom, turning it to go higher.

_Stop it. She's a half-blood and you're a pureblood Malfoy. I have to marry a pureblood. Not to mention what's going to happen if I end up failing this bloody task…. _ His grip on the broom handle tightened. _No. Stop thinking about that. It's not going to happen. I'll figure something out. Merlin, Cassandra, why couldn't you be a pureblood? Why do you always have to go and complicate things?_

He glanced down at the others, quickly returning to the ground as they gathered to hear the results. Draco nodded as he was announced as Seeker. No one else had gone up against him, so it wasn't too much of a surprise. Still, he couldn't help but turn to the stands to see if Cassandra liked the news. She gave him an appreciative applause and he smiled. She wasn't overly excited, but the outcome had been rather predictable, so he shouldn't be surprised. She was always one for subtlety, after all. Not to mention that he had seen what happens when she gets too overly emotional, and he didn't want anything exploding at the moment.

* * *

Cassandra walked out of the stands once the Slytherins had finished. She sighed and glanced around, seeing a group of Gryffindors emerging from one of the rooms, each of them laughing and cheering for their newest members.

The Slytherins soon emerged after, each one congratulating the other while the older ones offered to cheer up the ones who didn't make the team. She watched as Draco emerged. Cassandra straightened, wanting to talk to him, only to pause as a younger Slytherin approached. The girl smiled, tossed her hair back, and said something to Draco, running her hand down his sleeve as she did so. Cassandra bit her lip, feeling both an uncomfortable sensation in her stomach as well as her cheeks turning red.

The girl led Draco off with the others, not giving Cassandra much of a chance. She sighed and went to run after them, to call out to him.

"Cassandra?" Ginny asked before she could do so. "What are you doing here? Are you trying out for the Ravenclaw team? Because they just went on, but I think you could make it if you hurry."

"Changed my mind," she muttered in excuse. "Congratulations on your brother making the team, by the way."

"Thanks. I was surprised when Ron wanted to try, but he seems like he'll make an alright Keeper."

"Good." Cassandra sighed as they walked back toward the castle. "Very good."

"So I hear Draco's still Seeker for the Slytherin team," Ginny pointed out. "That's good news."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

They slowed as several other Slytherin girls—including Parkinson—rushed over to congratulate Draco, all squealing with excitement over him. Cassandra frowned, eyeing Greengrass as she hugged the one who had been talking with Draco.

"Who is that?"

"Astoria," Ginny introduced. "Daphne's younger sister. She's a good Chaser. She made the team."

"Good for her."

"You know, I can tell that you're jealous. You're sulking."

"I'm not."

"You are. It's alright, you know, to get jealous every now and again. Happens all the time."

"I'm not—I'm not jealous!" She huffed and crossed her arms. "Draco has the ability to do whatever he wants. If he wants to spend his time being surrounded by giggling girls like those, then he very well can!"

"You are though!" Ginny giggled as they passed by the Slytherins.

"Not, Weasley."

* * *

Draco sighed as he watched her pass with the Weasley girl. The others were busy congratulating him and Astoria for being on the team, but he didn't really see why. Astoria was new enough to the team that they could congratulate her, but there was no reason for him.

"Congratulations," Pansy pointed out, grabbing her arm. "There's no way Gryffindor is going to beat Slytherin with you as Seeker."

"Yeah. Sure."

"We ought to celebrate at the Three Broomsticks the next chance we get," Daphne suggested. "To the best on Slytherin's team!"

He turned, following Cassandra as she walked off. He sped up, hurrying to catch her.

"Johnson! Oi! Wait up!"

They stopped and turned, seeing him.

"I'll see you later." Ginny shot a look toward Draco before walking away.

"Nice job," Cassandra pointed out.

"Thanks." He grinned and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't really do much though. We didn't have any others who wanted to be Seeker this year."

"I saw."

"A couple of us were going to go to the Three Broomsticks on the next Hogsmeade trip," he offered. "Do you want to join? I mean, you can come with us if you want to. No one's forcing you to. Though I would like it if you would come—I'm not the only one, though, so don't get any ideas! But, it would still be nice…. So, do you want to join us?"

"Maybe. Is your little fan club going to be there?"

"What?"

"Daphne, Astoria, Pansy? The other Slytherin girls who can't keep their hands off of you?"

"Does it matter?"

"I'd rather not be around you and your pureblood fan club. No offense, but they don't exactly _like_ me. Half-blood, remember?"

"Sure. Yeah." He sighed, feeling more disappointed than he had been expecting. "Maybe another time?"

"Maybe."

"Great. I'll uh—I'll be looking forward to it then."

* * *

Cassandra ran up the stairs to the headmaster's office and knocked on the door. She opened it and walked inside as Dumbledore stood.

"Miss Johnson. Good. You've come. I trust you had a good summer holiday?"

"As well as I could."

"And your adventures with the Death Eaters? I was made well aware of your situation regarding them." He walked over toward her. "Times are growing dangerous. Now is not the time to be reckless, Cassandra. Come. There is something I wish to show you."

She nodded and followed him. Dumbledore led her over to a stone basin. Cassandra eyed the runes on the edges and the clear liquid swirling within.

"Do you know what this is?"

"_Careful!" Barty ran over and gently held her arm back. "Don't touch!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_A pensieve. One of the older things in this manor, I suspect. Lets you take memories out of your head and stick them in there for safekeeping. Then you can go back through them all. Sort of like a movie, I guess. Only problem is that there's no real way of telling whose memories you'll fall into."_

"A pensieve?"

"Very good." Dumbledore nodded and placed his hand on the basin. "All of the memories that I have collected over the years are floating around in here. The ones that can't be contained in this pensieve alone I store in my cabinet." He reached into his robes and took one out. "I wanted to show you this one in particular, if you will."

He handed it to her and she opened it, pouring the memory into the basin. He nodded for her to go and she bent over, gasping as she fell into the memory.

The world around her shifted into view as the memory came into focus. She frowned and turned to watch as a wizard walked toward them. Cassandra opened her mouth to talk to him, only to gasp in surprise as he walked through her.

"They can't see us," Dumbledore pointed out. "We are mere visitors of this memory. We cannot interfere."

"Where are we?"

"At the edge of a little muggle village several years ago." Dumbledore nodded toward the shack that the man was banging on. "And that is Bob Ogden, whose memory we are currently viewing."

She glanced over at Dumbledore before walking toward the man to see what was on the door. Cassandra flinched in disgust, seeing the dead snake that had been nailed to the door.

"Morfin Gaunt, open up," Ogden demanded. "Don't make me ask again."

The door slowly opened and a young wizard peered out. He had thick dark hair, several missing teeth, and a pair of dark eyes that Cassandra couldn't quite tell which direction they were looking.

"Morfin Gaunt?" Ogden asked.

"Who are you? Go away," the wizard hissed.

"My name is Bob Ogden. I'm looking for Morfin Gaunt."

The wizard took a knife out and pointed it at Ogden. "Go away! We don't want your kind here!"

"Is. Morfin. Gaunt. Here?"

Cassandra blinked in confusion, wondering why Ogden wasn't understanding what the man said.

"Go away! Or else I'll gut you! Now!"

"Morfin!" another voice called out. This time an older wizard approached, ushering the younger back inside. He had larger shoulders, long arms, and a wrinkled up old face. "Sorry about that. Can't be too careful with all of that filth walking around out there?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Busybodies, intruders, muggles, all of the filth out there!"

Ogden swallowed and hesitantly shifted his weight before he sighed. "I'm Bob Ogden, here on behalf of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I've come to discuss a matter regarding a Mr. Morfin Gaunt."

"Of course you have." He sighed and waved for Ogden to follow him inside.

Cassandra followed Ogden inside along with Dumbledore. She glanced around, wondering how so many people could be crammed into the small shack. Cassandra instinctively moved to the side to allow more room.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" the man asked, lowering himself into a chair.

"I've come for your son, Mr. Gaunt. We have received report that Morfin Gaunt has jinxed a muggle and cursed him."

There was a large clatter and they all turned. A young teenaged woman—she couldn't be too much older than Cassandra—silently muttered curses as she bent to clean up the pot she had dropped. She was far plainer than the others, and Cassandra would've thought she was just there to help cook had the other two not been giving her such annoyed looks.

"Can't you do anything right, you squib?" Gaunt shouted.

Morfin giggled from where he sat in the corner. "Merope can't do a thing! Merope can't do a thing! Better off dead, eh, snakey?"

"Sorry," Merope whispered. "I'll be more careful next time."

Cassandra sighed. If it hadn't been a memory, she would've gone over there to help the poor girl. As it was, she couldn't do much to interfere.

"Anyway," Ogden continued, pulling out a piece of parchment. "I have a summons here stating that Morfin Gaunt is to appear before the ministry to answer as to the reason he jinxed a muggle."

"So now jinxing muggles is against the law?" Gaunt snorted and rolled his eyes. "Don't you know who we are?"

"The Gaunt family."

"Is that all?" The man stood and took off his ring, showing Ogden what it looked like. "Because we happen to be purebloods! And not just any purebloods! See this ring? See the sigil there? Peverell Coat of Arms right there on that stone!"

Cassandra blinked in surprise and then glanced down at Dumbledore, seeing the same ring on his finger now.

"And see this?" He walked over, replacing the ring on his hand, and grabbed Merope's necklace, dragging her over by the chain to Ogden. "Eh? Salazar Slytherin's own locket! Both precious family heirlooms that have been handed down for generations!"

"I see that, but it is against the law to jinx a muggle, and so therefore your family heritage has no help here. Furthermore…."

Cassandra turned as hooves approached. Morfin giggled as they stopped.

"It's that muggle boy again! The one sissy fancies! Always peering through the hedges to get a good look at him!"

"Is that so?" Gaunt challenged, turning toward Merope. "Is my own daughter fancying a filthy muggle?"

"Won't be fancying him anymore now that he's been all covered in hives!" Morfin laughed. "And there's more waiting! Maybe I'll go and stick his face inside-out!"

"Is that true?" Gaunt demanded, approaching Merope. "Are you fancying a muggle?"

She shook her head.

"Answer me, damn it!" He slapped her across the face, sending her sprawling to the floor. "This is my house and you better show me the respect I deserve!" He hauled her to her feet and pinned her up against the wall, one hand gripped around her throat. "I won't have you stinking up our name by mixing in with some muggle's filthy blood! You hear me, girl?"

"Let her go, Gaunt!" Ogden demanded, pointing his wand at him. "Now!"

Ogden winced and held a hand up to his nose, yellow pus dripping between his fingers as Morfin laughed, rocking back and forth where he sat in the corner, petting a dead snake. Ogden glanced around and turned, running toward the door.

"Just you wait! The ministry will hear about this!"

"And good riddance to them!" Gaunt shouted after him as the memory vanished.

Cassandra gasped, stumbling back onto the floor of Dumbledore's office. He sighed and looked at her as he lowered himself onto a step.

"That was...that was…."

"A pitiful family scene?" Dumbledore guessed. "If it makes you feel any better, Ogden later returned and Morfin received three years in Azkaban while his father, Marvolo Gaunt, received a mere six months."

"Marvolo? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Because the man who had been jinxed was named Tom Riddle. He would later go on to be the father of Tom Marvolo Riddle, who is now known today by the name of Lord Voldemort."

"He came from that?" She stared at the pensieve as she got to her feet. "I mean, it's nice that his mom managed to escape that family, but…."

"Confused?" Dumbledore smiled. "I'd be surprised if you weren't. You see, Merope Gaunt had far more talent than she ever let on. Once her family was gone, she was free to marry Tom Riddle. However, someone like her and him was not something that could easily be done at the time. The Riddles were a prominent family in that village. To have their son run away with Merope Gaunt would—and did cause quite scandal. Until he had returned claiming that he had been tricked, that is."

"She used a love potion, didn't she?"

"I suspect so. I also suspect that she stopped giving him the potion once Merope discovered she was pregnant. I think you'll find that the belief in love will often cause people to do the most illogical things."

"So she stopped giving it to him, thought he would stay because she was pregnant, and then he left?"

"Correct." Dumbledore nodded and stood, walking over to her. "I also suspect that you're wondering why I chose to share this particular memory with you. See, I believe that there is a key to defeating Voldemort, and that key lies somewhere in his past. In order to see the person now, it is essential that you see who they were a long time ago. I would begin by showing you Voldemort when he was born, but as you see, you can never truly understand the situation he ended up in without understanding the family he was born into."

"That makes sense."

"I also must warn you to keep this information secret from anyone who could tell Voldemort. There is already a risk in revealing this information to you given how close to his inner circle you are. If he were to know what I am showing you, he may end either of our lives before we can discover what he wishes to keep hidden, understand?"

She nodded.

"If you must tell this to someone, then tell it to only those closest to you. No one who could be affiliated with Voldemort though. Not even Severus."

"Yes, professor."

"I also need to ask you something, Cassandra. Professor Slughorn seems to have taken a liking to you."

"I think so."

"I need you to use that to your advantage. He returned for a reason. Gain his favor now while you still can."

She nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Good. You may leave for tonight. We'll go further on at another time. For now, rest."

Cassandra sighed and turned to leave, casting one last glance at the headmaster and Marvolo's ring, before closing the door after her.


	21. Developing a New Plan

Cassandra walked inside, sighing as she saw that Dumbledore was standing at the pensieve, another vial in his hand.

"How are classes so far?" he asked. "Everything going alright?"

"Besides my dad picking on me for being the only one to have gotten more than one nonverbal spell correct in the past week? Or Slughorn constantly awarding points because somehow all of my potions end up not exploding everywhere? Or Aunt Minnie constantly dropping not-so-subtle hints that she wants me to pursue a career in Transfiguration? Great."

"Minerva and your father only want what's best for you. You have yet to choose a career, after all." He chuckled at her expression. "You thought Severus was the only one Minerva has tea with?" Dumbledore sighed and held up the vial so she could see. "This particular one happens to be mine. It came from a visit I once made to a muggle orphanage. I'm rather certain you can guess who I was there to see?" He tipped the vial over into the pensieve. "After you."

Cassandra nodded and bent over into the memory.

She blinked in surprise, hurrying to catch up with a much younger-looking Dumbledore. She glanced around, seeing that this time, the older Dumbledore had elected to not come with her. She groaned in frustration, yet continued on, half-jogging to keep up with the pace.

He came to the door of an orphanage and knocked. Cassandra glanced over at the sign posted on the building.

Wool's Orphanage

_ This is an orphanage? Merlin._ She glanced over at the dim gray exterior and cracked windows. She was glad that her father had kept her at home, and even then, she would've had two godparents willing to raise her.

"Yes?" a woman asked, answering the door.

"I'm Professor Dumbledore," he introduced. "I'm here to speak with Mrs. Cole regarding Tom Riddle?"

"Ah. Yes. You're right on time." The woman smiled and stepped aside to allow him to enter. "If you'll please follow me."

They entered the building. Cassandra looked around, seeing that the interior was slightly more cared for than the exterior. At least, it looked far more livable than it had seemed. Several children ran by, giggling as they chased after one another.

"It seems as if you raise the children well here," Dumbledore commented.

"Oh yes. They're all well-looked after. They have holiday trips where we take the children out to the sea for some fun." smiled in a way that made Cassandra suspicious. She always hated when adults gave that reassuring smile that meant they were hiding something but didn't want anyone to know what it was. "I was rather concerned when you called asking about Tom." She motioned toward her office. "If we may chat in here for a bit before going to visit the boy?"

Cassandra tilted her head as she followed them inside. The way Mrs. Cole had said 'that boy' sounded as if she didn't think he was actually _human_ in a way.

"Shall we start with how he ended up in an orphanage?" Dumbledore suggested as he took a seat. "Didn't he have any family to care for him?"

"He did…." Mrs. Cole sighed as she sat down at her desk. "His mother came in one night. There was this blizzard, and I suppose we were the only shelter she could find. The poor dear. I remember the night she came. Woman comes in, clutching her stomach, yelling off her head in pain—she was pregnant, you see. Unfortunately, we had no choice but to help her deliver the child here. The poor thing lived long enough to give him a name before she died. We've been looking after Tom ever since."

"Is that so?"

"You mustn't mistake me for anything," she argued. "But there have been...complications with Tom's upbringing. There have been several incidents involving the other children. We try to catch him at it to discipline him, but he somehow manages to worm his way out." She sighed and stood. "Why don't we go and visit him before I start going off about what he's done, hm?"

Dumbledore nodded and went to follow her. Cassandra ran after them, going up several flights of stairs before they stopped at a door. Mrs. Cole knocked.

"Tom? You have a visitor."

Dumbledore opened the door and stepped inside. "Hello, Tom. How are you?"

The boy looked at Dumbledore with suspicion. Cassandra blinked in surprise. She knew they were visiting the younger version of Voldemort, but she hadn't thought that he would be quite as handsome a boy as he was. He certainly hadn't inherited any of his mother's looks. Hopefully he hadn't also inherited her family's insanity.

"May I sit?"

He nodded and Dumbledore lowered himself into the one chair. "I'm Professor Dumbledore," he pointed out. "I understand that you've had some 'incidents' here?"

"Make her go away first," Tom nodded toward the door where Mrs. Cole was still lurking.

"Do you mind?" Dumbledore asked.

"Right. Of course." She sighed and closed the door, her footsteps retreating down the hall.

"I can make things move without touching them," Tom began once he was satisfied that Mrs. Cole had left. "I can make people do things without talking to them. I can make them hurt if I want them to."

"Do you know why, Tom?"

"I'm different. They all think I'm mental—she tried to send me to a sanitorium once—but I know what I am. I'm special and they're ordinary."

"You have magic, Tom," Dumbledore explained. "You're a wizard."

"A wizard?" He rolled his eyes. "Is that what you're calling it? Because I know your tricks, _professor_. You really think you can get me to go along with you just so you can have me be locked away for the rest of my life?"

"The place I'm hoping you'll attend is not a place for mad people. It's a place for special young children like yourself. Children who can perform magic."

"I know what you are." He got to his feet. "And I want you to leave."

Dumbledore glanced over at the wardrobe and something began to rattle within it. "I think something is trying to escape, Tom."

The young boy eyed Dumbledore with suspicion before walking over to open the wardrobe. He reached in and straightened, holding a small tin box in his hands.

"What do you have in that, I wonder?"

He walked over and dumped the contents out on the bed, spreading out the miscellaneous toys.

"Hogwarts does not tolerate stealing, Tom," Dumbledore instructed. "At Hogwarts, you'll be taught magic and how to properly use it for good." He stood and held out a letter toward him. "I trust I'll be seeing you for the next term?"

Tom hesitantly nodded, taking the letter from him. "Will I have to come back here?"

"It is a boarding school, so you'll only need to return on holidays and once the term has ended. But other than that, there are dormitories for you to stay in."

"I'm a wizard," he whispered in amazement. "I can do magic." He slowly sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll leave so that you can have time alone with your thoughts," Dumbledore offered, turning to leave.

"Is that why I can talk to snakes?"

Dumbledore paused and turned. "I'm sorry?"

"Why I can talk to snakes," he repeated. "Is that because I have magic?"

"Since when have you been able to do this?"

"Since before I can remember. They find me sometimes and tell me things...all sorts of things, really. It's because I have magic, isn't it?"

"Yes…. I suppose it is."

Cassandra blinked, looking over at Dumbledore as the memory ended.

"No, I didn't know that young boy would grow up to become one of the darkest wizards this world has ever seen," Dumbledore began. "I did have my suspicions, but nothing like what he has managed to accomplish so far."

"He just looked like any other boy though. Just any other ordinary boy who had been told that he could go to Hogwarts."

"I suppose that is one way of looking at it."

"Why didn't you come with me that time?"

"Because I've seen that memory so many times. I've replayed it over and over in my head, wondering if perhaps I could've sensed something about Tom and who he would become, that perhaps I could've stopped all of this before it ever began."

"You couldn't have known, professor. No one could've."

"I suppose you are correct in that matter." He sighed and stood. "But we can never know what could've been. Only what's happened."

* * *

"So he was a young boy?" Luna asked as they walked toward Hogsmeade. "Seems odd to think of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as a young child."

"Agreed." Cassandra sighed and shoved her hands into her pockets. "I mean, I suppose we were all kids at one point, but it's hard to imagine. I can't even think of my dad as a kid, let alone You-Know-Who."

"I bet he was nice as a child. Your father." She smiled. "Have you had any more success on learning who wrote in the book?"

"The Half-Blood Prince, you mean? Not really. I've tried searching through all of the half-bloods, but that's led nowhere. Not to mention how many half-bloods have been at Hogwarts within the last fifty years!"

"Too bad there isn't a way to narrow it down."

Cassandra groaned in frustration as she saw Draco and the other Slytherins gathered around him.

"It's always nice to have friends, isn't it?" Luna pointed out.

"Not when they're purebloods intent on keeping you away from anyone who isn't one," Cassandra muttered.

"Yes. There is that, I suppose."

She tilted her head, watching as Slughorn entered the Three Broomsticks. "Fancy a drink, Luna?"

"Not particularly, but I do enjoy going into places."

She nodded and led the blonde witch inside, selecting a table toward the center of the room.

"What will it be?" Madam Rosmerta asked once they had sat down.

"A butterbeer," Cassandra ordered. "Luna?"

"I'm alright, but thank you."

"One butterbeer then." Rosmerta smiled as she walked toward another table.

Cassandra sighed, watching as Draco and his group found another table to sit down at on the other side of the Three Broomsticks.

"He is rather nice," Luna commented, drawing her finger along the wooden table in various patterns that didn't make sense to Cassandra. "I think you'd look cute together."

"Who'd look cute together?" Weasley asked, bringing Granger with him.

"No one." Luna smiled. "Hello there. Won't you sit?"

They took the other chairs and Cassandra glanced around for Madam Rosmerta, deciding that a butterbeer would be much better company than the redhead and know-it-all on either side of her. Or maybe a fire whiskey despite being underage—not to mention the lashing she would get from both her father _and_ Aunt Minnie from even just _touching_ the drink.

Instead, she found Draco being fawned over by Parkinson and Greengrass. Zabini glanced over at her from where he was slumped at the edge of the booth, a half-filled butterbeer in his hand. Their eyes met. He rolled his, shrugged, and took a large drink as if to say "This wasn't my idea, but I was still dragged along. Sorry about Pansy.". She decided she liked Zabini and considered him as more of an ally than an actual friend.

"Look who's here," Weasley muttered.

"It's just Ginny and Dean," Granger pointed out. "Holding hands...and snogging…."

"I ought to go over there and give them a piece of my mind!"

"Would you sit down, Ronald, before you make a mess of things?"

"Your drink," Rosmerta announced, setting the butterbeer before Cassandra. "Can I get you something else?"

"I don't think my dad would let me." She sighed and leaned back in the chair, staring down at the drink in her hand before taking a sip.

* * *

"We'll see you boys in a bit," Parkinson called out, shoving both of the Greengrass girls off to the loo.

Draco absently nodded and slumped further into his seat, propping his feet up on the now unoccupied chair. "Why do girls always have to go to the loo _together_? It makes no sense. Do they all have to go at once or something?"

Blaise shrugged. "Who knows?"

He sighed and turned, seeing Cassandra with the Lovegood girl she always hung around with, Weasley, and Granger. Draco felt a twinge of longing as Lovegood said something that made Cassandra smile while the other two looked on in confusion.

"You _do_ have legs you know," Blaise pointed out. "You _can_ go over there."

"Go where?" He turned to glare at the other Slytherin. "She said she didn't want to come with us, so what's the point in going over there?"

"Did you ever consider that maybe she didn't want to come because she didn't want to get shoved off into a corner while you were fawned over by the girls?" Blaise sighed and took another drink of the butterbeer, emptying the glass, which he sat down on the table. "Same way I am, now that I think about it." He fished out a few sickles from his pocket to pay for the drink before draping his coat over his arm. "Have fun."

* * *

"What are you discussing?" a voice asked.

Cassandra looked up, seeing who had appeared at her shoulder. "Thestrals."

"Interesting. Mind if I join?"

"_You_?" Weasley eyed him with suspicion. "You want to join _us_?"

"Why not? Better company than them right now." He nodded toward the table where the other Slytherin girls were now returning.

"If you can find a chair then sure," Cassandra offered.

"Great." He did and nudged his way right between Cassandra and Weasley much to the redhead's annoyance. "So, thestrals?"

"They don't exist," Granger pointed out. "But these two seem to still be convinced that _something's_ pulling the carriages."

"Are thestrals those weird skeleton horses with wings?" Zabini asked.

"Yes." Luna nodded. "But they're much more gentler than anyone would think."

"So _that's_ what those things are! Been wondering what to call them."

"You can see the thestrals?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes. Think it took about my...third year?" He shrugged. "Can't remember off the top of my head. Mostly because one of those was spent wondering if I was just seeing things. One year there weren't any, and the next there were."

"Still sounds rubbish," Weasley pointed out. "Especially coming from you! Sounds like just the sort of thing a Slytherin would say to get under your skin! Invisible skeleton horses that no one can see!"

"Luna and I were the ones to bring up the topic," Cassandra pointed out. "And we're both Ravenclaws. Zabini just agreed with us."

"Don't mind him." He shrugged and crossed his arms. "Most Gryffindors just see the green and silver. I've learned to ignore it. No point in wasting time over pointless rivalries. Though it does make the Quidditch matches more interesting."

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, pausing as Slughorn walked by. Cassandra stood. "Professor?"

"Ah, Miss Johnson!" Slughorn greeted, making his way over to her. "Good to see you here. Having a nice chat, I see?"

"Just discussing thestrals," Cassandra explained. "And how some people can't see them while others can."

"Sounds like a riveting topic. You ought to bring the subject up at one of my dinner parties, which I have been meaning to host soon. You are invited, of course." He turned toward the gathered students. "And you, Miss Granger, and Mr. Zabini, are welcome to join as well."

"Sounds delightful, sir," Granger pointed out.

"As you wish," Zabini muttered.

"Excellent! Look for my owl!" Slughorn beamed.

"Will do," Cassandra promised, sitting back down as Slughorn left.

"Though I expect it will be just like any other dinner party I've been to," Zabini muttered. "Still better than sitting in the Slytherin common room all night."

"You seemed rather friendly," Weasley pointed out. "What are you trying to do? Get extra points in class or something?"

"Can't I just be nice to be nice?" Cassandra argued.

"As if you need to," Granger chimed in. "Or are you finally planning on tossing that old book where it belongs?"

"No."

"Book?" Zabini asked, eyes darting between the two girls.

"Cass here—"

"Cassandra."

"—seems to have found a book that someone made notes in that tells her how to brew potions to impress Slughorn!"

"Most of those are based in theory. Just because they haven't actually been proven to work doesn't mean that they can't be true."

"Fair statement there," Zabini agreed. "Most of your changes have been theory based. It's nice to know where they actually came from though. Helpful information there." A slight smile appeared at the edge of his lips.

Cassandra eyed him as another butterbeer was set before the Slytherin. He ran his finger along the rim and stuck it in his mouth to clean off the cream he had gathered. Blaise did look like the more innocent of the Slytherins—but in that moment of a hinted smile and glint in his eyes—Cassandra had realized that his perceived innocence and willing to help only made him far more dangerous than anyone would ever suspect.

She decided that it would be far more helpful to have him as an ally than a friend and far less dangerous than if he were an enemy. She was grateful that she had been sorted into Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor. She also made a note to herself to ensure that the textbook found a nice hiding place with a few extra protection charms should Zabini ever decide to pay the Ravenclaw dormitory a visit.

Granger and Weasley seemed to have grown more wary of Zabini in that short time span as well given how many uneasy glances they shot his way. Luna, however, seemed either blissfully unaware or simply didn't care—Cassandra often had a difficult time sorting out those two when it came to her.

"So…." Granger sighed. "What does your family do for a living?"

"Nothing." Zabini shrugged. "Mom has enough money to last her three lifetimes."

"And your dad?"

"Dead. Just like the others. She keeps remarrying and they keep dying. Must be cursed or something. All I know is that one of them was my dad. The rest just popped by for a visit."

_Definitely going to have to hide the book when I get back,_ Cassandra thought to herself as she drank the butterbeer. _And maybe keep a closer eye on him._

"Don't worry," he muttered, glancing over at her. "Not planning on hexing you or anything. Too dirty. Prefer to pay people to do that sort of thing. Besides, someone rumored to be the daughter of a Death Eater is too interesting of an opportunity to pass up."

"Not interested in going on a date."

"Who ever said anything about that? Sort of already decided for me, remember? Pureblood status and all." He smirked. "I was rather thinking of something else, actually. If you're interested?"

"She's not," Granger argued. "Come on, Cass. Let's go."

Zabini grabbed her arm to stop her from moving as the other two left. "You know, if you were going to go with a nickname, 'Cass' doesn't really suit you."

"I'm not."

"It was only a suggestion." He shrugged. "Now, about the offer?"

She turned to face him. "Why would I get involved in anything when I don't even know what you're planning? I know Slytherins, so I'm not making any deals with one until I know what I'm getting into."

"You're at least smarter than some of the others I've met." He smirked, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the lips before she could protest or say anything. "Thanks for the conversation. It was rather...enlightening." Zabini stood, leaving Cassandra staring at his empty chair in confusion and shock.

"That was unexpected," Luna pointed out. "I do hope we'll see him again. He was nice to talk to."

Cassandra shuddered and wiped her mouth with her sleeve before standing to leave as well. She hadn't particularly considered dating anyone before—having to get her magic under control took priority over relationships in her opinion. It would have put a damper on things if she had accidentally cursed someone in the middle of a snogging session.

Then again, she had never given much idea to what she was feeling. She couldn't delve too deeply into what she felt given how closely the unstable magic was tied to her emotional state. However, if she really did put thought to it, Blaise Zabini would not have been on the list of people she would've wanted to kiss her. Which made it even more infuriating that he was a Slytherin, which meant that there was another ulterior motive to what he had just done in the Three Broomsticks.

She stopped, a loud scream echoing before them. Cassandra took off running toward the source, wand in hand. It didn't take too long to figure out where the source was as a girl plummeted toward the ground. Cassandra skidded to a halt, staring as the girl twitched and convulsed.

She held an arm out to stop Luna from approaching closer. Sadly, Cassandra had encountered more dark magic artifacts in her life than anyone should, and she knew how to feel the aura of a cursed object and the curse it had placed on an unwilling victim. She glanced around to see that no one else had taken notice—how was that even possible?—before firing red sparks into the air.

Hardly a minute passed before Hagrid approached, slowing down as he saw the startled students before him. He walked over and picked up the still-twitching girl in his arms.

"Can you levitate that?" he asked, nodding toward the package that had been laying on the ground a bit away from the cursed girl. "Don't touch it. Understand? Need to take it to Professor Snape."

Cassandra nodded before waving her wand to place the necklace back into its box. She then waved her wand again and levitated the box itself in front of her, following Hagrid back to the castle.

Hopefully they would be able to get her to the hospital wing in time before things got worse.

* * *

Blaise sighed, flipping through the book as he lounged on the sofa in the common room. He rolled his eyes as footsteps approached and Draco stopped, glaring at him.

"Have fun over at that table, did you?"

"Quite so," he muttered, turning the page. "Learned a bit of information that may prove helpful in the future."

"You think I didn't see what you did over there?" he growled.

Blaise looked up, finding the frustrated expression on Draco's face quite amusing and satisfactory. "I was counting on it, actually. Glad to see it wasn't wasted."

The blonde took his wand out and pointed it at him. "The next time you try to snog her, I'll hex you so badly that not even your mom can pay for your recovery! You'll be spending the rest of your life drooling over some bed in St. Mungo's!"

"Whatever you say."

Draco huffed and turned, heading up toward the dormitory. Blaise smirked as he read over the next chapter.

So that's how much Draco cared about Cassandra. Sadly neither one of them seemed to want to admit it, having to satisfy themselves with only glances and sighs. The only problem though was that Parkinson seemed determined to make either herself or one of the Greengrass girls marry Draco. That would have to go away soon. Blaise frowned, filtering through the information he had gathered from all the years of sitting through their conversations. He would have to figure out a way to make the girls go away.

Cassandra Johnson…. Blaise decided that she would be an interesting Ravenclaw to recruit as one of his resources. She didn't want to be a part of his collection, but he knew better. Once he did something major for her—like get her and Draco together—and she would be in the palm of his hand.

He had a plan of how to best get them on his side.

The only question was how to begin.


	22. Dumbledore’s Mission

Cassandra stood with Leanne as they watched McGonagall eye the necklace.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked.

"It's like I said. Katie and I went into the Three Broomsticks for a drink. She went to the loo, and when she came out, she had this package with her. She said it was important that she deliver it."

"Did she say to whom?"

"Professor Dumbledore. She just kept saying it over and over. That she needed to deliver it to him. I tried to stop her, to ask her why…." Tears came to Leanne's eyes. "Only she insisted that she needed to deliver it. So I grabbed the package and—she—"

"That will be enough," McGonagall reassured. "Thank you. You may leave."

Leanne nodded and half-ran out of the room. Cassandra turned to watch her go.

"I should think that Miss Bell is lucky you found her," McGonagall pointed out. "And that no one else was cursed alongside her."

"It was powerful, wasn't it?"

"I can't know for certain." She sighed. "Severus. Good. You're here. If you wouldn't mind?"

Snape walked past Cassandra and over to the necklace. He eyed the object before waving his wand to levitate it, fully examining it from every angle.

"Well?"

"I would suggest placing Miss Bell in St. Mungo's for the time being," he decided. "This is rather powerful curse and she is very lucky to still be alive."

"I'll put in the request." McGonagall nodded and went to do as he suggested.

"And what are you still doing here?" he asked.

"Aunt Minnie said that she wanted me here," Cassandra pointed out. "I think she was more worried about me being the one to transport that here."

"Did you touch it? Make contact with the necklace or the container in any way?"

She shook her head. "I used a levitation spell and I levitated the necklace back into the box before I brought it here."

He probed into her mind and she winced, seeing the scene replay out in her mind before Snape released her, breathing a sigh of relief as he did.

"Good. It would seem that you had no residual contact with the curse. However, I would suggest seeing Madam Pomfrey just to be certain. And that isn't much of a suggestion either. More like an instruction from your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Cassandra shifted her weight and glanced at the necklace. "It was dark magic, wasn't it? And from the way Leanne described it, it seemed like Katie was placed under the Imperius Curse."

"Meaning?"

"Someone trying to kill Dumbledore? Sounds like something Death Eaters would do."

"Perhaps. It can't be overlooked." He eyed her. "But you and I both know that not all Death Eaters have evil intentions."

She nodded, casting one last glance at the cursed necklace before turning to leave.

"Cassandra?"

She paused. "Yes?"

"Leave your curiosity for the professionals on this matter."

She smiled and nodded. "Think I will."

* * *

Cassandra sighed and held a hand up, knocking on the door. She walked into the office once again, striding over to the pensieve.

"I happen to have this one from an old colleague of mine," Dumbledore pointed out, handing her the vial. "It comes from Tom's later years at Hogwarts. Care to look?"

She nodded and poured the memory into the pensieve before diving into the memory.

It was a small room with several boys gathered around. She looked up at the head of the table where a familiar—though younger—Professor Slughorn was eating a box of sweets as the boys chatted amongst each other.

"Sir?" Tom asked, looking a bit more like his current self than he had in the previous memory. "Is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?"

"Where'd you get that idea from?" Slughorn asked. "And I can't say whether or not that matter is true. I must also thank you for the crystallized pineapple. But how did you know it was my favorite?"

He smirked. "Intuition, I suppose. How can anyone not enjoy it?"

Slughorn smiled and leaned back. "Quite right, there. It is my favorite for a reason. Merlin! Would you look at the time! Go along, boys! Time to be heading off or else Professor Dippet may have us all in detention, eh?"

The others nodded and stood, heading toward the door. Tom got to his feet, lingering for a moment behind the others.

"Off to bed, Tom," Slughorn called out. "Don't want to be caught after hours, do you?"

"Quite right, sir," he began. "It's just that...well...I had a question. One that I don't think I could ask in front of them."

"What sort of question?"

"You see, I was in the restricted section of the library, and I came across this odd sort of magic. I wouldn't bother asking you, sir, but the other professors...they wouldn't be as..._understanding_ as you. They might take my curiosity to have the wrong sort of methods."

"Go on."

"This sort of magic, it was called a—"

Cassandra blinked, staring at him as he said what it was, only the words became distorted as if she were suddenly hearing the conversation from underwater.

"I beg your pardon?" Slughorn asked.

Tom repeated what he had said.

Slughorn's expression changed as something else was mumbled underneath his shouting. "I don't know anything about that and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you! Now get out of here at once and don't come back asking ever again! You hear me?"

Cassandra gasped, stumbling back as the memory forced her out. She fell onto the floor, staring in shock at the pensieve.

"What was that? What happened? At the end?"

"This memory may be the most important one that I possess," Dumbledore began, "but it is also a lie. It's been tampered with by the same person who gave me this memory."

"Professor Slughorn?" She got to her feet. "But why would he go tampering with his own memory?"

"I suspect that he told Voldemort something. Something that Horace must deeply regret and be ashamed of." He sighed. "I did ask you to get closer to Professor Slughorn, and now you can see the reason why. This memory may be the key to unlocking everything we need to know about Voldemort and how to finally put a stop to him. I need you to obtain that memory any way that you can. We need to know what Slughorn told him all those years ago."

She slowly nodded in agreement.

"Good. Off to bed now. I'm trusting you with this important task, Cassandra. Do not let me down. And most importantly, do not let Voldemort know what you are after."

"I won't."

* * *

Voldemort glanced over as the owl hooted at him, bearing a letter in its beak. He took it and the owl flew away. He turned it over, recognizing it as another letter from Cassandra. He sighed, wondering what news she had to report to him this time.

_Tom,_

_Slughorn's invited me to one of his dinner parties, so that's something to look forward to, I guess. It sounds like it'll be horribly boring. Wish the twins were still here. They'd find a way to make it more interesting. Any ideas on how to survive? Any would be great._

_Classes are going alright. Nothing to report._

_One of the Gryffindors was cursed. She was sent to St. Mungo's for treatment. I do hope she gets better. I've run into her in the halls once or twice, and she seems relatively nice. Dad said it was a bad one though, but there's always hope._

_Draco's busy with Quidditch practice, so I don't get to see him as much as I want to. Not to mention how much he's being fawned over by Parkinson and Greengrass. I don't know what to do about them. Ginny keeps telling me that I'm jealous, but I disagree. He's just a good friend and he deserves way better than either of them, don't you think?_

_Also…. I'm not supposed to ask you about this, but you were a student here when Slughorn was a professor, right? Did he ever...tell you...about some type of magic? I don't know what it's called exactly, otherwise I would be more specific. Dumbledore wants me to ask Slughorn, but I don't really know how to go about it. I've never been that great with people, you know. Any ideas? I have a feeling Dumbledore's going to keep asking me about whether or not I've made any progress._

_Cassandra_

Voldemort frowned, rereading the last section again. It wasn't too difficult to know what she was referring to. So, Dumbledore wanted to know about his horcruxes? No doubt he believed that they were the key to defeating him. The poor old wizard thought that he could defeat him by destroying his horcruxes.

Still, he wouldn't dare put it past Dumbledore to go searching for them. Even if he had hidden them very well. Then again, he still had one that Dumbledore would refuse to destroy. The rest…. He found he didn't care as much about their fates. They were old and distant in his mind. He had more important things to deal with at the moment, after all.

Voldemort stood and walked over to his shelves, retrieving the box of her old letters. He had tossed most of them, but he still kept the ones he believed would be most valuable. He sighed and pulled one out.

_Tom,_

_ I know that I'm going to sound mental, but just please bear with me for a moment._

_ I...I saw something today. In the Forbidden Forest. It was you, only it wasn't you because there's no way you would ever come that close to Hogwarts. But it was you! I actually had a conversation with you—or would it be him in this case?_

_ Anyway, he told me that you gave me some of your memories so that I could trust you more, that it would form a sort of bond between us? He also told me that you would have something planned for me later on…._

_ I don't know if it's correct, but could you please tell me if I'm mental or not? Please? I already don't know if I can trust anyone here now that Dumbledore's gone and Umbridge's detentions are getting worse and worse each time._

_ So, please? Tell me something. Anything._

_Cassandra_

He placed the letter back into the box. She knew already what a horcrux was despite never hearing of the name. Perhaps it was time to introduce her to the concept? And then tell her how to best get on Slughorn's good side.

She was a clever enough girl, after all. She wouldn't tell Dumbledore what he told her. And there was no need to worry even if Dumbledore was after his horcruxes. He had learned that there was something far worse than death to fear.

* * *

Cassandra sighed, brushing off her clothes as she walked into the room. There was a surprisingly small table there and a surprisingly small number of guests. Slughorn turned and walked over as she arrived.

"Ah, there you are, Miss Johnson!" he greeted. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming! Shall we begin?"

He nodded for them to take their seats. Cassandra sighed, finding herself seated next to Granger and Zabini while being painfully across from Slughorn. The meals appeared on their plates and their glasses were filled. She dug in, making an effort to be more interested in the food than the conversations going on around her.

"Must you eat like that?" Zabini asked. "Or are you making a clear point to avoid conversation?"

"Sorry." She swallowed. "I've never been good with people or this sort of thing."

"I can tell."

They finished with her having to answer minimal questions and dessert was served. She glanced over in surprise as one student began shoveling the ice cream into his face. Zabini sighed and shook his head.

"How is your Uncle Tiberius these days?" Slughorn asked.

McLaggen shrugged. "He's doing well. I'm supposed to go hunting with him and the minister over the holiday, actually."

"Well, do give them my best, won't you? And what about you, Belby? Has your uncle been working on anything new?"

"His uncle invented the Wolfsbane Potion," Zabini hissed into her ear. "Though I doubt he's going to be making another appearance at this sort of thing."

"Not really," Belby answered. "I wouldn't know. My dad and him don't really get along that well."

"I see. And what about you, Miss Bobbin? How is your family business doing?"

"Quite well," she answered.

"Business?"

"Apothecaries. She's in your house, isn't she? Shouldn't you know that sort of thing?"

"Have you ever tried having a conversation with someone when they want to read a book? We're lucky enough the common room has a self-cleaning charm on it."

"And what about you, Zabini?" Slughorn asked. "What has your mother been up to as of late?"

"Nothing much. She mostly travels and spends as much as she can in the process."

"Fascinating. And you, Miss Johnson? What is your family like?"

"My dad's mostly like any other dad, I suppose. My godfather was actually Professor Lupin, and my godmother—funny enough—is Professor McGonagall. Which might be why she wants me to go after a career in Transfiguration so much."

"I see. That makes quite a lot of sense now. And your father...is he working on anything of interest?"

She shook her head. "He doesn't really discuss his work much."

"And you, Miss Granger? What do your parents do in the muggle world?"

"My parents are dentists. They tend to people's teeth."

"And is that considered a dangerous practice?"

"Not really…. Though this one kid bit my dad. He needed ten stitches!" Granger smiled as if the mention was funny or impressive.

Cassandra eyed her in confusion. Her dad had taken her out into the muggle world on a few occasions, so she did know some things—she knew what a car was, that muggles didn't have moving photos other than what they called "films", and how to dress as a muggle—but she didn't know anything about what a "dentist" was or the meaning of "stitches".

"And what about you, Miss Weasley?" Slughorn asked.

"My dad works for the ministry," Ginny offered. "In the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

"I see. That must be a rather interesting job."

"He does come across several odd things, and the hours aren't ideal, but dad still loves what he does."

"Good. Good. Well, he must be proud to have a daughter like you, Miss Weasley. You lot better be careful of this one. I haven't seen a better Bat-Bogey Hex in a long time!"

* * *

"So it really wasn't worth it in the end," Cassandra pointed out, leaning against the wall as they waited for Transfiguration to begin. "Just mostly had Slughorn asking us about what our parents did."

"That explains why Blaise looked miserable when he got back," Draco muttered as they walked inside the classroom.

"Miss Johnson?" McGonagall asked. "Do see me after class today. There is something I wish to discuss with you."

"Yes, Aunt Minnie."

The professor nodded and glanced at the class around her. "We will continue our work on human Transfiguration. Please take the mirrors in front of you to use for practice. For those of you behind, do keep working on the eyebrows. Others may attempt the hair now."

Cassandra and the others picked up the mirrors before them and began working. She eyed herself in the mirror, wondering if she ought to dye her hair a different color, before returning it to its natural dark shade at the end of class.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, approaching the desk at the front of the room.

"Yes." McGonagall nodded and stood. "If you would follow me to my office?"

She did and sat down in one of the chairs. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Why is that always the first question that pops into your mind whenever I wish to speak with you privately?"

"Because 'privately' typically means that I'm about to receive a lecture?"

"Well not this time. I've noticed that you still haven't chosen a career path."

"I don't really know what I want to do."

"My opinion is that you continue on in your Transfiguration studies," McGonagall suggested. "As such, I suggest that you take up a particular branch of Transfiguration as an independent study in addition to your N.E.W.T. coursework in this class."

"What sort of study?"

"I trust you are familiar with the concept of an animagus?"

"Yes…. It's when a witch or wizard can willingly turn into an animal and back into human at will."

"And is a rather difficult piece of Transfiguration to master. It involves a very long and complicated process. But, if you would be willing, I could offer my assistance in helping you become an animagus. Of course, you will need to be registered with the ministry once the process has been completed, but you may freely study the subject as you wish in your own time until then."

"How complicated is it though?"

"Very."

Cassandra took the look in McGonagall's eye to mean that she shouldn't take the subject lightly, that McGonagall would not easily offer this opportunity to just any student, and that she ought to consider whether or not she really did want to become one.

"You may have some time to think on the subject," McGonagall offered. "It is a rather life-changing decision and one that should never be taken lightly."

"I'll do it," she decided. "I want to learn."

"You're not going to study the subject further?"

"I've glanced at the textbooks in the library. I've seen how complicated it can be."

"Those are in the restricted section."

"My dad's signed all the permission forms before. As long as it doesn't involve dark magic, I'm free to read it."

"Very well." McGonagall smiled and took out a small tin. She opened it and held out a single leaf. "The process begins with you putting this Mandrake leaf in your mouth for an entire month. You must keep it there. You can't swallow it or take it out for any reason or else the process must begin again. Understand?"

She nodded and took the leaf from her.

"If you require another one, speak to me after class."

Cassandra eyed the strange leaf and stuck it into her mouth. She winced and almost gagged at the appalling taste, clamping a hand over her mouth to keep from spitting it out. Merlin! She would have to keep this thing in her mouth for an _entire month_? It tasted like a strangely bitter poison. Though the closest thing she could think of—given that she hadn't really sampled many poisons before—was that of some bizarre muggle concoction Barty had wanted to try out that he had retrieved from an old container that had turned rancid and gross. "Rotten powdered milk", was what he had called it and that is precisely what she thought this thing in her mouth tasted like.

"I know," McGonagall sighed. "The taste sadly does not grow any better. Try to keep it on the bottom of your tongue rather than the top. It helps some."

She nodded and adjusted the foul-tasting thing, fearing that if she spoke a word, she would end up vomiting all over the floor.

"I will pass along the news of your attempt to undergo this process," she continued. "The best of luck in this coming month."

"No kidding," Cassandra choked out, still wincing at taste that had somehow travelled up into her nostrils so that Mandrake leaf was all that she could smell at the moment. "Who in their right mind came up with this process? This thing tastes like torture!"

"It will ease eventually. You'll hardly notice it."

"When?"

"Around the third week, unfortunately."

"Merlin's beard I hate this!"

"Watch your tongue, young lady."

"I can't. It's being attacked by a _leaf_!"

"You honestly sound like your father."

"You made him do this?"

"Yes. He was being particularly annoying on one day after Gryffindor lost its Quidditch match to Slytherin. So I substituted his morning pumpkin juice for that of Mandrake leaves."

"So that's why he hates pumpkin juice!" She shuddered, the shock slowly wearing off, yet she still had to grip the chair to keep from vomiting.

"Precisely. That's what happens when you won't stop rubbing it in someone's face all week. And just because our Keeper couldn't stop flirting with the Chaser on the other team!"

"Ah. That makes more sense." Cassandra made a note to herself to never get between her godmother and Quidditch.

"Also, you may want to take these." She handed her a box of Ice Mice. "They help with the taste. Try one before supper tonight."

She shuddered. She had completely forgotten that she would have to eat during the entire month with the leaf stuck in her mouth. She gratefully took the box, thankful that her godmother had at least gone through the process before and knew how to help.

"Shall we? I will of course be keeping up with your studies and guiding you through the rest of the process. Also, you may not continue on without my permission, understood?"

She nodded. "Yes, Aunt Minnie."

"Good. Because this process can go horribly wrong, and I will not have my goddaughter ending up with only half of an animagus. And I don't think you want to extend this process any longer than you need to."

"I'm already suffering enough with this thing in my mouth."

* * *

Severus sighed, leaning back in his chair as he stared at the pile of Defense Against the Dark Arts essays he still had yet to grade. He couldn't help but think over what he had been told at dinner that night.

So Minerva had convinced Cassandra to go through the process of becoming an animagus? And she hadn't bothered to tell him about it beforehand? He honestly didn't know which part he despised more.

Then there was the matter of Katie Bell at hand. The poor thing was still in St. Mungo's. There was no doubt in his mind that Draco was the one responsible for the incident. It wasn't as if someone was was planning on murdering the headmaster. He just wished that the boy could do it better than a cursed necklace. If Cassandra could sense that it was cursed, did Draco honestly think that Dumbledore wouldn't?

He still hated Dumbledore constantly asking him about that little task. Is Draco proceeding alright? Severus, are you still able to keep an eye on him? Is he doing anything wrong—other than plotting to murder someone? Severus, would you please kill me?

He didn't consider himself a murderer. Not even after all the things he had done as a Death Eater. Those had been on orders, and he had never prolonged the suffering the way others had. At least, that's what he had told himself. There was only one person whom he had made truly suffer, but that was an entire matter altogether. He had deserved that.

Severus groaned, slumping farther down in his seat. He had far too much to think about other than the stack of essays waiting for him to grade. He needed a way to advise Draco without putting Cassandra in harm's way as a result. She always had been far too curious for her own good. He had often wondered when that curiosity would one day lead her down the wrong path or into the wrong person. Naturally he had done his best to keep her curiosity away from other topics that she shouldn't be investigating—the Killing Curse being one of those such topics—but others….

Perhaps Minerva's idea of her becoming an animagus could be used to his advantage. It would at least stem her curiosity for a time in other subjects, which may allow him to work more closely with Draco as a result. He could transfer his time with her Occlumency to Minerva's lessons in how to become an animagus—he was already giving up a part of those to Dumbledore's "training", whatever that meant. He wouldn't be able to see her as much as he would like, but when it came to her safety, there were many sacrifices Severus was willing to make.

_I must keep her away from all of this,_ he thought to himself. _Times are growing worse, tensions are increasing. This is the best course of action for her. She is the Chosen One, after all. She needs to be kept safe and prepared for what is to come. Even if it means I can't be there for her._


	23. Slugs and Mice

"Farewell everyone," Slughorn pointed out after yet another dinner party.

Cassandra paused, glancing at the strange object. She walked over, eyeing the sand within.

"Miss Johnson?" Slughorn asked. "Miss Johnson?"

"Hm?" She blinked and looked up at him. "Sorry. I must've been distracted. I've never seen an hourglass like that one before."

"Ah yes. A curious thing, no doubt. You see the sand there? If it runs smoothly, the conversation is rather stimulating. If not…."

"Of course. I should probably get going then."

"Nonsense. You have nothing to fear, my dear girl. You'll make the shelf."

"I'm sorry?"

"The shelf." He pointed at a shelf where several of the photos sat. She recognized a few as being from the flat she and Dumbledore had visited. "Anyone who is anyone is bound to make the shelf. But then again, you are someone, aren't you? At least, that's what all the papers are saying."

"My mom made the shelf, didn't she? I remember seeing her photo over summer."

"Yes. Elaine was quite the brilliant student back in those days. It seemed as if any potion she touched would end up perfectly. Of course, a few private lessons later, I find that she more preferred to experiment far beyond what was being taught…."

"What was she like? I mean, I don't mean to pry or anything, it's just that I know so little about her."

"Didn't your father ever tell you anything?"

"Not really."

"Well, Elaine was a very bright Slytherin. She wasn't as ambitious as some of the others, but she was just as cunning. She knew how to turn a conversation to get what she needed out of you before you could even realize what had just happened. She was also very close friends with Severus Snape when he was at Hogwarts if you can believe that."

"She was?"

"More than you can imagine. I can still recall their sixth year when the two of them finally admitted their feelings for one another. Though they didn't really make it official until their seventh year, but it was still there. Quite a pity that he didn't marry her. I do hope your father was good to Elaine though. She was one of those rare souls who deserved the best. She could've gone far if it hadn't been for what happened."

"You knew Professor Snape then? When he was at Hogwarts?"

"I did. He was a bit of a lonely child at times, but he was at his happiest when Elaine was around him. I think you'll find that Severus is capable of several surprises when you look beyond the surface. He's far more caring and devoted to his studies than you might believe."

"I'll keep that in mind. Hopefully it'll help with Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Good luck, Miss Johnson. And do give my best to your father. Will I be seeing you at the holiday party with a lucky person on your arm? I have found that is where romance can happen."

"I'll try, professor."

"I'll look forward to it."

* * *

"How are you that smart at Potions and you aren't a part of the Slug Club?" Astoria asked.

"Apparently old Slughorn doesn't want me in his little club because of my father." Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Guess that's what happens when your father is convicted of being an unregistered Death Eater and gets sentenced to Azkaban."

"It's still awful. I can't imagine what your family must be going though."

"Mother manages the estate and the press. She keeps complaining, but I suppose there's nothing you can really do about that. Me? I get to come here to Hogwarts of all places. I can't wait until the day I get to finally leave. No more having to board trains or suffer Gryffindors who think they own the entire place…."

His voice trailed off as Cassandra walked into the courtyard. Draco ran his hand through his hair as she approached. She stopped, looked at him, then shook her head before continuing on.

Draco sighed, watching as she left. She had been avoiding him lately; making on minimal conversation during classes. He hesitated, wanting to go after her to see what was wrong, yet he also knew it would be better for him not to.

_She's the Chosen One,_ a voice taunted at the back of his mind. _She's going to kill the Dark Lord some day. She's going to kill Death Eaters like you._

He shook off the thought, bidding Astoria farewell as he grabbed his things before heading off toward his destination.

_Cassandra's had a lot to deal with,_ he reasoned. _Yes, she is the Chosen One, but she's still Cassandra. Nothing's changed just because of that. But she also lost Barty. She was close to him. I mean, my father's off in Azkaban, but he's still alive. That's difficult enough. I can't begin to imagine how she must be feeling._

Then again…. There was also the task he had been given. He had thought that having someone deliver a cursed necklace to Dumbledore would've worked, but that failed. Maybe something else would work? It would at least buy him time.

He came to a stop in front of the familiar wall. Draco waited and the door appeared. He walked into the Room of Requirement and navigated through the piles of old things that had turned up there over the years. He found the old Vanishing Cabinet and pulled down the cloth, running his fingers over the wooden surface.

He took his wand out and began the spells he needed to repair it. Once this was finished, the Death Eaters would have a clear path into Hogwarts. He could have reinforcements to help him survive against Dumbledore.

Draco paused, his spells faltering as his mind wandered.

There was another reason he didn't want to talk to her. If he did, he knew that he would end up complaining to her, begging her for help. She always seemed to know how to do these sorts of things, knew how to best get around the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters…. Cassandra would know what books to point him toward, the spells he needed to finish repairing the bloody cabinet.

But the Dark Lord had threatened to kill her. He had given Draco orders to not tell anyone about what he was doing. If he failed, Cassandra would pay the price. She would die. Because of him. Because Draco had failed to kill Dumbledore before the year ended.

It was better to keep his silence. He didn't want to, but it was the best way to keep her safe. He needed to keep her alive.

_ "You're still Draco Malfoy and I'm still Cassandra. Promise that won't ever change? That no matter what happens, we'll still be friends?"_

_ He looked over at her, pausing as he did. "Would you make the Unbreakable Vow to that?"_

_ "I can't say anything about that particular thing, but my dad has always said that a promise is one of the most important things you can give a person. He said he only broke one that he can remember and it was his biggest regret."_

_ "Then I promise. We'll still be friends."_

_ "Good. Because I like you as my friend, Draco." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "And if that ever changed...well...not the sort of world I'd like to see."_

_I know I promised you that we'd still be friends once this is over,_ he thought to her, _but I don't know if I can keep that. I'll try, but if it's honestly a choice between keeping you as my friend and keeping you alive, then I'd prefer to keep you alive._

_ You're my best friend, Cassandra. You always have been. And if you were gone, then…. I don't want to even think about that. This is the best way I can keep you alive. It hurts, but it's what I have to do._

* * *

_Cassandra,_

_ That piece of magic you are looking for is known as a horcux. It can be found in the restricted section of the library._

_ However, seeing as you may not be able to access that particular section, I suggest playing the good girl and favorite student of Slughorn's. Bring him crystallized pineapple. It should still be his favorite._

_Best of luck,_

_Riddle_

She sighed, feeling the letter in her pocket. Cassandra skimmed the shelves of the library, wondering if there would be anything she could use. The restricted section wouldn't be much of an option, seeing as her dad never let her touch anything that could possibly involve dark magic.

"Can you hand me that one? To your left?"

Cassandra nodded and got the book, handing it to Ginny.

"Thanks. Have you decided who you're going to take to the party yet?"

"No. I had an idea, but I don't think he wants to go. Who are you taking?"

"Neville." Ginny blushed. "He's rather nice once you get to know him, and you should see the look he gets when he starts talking about Herbology. I asked him once to help me with an essay. He gave me way more than I needed, of course, but it was still nice to see him talk about it. His face sort of lights up whenever he gets really excited...it's hard to explain."

"Well at least you know. I still don't."

"You could ask Draco?" Ginny shrugged. "Don't worry, I won't tell my brother or Hermione about it. But you really do like him, don't you?"

"I don't know. I mean, he's busy all the time nowadays, and I can't ever get him alone without one of the other Slytherins interfering. Have you ever tried to have a conversation with Parkinson or Greengrass?"

"Astoria's nicer than her sister."

"Still." She sighed. "And even if I did ask him, he'd probably still say he couldn't go. He's a pureblood, Ginny. His family is going to make him marry a pureblood."

"And that bothers you?"

"I always knew that he would have to marry a pureblood one day, that we could only be friends…." Cassandra crossed her arms and leaned against one of the shelves. "I'm not jealous! I'm just...Draco deserves someone better than Parkinson or Greengrass."

"Like you? You really ought to ask him. What's the worst that could happen? He'd say he couldn't go? That he has other plans? I mean, it's not like he'll be able to go with Parkinson. She's not in the Slug Club, Cassandra. You are."

"I just…. I want things to be easier."

"I've grown up with six older brothers. Bill is off in Egypt breaking curses, Charlie is off in Romania raising dragons, and Fred and George...well...you've already met them. Ron's alright compared to them, but that's mostly because he's spent his entire life locked in his room playing chess. I've learned that nothing is ever easy."

"I wish it was."

"If it was, I wouldn't have Fred and George as brothers." Ginny smiled. "Go on. At least try to ask him."

She sighed and groaned. "I'll try. But it won't work out, I guarantee that!"

"You never know until you try."

* * *

Cassandra paused, watching as Draco practiced his Transfiguration in front of the mirror. She smiled and giggled as he transfigured one eyebrow a bright blue and the other a light pink by accident.

"Alright! You try it then," he challenged.

She smiled and took out her wand, giving it a wave. Draco turned to look in the mirror, only to glare at her in annoyance as Cassandra did her best to hold back the laughter.

"It's a good color on you," she pointed out.

"I'm not having my hair this color! Change it back!"

She smirked, taking her wand out to wave it over him, changing the bright blue hair to a nice pink that reminded her of Tonks. His face turned almost as pink as his hair as he got more annoyed.

"Johnson!"

"I think it looks good on you, Draco," she argued. "Though I much prefer the blue…. Maybe a combination?" She flicked her wand and various shades of blue popped up amongst the pink. "Much better!"

"I did warn you…." Draco launched himself at her, tackling her to the floor.

"Get off, would you?"

"Change it back and I will!"

"You're too heavy for this!" She grunted as he smirked, grabbing her wrists to pin them down.

"Change it back."

She opened her mouth to respond, only for Draco's hair to change back to its original blonde.

"I would think that by now you two would learn that it's better to not begin fights in my classroom," McGonagall scolded. "Ten points will be taken from each of your houses and you will both have detention tonight for your behavior. Perhaps you can work out your frustrations then."

* * *

"You wanted to see me earlier?" she asked, stepping into the courtyard. "Out here, of all places?"

"The second phase of your training to become an animagus just so happens to be tonight," McGonagall explained. "Do you still have the leaf?"

"Sadly."

"Good. Because the moon's rays ought to be appearing right about...now."

Cassandra blinked in surprise as the courtyard lit up with the moon's light. "Pretty."

"Now, place the leaf in here," she instructed, holding a vial out.

She nodded and spat the leaf into the vial. Cassandra winced as McGonagall plucked one of her hairs and added it in. She took out a few other ingredients and placed it into the vial.

"That is going to turn me into an animagus?" Cassandra asked.

"Not quite yet. It needs some time. In the meantime, you are to recite the incantation '_amato animo animato animagus_' while holding the tip of your wand over your heart. Do this at sunrise and sunset each day without fail."

"_Amato animo animato animagus_," she repeated. "Shouldn't be too difficult, hopefully."

"I took the liberty of writing it down on a piece of parchment." McGonagall smiled and held it out toward her. "Now, shall we join Mr. Malfoy in detention?"

"I'm honestly just happy to be rid of that awful taste. Do you know how many times I almost vomited? Too many, Aunt Minnie. Far too many."

"Remember to chant the spell and you won't have to do it ever again."

"I'm starting to see why there aren't many animagi out there."

"It is not an easy process," she agreed. "But for those devoted to studying Transfiguration, it is quite an accomplishment. And I will say, that if the day ever comes, I will most likely take the position of Headmistress at this school. I will need someone whose abilities in Transfiguration I am confident about to teach the future generations who come to Hogwarts in my place."

"You want me to be a professor here? To teach Transfiguration?"

"Why not? You already show quite the ability—one that I have not seen in a student in all my years of teaching. If you wish to pursue the position, I am confident that it will do well in your hands."

"May I think about it?"

"Of course."

They arrived at the classroom and Draco straightened, watching as they walked in. McGonagall went over to a cabinet and placed the vial inside, closing the doors before she turned and addressed them.

"Now, since you two must fight in my classroom, perhaps that energy would be better spent sorting through a box of slugs and mice for my upcoming classes? You'll need to ensure that each one can be transfigured and reversed before approving of them. I'll return in an hour to see how much you've progressed."

She walked over to her office and closed the door. Cassandra sighed, eyeing the large boxes of the creatures.

"Do you want slugs or mice?" she offered.

"I'll take the mice." Draco reached for the box of squeaking rodents. "They're not as disgusting."

"Of course you'd go with those." She sighed and grabbed the box of slugs, hauling it over to one of the desks to begin. She levitated one out, transfigured it, did the reversal spell, and levitated it into the appropriate box.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you couldn't handle a box of slugs? You _never_ touched yours when we practiced on them."

"Why would I want to get my hands dirty with a slug?"

"You do know that there are times when you actually have to touch the thing in order to do it, don't you?"

"Doesn't mean that I'll willingly touch a slug." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "And why are you complaining about which one I prefer when you're already so great at Transfiguration?"

"Maybe if you got Parkinson or Greengrass to help you, you'd be finished sooner. Or at least you'd have a little pep squad cheering you on."

"That supposed to mean something?"

"Obviously, but you're apparently too thick and self-centered to realize it."

"If anyone's self-centered here, it's you!"

"Me? I'm not the one being surrounded by girls all day!"

"You're still the bloody Chosen One! You're still You-Know-Who's favorite! You're still the best at Transfiguration!"

"Well at least I don't go around being flocked by Slytherins all day like you do!"

"You're the bloody reason we're in here in the first place!" he argued. "And I don't see why you have a problem with me being friends with Pansy or Astoria or Daphne! You've never said anything before. It's not like I complain about who you're spending time with."

"Luna's different."

"How?"

"She just is, alright?"

"How?" he repeated. "Go on! Tell me how! How is she different than the ones I've got?"

"At least Luna doesn't try to flirt with me!"

"So that's it then? You don't like who I hang around with because you think they're _flirting_ with me? Are you jealous, Johnson? Is that it?"

"You're joking right?"

Draco smirked and approached her desk. "You're jealous."

"And you're a complete git. Just admit that you love the attention and go back to sorting your mice."

"Jealous!" he sang. "You're jealous!"

Cassandra rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at him, smirking as it turned a bright shade of blue.

"Really, Johnson? You didn't learn your lesson from last time?" He grabbed her before she could react and sent them both toppling over the desk and onto the floor.

"You're just lucky it's not an actual duel!" she shouted, trying to break free of him. "Seriously? When did you get this heavy?"

"Maybe if you tried playing Quidditch you'd get some muscle for once!"

"Yes, because I want to sit on a broom all day doing nothing!"

"You take that back!"

"Make me, Malfoy!"

He grunted and managed to pin her down, holding her arms above her head. "We are getting way too old for this."

"You're the one who started it."

He bit his lip and she blushed, suddenly very aware of how close their faces were. Cassandra bit her lip as well, searching for something to say—or someplace to look other than his eyes.

"You know that you said that same thing when we stopped doing this and started dueling instead."

He smiled and she realized how long it had been since she had last seen him genuinely smile. "You want to be one to explain to McGonagall why we destroyed her classroom? You really want that lecture?"

She swallowed and hesitantly reached up, brushing away a strand of his hair. "You smiled."

"And?"

"It's been a long time since I last saw you smile. I think that's why I changed your hair. Thought it would make you laugh."

He barked a laugh and slowly released her. "That's why?"

She sat up. "It's a good look on you. I like it."

"We should probably finish up," he muttered, getting to his feet. "And for the record? I don't care for any of them. They're just good friends. That's all."

"If you say so."

He reached out and grabbed her arm. "I mean it, Cassandra. Really. I do."

She opened her mouth to say something, only to glance down at his sleeve, catching the hint of the end of a small darkness against his skin. He released her and adjusted his sleeve, yanking it down.

"I'll take the slugs," he muttered, walking past her. "You can get the mice."

Cassandra nodded and walked over to his box. She sighed, glancing over her shoulder as he used his wand to pick up a slug, wincing at the wriggling creature. She smiled and turned back to the box. She reached in and picked up one of the furry creatures.

"Hello there," she murmured. "Have to transfigure you now."

She waved her wand and the mouse transfigured into a snuff box before returning to its original form.

"There you go," she murmured, letting it crawl into the box to join its comrades.

She sighed, eyeing Draco as he worked. She couldn't help but wonder if what she had seen was a Dark Mark or not. Cassandra knew that it looked like what she had seen, but there was still the possibility that she was imagining things. He couldn't really be a Death Eater, could he?

She turned back toward her box, only to stare at it as the mice were all transfigured into snuff boxes. Cassandra sighed and shook her head, waving her wand over them to transfigure them back into mice. They squeaked at her in annoyance and she winced.

"Sorry," she whispered, before setting them all in the other box. Cassandra turned and walked over toward Draco. "Do you need any help?"

"Think I can manage on my own. How'd you get all of yours done so quickly?"

"Accidentally transfigured all of them at once."

"Ah. That might actually work…. Maybe I do need help?"

She smiled and took out her wand, waving it over the slugs. They all transfigured into matchboxes. Draco helped her add them into the box before she transfigured them back into slugs.

"It worked. I owe you one, Johnson." He glanced over at the office. "Now let's get out of here before she tries to shove more work on us."

Cassandra nodded and grabbed her things, following him out the door. "Draco?"

"Yes?"

She sighed, the words stuck in her throat. "Never mind. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Of course."


	24. The Party

Cassandra groaned as she fell onto the sofa in the common room.

"I didn't think that detention with Professor McGonagall was that horrible," Luna pointed out.

"It's not that," she explained. "I had the chance to ask and I just couldn't!"

"Hm?"

"Draco! I had the chance to ask him to Slughorn's party, but I just couldn't do it for some reason!"

"Ah. Perhaps you have too many wrackspurts?"

"Maybe." She shrugged. "I feel as if that would make more sense than anything else right now." Cassandra sat up and looked at her. "Do you want to go with me, Luna? To Slughorn's party? As friends. At least then I won't have to suffer it alone seeing as I'm obviously not able to ask Draco."

"I'd love to go as friends." Luna smiled and stood. "I'll need to find another dress though. I already had one in mind for you, so now I'll have to find one for myself."

"You—found—a dress—for me?" she stammered in surprise. "You didn't have to do that."

"Well, I was looking around in the shops one day over summer, and I found this rather nice one that I thought would suit you." Luna shrugged. "Just never found a good chance to give it to you before now."

"Um...thanks. I look forward to seeing it."

"I do hope you'll like it."

* * *

"Not going to Slughorn's party?" Zabini asked as Draco walked into the room.

"Why should you care? I wasn't invited," he snapped.

"Just thought someone would've asked you by now." He sighed and sunk lower into his bed. _They have detention together for one night and the girl isn't able to ask a simple question? What exactly does he see in her? Or is he just interested in her because she's the Chosen One? In that case, maybe I should've asked her myself._

"What? Did you turn into my mother or something?"

"Hopefully not. I had just assumed that Cassandra would've asked you by now. Guess she's chosen to go with someone else then."

"Cassandra's invited?"

Zabini hid a smirk at the way Draco suddenly lit up at the news. "She's in the Slug Club, Malfoy. Everyone in the Slug Club got invited."

"So who are you bringing with you then?"

"No idea. This whole 'party' thing doesn't quite appeal to me. I've considered not going, but I suppose it would be rude manners if I didn't show up." He made a note to himself to actually attend and see who Cassandra had brought with her. It would be nice to see the shock on Malfoy's face at seeing who she asked instead of him.

"Fine. Don't tell me." Draco sighed and kicked off his shoes before flopping onto his bed. "Not like I care."

"Just keep telling yourself that."

* * *

"Alright, open!"

Cassandra opened her eyes, blinking in surprise at the dress Luna had chosen for her. She turned around to better examine it in the mirror. It was a dark blue dress with a skirt that reached her knees. Little bronze details had been sewn into the fabric, curling around the sleeves and bottom of the skirt while silver sparkles twinkled at her from all angles.

"It's beautiful, Luna," she whispered. "Really, it is."

"I'm glad you like it." Luna smiled.

"Yours is pretty too," she pointed out.

She seemed to smile even more in her silver and pink sparkly dress. "I'm quite happy I managed to find this one. Shall we go?"

Cassandra nodded and followed her, falling into step as they walked toward Slughorn's office.

"I don't know if I've ever been in this part of the castle before," Luna pointed out, eyeing the floating lanterns that guided them along. "At least, not while I'm awake. It will be nice to see who's there."

"Knowing Slughorn, it's probably going to be filled with important people." She shrugged. "I've learned that's a pattern with him."

"People do like patterns and habits. But then again, they also begin to become ordinary, and that's rather sad."

"You're not ordinary, Luna."

"Thank you. I try not to be. It makes life far more interesting that way."

"I'd prefer a normal life."

"Don't say that. You're not normal, Cassandra. If anything, you're extra normal with a little bit of extraordinary on the side."

"How does that even make sense?" she wondered.

Luna smiled as they walked into Slughorn's office. Cassandra eyed everything, seeing that the room was draped in green and silver. Some others were mingling about, walking around as they chatted with one another. She recognized a few members of the Slug Club and a few professors as well. Some of them were former students of Slughorn's he had invited. She recognized Gwenog Jones talking with Ginny at one side of the room.

"Miss Johnson!" Slughorn called out, walking over to them. "And I see you've brought Miss Lovegood with you?"

"Hello, sir," Luna greeted. "This is a very nice party."

"Thank you. Come. We might as well have a photo to capture the moment, eh?"

He grabbed her arm and dragged her over to a camera. She barely had time to manage a small smile before being blinded by a flash.

"Might as well mingle with some of the guests," he suggested. "Get to know some people. They'll help you go far, Miss Johnson. Very far."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Ah, Severus! There you are!"

She sighed, vanishing back into the crowd before Slughorn could drag her over to her dad. Cassandra glanced around, finding that Zabini was busy talking to Daphne. From the way she was giggling, he seemed to be entertaining despite his bored expression.

She looked around, wondering where Luna had gone off to. Someone grabbed her arm and dragged her away toward the drinks.

"What? Hermione?" Cassandra blinked in surprise at the Gryffindor.

"Shush!" She quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her off behind one of the curtains.

"What? What are you doing?" She glared at her.

"Hiding." Granger peered out from behind the curtain before hiding once again. "I managed to leave Cormac at the mistletoe before I had to kiss him."

"You asked McLaggen? Why?"

"I thought it would annoy Ron the most."

"Why?"

"Haven't you seen him and Lavender lately? I can't stand either one right now."

"Considering that he's not in my house…." Cassandra sighed and shrugged. "Not to mention that I don't really see him in any of my classes anymore…."

"Well it's annoying! She's annoying too, but they're just both so—ugh."

"Right…." Cassandra nodded and went back out toward the party.

"Wait!" Granger ran out after her. "You can't leave me to doge him alone!"

"Actually, I can."

"Anything to eat?" one of the waiters asked, holding a tray out toward them. "Dragon tartare, perhaps?"

"I'm alright," Cassandra muttered.

"Fair enough. Gives you horribly bad breath."

"I'll take them." Granger reached over and grabbed the tray, shoving one into her mouth. "Might keep Cormac at bay. Hopefully I can escape the night without kissing him."

"You could try? Who knows? You might end up liking him in the end."

"He's arrogant, pompous, and cares for nothing except for himself. How could I ever come to like anyone like that?"

"You could try."

"Not now!" Granger shoved the tray into Cassandra's arms and vanished. "Distract him for me!"

"Well, you look like you could use some company." Cormac smirked as he walked over to them. "Even though I'm trying to find Hermione. Did you see where she went over to?"

"Not really."

"Well, guess you'll be my date until she gets back. The things she could do…." He sighed and wrapped an arm around Cassandra's shoulders, reaching over to grab one of the treats off the tray. "Then again, I guess you could probably do some of the same things too."

"I should probably get back to my date—"

"Stay," he insisted. "Who could be better company than me?"

_Just about anyone else_, she silently thought.

* * *

Severus sighed, glaring at his drink as Slughorn continued to talk on and on. He was discussing something about how things were when Slughorn used to teach Potions the first time around. His old professor was smiling as if it were somehow amusing.

"And now we're here at another party, eh?" he pointed out. "Just like the one you and Elaine went to all those years ago!"

"Yes."

"Such a pity you two weren't married in the end. Really did have high hopes for the both of you, you know. Of course, I suppose she found someone else. It would seem that Miss Johnson is well off, hm? She's the Chosen One, after all."

"Indeed she is."

"And she seems to have her mother's Potion talent. Nothing compared to the sort of magic Elaine could perform, but she does well enough in class. I have yet to see her skills in other classes, but apparently Professor McGonagall says that her talent lies in Transfiguration."

"It does." He sighed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something else I need to see to."

* * *

"What even are these things?" McLaggen asked as he plucked another off the tray and ate it.

"Dragon. Raw bits of dragon."

"Interesting." He smirked and leaned closer to her. "Very interesting."

"I should really try to find Luna," she muttered, attempting to get away from him.

"Why? I'm much better company than she is."

Cassandra's eyes narrowed in annoyance. She went to shove the tray at him, only for him to stumble back into Snape, the tray smacking him in the face as dragon tartare spilled everywhere.

"Professor!" Cormac sputtered, turning around. "She—"

"I don't care who was responsible," he interrupted, wiping a bit off his face. "And the only thing you should care about is that you just bought yourself a month's worth of detention, McLaggen."

"But sir!"

"Care to make it two months?"

He sighed and turned off, walking elsewhere. Cassandra smiled as he walked off.

"I also came over to deliver a message to you," he explained. "From Professor Dumbledore. He says that he's travelling and he won't return until the holiday is over."

"Traveling? Where?"

"He didn't say."

Cassandra opened her mouth to ask him further, only to be interrupted as Filch dragged Draco over with him.

"Let me go, you filthy squib!" Draco protested.

"Thought you'd like to know I found this one lurking in an upstairs corridor," Filch announced. "Seemed to be up to no good."

"Yes, fine! I was gate crashing! Happy?"

"I'll escort him out," Snape announced, walking over toward him.

"Gladly." Draco wrenched his arm free and they both left.

"Carry on, carry on!" Slughorn called out. "Nothing to worry about, I'm sure."

She sighed and turned, weaving her way through the crowd to follow them out.

"I had it handled!" Draco shouted. "I don't need a sitter, you know!"

"And I suppose you had Miss Bell 'handled'?"

"You can't pin that on me. I had nothing to do with it."

She stopped, peering around a corner as Snape shoved Draco up against the wall.

"You really think Dumbledore is going to be fooled by something like that?" he hissed. "You can't afford to make these mistakes, Draco."

"I can do this by myself. I was chosen!"

"You think I don't have anything at risk here?"

"You're not the only one who cares."

"I swore to protect you. I made the unbreakable vow. Let me help you."

"No. I can do this by myself. I can."

"You can't afford to fail, Draco."

"I can do this by myself!"

Cassandra bit her lip and turned to go down the corridor back to the party. She sighed and returned, finding Luna talking with Neville and Ginny.

"There you are," Luna greeted as she returned. "Ginny got to meet the captain of the Holyhead Harpies."

"That's nice."

"It's better than just 'nice'," Ginny protested. "It's the best thing in the wolrd! I got to meet _the_ captain of the Holyhead Harpies!"

"Everything alright?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired, I suppose."

"Then perhaps we ought to be returning," she suggested. "It was nice seeing you. I do hope you have a nice holiday."

"You too, Luna," Neville muttered.

They turned and left. Luna smiled as they walked back to the dormitory.

"That was nice," she commented. "I do hope you weren't too disappointed by what happened with Draco."

"I'm not."

"Then what, if you don't mind my asking?"

"My dad's going to be busy over the holiday." She sighed. "And apparently he and Draco are keeping something secret from me. Something important…. My dad swore the unbreakable vow."

"Really?"

"That's what it sounded it like."

"I do hope everything's alright with Professor Snape. He's rather interesting as a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but I think I preferred it when he taught Potions."

"My dad's preferred Potions ever since I can remember. Even if he knows enough to potentially challenge Flitwick in a duel."

"That would be something to see. It might take awhile though, seeing as I don't think either one would want to hurt the other. And it sounds like they'd be evenly matched."

She nodded. "I guess so. Though I've never seen Flitwick in an actual duel, so I suppose there's no way to ever truly know."

"True."

They continued walking until they got to the dormitory. Luna smiled in the common room.

"That was a nice night. Thank you for letting me come with you as friends."

"Of course."

"Have nice dreams."

"You as well."

* * *

Cassandra sighed, wandering through the halls. Lupin had taken her to Grimmauld Place for the holiday, and she had already read through most of the books.

She paused, finding a room. Cassandra eyed the door, seeing the name printed on the wood.

Regulus Arcturus Black

She frowned. She had never heard of anyone with that name. Cassandra paused on the door and it creaked open squeaky hinges. She stood on the threshold, looking around at the empty room.

"Better you don't poke your nose in there," Sirius pointed out, reaching over to close the door. "Even if that room hasn't been touched in a long time."

"Whose room is that?"

"My brother's." Something flickered in Sirius's expression. "Younger brother. He used to live here. Went missing a long time ago. Everyone's assumed he died."

"And you?"

"Why should I care?" he growled, walking down the hall.

"What did you say?" Tonks asked, approaching.

"I asked him about whose room this is. Apparently it was his brother's?"

"Ah. You brought up him. Bit of a touchy subject for Sirius, in case you haven't guessed. Think they were pretty close as siblings—at least from what Remus has told me—and then one day, Regulus went missing. Just like that, he had vanished. Entire family didn't know where he had gone, and things got worse between Sirius and his mom—they _really_ didn't get along—and next thing you knew, Sirius was sleeping over with the Potters."

"All of that over a missing brother?"

"It was more than that. His family's full of purebloods. And by that, I mean that they are the kind who want the line pure or else. Have you _seen_ their family tree?"

"The burned one?"

"Yep. Apparently those were all people who married muggles or even half-bloods. My mom was on that tree, if you can believe it."

"You're related to Sirius?"

"If you come from a pureblood line, you'll find that we're all related somehow. But yeah, my mom's a pureblood. She married my dad—who's a muggle—and they had me." She grinned. "My mom's family pretty much disowned her. Do you want to see who I'm related to?"

"Sure."

Tonks smiled and led her over to a room. She gestured toward the wall. Cassandra walked over, seeing the burned mark Tonks was pointing at.

"You are related to _Bellatrix_?" Cassandra asked, staring at the two other names there. "And _Narcissa_? Wait. That makes you Draco's cousin."

"Like I said, we're all related somehow." She shrugged. "Guess my mom was the normal one out of those three. Andromeda Black was her name. Had to get it out of her. I had my ways." Tonks smiled and winked. "If it makes you feel any better, I haven't seen or talked to that side of the family. At least, not until the aurors go after Bellatrix for something or the Malfoys for something else."

"Dad said my mom came from a pureblood family. He said that's why I never grew up around any of her relatives. Apparently her aunt didn't like magic, and the same goes for her cousins. Her mom died before she went to Hogwarts, and I think that her dad died some time either before or after I was born. I can't remember which."

"And your dad's family?"

"He doesn't talk about them. I've asked, but he told me that I didn't need to know and wanted me to never ask again." She shrugged. "I just assumed that maybe they had died and he didn't want to talk about it."

"Sounds like there might be more going on there," Tonks muttered. "He never really talks about where he's from. Only thing he ever talked about other than what You-Know-Who is up to would be you. Couldn't stop talking about you for the first couple weeks after you were born. He brought all of these photos with him one time—both muggle and magic ones—and just kept showing them off to anyone who would stop to look. He turned into a completely different person. It was like a giant slap in the face, you know?"

"I guess it would've been."

"You'd be surprised what happens once you become a parent," a voice called out from the doorway. "And the lengths you are willing to go for your own children."

"Dad?" Cassandra asked.

He pulled out a vial and held it up for her to see. "You didn't think I had forgotten, did you?"

"No. Of course not." She smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

Cassandra sighed as she flooed back. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, groaning as she put her head on the wooden surface.

"Wow." Tonks walked over and set a bottle of butterbeer in front of her. "Thought you would be more cheerful after that whole family tradition thing. What happened?"

"I overheard my dad saying that he made the unbreakable vow," she admitted, sitting up to look at her. "I asked him about it, and he was upset with me."

"I don't blame him. Unbreakable vow? Not something I'd want to discuss with anyone."

"But this time it was different. He was defensive. Normally if he doesn't want to say anything, he'll just brush it off or tell me not to ask again. This time, it was different. He didn't want to answer, but at the same time, he didn't want me to stop asking. I can't explain it."

"Well, he did always have a way of wriggling out of a situation, right?" Tonks smirked and sat down across from her, opening a bottle and taking a swig before continuing. "Makes more sense that he's in Slytherin. You know, they have that whole snake thing going on." Her hair turned green and she shuddered as it returned to its normal pink color. "Good thing I was in Hufflepuff. Green does not look good on me."

Cassandra smiled a bit. "Have you ever made an unbreakable vow?"

"Not really." She shrugged. "Never had a reason to. Must be something serious though if your dad's made the vow. Better hope he doesn't break it."

"He won't." She sighed and stared down at the untouched bottle before her. "He's only ever broken one promise in his entire life. That's what he says. He only broke one."

"Ah. That thing."

"What?"

"He never told you what promise he broke?"

She shook her head.

"Really?" Tonks shrugged. "Well, your parents were completely in love, right? But, your dad's also a spy for the Order, so that put him close to You-Know-Who. That's when your mom made him promise her something. Said that once You-Know-Who was defeated, they'd be together."

"So that's the promise he broke? That's why he doesn't talk about my mom that much?"

She nodded. "Best guess I've got. Took him a long time to look at you after Elaine died. At least, according to McGonagall, it did. The eyes, you know? You've got Elaine's eyes. Looking into those must've been like looking into Elaine's eyes personally; knowing that he failed his promise to her…. Then again, love does make a person do mad things, eh?"

"I know that all too well."

"Ah. Is there a special someone then? What's the name?"

"I don't even know if it'll work out. I mean, he's constantly surrounded by other girls. It's not like he'd notice me. It's just...complicated."

"First of all, if he's too busy being surrounded by other girls, then he's not worth your time. Secondly, of course he'd notice you! Especially if you're important to him! No guy can keep his eye off a girl once he's fallen for her."

"Then I guess he doesn't fancy me."

Tonks sighed and grabbed the butterbeer. She walked around the table—half-tripping on the way—and sat down next to Cassandra. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled Cassandra closer to her.

"If there's one thing I've learned, it's that men are confusing. Seriously. And it's not like you _have_ to find someone while you're at Hogwarts. I never found anyone and I'm doing alright for myself." She smirked and held out her butterbeer. "To not having a relationship."

Cassandra sighed and tapped her bottle against Tonks' before opening it to take a drink.

"Let me guess though. He's still important to you?"

"Yeah. He is."

"Do I get a name?"

"If I do give you a name, you're probably going to hate me for it."

"I could never hate you. I literally had to sit here and watch you for a long time! Do you have any idea how hard it was to get you to stop climbing shelves so you could reach books? You did not understand the concept of asking for things."

She giggled and shook her head.

"Come on. Name?"

"It's...uh...Draco…."

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah."

"Now I see why that's complicated. Of all the guys to fancy, you have to choose the pureblood one."

"Just my luck, I guess." She shrugged. "I don't know though. I mean, he's been my friend for as long as I can remember. Closest one I've got too. And he's still a pureblood, so it's not as if I could even have a relationship with him."

"You never know." She shrugged. "Love makes you see people in stranger ways than you ever expected."

"Ah." Lupin walked in and paused. "Late night discussion?"

"Just a couple of girls chatting," Tonks pointed out. "Care to join?"

"I think I'll leave you two alone. There should be a bed someplace around here with my name on it. Don't keep her up too late, Dora."

"I won't." She smiled as he walked past them.

Cassandra watched as he left and glanced over at Tonks.

"What?"

"Nothing." She smiled. "Just that you're right. You really do see people in stranger ways than you ever expected."


	25. A Complicated Love Potion

**A/N: Apologies in advance for this chapter.**

**Also, warning as there is a flashback to Snape's dad, which gets into abusive territory. Comes at the end of chapter. There is a warning pre-scene, so feel free to scroll past and read through the summary at the end. Be safe, my dear readers :)**

* * *

Cassandra sighed, half-glancing at the potion before her, and half-glancing over at Slughorn. She still had to find some way to retrieve that memory from him. She looked down at the book and added the ingredients along with the scribbled in notes. She frowned, eyeing one note he had made.

Sectumsempra—for enemies

She frowned and glanced over at the potion, giving it a slow stir as she thought. There had been a few spells in the book that she had only heard of in passing before, but that one…. That was the only one she had seen marked as something that sounded potentially deadly.

She shook her head to clear it, focusing on just the instructions for the moment. This particular potion was a bit harder to decipher as the Half-Blood Prince seemed to have shown this one to someone else. She guessed it was a female given that the notes had been written in blue ink rather than black.

To her surprise, she somehow managed to produce Amortentia—or at least something that looked the way Amortentia was supposed to be described. She sighed and poured some into a vial. Cassandra glanced over at the cauldron and smelled it, focusing on what scents she detected, scribbling them down onto a piece of parchment.

Peppermint

Books

Fresh dew

She nodded to herself and placed both items on Slughorn's desk. Cassandra paused, catching a glimpse of what Draco had written.

Apples

Fresh ink on parchment

Peppermint

Cassandra quickly set the things down, went to clean out her cauldron, and grabbed her things. She went out of the classroom and up to the Great Hall. She stopped in the entryway. Cassandra walked over toward the Slytherin table to where Draco was sitting.

She gasped and stumbled, half-falling as Greengrass bumped into her.

"Shouldn't you know to get out of the way when a pureblood is walking?" Parkinson pointed out.

"Shouldn't you have enough brains to watch where you're going? Or do you not have any because you're a pureblood?"

"At least I have status," Greengrass argued. "What do you have?"

"The ability to be a decent human being."

"That's not all you have." Parkinson grabbed a pitcher and tossed the contents over her. "Now your look is as filthy as your status."

"Just because I'm a half-blood—"

"Really? Because from the way you act, I would've thought that you were a filthy mudblood. Then again, your parents are Death Eaters, so that's just as bad."

"Don't call her that!" Draco shouted, getting to his feet.

"Why are you defending her?" Parkinson asked. "She's a half-blood. You're a pureblood. She doesn't need your charity, Draco."

"Cassandra's my friend. And if you mess with her, then you mess with me. Understand?" He sighed and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the Great Hall. "Come on."

She followed him as he dragged her all the way to one of the lavatories. Cassandra frowned in confusion, recognizing that it was one of the girls' as he began running the sink.

"I can manage on my own," she pointed out.

"Getting all of that cleaned up on your own will take awhile," he argued, grabbing her bag from her. "And that's if there hasn't been any damage to anything in here."

"This is a girls' lavatory."

"And?"

"Last I checked, you weren't a girl?"

"You're really worried about that? No one will come in here, if that's what you're so worried about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Dragged you to Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. Or haven't you noticed that no one comes in here?"

"Oh, someone got a bit wet, hm?" a voice asked.

Cassandra turned, seeing the ghost there. She was surprised to see the ghost much younger than herself, wearing Hogwarts robes and a pair of glasses.

"Hello," she greeted. "You must be Myrtle?"

"You thought I was someone else?" She sighed and floated toward the other side of the room. "Or were you hoping I was someone else instead?"

"It was just a question. It's nice to meet you though. I've only really talked to one ghost before. Do you know Helena?"

"Who?"

"The Gray Lady. Ravenclaw's ghost."

"Yes. She haunts my house."

"You're a Ravenclaw too? That's interesting."

She sighed as she floated through a wall. "If you say so."

"You're talking with a ghost?" Draco asked as he inspected her things to see if they had been damaged.

"I find that talking with ghosts is easier than talking with living people." Cassandra shrugged out of her robe and sighed, staring at the rest of her clothes. "Of course this got wet too." She took her jumper off and waved her wand over it in an attempt to dry it off.

"Nothing seems to have been damaged," Draco announced. "I don't think it soaked through."

"That's a relief."

He nodded and took her robe, drying it off for her. "Why'd you have to go and argue with them?"

"They're the ones who started it."

"You could've done the smart thing and just walked away. Instead you had to get into a fight with them like you're some blood Gryffindor."

"It's not my fault Parkinson called me a mudblood! And just because she's a pureblood doesn't mean that Daphne can walk around with her nose permanently stuck up into the air!" She sighed and untucked her shirt, holding it out to dry it off. "Why are you even friends with them?"

"Daphne's a pureblood. I have to marry a pureblood. Pansy just comes with her, I guess."

"It still doesn't make sense. You're too nice for them. You should at least find someone who is nicer than they are."

"In case you haven't noticed, there aren't that many purebloods around. And then you're also forgetting that I'm a Malfoy, so I can't just marry any pureblood."

"Then forget your name and your blood status and just marry whoever you want." She sighed and tucked her shirt back in, seeing as it wasn't going to dry any faster.

"My dad—"

"Is currently rotting away in Azkaban. No offense." She pulled on her jumper. "What I meant is that your dad isn't here right now. And he's already married. Which means that he can't really have much of a say in what happens to you. It's _your_ future, Draco. Your life." Cassandra held out her hand for her robe.

He glanced at her and slowly handed it back. "You make it sound so easy though."

"I've been having this conversation with you ever since you started noticing that girls exist."

"I mean the part about changing my name." He picked up her bag and handed it to her. "You make it sound so easy. Sort of like you've considered it before."

"Not exactly." She sighed as they walked out of the lavatory. "Dad never mentions anything about his family. Never. Thought he might've run away from them once. Got me thinking as to how hard it would be to actually run off."

"Good. Otherwise we couldn't be friends."

Cassandra nodded in agreement despite Draco calling them "friends". Something about that hurt her.

A flood of students rushed into the corridor. Cassandra sighed in frustration.

"I missed lunch and I have Herbology this afternoon," she moaned.

"Here." He took two apples out of his pocket and held them out toward her. "I accidentally took one too many. You can choose which one you want."

"Thanks." She took one from him and bit into it. "I owe you one, Malfoy."

"Think that just about makes us even. You really need to have your priorities set out. Not every valuable thing can be food-related you know."

"In my mind, it is." She smiled. "I'll see you around, Draco."

* * *

Cassandra frowned, reading through the text as she wrote out her Potions essay. She needed just a bit more in order to meet the requirement he had given. She leaned over, scanning through the pages once more to see if there was something she could use….

"Cass!"

She gasped, being topped over. Cassandra winced, staring up in confusion as she tried to pry Draco off of her.

"So the Slytherin belongs to you," Rivers pointed out as he stood in the doorway. "He's been shouting at the knocker."

"What are you even doing here?" She demanded, trying to escape him. "Draco! Get off of me!"

"Cass!" he shouted, a great big grin on his face. "Cassie! I just discovered the most brilliant thing ever!"

"That's great. Now let me up!" She grunted, putting all of her weight into shoving him off so that she could stand. She paused and turned to face him. "_What_ did you just call me?"

"Do you want to know what it is?" he asked, looking up at her like an excited puppy. "Do you?"

"Sure?"

"I love you!" He threw his arms up over his head so hard that he fell backward onto the floor, giggling as he landed. "I love Cassandra Johnson!"

"Does he always smile like that?" Luna asked, joining her in the common room.

"No." She shook her head. "And he never calls me—"

"Cass!" He sat up. "Marry me! Say you will? Please? We can run off together! Just the two of us! Please? Will you do it? Please? Luna! You can be there at the wedding! We'll invite everyone!"

"Love potion?" Cassandra asked.

"Looks to be that way."

"Marry me, Cass?" Draco begged, grabbing her hand. "Make me happy and say you'll marry me? Please?"

"Sure," she muttered, an idea coming to her mind. "In fact, we can get married right now, if you'd like."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think Professor Slughorn can officiate weddings. Then we can be off before anyone notices."

"Then let's go!" He stood and ran out of the common room, forcing Cassandra to keep up with him as he sprinted down the stairs of the tower.

Draco dragged her down to Slughorn's office and loudly banged on the door as Cassandra bent over, gasping for breath.

"Mr. Malfoy?" he demanded. "I do hope you have a good reason for waking me up this late at night!"

"I'm getting married!" he announced, happily bouncing on his toes. "To the best, most perfect girl in the entire universe! So hurry up and marry us already!"

Slughorn glanced at Draco and then Cassandra in confusion.

"Love—po—tion." Cassandra gasped. "Help—anti—dote—please."

"Ah. Yes. Come in now."

Draco grinned and walked inside, happily bouncing all the way. Cassandra groaned and straightened, slowly making her way past Slughorn.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Just ran down here from the Ravenclaw dormitory," she explained, slowly getting her breath back.

"That explains it. Wait. Mr. Malfoy? How did you manage to run from the Ravenclaw dormitory all the way here without getting out of breath?"

"Too excited, I suppose." He grinned and wrapped his arms around Cassandra. "I'm about to marry the girl of my dreams!"

"Yes, well, how about something to drink? To celebrate the occasion first?" he suggested. "Though I'm fairly certain that someone with your talent could brew an antidote for this in no time," he added in a softer voice.

"I don't even think I could cast a spell right now, let alone brew a potion," she pointed out, trying to unsuccessfully disentangle herself from Draco.

"Fair enough." He went to his things and pulled out a few vials, pouring them into two glasses. "Here you are then. Bottoms up."

Draco smiled and took one while Cassandra took the other. "To my new fiancée! Or..wife...does it really matter? She'll still look great either way!"

He drank the contents. A moment passed before his smile slowly faded. He stumbled back, releasing Cassandra.

"What? Did I just…?"

"Is it over?" she asked.

"Seems that way." Slughorn sighed and shook his head. "You were under quite some love potion."

"Love potion?" he stammered, sitting down on one of the sofas. "How—how bad? Please tell me I didn't do anything bad! Merlin! I didn't snog anyone, did I? Please tell me it wasn't Daphne!"

"Actually…." Cassandra bit her lip as she looked at him. "You sort of...proposed?"

He groaned and his face fell into his hands. Slughorn chuckled and walked over toward several drinks.

"I think this calls for something to take the edge off, wouldn't you agree? Nothing like a good drink to mend a broken heart. Let's see…. I have some butterbeer here...some mead that I had meant to give to Dumbledore…. Oh well. He won't miss what he never had."

He poured out the drinks and handed one glass to Cassandra and another to Draco. "To love and all of its mysteries, eh?"

She nodded in agreement and went to drink it. Draco got to his feet and slapped the glass out of her hand, the contents spilling onto the floor.

"Don't drink that." He grabbed the other glass from Slughorn along with the bottle. "It's old. You shouldn't drink something that old. I'll—uh—go and dump this down the drain."

Cassandra frowned, watching as he left the room. She glanced over at Slughorn before following him out of the room. She ran after him, chasing him to one of the lavatories.

She skidded to a halt, walking into the lavatory. She paused, hearing something. Cassandra stood in the entryway, watching as Draco leaned over the sink, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed.

"Draco?"

He stopped and turned, seeing her there. "Thought you wouldn't want to see me. After what I said…."

"You were under a love potion. You didn't mean any of it."

"Pansy and Daphne set me up. Last thing I remember is that I was in the common room and she gave me a box of chocolates. They must've been spiked. I feel like a complete git, if it makes you feel any better. I would never say any of that."

"You wouldn't want to marry me?"

"No! It's not that! I just—I would never do that to you. I would never lead you on like that. You and I both know that it would never work out. I can't marry a half-blood."

"Because that's what your family says." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "But it's not what you think, is it?"

He sighed and turned his back toward her. "I have to do what my family wants. You wouldn't understand."

"I'm the bloody Chosen One! My entire life is planned out by some idiotic prophecy made before I was ever born! Of course I understand!"

"No. You don't."

"Yes I do."

"No. You don't!" He turned and she gasped, having just enough time to grab her wand and throw up a shield before his spell hit her.

"I'm—I'm sorry. I just—I wasn't thinking."

She fired a spell of her own at him. He moved, staring at her as it hit the mirror behind him.

"Cassandra?"

"You're right. You weren't thinking. You never bloody think, Draco!"

"You have no idea what I have to do."

She fired another spell and he moved as the spell hit the sink, knocking the faucet off.

"What do you think you're doing?" he shouted, running for cover as she fired another spell at him. "I don't want to fight you!"

"Then stop thinking and fight like the pureblood you want to be!" she demanded.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Draco shouted.

She waved her wand, blocking the spell.

"I'm not going to fight you, Cassandra! Please. Just stop. I'm sorry, alright? Does that solve it?"

She fired off another spell. And another. They weren't harmful—she didn't want to hurt him. But she couldn't stop. _All bloody year you've been going on about how you have to marry another pureblood! You keep surrounding yourself with Slytherins! You've changed. You're not the same. And now you go and take a love potion? You say all of those things and you think that you can just get away with it?_

Another spell. She hesitated, searching the room for him. Cassandra stalked forward, opening the stalls to see where he was hiding. Her magic sparked, flickering the lights as she searched for him.

_You said we'd still be friends. You said that we both knew you'd have to marry a pureblood. Only there's one problem with that._

She found him and he threw up a shield in time to block her spell. He ran, splashing through the water as she pointed her wand at him.

_I can't let you marry a pureblood. I don't want you to._

The spell hit Draco as he turned to cast a shield. He let out a shout, falling back into the water. Cassandra frowned, slowly walking forward, hearing muffled cries coming from around the corner.

"Draco?"

Her eyes widened as she saw him. He was lying on his back, several gashes running across his chest as if he had been sliced with a sword.

Cassandra half-stepped and half-fell toward him. She shakingly held her wand in her hand, pointing it at the gashes, searching her mind for the healing charm.

_What is it? What spell do I use? Think, Cassandra! Draco…. Draco…._

The water rushed around them, the lights flickered overhead. Cassandra bit her lip, holding her hands up to the side of her head.

_No. No. Stop it! Stop it!_

Tiles flew out from the walls. The pipes broke free, spilling more water into the bathroom. She got to her feet, pointing her wand uselessly at the wall, trying to stem the flow of water. Draco was still on his back, not able to get up. She needed to keep the water away from him or else he might drown in it.

The water rose up and rushed into her, knocking her off her feet, slamming her against the wall before receding out into the corridor. She coughed and gasped, flailing to get back to him. She stumbled against the torrent, only to trip as another wave caught her, pulling her toward the ground.

"Draco!" she shouted, fighting against the water. "No. Stop. Please! You'll kill him!"

* * *

Severus sighed as he walked down the corridor. A late night had kept him at Dumbledore's office. The curse was getting worse. It had taken several hours to stop that bout, and he could only do so much for the headmaster.

He paused, his shoes splashing in water. His eyes narrowed, seeing the growing pool. Had that idiotic ghost girl flooded the lavatory again?

He followed the trail, thinking of some choice words for that girl.

"No! Stop it!"

He hurried, wand out as he skidded to a halt.

"_Finite incantatem_."

The water slowly subsided enough for him to wade through. Severus glanced around at still raging water. He found Cassandra crouched by a wall, hands holding her head. _So that was how the lavatory had entered the state it was now in. But what was causing her magic to react like that?_

He glanced over at where the water was swirling around something. He couldn't make out what it was, but whatever it was, it was important enough to protect. He glanced down at the water, seeing a tinge of red mixed in. Blood.

"Cassandra?" Severus shouted. "Cassandra! You need to stop this! I'm here now! Let me help you!"

She looked over at him and whimpered. "I can't stop it! I can't stop it."

He sighed and pointed his wand at her. The spell hit her, knocking her out. Severus walked over and knelt down, reassuring himself that she was only unconscious. He took her wand and stashed it in his robes before he went toward where the waters had been swirling around.

Severus came to a halt, staring down at the whimpering Draco. He swallowed, recognizing the spell that had been used. He knelt down and held his wand over the wounds.

"_Vulnera sanentur,_" he murmured. "_Vulnera sanentur. Vulnera sanentur._"

They slowly healed. He was aware of the sound of gentle splashing as Cassandra stirred behind him. Severus sighed and helped Draco to his feet, grunting as he supported most of the blonde's weight.

His eyes met Cassandra's and she shrank under his gaze, staring down at the water as if she wished more than anything that she could simply vanish.

"My office," he instructed before helping Draco to the hospital wing.

It wasn't long before he got the blonde into a bed and instructed Madam Pomfrey to give him Essence of Dittany. Severus turned back toward his office, sighing as he heard quiet sobs coming from the lavatory.

He walked over to where she was kneeling. Severus sighed and grabbed her arm, hauling her to her feet before dragging her off to his office. Once there, he half-tossed her into a chair and closed the door behind them.

"Where did you learn that spell?" he asked, doing his best to keep both the fear and the anger out of his voice. Her magic had already gotten out of control, and he knew all too well that it could just as easily get out of control again.

She wordlessly shrugged, slumped over in the chair as she stared at her hands. He took her wand out and set it on the desk where she could see.

"Where did you learn that spell?" he repeated.

"I don't know what spell I used," she murmured in a flat voice. "It just happened."

He leaned over her chair, putting both hands on the arms as he looked at her. "What 'just happened' was _dark magic_. So I will only ask you one more time. _Where did you learn that spell_?"

"I don't know what it was."

Severus sighed and glared at her. He entered her mind, only to find the image of their duel going wrong replaying over and over again. The image of Draco lying in the water, of her hopelessly wanting to help, yet not knowing how to. He looked away, breaking the spell as he straightened. He walked over to his desk, his back facing her.

"Twenty points will be taken from Ravenclaw," he decided. "And you will serve detention with me each week on Saturday morning. Indefinitely. Leave. Now."

His words hung in the air before there was a shuffling and the sound of the door opening.

"And Cassandra?" he called out. "That spell you claim to know nothing about? _Never use it again_. Or else I may have to discuss your expulsion with Filius."

There was a moment's hesitation before the door closed. Severus waited for the sound of her retreating footsteps before letting out a long sigh. He turned toward his desk and collapsed in his own chair, leaning his head on his hand.

_Where had she learned that spell? She couldn't have just learned Sectumsempra from any place! She at least didn't seem to know what it could be capable of. Perhaps she had only heard of it in passing._

He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. It had been a long time since he had last touched that spell. A very long time indeed….

**(warning)**

_ There was a knock on the door. Severus quickly walked over to answer it, seeing Elaine standing there._

_ "What are you doing here?"_

_ "Came to give you this." She handed him an envelope. "Lily said you weren't getting yours for some reason."_

_ "What is it?"_

_ "Announcement." Elaine shrugged. "Turns out she and James got engaged."_

_ "That'll be nice. For her, I mean. I hope so, at least."_

_ "What are you doing standing at the door, for, boy?" his father shouted from the other room. "You're letting in all the cold air!"_

_ "I should go," he muttered in excuse. "Thanks."_

_ Severus turned to leave, only for his father to shove him aside and open the door, glaring at Elaine._

_ "Who are you?" he spat. "What do you think you're doing here?"_

_ "I just came to give Sev a letter," she explained._

_ "A letter?" his father demanded, roughly grabbing the envelope from him. "Who would ever want to write to you?"_

_ "It's from one of my friends," he argued, following his father into the other room._

_ "Friends? Who would ever want to be friends with a freak like you?"_

_ "Severus is not a freak!" Elaine shouted, storming into the flat, ignoring his warning signs to not get involved. "How dare you say something like that to him?"_

_ "You must be one of his freakish friends then, eh?" His father pushed past him and walked over to Elaine. "Able to do magic and suddenly you lot think you're better than me? Hm? Is that it?"_

_ "I just think that you shouldn't be saying things like that to your son," she corrected. "You're his father and you shouldn't—"_

_He sucked in a breath as his father slapped her across the face the way he had seen him do to his mother so many times before. Though unlike his mother. Elaine stood her ground, not falling to the floor whimpering in protest. Instead, she held a hand up to her face where the skin was turning pink and looked at her fingers to see if there was any blood._

"_Come on, girlie," he taunted. "Care to hide behind your magic the way you do with all of my kind? Or are you another pathetic one just like him?" He pointed a finger at where Severus stood._

_He looked over at Elaine, seeing the wavering glare in her expression. She was still underage. She couldn't use magic outside of her home, and they both knew it. Still, her lip curled into a smirk._

"_I'm not pathetic," she bit back. "Just trying to decide which curse to use on you."_

"_Go on then. Give it your best shot." He leaned in close to her. "Or do you not have the guts to do it? Been too busy hiding behind a wand all your life? Too busy hiding behind that pretty little face of yours?" His father reached up and Elaine jerked back._

"_Maybe I won't curse you," she attempted, trying to put more threat into the words than she actually had. "Maybe I'll just take care of you the way muggle way."_

_Severus opened his mouth to warn her only for it to be too late. One moment, she was standing there, and the next, his father had her pinned against the floor, one arm twisted behind her back._

"_Come on, girlie!" his father shouted. "Come on, witch! Curse me, hex me, do whatever your kind does!" He put more pressure on the arm, making Elaine cry out in pain. "Come on!"_

_He grabbed his wand and pointed it at them. "_Sectumsempra!_"_

_His father stumbled back in pain, clutching his side to stem the flow of blood. Severus rushed over to Elaine and dragged her by the arm, both of them running out of the flat._

That had been the very last time he had stepped into that flat; the very last time he had seen his father; the very last time he had ever touched that same spell.

If it hadn't been for Elaine and her father, he would've had nowhere else to go. After that day, her father had become his father. She had become his family. And Tobias Snape had hurt her just because she could do magic.

_ "I'm alright, Sev," she explained as she helped him unpack. "Really."_

_ "I'm sorry he did that to you," he muttered in apology. "I shouldn't have let him do that. Should've seen it coming, should've warned you…."_

_ "That's why you never wanted to go back home after you mom died?" she guessed. "I'm so sorry, Sev. If I had known sooner, I would've offered for you to come live with us right after you got that letter. I mean, my dad likes you enough, and we have the extra room—"_

_He cut her off by kissing her. "He was my dad. I grew up with it. You didn't."_

"_It doesn't make it right, Sev."_

_._

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I'm sorry, but it had to be done.**

**PS: in case you've decided to scroll...**

**Snape's dad taking out some anger issues on Elaine was the last time that Snape had actually used Sectumsempra, which also resulted in Tobias Snape's death. Then, Elaine and her father took Snape in.**


	26. Just a Bit of Liquid Luck

Cassandra sighed, wrapping her arms around herself as she walked down the corridor. She bit her lip, hearing the whispers from other students as she passed by. No doubt that Parkinson got a hold of what happened and decided to tell it to a few choice students. Now the entire school knew what had happened in the lavatory.

"Cassandra!" Granger shouted, walking over to her. "I _told_ you that book wasn't good for anything! Now look at what it's done!"

"Anything else you'd like to add?" she muttered, continuing on. "Or aren't you afraid of the Death Eater girl who uses dark magic?"

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you had just gotten rid of the book in the first place like I suggested!"

She took her wand out and pointed it at Granger. "Don't say another word or else I will hex you."

"You wouldn't do that. You're already in enough trouble as it is. And from what I heard, one more misstep and you're on your way to being expelled." She smirked and crossed her arms. "You _need_ my help, Johnson. The only way you're going to get out of this is by getting the best marks, and that means studying with only the best."

"So someone who's not you? Thanks for that." Cassandra sighed and pushed past her, stashing her wand back into her robes.

"All I'm trying to say is that you need help!" Granger shouted, following her to Defense Against the Dark Arts. "You need people who are going to help you more than ever right now."

"And yet, I have you following me."

"Cass!"

"Not my name!"

"I'm offering to help! The least you could do would be to listen! And it starts by getting rid of that book."

"Who ever told you that's where I learned it in the first place?" Cassandra demanded, rounding on her. "Maybe I just happened to come across it in the library or in some other book I read over the holiday! Maybe my father was the one who taught me that spell! Whatever the case is, I don't need your help, Granger. Now do me a favor and leave me alone!"

"Can't. We're in the same classes."

"Then pick a spot far away from me."

"Less chatting and more practicing," Snape called out. "You're already on thin ice, Miss Johnson. I suggest you don't make it any worse."

She sighed and nodded, setting her things aside. Cassandra looked up, glancing around the room to see that the other students had already paired up with someone.

She winced, her wand flying out of her hand. She ran to catch it and turned in the direction the spell had come from.

"What?" Parkinson asked. "Not my fault my spell missed."

Cassandra gripped her wand in her hand, glaring at the smirk Parkinson shot her.

"Do you want to do spells or shields this time?" Neville asked, taking a step toward her.

"Shields." She tried not to feel hurt by the Gryffindor's slightly relieved expression.

They practiced some. Neville had shown improvement in his spells, with a few of them almost slipping past her shields. Then again, it might've also been from how distracted she was with everyone glaring at her every chance they got.

Another of Parkinson's spells "missed" and Cassandra turned to block it, only to be sent toward the ground by Neville's spell.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted as she got back up. "That one was completely my fault!"

"No. It's alright." She turned back to face him. "I was distracted. If we were actually dueling, that would've been great."

"Perhaps you can decide to have less conversations and more practices?" Snape called out as he approached. "Or do you think your skill so perfect that you don't have to practice along with everyone else, Miss Johnson?"

She opened her mouth to respond, only to see the flick of Snape's wand. She threw up a quick a shield to block his spell. The corner of his mouth twitched as she managed to catch it in time.

"Your shield may just manage to be adequate in this classroom, but out in the real world, you'll no doubt find things far more difficult. You're all dismissed."

They nodded and went to grab their things before leaving.

"It's alright," Neville pointed out as they walked toward the Great Hall. "I used to be terrified of Snape. Still am from time to time, but it's not as bad anymore. At least he's no longer my boggart."

"That's good. I'm not terrified of him or anything though. Just wish I could fire a spell in that room without everyone thinking that I'm about to curse them."

"I don't think that."

"Yes you do."

"I don't. I mean, I've known you for this long and we've been friends for this long too, right? If you were going to curse me, I think you would've done it by now. It's their fault they don't want to see you as you are."

"Have you been spending time with Luna?"

"Ginny, actually." He smiled. "She's really nice once you get to know her. A bit rough on the edges—especially when quidditch comes up—but you get used to it."

"That's nice to hear. I'm glad _someone_ around here seems to be getting a happy ending."

"Oh, there's nothing going on between us right now. Just friend stuff, you know?"

"Sure. Just let me know when that 'friend stuff' becomes more than just friends." She smiled and walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

"You seem happy," Luna pointed out. "That's nice." She reached into her pocket and pulled something out of her robes. "I went to visit Draco today. He wanted me to give you this."

"Thanks." She sighed and took the letter. "Think I'll save it for later. Not really in the mood to be reminded of what I did to him."

"I don't think it says anything about that. He didn't really talk much about what happened. He didn't talk much at all, now that I think about it. He's a rather good listener. I talked to him about nifflers today. I thought it would be an easier topic than the crumpled horn snorkack."

"I'm sure he appreciated that." Cassandra sighed, staring at her food, absently pushing it around the plate.

"I would say you had several wrackspurts, but they're not known for causing emotional distress. Not as far as I'm aware of, at least."

"My dad's mad with me."

"Just because he gave you detention doesn't mean he's mad at you."

"And the way he acts toward me in class?"

"I'm sure he's only being protective of you. You are his daughter, after all. And a dark spell like the one you supposedly used could have lasting results on both the victim and the caster."

"Still…." She sighed and stood. "Maybe I should go. I'm not that hungry anyway. I'll see you back at the common room."

"Alright."

Cassandra grabbed her things and made her way down the corridors. She sighed and came to a stop before the wall, taking out her Potions textbook as she stared at it.

_I need a place to hide my book_.

The door slowly appeared. She stepped forward and walked into the room, seeing a large space with several odd things piled all over. Cassandra weaved through the towering piles of objects, only paying enough attention to find her way out of the room once more.

She came to a stop before one and held the book. Cassandra grunted, throwing the thing against the pile. Instead of landing, it flopped down to the ground in front of her.

_Just my luck_, she thought, going to pick it up.

Cassandra paused, seeing the page it had opened to. She ripped the page out and stashed it into her pocket for later before setting the book on the pile.

* * *

She sat in the common room and pulled the page out, smoothing it out in order to better read what it said. There were a few notes from the author about the text and the various potions that had been included.

_See my notes on some of your additions to the potions. You have most of the right idea, but everyone can always improve. Have you been talking with my father again? Most of these sound like something he would do. He was very happy that you had come. He said that you're invited to stay any time you want. I think he's mostly just happy to have someone else to discuss Potions with._

_I'm actually impressed with some of the stuff you've come up with so far. I may have to tell my dad about some of these things and see if they really do work out after all. You know him. He's always looking for some new way to improve his potions._

_Meet me at the Three Broomsticks next Hogsmeade trip and we can discuss some more about what you've come up with._

_Elaine_

_PS: Love you, Sev. And you'll always be a prince to me._

Cassandra sighed and leaned back, re-reading over the letter again and again. She especially re-read the last part. She had had a few suspicions before, but this just confirmed it. Her dad really was the Half-Blood Prince. Which meant that he was also the one who had come up with Sectumsempra.

She shuddered to think about what had caused her dad to create such a terrifyingly dark spell like that. Then again, at least it had been him to find Draco after what had happened and not someone else. He knew how to help, and that had given Draco his best chance at surviving, right?

She reached into her bag and took out Draco's letter. Cassandra bit her lip and opened it.

_Cassandra,_

_ I'm sorry about what happened. About all of it. The potion, the spell, everything. I was being stupid. Please don't think that it was your fault._

_ Also, about what everyone keeps saying—or at least, what I hear they're saying now…. You're not evil, Cassandra. You're not dark. And as far as Death Eaters go, you're by far the nicest one I've met. I know that spell was a complete accident and that you didn't mean to hurt me. Things got out of hand._

_I'll try and talk to your dad once I get out of here. Maybe I can get him to lessen your detentions. Or at least go easier on you. You deserve that much, at least._

_And just between the two of us, when you started attacking, I was more scared than anything. For a second, I somehow thought that I had lost you. That we were no longer friends. I know, it's completely mental and everything. You're my best friend, and I would do anything to never lose you. Anything._

_Please come visit me in the hospital wing. It's absolutely boring here. I can't do a single thing and while Luna's stories are nice and all, I can't keep pretending that I know what she's talking about forever._

_Wish me luck that I'll get out of here soon._

_Draco_

_Luck…._ She stood and went up to her dormitory. Cassandra dug around in her trunk for what she needed, smiling once she found the vial.

It was a long shot, but one vial of Liquid Luck may just help. After everything that had gone wrong, one good day was bound to happen whether she had to make it or not.

* * *

"You're going to drink that?" Luna asked, staring at the vial as they sat at breakfast the next morning.

"Yes." She nodded. "I still need to get that memory from Slughorn. I can't think of any other way to do it, so I might as well try a potion, right?"

"I suppose so…."

"Well, wish me luck." Cassandra sighed and opened the vial, drinking down the contents.

"How do you feel?" Luna asked.

She paused, feeling nothing at first. Then something seemed to change. Cassandra smiled despite herself, feeling as if she could do anything she wanted, and it would all turn out the way it should and more. "Great. Really great."

Owls flew in through the windows. One dropped a package in front of her. Cassandra opened it and smiled, seeing the card that had been included.

_Hope this helps_

"Something nice, I hope?"

"Very." She stood, an idea being put into her head. "I'll see you later. Something I have to do."

Cassandra walked down the corridor, the package tucked under her arm. She didn't know why she was walking straight toward Slughorn's office, but something told her that it was the place to be. Even when she found the door locked, she took out her wand without hesitation and pointed it at the knob.

"_Alohomora_."

It opened and she pushed the door inward. Cassandra looked around and smiled as she saw that no one was there, feeling no shame in being inside Slughorn's office when he wasn't there. She walked inside and set the box on the table. Then, almost as if on cue, a voice spoke behind her.

"Miss Johnson?" Slughorn asked. "What are you doing here? In my office?"

"Professor," She turned, placing herself in front of the box. "I thought you were still at breakfast."

"On a Saturday? This early in the morning?" He sighed and shook his head. "Though I didn't expect to catch a student breaking into my office. Now, what are you doing here?"

Cassandra sighed and stepped aside, revealing the package. "I _was_ hoping to keep it a surprise. As a 'thank you' for helping with Draco the other night. I don't think I could've managed an antidote that quickly."

"But sneaking around like this?" he asked, eyeing her as he went to check the box. "Someone might think you're up to something!"

"Well…. I _was_ hoping that you wouldn't notice. You see, I never did do anything like this for Professor Snape, and I didn't want to make it seem like I was playing favorites, you know? He does have a temper on him…."

"Quite right. But how did you know that crystallized pineapple was my favorite?"

"Lucky guess, I suppose." She smiled and giggled a bit. "Professor? Do you mind if I ask you something?"

He smiled. "Ah. So that's why you brought these. Trying to soften me up with a little sweet, eh?" The smile fell. "Well it's not going to work."

She tilted her head. "I don't know what you mean, professor. It's just that…. I was glancing through the Potions textbook, and I found something." She took the page out of her pocket and held it out toward him. "My mom wrote that, didn't she?"

He took the letter from her and glanced through it. "It would seem so."

Though she knew the answer, the question still came pouring out of her. "But who is the 'Sev' person she's referring to?"

"My best guess is that it would be none other than Severus Snape."

Cassandra put on a look of complete and utter surprise at the news. "_Professor_ Snape? My mom fancied _him_?"

"Yes. They were rather close, the two of them. You know, you reminded me of her a bit. In class the other day brewing amortentia. They both put down similar things, you know." He grinned. "I can still remember reading through her list. I see you inherited her love of peppermint."

She nodded. "It's thanks to my dad. He used to give me some whenever I'd feel sad about something. He always gave me an extra one on Halloween. No matter how busy he was or what he had to do, he would always come home and give me a peppermint. I never knew why."

"You never realized?"

"Professor?"

"Halloween was when Elaine...when You-Know-Who…." Slughorn sighed. "Of course, everyone does mourn the loss of the Potters on that day, but Elaine…. That was far more of a tragedy than anything. You know, I had been hoping that she would take over my position at Hogwarts. Elaine was a bright and gifted Potions student, and I could tell that the class would be well looked after in her hands. Then _Dumbledore_ had to give the position to Severus instead…. And to think I had already gone through the trouble of all that paperwork!"

"I suppose that's what he does, isn't it? Professor Dumbledore?" Cassandra shrugged, something egging her on to tell the truth. "Why, that's just the reason for why you're here teaching again. Only instead of asking you directly, he's sent me to retrieve some memory about You-Know-Who."

"That." Slughorn sighed and looked at her. "I can't give it to you, Miss Johnson."

"I don't really need it, actually. Already know what it's about."

"You-you do?"

She nodded. "He wanted to know about horcruxes, didn't he? And you told him?"

"How did you come about that information?" he demanded.

"I asked. The same way I knew you liked crystallized pineapple. Or at least, I guessed that you still liked it. Tom did say it was your favorite…. You taught him, didn't you?"

"I've taught many students over the years. But if you don't need the memory, then what are you really here for?"

"Mostly I'm just trying to buy time." She sat down. "See, Professor Dumbledore keeps asking me about that memory. It's getting annoying, really. _But_, I seem to believe that whatever that memory was is your business and you deserve to have a bit of privacy, wouldn't you agree?" Cassandra sighed. "The only problem though is that I'm afraid he's eventually going to stop asking me and go straight to you. I would not want to be on the receiving end of his anger. It would be far worse than Professor Snape's…."

Slughorn shuddered at the thought. "I still can't give you what you want."

"But if Dumbledore comes after you, you'll be in trouble." She stood, Felix Felicis putting an idea into her head. "What if _I_ destroy the memory for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You could destroy the memory so Dumbledore can't get it. Oh...but that might lead him to grow upset with you…. You could have _me_ destroy it instead."

"But that would put you in danger, wouldn't it?"

"Not if I obliviate you. You'd have no memory of what happened."

"It's a risky idea, and I'm certain you're in enough trouble as it is…."

She groaned. "I almost forgot! I have detention with Professor Snape today! I only meant to bring the pineapple here and then go straight there! But I do really want to help you, professor."

"Alright." He sighed and held his hands up. "I'll give it to you! But you have to swear to destroy it! Dumbledore cannot be allowed to see it! No one can!"

"I understand."

He nodded and took out his wand. Slughorn held the tip to his temple and then pulled it away, the silvery memory forming on his wand. He took out a vial and set the memory inside of it. Slughorn held it out to Cassandra.

"Thank you," she whispered, holding the vial as she pointed her wand at him. "_Obliviate_."

Slughorn's eyes took on a glassy stare. Cassandra smiled, for once knowing that the spell would only erase his memory of her and the conversation rather than backfiring on her.

Once finished, she took a step back and hurried out the door, securely putting the vial away. Cassandra smirked as she walked toward Snape's office. Not even her father's scowl could do anything to lessen the enjoyment she felt at the moment.

"You're late."

"There was something I had to do first." She smiled and set her bag down. "So, what should I do? Clean the desks, the floors, maybe the portraits? Organize the books?"

"What? No."

"Oh. Then what? It's your detention, after all. You get to decide." She sat down only to be blasted out of the chair. Cassandra laughed.

"Take out your wand," he instructed. "You may be able to cast nonverbals in my class, but how can you fare in a duel?"

She continued laughing as she got to her feet, pointing her wand at him. Snape eyed her with suspicion.

"Something funny?" He asked.

"You know how I'd do in a duel, wouldn't you? Considering how many times I've gone against you!"

His eyes narrowed. He fired a spell at her. She effortlessly waved her wand, using a shield to deflect his spell. Snape fires another two spells at her, one right after the other. She blocked the first, but the second managed to get past and knocked her down to the floor again. Cassandra smiled as she looked up at him. Snape waved his wand again as she was getting to her feet, knocking her down in a fit of giggles once more.

"And just how much Liquid Luck did you take?" He asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"You're deliriously happy." He walked over to her. "Do you have the vial?"

She nodded and took it out. Snape took it from her and examined it.

"When did you take it?"

"This morning. Breakfast."

"Hm. There's a potential for there to be enough to last about...four hours?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why exactly did you take this?"

"I had to get something from Slughorn!" she announced. "For Professor Dumbledore!"

"Ah." He put his wand away and offered a hand to help her stand up. "That would explain it."

"Explain what?" She took his hand and stood, giggling as she leaned into him.

"Why you're delirious. Felix Felicis will only do so much to help you achieve the goal you had in mind. You wanted to obtain whatever it was Dumbledore needed you to obtain. Now you're left with the overly happy delirious feeling."

She grinned. "Do you always say things like that?"

He groaned and waved his wand, summoning a chair. "Sit."

Cassandra half-fell into the chair, still smiling as she looked up at him.

"You ought to consider that things are rather fortunate at the moment," he began. "At least you weren't placed in any dangerous situation while under the influence of Felix Felicis."

"But I feel great! I feel like I can do anything I want!"

"And _that_ is precisely why it can prove so dangerous. If you were to go charging into a duel after drinking that potion, you would be too giddy to think properly. You wouldn't care to defend yourself and then you'd be hurt. Or worse."

"Liquid Luck—"

"Won't save your life. Your wand will." Snape looked at her. "You can't depend on a potion to solve all of your situations. It won't save you."

She tilted her head. "You're not making a lot of sense." She grinned. "Maybe you should try Liquid Luck. It might make you laugh some."

"I don't need to laugh when you're delirious you silly little girl." He sighed and turned his back on her. "Especially when you can't even hold your own in a duel for the next few hours."

Cassandra smirked and grabbed her wand, pointing it at him. He turned and blocked the spell. She barked a laugh, firing another spell at him and another.

"Cassandra!" he protested.

"Come on!" She shouted at him. "Come on, dad! Smile for once in your life, would you?"

"You think that you have what it takes, do you?" he challenged, pointing his wand at her. "Then prove me wrong. _Legilimens_."

She gasped, the room tilting as he entered her mind. Cassandra blinked in surprise, finding it much easier somehow to keep him out of her thoughts. Was it Felix Felicis or her? She couldn't tell for certain. The only thing she knew was that it was easier for her to guide him toward the memories she wanted him to see.

One in particular tugged at her. She allowed it to come forth, something telling her that memory was important.

She wasn't surrounded by clear images as it washed over her. Not first, at least. There were bright colors and sounds. She could make out a voice, a silvery light flying through the air. She could feel something soft against her cheek….

"The wolf is your favorite, isn't it?"

Cassandra paused, just barely recognizing her father's voice through the haze of color.

"Remus has always had a way of knowing what's best for her," another voice pointed out—a woman's this time.

"Ah, but you like this one the best don't you?"

She looked around, following the silver light with her eyes. It slowly became clearer, taking the shape of a falcon, flying around the room. Cassandra smiled and reached out to touch the patronus, only to have it vanish in a flash of green light.

"Did that clear your mind some?" Snape asked as the classroom slowly came back into view.

She slowly nodded, shaking as the remainder of the potion left her. "That was...different from the others. It was like I could remember it, but couldn't."

"Memories change." He nodded toward the door. "You're free to go. Until next Saturday."


	27. What a Horcrux Is

She walked into the office that night, holding the vial out to him.

"You got it?" Dumbledore asked as he stood.

Cassandra nodded. "I did. It's Slughorn's memory."

"Then let us waste no time in seeing what truly happened."

He led her over the pensieve. She poured the memory and dove in after it.

Slughorn smiled and leaned back. "Quite right, there. It is my favorite for a reason. Merlin! Would you look at the time! Go along, boys! Time to be heading off or else Professor Dippet may have us all in detention, eh?"

The others nodded and stood, heading toward the door. Tom got to his feet, lingering behind for a moment longer.

"Off to bed, Tom," Slughorn called out. "Don't want to be caught after hours, do you?"

"Quite right, sir," he began. "It's just that...well...I had a question. One that I don't think I could ask in front of them."

"What sort of question?"

"You see, I was in the restricted section of the library, and I came across this odd sort of magic. I wouldn't bother asking you, sir, but the other professors...they wouldn't be as..._understanding_. They might take my curiosity to have the wrong sort of motives."

"Go on, then. Ask away."

"This sort of magic, it was called a horcux, as I understand it."

"I beg your pardon?" Slughorn asked.

"A horcrux, sir. I simply came across it during one of my readings, and I didn't fully understand it."

"Whatever you're reading, Tom, it must be very dark stuff indeed."

"Which is precisely why I came to _you_. You would understand my curiosity as just being that. Or haven't you always been the one to tell us that it was better to investigate the unknown and not to be afraid of the darker things?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Tom."

He warily looked at his student, taking a breath before continuing on. Tom, meanwhile, maintained a calm and unreadable mask—the sort Cassandra knew as him hiding any trace of other intention.

"A horcrux is, as I understand it, an object in which a person has concealed a part of the soul."

"I understood that part, sir, but what I don't understand is _how_ it works. The book wasn't clear on why exactly a person would want to create such a thing."

"Simply put, one splits one's soul and hides part of it in an object. By doing so, you are essentially protected should you be attacked and your body destroyed."

Tom looked at him in confusion. " 'Protected', sir?"

"If you were to die, your entire soul would be destroyed. Or if you were to suffer a curse, your body might be destroyed as well. Either case, the soul that would be hidden in an object could live on even if you may be gone. In other words, you cannot die."

He turned away from Slughorn, looking at the fire as he twisted a ring around on his finger. Cassandra glanced at the ring, seeing that it was the same one that Dumbledore had in his office—the one he must've inherited from his family. "And how does one split the soul, sir?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, Tom."

There was a moment's hesitation before he responded—just the right amount so as not to sound too eager or too dim-witted to know the answer. "Murder."

"Yes. Killing rips the soul apart. It is a violation against nature."

"Can you only split the soul once? To create a horcrux? For instance, if you were to do it seven times?"

Slughorn seemed taken aback by the question. "_Seven_? Merlin's beard, Tom! Isn't it bad enough to consider killing _one person_? To split the soul into _seven_ pieces?" He paused, a slight tremor of fear entering his voice. "This is all _hypothetical_, all academic, isn't it, Tom?"

He turned back to look at his professor, a slight smirk on his face as he did so. There was something in his eyes, as if he were a predator who was just about to strike and kill its prey.

"Of course, sir. It'll be our little secret."

Cassandra looked over at Dumbledore once the memory had ended, seeing the shocked look on his face. She glanced back at the pensieve as the headmaster walked over to his desk, lowering himself into the chair behind it.

"This is far more than I could have ever imagined," he finally spoke after a long silence. "Far more dangerous as well."

"He succeeded then? In making the horcruxes?"

"I believe so."

She turned away and walked over toward the desk. "Then that means that they could be anything at all."

"Everyday common objects, even." He reached into a drawer and tossed something onto the desk before her. "Even a ring, for example. It proved terribly difficult to destroy." He held up his hand.

"Yet you managed it. How?"

"That's not important. What's important is that it was terribly guarded by a curse."

Cassandra sighed, looking down at the ring. "So they could be anything then? Hidden anywhere at all?"

"Not just anything," he argued. "In delving into Voldemort's memories, I have come across something rather peculiar."

"How so?"

"During his youth—and a short time after Hogwarts before he became known as Lord Voldemort—Tom Riddle seemed to have an obsession with a particular type of object."

"What sort of object?"

"Things that hold history and meaning. Specifically those either related to Tom Riddle himself or Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"Voldemort is descended from Salazar Slytherin himself; one of Hogwarts' founders. And in other memories, I have seen him taking an interest in other things that once belonged to the other founders. A cup, for instance, that once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff."

"So you think that he took those objects and turned them into horcruxes?"

"I do." He nodded. "The key to finding them is to understand Voldemort's past. But even that may not prove enough. Luckily for us, dark magic tends to leave traces. The more powerful, the more trace it leaves."

"Such as?" She reached out to take the ring only to jerk her hand back as it singed her. Images flashed through her mind of Tom Riddle as a child, an adult, an old abandoned home…. "Ow."

She held her finger up to her mouth, sucking on it to ease the burn. Cassandra paused, eyeing Dumbledore as he looked at her. There was a flash of fear and suspicion in his eye, only to be replaced by the usual expression.

"But I have succeeded in finding one," he continued. "However, it would seem that your assistance will be required in retrieving it. If we do this, we are one step closer to destroying Voldemort." He looked at her. "Here. Let me see."

"I'm alright."

"That ring had a powerful curse on it, Cassandra. It would be a terrible thing should you of all people succumb to it."

She hesitated before lowering her hand for him to inspect it. He turned it over, carefully examining her finger for any sign of a curse. She tried not to flinch away as his cursed hand brushed over her skin. It was as hardened and rough as it seemed. She was greatly surprised that the headmaster could even use his hand, not to mention that it was still attached to his arm.

"How did you destroy the horcrux?" she asked.

"Magic and a bit of luck."

Cassandra eyed him, wondering why Dumbledore was refusing to answer her question. There had to be some other motive to it, but she couldn't tell what it was. It was far easier to pick out the motive when it was her father or Draco, but finding Dumbledore's motive was just as difficult as finding out Voldemort's.

"It would seem that there's no trace of the curse on you," he murmured, seemingly satisfied with his inspection. "However, I will still have Severus brew you a potion to help."

"I don't think I really need a potion, professor."

"Nonsense. Better to be on the safe side. And I'm quite certain that your father would agree." He walked over to the fireplace and summoned him.

A moment later, the fireplace lit up as her father stepped into the office. "You wanted to see me?"

"That potion you gave me for my hand," Dumbledore explained, "would you care to brew another one?" He turned to look at Cassandra. "Only precautionary, of course."

"Of course." He looked over at her. "With me. It'll be faster."

She nodded and followed him to the fireplace. They flooed back to his chambers and she glanced around, seeing the new layout.

"This is new," she murmured.

"Sit," he instructed, taking out a case.

She did, watching as he worked. Snape took out several vials and ingredients, glancing at each one before adding them in. He waved his wand, lighting up a small fire to heat the mixture.

After a few minutes, he turned toward her and held the vial out. "Drink."

Cassandra nodded and winced as the foul-tasting potion passed through her lips.

"All of it," he insisted.

She did her best to get it down, trying not to vomit as she swallowed and handed it back to him.

"Which hand was it?"

She held it up for him and he gently took it, turning it over. Her father's touch was surprisingly light with his fingers just barely brushing against her skin as he inspected it. He took his wand and waved it over her hand, murmuring a small incantation she had heard Madam Pomfrey use before to see the bones when checking for fractures.

"How did you learn healing magic?"

"It comes from experience. Potions are often used to heal, so knowing a few basic spells is quite helpful." He glanced up at her. "Also picked up on a few from Elaine."

"Really?"

"Yes. So many nights were spent with her muttering over the latest curses or wounds that I had suffered. You hear a person muttering the same incantation over and over again, and it's not too difficult to figure out how it works." His eyes narrowed as he inspected her hand. "It would seem that Dumbledore's concern was for nothing. There appears to be no trace of the curse within your hand."

"Could it have spread?"

"The potion contains the curse to one area; specifically the area upon which the curse entered."

"So that's a 'no' then?"

"Correct."

"But that ring had a curse on it. You've seen what it's doing to his hand!"

"Some curses only last for a short while. Others last for as long as the object has specific magical properties to which the curse has been tied to."

"How do you know so much about curses?"

"When you learn about the Dark Arts, you learn about curses." He sighed and kissed her head. "Which hopefully you will never have to learn about outside of my classroom."

"Considering how many times I forget that you teach Defense Against the Dark Arts even now…."

"Don't try to talk around the subject. It never works. Not with me."

"I can always try."

.

* * *

"Do you want to practice together?"

She turned, seeing Draco standing there. Cassandra blinked in surprise as he looked at her.

"You want to practice with _me_?" She stared at him in shock. "After what happened?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "You're the best dueler here. And we both know you could use some better practice than Longbottom's attempts at nonverbals."

"Alright…. If you're sure…."

He smiled and nodded. She followed him to a part of the classroom. Draco turned, eyeing her.

"Do you want to use shields or spells? Or should we just duel?"

She smirked, pointing her wand at him as she saw his eyes spark. "You've been in the hospital wing for a few weeks now, Malfoy. You're out of practice."

He pointed his wand at her. "What? Scared, Johnson?"

"You wish." She fired a spell and he shielded himself.

Draco fired another spell at her and she put up a shield before returning her own spell. He threw up a shield, just managing to catch her spell before it could hit him.

She shielded herself and redirected the spell. Cassandra fired a spell and Draco caught it in his shield. He quickly fired two at her and she grunted, staggering back from the impact they made against the shield. She quickly waved her wand and blocked the next spell. Draco's smirk fell.

Cassandra smiled and fired off a spell. They traded the spells, each one just barely managing to stop the other. Finally, she managed to just barely knock Draco off his feet with a simple Stunning Spell….

But instead of stunning him, she saw Draco being slashed with a sword, gashes running across his chest. Instead of him falling onto the hard floor, she heard him splashing into the water, crying from the pain.

Cheers broke out along with applause, dragging her back to the present moment as she slowly lowered her wand. Cassandra looked around, realizing that the other students had been watching them. Even Snape's eyes had been trained on their duel.

"Nice one," Draco praised, getting to his feet. "Thought I had caught that one."

"Obviously you thought wrong, Mr. Malfoy," Snape pointed out. "Though I do suppose that Miss Johnson was going quite easy on you. Those were only basic spells, correct?"

Cassandra nodded and bit her lip. "I wasn't trying to hurt him."

"Continue on. _With different partners this time_."

* * *

"You've gotten better," Draco praised as she was putting her things away after class. "I mean, you were always great at spells, but you've really gotten better." He blushed and ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe one day I'll be able to hold my own against you, eh?"

"You already can. I mean, I'm not blasting you into oblivion every single time like I used to. Not that I actually would want to hurt you!"

"I'm fine. Really. Except for the fact that I still have to use the easier spells. You can use all of the complicated ones that I haven't even thought of trying before."

"Who says you have to learn things the way the book says you have to?" She reached up and touched his arm. "And do you really need to learn complicated spells? You do know that there are ways to have power other than just a wand, right?"

"What do you mean? If I can learn just as many spells as you can, then—"

"Spells are only half the battle. The rest is using what you have." She nodded toward the classroom. "I don't have to use fancy spells if I can just use the furniture to help me. And I don't really need shields if I know how to make someone too angry to see straight much less cast a spell."

He smiled. "Sounds like something a Slytherin would say."

"Well, my dad _was_ a Slytherin, after all. Guess I picked up a few things from him."

"Would you stop bothering him?" Brown demanded, curling herself around Weasley's arm. "My little Ron-Ron is tired after a hard class!"

"I was just saying that maybe he ought to study more so he can learn the spells," Granger argued.

"Well if he wants to study, he can study with me! Isn't that right?"

"Yeah. Sure." Weasley shrugged and nodded.

"We're supposed to be studying together, Ronald!" She shot Brown a look. "_Alone_."

"Then you'll just have to find someone else to study with! Come on, Ron-Ron! Let's go!"

"Fine!" Granger shouted after them, forcibly grabbing Cassandra by the arm to drag her over. "Cass and I are going to study on our own! We don't need you!"

"Better be careful that she doesn't hex you!" Brown called out over her shoulder.

"I don't need to study," Cassandra argued, wrenching her arm from Granger's grasp.

"Well you're going to." Granger sighed and gave her a pleading look. "At least distract me from them? Please? As a friend?"

"You're not my friend." She bit her lip and glanced over at Draco. "But, if you want to, I suppose you could join Draco and I—"

"I knew we were friends!" Granger wrapped her arms around Cassandra in a hug. "Finally! All of my hard work has been paying off!"

"Get off of me, would you?"

Cassandra felt her cheeks redden as Draco walked over, a smirk on his face.

"To the library!" Granger shouted, dragging her along.

"But I don't need to study!" she protested. "Draco! Help!"

* * *

"Severus!" Slughorn greeted.

He sighed, inwardly groaning as the man approached. "Yes?"

"Thought you would like to see something that I found," he announced, handing him a piece of parchment. "Must've been lying around in my things this entire time."

Severus took it from him, eyeing the contents. It took him a moment to fully register what exactly he was looking at. It was one of the notes from Elaine when he had asked her to check the notes he had made regarding the changes to some potions.

"I knew you two fancied each other!" Slughorn beamed. "Which would of course make you rather close later on, hm? Maybe if she had chosen you instead of some other bloke, she would still be around. Unless _you_ know who Cassandra's father is?"

"Where exactly did you say you found this?"

"Oh, I just happened across it while tidying up."

"Then perhaps it's better if I kept this," he suggested.

"If you wish." Slughorn shrugged. "It would have more use to you than it would to me."

_Indeed it would_. He turned it over, recognizing one of the potions he had been trying to rewrite. The page came from his sixth-year textbook…. And that was the very same book in which he had written down that spell.

Severus went to leave. He had to know exactly where Cassandra had found that spell. If someone else knew Sectumsempra and had been teaching her…. The last time that had happened, Elaine had been badly injured.

* * *

"It's so annoying how they're always all over each other," Granger muttered, glaring at the two other Gryffindors. "And she's not even helping him study!"

"Why am I dragged into this?" Draco asked, barely glancing up from his book.

"Because I don't want to suffer alone?"

"Having a nice study session?" Zabini asked, approaching their table with a book under his arm. "Mind if I join you?"

"Yes," Granger mumbled.

"If you can find a chair," Cassandra offered.

He nodded and pulled one out from under the table before sitting down. "Word is that you're studying Dark Magic."

"I'm not," Cassandra growled.

"I wasn't saying you were. Just reporting the latest gossip. Thanks for leaving him in one piece. Though next time, could you maybe do something about the voice? He kept moaning and complaining every time I would be dragged to the hospital wing to visit him!"

"I didn't do that."

"Yes, you did." Zabini rolled his eyes.

"That's very nice and all, but we're trying to study here," Granger argued. "Unlike some people who would prefer to gossip all day!"

"Coming from the girl who can't leave Weasley and Brown alone." He smirked. "Too jealous, Granger?"

"I'm not—"

"We can all see it. You fancy Weasley and him being with Brown annoys you."

"No. What annoys me is the fact that we're trying to study, but you clearly barge over here and start gossiping!"

"Who says that was my only motive?" He turned toward Cassandra. "I hear you're stuck in detention with Professor Snape of all people until term ends."

"And?"

"That must be brutal. At least, from the detentions I've had with him…."

"Half the time I finish what he wants me to do. Other times, he ends up trying to teach me another lesson on how to use nonverbals outside of class."

"He's still teaching you that while you're over here learning wandless magic?" He nodded toward the book she had found.

"It's mostly reading up on the theories behind wandless magic." She shrugged. "But to do magic without focusing the energy through a wand…."

"Merlin! You really think you can't do that?" Draco asked. "Or did you forget what happened that one time last year? That was definitely wandless magic!"

"I did that on accident. And I want to be able to do it without getting blinded by anger or fear or anything really."

"I still think that you ought to stick with what we're being taught in class," Granger chimed in. "It's the only way you'll get the best marks."

"Well, marks have never really mattered to my father before."

"Isn't he too busy being a Death Eater to care about marks? Or did he decide to retire?"

"You do realize that you can be a Death Eater while still having a job, correct?"

"So you say." Granger sighed and looked at her. "At least you're not a Death Eater. You chose not to follow in your parents' footsteps. A wise choice, I think. Very befitting of a Ravenclaw."

Draco did his best to stifle the laughter as Granger turned back to her book. Cassandra smiled and returned to her own.

* * *

She sighed, walking into his classroom for another Saturday detention.

"Well, it would appear that you didn't consume a vial of Liquid Luck before coming this morning," Snape pointed out. "A wise choice."

"What do you want me to do?"

"What I want is for you to tell me where you learned Sectumsempra."

Cassandra blinked in surprise at the question. "I already told you that I don't know."

"And the 'letter' that you just so happened to show Professor Slughorn? Where did you come by that?"

"He told you about that?"

"You expected him to keep his mouth shut?"

She stifled a giggle. "Does it really matter where it came from though? What's important is that I'm never going to use it again, so why should you care?"

"What matters is _where that spell came from_."

"Why are you so worried about this spell and where it came from?"

"_Legilimens_!"

She winced as he entered her mind. Cassandra fought to keep her thoughts away from him. She felt her wand sliding into her hand as he tried to find the information he wanted. Cassandra grunted, throwing up a shield to block her father's advance.

Instead of returning to the classroom, however, she caught glimpses of her father's thoughts, of his memories.

_He was in St. Mungo's, looking into a room. A woman was lying on the bed, healers tending to her, waving their wands over the fresh bandages already beginning to stain red with blood, trying to give her as many Blood-Replenishing potions as they could._

_ "The spell…," Lupin's voice echoed. "Sectum-something. I don't remember exactly. I just had to get her out of there. There was a lot of blood. The healer said that she would make it, but it was close."_

The scene dissolved and it was a flat this time. The door burst open and her mom ran out, turning back to look at where her dad was still being chased by an older man.

_ "Come back here!" the man shouted after them._

_ "_Sectumsempra_!" Snape shouted, firing the spell at the man over his shoulder before he crossed the threshold._

_ It caught the man in the neck, adding to the wound already in his side. His eyes widened and he gagged, coughing and spluttering as he held a hand up to the wound, falling to his knees._

_ "Sev," Elaine whispered in shock. "Your dad…."_

Cassandra stumbled back and yelped as she fell onto the floor of the classroom. She stared up at her father, seeing that all of the color had drained from his face.

She understood now. Why he was so determined to figure out how she had learned that spell. It was dangerous. Someone had used it on her mother once, and it had landed her in St. Mungo's. And if she had used it the wrong way, then she could've killed Draco the way her dad had killed his own father…. His own father! Her dad had killed his own father!

"I found it in a book," she explained. "That spell. But I don't know where it is. I hid it. In the Room of Requirement. No one will ever be able to find it again."

"You're certain of that?"

She nodded. "Positive."


	28. Flying with Thestrals

Cassandra did her best to work in Transfiguration even as the storm raged outside. She glanced up every now and again, seeing that McGonagall was even more tense than usual. She eyed her godmother, wondering what was on her mind. It was never a good thing when Mcgonagall of all people was anxious about something.

"Class dismissed!" she called out once they had finished. "Miss Johnson? A word, please?"

She nodded and stood, going to see what McGonagall wanted. Cassandra watched as she went over to a cupboard and removed the vial.

"Have you been saying the spell at the appropriate times like I've asked you to?" she asked.

"Every sunrise and sunset."

"Good. Now, chant the spell one last time and drink this potion."

Cassandra held her wand and placed the tip over her heart. "_Amato animo animato animagus_."

She took the vial from McGonagall and drank the potion, forcibly swallowing it down. There was a moment where nothing happened as lightning lit up the sky.

She winced, doubling over as the potion began to work. Cassandra fell to her knees, propping herself up as closed her eyes, gritting her teeth together as it raged through her. Pain overcame everything as she fell to her side, whimpering, curling up on herself.

Everything seemed to lengthen, shaping and stretching as if the potion was forcibly ripping her apart while at the same time squeezing and shrinking her, as if trying to force her into a smaller and smaller space. If she wasn't so distracted by the pain, Cassandra might've wondered if that was what Lupin felt whenever he transformed. As it was, the pain was so much that she didn't realize it had diminished until McGonagall was calling her name.

"Cassandra? Cassandra, dear?"

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking as she saw a somewhat distorted version of McGonagall kneeling over her. Cassandra went to prop herself up only to fall back against the ground. She frowned and tried again, finding that her arm didn't quite bend right.

"It's alright, dear," McGonagall comforted. "It will take some time. Here. Would you like to see?"

She waved her wand and a mirror appeared. Cassandra blinked in confusion as she looked at the reflection. McGonagall was there, only instead of where she expected herself to be, there was a small fuzzy black wolf. She blinked and the wolf pup blinked its blue eyes. She tilted her head and the pup did the same. She slowly tried to stand and fell, watching as the pup copied her movements. Cassandra sighed and looked down, seeing her paws. She stared at them, slowly trying to move them to get herself upright. She winced, falling back down once more, letting out a little whimper as she landed.

"It's a bit difficult until you can fully understand how the movements work," McGonagall advised. "It will come with practice."

She opened her mouth to ask a question, only to end up with a small whine instead.

"For now, why don't you try transforming back?" she suggested. "All you need to do so is to have the intent of transforming back. You want to will yourself into human form, so imagine that you are yourself once more. Close your eyes and picture every detail."

Cassandra did as she was instructed. She could see herself standing in the room with McGonagall. She could see her hands and toes, her uniform, her dark hair, her nose, her eyes….

Then the pain came. She winced, feeling her arms and legs twist at odd angles as if someone was forcing the joints back into their normal places. She could feel her spine elongating, her legs lengthening, everything slowly shifting back into place.

Her eyes opened and she looked at herself in the mirror, heaving a sigh of relief as she saw herself lying on the ground. Cassandra slowly stood, examining herself, grinning as she saw hands and fingers instead of paws.

"I did it!" she cheered, wincing as the joy ebbed away. "Ow…. Everything hurts…."

"It typically does on your first few transformations," McGonagall advised, beaming along with her goddaughter. "It will get easier the more you transform. Now, you will have to register with the ministry, but that can come in time. You'll spend about a week growing with your animagus form; it means that you'll begin as—in your case, a small pup—and then you'll mature into an adult wolf. Once that happens, you ought to show signs of distinguished markings that will need to be included in the registry."

"How much practice will it take to be able to move?"

"It will take some time. It all depends on you, dear. Now. why don't you go on off to bed and I'll have Poppy send some Potions to help with the pain." She smiled and clasped her hands together. "My own goddaughter is an animagus! You ought to be very proud of yourself. You've just learned a difficult and complex piece of Transfiguration."

"I'll be proud as soon as the pain goes away."

* * *

_Cassandra,_

_ Congratulations on becoming an animagus! McGonagall is right as it's not an easy piece of magic. Believe me. And a wolf at that! Not that I'm surprised or anything. It was your favorite toy when you were growing up (and of course, I was the one who gave it to you)._

_ Sirius says to focus on moving the legs underneath you in order to stand. You're apparently supposed to begin with the front paws and then the back ones. Walking is a bit like crawling on your hands and toes, so perhaps try doing that, he says. He is a dog animagus, so I suppose he would know the most about how to help with yours._

_Congratulations again,_

_Uncle Moony_

She sighed and nodded, rereading over the letter. Cassandra stood in the empty classroom and winced, feeling herself shift into her wolf form. It was a bit easier now—there was less pain—but it still sent her to the floor. She gasped, looking at herself to see that she once again had paws. She propped herself up on one elbow and tried to stand.

_Bring the front paws in first…. I think this one…._ She moved one of her paws. _And now this one...up!_ Cassandra slowly pushed herself up, putting all of her weight onto her paws._ Come on! There we go…. Ugh. _ She sighed, lying back on the ground, her front paws underneath her. _Guess we're staying down here for the time being. Let's see…. Back paws next. Maybe if I get them under me like that...and then push up…. _She smiled, feeling her legs straighten underneath her._ So that's how you get those up there._ _Maybe front ones next? _She pushed up on the front paws, trying to get herself to stand. _Come on, get up there! Whoa! Steady, steady! _She tried to find her balance, wincing as she fell back toward the floor. _Merlin! I almost had it!_

She growled and focused on transforming back instead. Cassandra closed her eyes, focusing on her human form. She winced, feeling herself shift again, feeling the odd sensation as everything rearranged itself. She slowly relaxed once it was over and she was staring at her hand once more.

Cassandra got to her feet, stumbling as she felt the unsteadiness of standing on two legs again. She went to grab the letter and stash it into her pocket. Hopefully she wouldn't forget how to do things as a human despite all of her time going between the two. At least it was slowly beginning to be less painful with each transformation she went through.

.

* * *

Draco walked over to where she leaned against the old wall. Cassandra turned and looked at him as he approached.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lovegood." He shrugged. "She said this was one of the places you liked to escape to." He sighed and looked out over the forest. "I can see why. This is probably one of the few places where people don't want to run in fear."

"I mostly come to watch the thestrals."

He sighed as she turned back to look at the clearing. If it was anyone else, he would've pointed out that they were completely loony and mental in believing that such things existed. But the way Cassandra looked out over the clearing as if she were seeing something deeper there...well...he had learned that there were more times when she was right about something.

"You can't see them, can you?" she guessed. "Would you like to touch one, at least?"

"How?"

"Like this."

She gently took his hand and Draco tried not to feel the color rising in his cheeks as she led him toward the clearing. Soft noises sounded around them and he automatically looked around, searching for the source.

Cassandra came to a stop toward the middle. She reached out her other hand and murmured something before moving his. She pressed his palm out toward the air and he blinked in surprise as his fingers touched something that felt like soft leather rather than cold air.

He pressed his entire hand against the thing and he was surprised to feel that there were muscle and bones beneath the surface of whatever he was feeling. Cassandra smiled and stepped to the side, moving her hand through the air in what he assumed was her stroking the creature's head.

"You can see them?" he asked.

She nodded. "They can only be seen by people who've seen death. At least, that's the simple version. Some theorize that you can only see them when you _understand_ death—what it means to have died and what it means to have lost someone to death. The only problem though is that it also causes everyone to be afraid of them. They look odd and terrifying, but they're really rather gentle once you get to know them."

_ Sort of like you, _he silently wanted to add.

Draco sighed, running his hand along the strange creature as he watched her. Someone who was terrifying because they only saw the Death Eaters or the powerful magic she possessed, yet they never stopped long enough to see the gentle nature, the kind soul who understood the creatures no one wanted to accept.

"Do you want to ride them?" Cassandra offered.

"You can ride them?"

"They have wings." She walked over and helped him.

It felt as if he were mounting a horse, only this thing had far more bones penetrating the skin than a horse ought to. She moved his arms and instructed how to position his legs. Draco watched as her gentle hands guided his, feeling his heart skip a beat every time she touched him.

He couldn't help but watch as she gracefully mounted her own creature, seeming to move as if it was the most natural thing in the world to her.

"Ready?" Cassandra asked.

Draco nodded and gasped as he was jolted forward. He could feel the thestral moving beneath him and he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around what he presumed was the neck. His eyes closed as they began to approach forest.

But the inevitable crash never came. Instead, wind whipped through his hair as he leaned slightly back. One eye slowly opened and he blinked in surprise, seeing that he was above the treetops and slowly climbing. Cassandra was close by, smiling as she followed.

"They do fly," he whispered in amazement.

She laughed, whooping as hers suddenly charged ahead, diving and soaring around in front of him. Draco grinned, watching as she flew around the air. It was the first time he had actually seen her truly fly before. True, he had seen her on a broom in their first year, but everyone was awkward and hesitant the first time they rode a broom. Watching her soar on the strange creature though...the way the wind swept through her hair, the way her eyes lit up with her smile….

Eventually they returned to the clearing and Draco slid off, grunting as he landed on the ground.

"Hopefully they'll stay invisible to you forever," she murmured, reaching up to pet one before walking over to him. "No one should ever have to see death."

He blinked in surprise at what she said. "You think there's a chance I'll never have to see one?"

"You don't?"

_Not if I actually end up killing Dumbledore the way the Dark Lord wants me to,_ he silently thought. "I mean, with what my father's done…."

His voice trailed off as she gently touched his arm.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are nothing like your father or the rest of your family? Or are you about to take your wand out and curse me in the name of the Dark Lord?"

Draco smirked. "If I ever do turn into Aunt Bella, please murder me."

"I'm pretty certain there are worse things you could turn into," she pointed out as she began walking back toward Hogwarts.

"Such as?"

"A pureblood extremist who believes that the wizarding world should only consist of purebloods? Death to all muggleborns who dare to walk the earth in your presence!"

He rolled his eyes. "I doubt it."

"What about the next Dark Lord?"

"If I did that, you'd come after me with a million hexes."

"Pretty sure there aren't that many in existence, so I think you'll be safe there." She sighed and stopped.

Draco turned, stopping as well. "Cassandra?"

"You know they all hate me, right?"

"Who?"

"Everyone at Hogwarts. They all think I'm evil because of what happened to you. And then the Death Eaters…." She sighed and half-fell, half-sat on the ground. "They all think that I'm going to kill the Dark Lord one day."

"Is that why you haven't been to the manor lately?"

She slowly nodded. "Even before the stupid prophecy, I could hear them. At first it was just Bellatrix and a few others, but now…. The prophecy made it worse. They all…. They all think that I'm going to...that it would be better if they…."

Draco knelt down in front of her, already knowing what she was trying to say. _They were all thinking that it would be better if she was dead._

He had seen it before. Goyle's dad had been raising a flock of creatures intended for sale. The two boys had watched the creatures grow up. But one day, Goyle's dad had taken the smallest away, explaining that it was weak, that killing it would be a mercy for the others—it would give them a chance at survival.

To the Death Eaters, Cassandra was the smallest and weakest link in their ranks. She was the one who needed to be cut in order for them to survive. Draco had never thought of Cassandra as ever being weak or the smallest in all the time that he had known her. But now, with her kneeling in front of him, tears forming at the corners of her eyes, she looked the smallest he had ever known her.

He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Then another. Cassandra looked up at him, biting her lip.

"Are you going to kill him?" he asked. "The Dark Lord? Are you actually going to kill him?"

"I...I don't know if I can. But if I don't, then he'll kill me."

"Who told you that?"

"The prophecy? Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore's a complete and utter git, so ignore whatever he told you."

"The prophecy though…. It said that 'neither can live while the other survives', Draco."

"Funny how I'm not hearing anyone killing anyone else there. Just because one of you has to outlive the other doesn't mean that you'll kill him in the end."

"But it's what everyone thinks—it's what they expect. I'm the bloody Chosen One, remember?"

He raised an eyebrow. "This coming from the girl who keeps telling me that I should run away and forsake my family name so I don't have to marry a pureblood?"

She smiled a bit. "I guess it does sound silly when you put it that way."

He stood. "And besides, you'll be able to beat any Death Eater who tries to kill you over some stupid prophecy."

"What makes you sure about that?"

Draco smirked and held his hand out toward her. "Isn't it obvious? For once I'll be dueling with you instead of against you. You said we'd still be friends no matter what."

"I did, didn't I?" She reached up and took his hand.

He stiffened as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thanks, Draco," she murmured.

He slowly relaxed and returned the embrace, smiling at how nice it felt. "Any time, Cassandra."

He gasped and grunted, blinking in surprise as a _wolf_ fell on top of hm. He looked around for Cassandra, only to find that she wasn't there.

"What the—?"

The wolf blinked and half-scooted back off of him, transforming back into a shocked Cassandra.

"You can turn into a wolf?" He gaped at her. "Merlin's beard! You're a bloody animagus?"

She blushed and nodded. "I'm still trying to figure out how to move and all of that," she murmured. "The process is...well...it's a bit harder maneuvering on four legs than two."

"It's still impressive. Do you have any idea how many animagi there actually are in the world?"

"A small number of registered ones according to Aunt Minnie." She stood and brushed herself off. "She helped me with becoming an animagus. But you can't tell _anyone_ about it! I'm not registered yet, and being an unregistered animagus would put me in Azkaban."

"Don't worry," he promised. "I won't. Does your dad know?"

"He knows that I'm working through the process of becoming an animagus…."

"But he doesn't know that you are one?"

She shook her head. "Aunt Minnie had to convince him that it would be alright. She sort of helped me with the process as a way to 'further my studies in Transfiguration'."

He sighed and stood. "Why does it sound more like she's preparing you to take over teaching Transfiguration?"

"Because she probably is." Cassandra sighed as they continued walking. "I mean, if Dumbledore ever decides to retire or something, she'll be the next headmistress, and that means that they'll have to look for a new Transfiguration professor."

"And she wants you?"

"Seems that way. The only thing though is that just _being_ encouraged isn't enough. Both of my parents wanted to teach at Hogwarts, but neither one got the position they wanted."

"So that's why your dad kept applying for Defense Against the Dark Arts every year?"

"Not every year," she corrected. "But most of the time, yes. According to Slughorn, my mom was the one he wanted for Potions, but Dumbledore gave it to my dad instead."

"You have a theory as to why he kept applying then?" Draco rolled his eyes. "You always have a theory."

"I think that as Potions professor, he was reminded too much of my mom. I've noticed that he tends to avoid things that remind him of her. I think it also felt like he was taking the position meant for her—that he was hurting my mom somehow by teaching Potions. But, on the other side of things, he really did enjoy teaching class. He just never showed it."

"I've noticed he doesn't show a lot of things."

"He was sorted into Slytherin." She shrugged. "You expected something else from my dad?"

"Toward me? Not really. Toward you? I mean, you're his kid, aren't you? At least your dad's not preparing you for the rest of your life married to a pureblood with a shining career in the ministry."

"I'd rather have that half the time. At least your dad smiles sometimes. Mine never really does—at least, not around me. I remind him too much of mom. And now with me being the Chosen One…." She sighed. "I hate to admit it, but it makes me miss Barty. We had fun, and I could make him smile, and he didn't care much if I was a Death Eater or working for Dumbledore or close to You-Know-Who or even rumored to be the Chosen One! To him, I was just...me."

Draco looked at her, seeing the hurt over Barty's death beginning to surface. He reached over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Cassandra glanced up at him and wrapped her arms around his chest, burying her face into his shirt. He could feel the tears beginning to fall, soaking through the fabric.

"It's alright," he gently murmured. "I'm here."

A gentle wind blew through the trees, rustling the leaves around them. Cassandra stiffened and he held her.

"It's just wind. Don't worry. You can't do anything that will scare me off."

"But I don't want to hurt you," she whispered, just barely loud enough for him to hear.

"You won't. And even if you do, I'll still be right here. Promise."

"I don't want to—I can't…."

"You won't."

"I can't…."

He sighed and closed his eyes, holding her tighter.

_You'll always be just Cassandra to me,_ he thought to her. _And you'll never be able to hurt me._

An image of the Vanishing Cabinet flashed through his mind.

_Then why don't I make this simple for you? _Voldemort's voice echoed in his mind. _A life for a life._

He held onto her even tighter as another image flashed through his mind. He was standing across from Dumbledore, watching as the headmaster fell.

But he didn't see Dumbledore. He saw Cassandra standing there, eyes wide with shock, staring at him in horror.

_You could never hurt me, Cassandra. No matter how many times we duel or how much your magic gets out of control. I'll never run and you'll never hurt me._

_But I might hurt you._


	29. Inferi

**A/N: Since the last one was way shorter than the other ones have been, have a bonus chapter today!**

**(This will not become a regular thing, so don't get too used to it).**

* * *

Cassandra ran up the stairs of the Astronomy Tower. Dumbledore had said to meet him there, and it had sounded urgent. Whatever it was, it must be important enough for her to meet him there instead of his office.

She slowed down as she reached the top. Then again…. The last time she had been up there other than for a class she had been knocked off by Umbridge's spell. And Barty had dived off the edge to save her….

Voices floated down toward her, interrupting her thoughts.

"What you are asking is beyond absurd. Even for you."

Her feet stopped as she recognized the other voice. _Dad._

"Have you ever considered that you ask too much? That you take too much for granted? Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?"

"Whether or not it has or hasn't is irrelevant," Dumbledore calmly argued. "I will not negotiate with you, Severus."

"How many times must I tell you that I will not, Albus? You keep asking and I still refuse!"

"You agreed. There is nothing more to discuss."

"You constantly ask too much of me, you know," her father continued, his voice a deadly whisper so quiet that Cassandra could hardly make out the words. "First you ask me to spy on the Dark Lord for you, then you ask that I do this for you? Not to mention how you took my own daughter from me to use as a pawn in your pointless war!"

"Pointless? If Cassandra does her duty, this war will be over at last and Voldemort will be dead."

"And how much damage will you cause to her in the meantime?"

"She's a strong girl and a stronger witch. Cassandra can handle herself."

"She is still underage. She is still a child. Her magic is already controlling her—has already shaped her life, stolen too much of her childhood. How much more does she need to give you?"

"You assume that I will push her beyond her limits. I will have you know that nothing I do will be too much for her."

"You say that, yet you fail to realize that everyone around you has limits. Especially _her_!"

Cassandra gasped, hearing footsteps approaching. She ducked out of the stairwell and behind a door, safely hiding herself beneath the large telescope. The steps paused for a moment. She could feel her father's gaze searching the area the same way she had years ago whenever she had hid from him for fear of punishment.

This time, though, the footsteps continued on. She let out a sigh of relief as they vanished down the stairs. Cassandra peered out and looked down, catching the end of a trailing black cloak travelling further and further downward.

She turned back up toward the remaining staircases. Cassandra approached Dumbledore, seeing the headmaster's back to her as he gazed out over the grounds. She sighed and walked over to stand next to him, a firm grip on the handrail before her, trying not to recall the last time she had been at the top of the tower.

"You know, I sometimes forget how much you've grown over the years," he pointed out. "I can still recall the small babe Minerva would have assisting students in their Transfiguration lessons all those years ago. More like distracting, I ought to say."

"You still look the same as when I first walked into Hogwarts," she attempted.

"An exceptional flatterer, I see." He smiled. "Very much like your mother. Elaine was always kind when she needed to be, and just as harsh." His smile fell. "I called you here for a reason. I've found a horcrux. And I wish for you to accompany me."

"Won't it be dangerous? I mean, magic like that…. He wouldn't have wanted it to be easily found or retrieved."

"Perceptive as always." Dumbledore turned to face her. "Which is why I'm bringing you along on one condition and one condition alone. You must do whatever I tell you without fail and without question. Do you understand?"

"I think so."

"If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to hide, you hide. If I tell you to leave me behind and save yourself, you do it."

"I—"

"Your word, Cassandra."

She hesitated before nodding. "Yes. I will."

Dumbledore nodded and held his arm out to her. "Then come."

"We're apparating?"

"Yes. I think you'll find that there are certain advantages to being headmaster."

Cassandra sighed and took his arm.

She groaned, on her hands and knees as she vomited over the cliff's face. Cassandra shakingly became aware of her surroundings. Salty air first reached her nostrils before the sound of crashing waves. She got to her feet, seeing the large cliff behind her.

"Where are we?"

"You recall that the orphanage where Voldemort was raised traveled to the beach? This is that beach."

"This is a cliff."

"Yes." He chuckled slightly. "But the beach they visited is located on this shore. During one of their trips, Tom took two muggle children to a cave that is located nearby. I suspect you know how they reacted." He led her toward the edge. "Come. We must journey downwards."

Cassandra sighed, staring down at the large waves whipping the surface of the slippery rock. She slowly and hesitatingly followed Dumbledore as he navigated the cliff face. Part of her wished that her animagus was something that had wings or could at least swim while the other part of her wondered how Tom Riddle could take two muggle children along this journey, delighting in all of the fear he was able to elicit. Once again, she felt a bit of fear for the man she had come to believe to be Lord Voldemort.

She let out a sigh of relief as they landed on a rocky surface. She joined Dumbledore at the end, shoulders slumping as she saw a narrow crack in the wall of the cliff just below them.

"Fancy a swim?" Dumbledore asked before jumping into the water.

Cassandra shuddered and closed her eyes, jumping in after him. She gasped at the freezing cold, managing to break the surface of the water before following after. Dumbledore confidently swam forward and beneath the crack as if he had practiced it a thousand times before coming. She had to admit that he was lucky she actually knew how to swim in the first place.

Still, Cassandra knew better than to go flailing after him once he had vanished beneath the surface. She took her wand out and created a bubble of air around her head before diving below the water. She lit her wand, trailing after Dumbledore's own lit wand as they maneuvered through a small tunnel. Cassandra sighed and gasped for breath once they were on the other side.

She climbed out onto the rocky shore, shivering and shaking from the cold waters. Dumbledore, meanwhile, calmly stood in the small cave, eyeing the dark rocks around them.

"This place has known magic," he murmured. "Powerful magic, at that." He walked around, pacing and twirling his wand about the rocks. "Ah. Here it is." Dumbledore stopped and waved his wand over a section. "But how to enter…?"

"M-m-magic? I-i-it h-has t-to b-b-be a w-w-ward, r-r-right?"

"But what kind?" he insisted. "Oh, forgive me. I had almost forgotten."

He waved his wand and she sighed in relief as her clothing and hair dried, leaving her with a warm feeling inside. Cassandra approached the wall, tilting her head as she looked at it. She held her wand up to the wall and pressed the tip against the rock.

Her eyes widened, recognizing it from one of the wards he used at the manor. "Blood."

"Hm?"

"It's a blood ward," she explained, taking a step back.

"Ah. Of course. It must be intended to weaken the victim." He took a knife out of his robes and drew it along his arm before she could protest, some blood hitting the rock.

"Professor—"

"It's alright," he reassured, drawing his wand along the cut, healing it rather quickly. "Besides, your blood is far more valuable, far more precious than mine is."

She sighed in frustration, following Dumbledore through the now-revealed entrance. They stepped out into a large cavern, too dark for her to see more than what she could hear, and too large for her to see where it an end was both in front and above. The only thing she could see was that something glowed green a distance away from them, somewhere in the middle of the black water that lapped at the rocks around their feet.

"That must be our destination," Dumbledore murmured. "Come. We ought to find a way across. I doubt we will be able to summon the horcrux."

Cassandra nodded and followed him along the rocks, pressing her back against the slimy wall. She slowly followed in Dumbledore's footsteps, keeping close enough so that she could see where she was stepping at the edge of his wandlight.

He suddenly stopped. Cassandra gasped, running into Dumbledore, her foot slipping on the rock, unable to catch herself on the sudden pause. She gave a yelp as she began to fall face-first toward the dark water. Dumbledore just barely managed to catch her before she could hit the surface. In that moment when she was suspended above the surface, Cassandra's eyes narrowed, seeing _something_ within the darkness far below.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked, pulling her back to the rock and placing his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

She nodded. "Thank you."

"I should've announced myself," he pointed out. "But I do believe that I have found what we needed."

Cassandra's eyes drifted toward the surface of the water. She was faintly aware of metal clanking against metal, could see the ripples of the water as something moved. Her eyes narrowed, seeing something stir at the bottom in response to what happened on the surface. She couldn't help but tilt her head, swearing that there was another noise coming up from the bottom of the water—however deep that was. It sounded almost as if there was a dying creature down there, some sort of miserable life….

"Shall we?" Dumbledore asked, interrupting her thoughts.

She turned back to where he stood, a boat near him. Cassandra eyed the boat, seeing how little room there was. Enough for only one passenger to comfortably sit.

"He put that there, didn't he?" she asked, gaze drifting toward the strange light that was their destination. "You-Know-Who?"

"Yes."

"Is it safe?"

"I suspect not."

Cassandra tried not to flinch at strange amusement in Dumbledore's voice as well as the phrasing of his words. It reminded her far too much of Voldemort, the way he would contain his happier messages in a tone that threatened death.

"It is most likely protected by magic," Dumbledore continued. "I suspect that the boat will be able to sense the magic that is contained within it. If it is not the same as Voldemort's, then a disastrous fate will no doubt await us. You first."

She sighed, awkwardly climbing into the boat before adjusting and folding herself to allow Dumbledore enough room. He followed in after her, seemingly surprised that the boat did not collapse underneath them.

"Perhaps Voldemort has more magic than I believed," he murmured half to himself as the boat slowly began to move through the water.

_I got to climb into a boat with you and you didn't even know if we would succeed? _She thought at him. _And you let me go first?_ No wonder Voldemort lectured her so many times about the dangers of being too close to Albus Dumbledore.

Something caught her eye below the water's surface. Cassandra glanced over the edge of the boat, regretting it almost immediately as she saw something there. A body was floating in the water, the robes spread out around him like death's cloak. She tried not to notice the faded Hogwarts crest, the Slytherin green along the lining, the Dark Mark on his forearm….

The body was pulled back under the surface, the water rippling and gurgling before stilling once more. Cassandra glanced over at Dumbledore, only to see that Dumbledore had turned the other way, oblivious to what she had just seen.

She shook her head, doing her best to clear the image away as she wrapped a hand around her own Dark Mark, tugging on the sleeve to further hide it.

"What do you think is down there?" she wondered aloud, doing her best to distract herself.

"Something dark, I believe. Something that would be fitting to this place. Something that most likely has already been dead for quite some time."

"Why?"

"Tom fears little more than death. I suspect that he will try and scare us the same way. He fails to realize that there are things far worse than death—things more terrifying than to lose one's life. Then again, I suspect that he has never felt affection for another living thing in his entire life, nor has he been shown affection."

"What about the Death Eaters?"

"There's a difference between love and loyalty. One can easily change."

"Do you think he could ever be capable of love?"

"No. Tom was conceived under a love potion. To do so would render the person incapable of love or affection."

"Theories," she murmured. "And theories can always have exceptions."

"That one has very little." Dumbledore eyed her. "A strange conversation topic for the setting we're in."

"We're surrounded by You-Know-Who's creations. All of this; the cave, the lake, the boat, the horcrux, they all have to be for a reason. How can you not talk about him when surrounded by him?"

"Wise words for one so young. I would expect that to come from a grown witch who has seen much of the world; not a sixteen year old girl."

"I've had to grow up."

"Severus still sees you as a child."

"I know. I wish I was."

The boat reached the other side. Cassandra climbed out and held her arms out as she tried to get her balance. She walked over toward the pedestal, seeing the white bowl that sat there. It was a carved white marble with a strange green liquid within. That must be the source of the light they had followed. She shuddered, knowing all too well that the more glamorous, enticing, and inviting a potion looked the more danger it would pose to the victim.

"I believe I must be correct in assuming that the contents need to be consumed in order to access the horcrux," Dumbledore pointed out.

"He wouldn't have made it easy enough to vanish it away with a spell."

"Then consume it I shall." He waved his wand and a goblet appeared.

"Professor?" Cassandra asked, watching in horror as he dipped the goblet into the bowl. "What are you doing? You don't know what that could do to you!"

"I suspect that it will do many things. I may be tempted to turn on you. I may be forced to see things I would otherwise wish to never see again."

"Or you could die!"

"Something tells me that Tom would not want the person dead. He would want to know how they accessed his horcrux and how to better strengthen his defenses." Dumbledore looked at her. "But whatever the case, you must continue to have me drink this until you can reach the horcrux. And only I will drink this. Not you, Cassandra. Understood?"

She nodded.

He smiled and lifted the goblet in a toast. "To your health, Cassandra."

Dumbledore downed the contents and she winced, turning away so that she wouldn't have to witness what was being done to him. She heard the goblet splash into the bowl another time, and then a third.

There was a strangled groan and she turned, seeing Dumbledore doubled over, eyes closed, hands curled around the bowl's rim so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

"Professor?" Cassandra asked. "Professor Dumbledore?"

She glanced down at the goblet, seeing that it half-lay in the bowl. Cassandra reached over and took it, staring at the contents within. She could still drink it. Whatever it was, she could still drink it. Maybe it would wear off quickly enough. The more times he drank it, the more Dumbledore would suffer. If they divided it between the two of them, the suffering would be less, wouldn't it? By the time she was incapacitated, he would've recovered enough, wouldn't he?

"Do you really want to suffer as he's suffering?"

She looked up in surprise, seeing who was standing on the other side of the bowl. "Tom? What are you doing here?"

"My job. Protecting you." He leaned on the bowl, eyes glinting as he looked at her. "Do you honestly wish to suffer as he is? Do you wish to prolong your stay here in this place? You know they won't wait forever. They know you're here. They'll grow restless."

"What are they?"

"Inferi. Now, are you going to give it to Dumbledore or are you going to stand there petrified forever?"

She sighed and shakingly walked over to Dumbledore, pouring it into his mouth. He gagged and coughed, falling to his knees as the potion raged through him.

"And again," Tom encouraged. "You want to get the horcrux, don't you?"

"How can I see you? You're just a figment, aren't you?" She took another goblet full and poured it into Dumbledore.

"I'm more than that. I'm a part of you. What you see, I see. I'm just real as Tom Riddle himself."

"Then why—?"

He stepped over to her and gently guided her hand as she poured another down Dumbledore's throat.

"Because you're important, Cassandra. Your life is worth far more than anyone could ever realize." He smiled and drew his fingers along her cheek. "Especially to me. He was wrong, you know. When he said that I have never loved anything in this world."

"You're a bit old for me."

He chuckled. "You silly girl. Haven't you realized that there are other forms of love? Now do what you must and return to me with the horcrux."

She sighed and nodded, turning back toward Dumbledore, now mumbling incoherently on the rocky surface. Eventually, Cassandra saw the golden object in the bowl despite Dumbledore's screaming and begging.

She reached into the bowl, taking out the object. It was a heavy locket on a golden chain. The same one she had seen Merope Gaunt wear.

"We got it," she whispered. "We can destroy it."

"Water," Dumbledore murmured. "Water…."

She nodded and tried to summon water in the goblet. Cassandra frowned, trying the spell again, yet nothing happened once more. She sighed and looked out over the lake.

_Of course._ She swallowed, goblet held tightly in one hand. _Of course you would have this happen. That's why he didn't die. So you could have him join your army, so you could have him strengthen the defenses around your horcrux._

Cassandra sighed with resignation, walking over to Dumbledore, the goblet clattering against the rocks, the sound echoing around them as she knelt down to help him up.

"Water," he continued. "Water. Water."

"We'll get some once we get out of here," she promised, trying to drag him to his feet so he could walk—he was too heavy for her to drag without him doing some of the work himself.

"Water…."

There was a splash and Cassandra stiffened, looking toward where the goblet had vanished. Her heart thudded in her chest as she reached for her wand, waiting to see what would come.

A hand lurched out of the water, clawing at the stone. Cassandra yelped and backed up, half-dragging Dumbledore with her, as the Inferi climbed out. Much to her horror, several others joined with more seemingly on the way.

She grunted, throwing a spell at the body. Cassandra waved her wand, using every spell she could think of.

"_Incendio_!" she shouted.

The fire ripped through one, doing very little to stop the rest. Still, it was something.

She waved her wand again and again. Hands grabbed her from behind and she screamed, kicking and fighting against the Inferi as they began to drag her toward the water to join them at the bottom.

"_Incendio_!"

Cassandra coughed and gagged as they dragged her into the water. She tried to get back to the surface, now firing spells to help her escape.

She could feel her magic struggling as well, could feel it trying to fight off the Inferi, only to send ripples through the water instead of spells.

_Dad, _she hopelessly thought as she struggled against her fate. _Draco, Tom, someone! Please! Help!_

Something whirled past her. She almost gasped as the weight of the Inferi left her. Cassandra swam up toward the surface, gasping for breath as she broke through. She blinked in surprise, seeing Dumbledore on the island, a ring of fire surrounding him, forcing the Inferi back. She swam toward him, grateful to touch solid land once more.

She got to her feet and helped him toward the boat. She held her wand in her hand as they rode across the lake, prepared to strike down any Inferi that tried to break through the fire. Cassandra paused only as they passed the poor body of the unknown unlucky soul who had wandered into the cave.

She sent a wave of fire to the body, burning it, the fire blazing in the cave as they left, only to slowly burn away.

Cassandra guided the boat off-course, letting it come to a rest closer to the entrance of the cave. She climbed out and helped Dumbledore, grunting under his weight. She awkwardly stumbled to the wall, leaning against it as she grabbed her wand and cut herself to allow them to pass.

The wall vanished and she tumbled through it, wincing as Dumbledore came with her. They rolled out onto the other side and Cassandra groaned as she came to a stop, feeling several bruises already beginning to form. She tried to prop herself up, only to hiss at the sudden pain she felt in her wrist. Had she accidentally sprained it on the way down?

She sighed and switched her wand to her other hand, sticking it between her teeth as she held her arm beneath the tip.

"_Vulnera sanentur,_" she muttered. "_Vulnera sanentur. Vulnera sanentur._" The cut healed in little time. She was thankful that her father had taught her that spell as a way to heal cuts in an emergency.

Cassandra moved to her other arm, holding her wrist beneath the tip this time.

"_Episkey._" She winced, feeling the sprain heal

She flexed her fingers, still feeling a bit sore, but not as bad as it had before. Cassandra sighed as she removed her wand from her mouth. She walked over to where Dumbledore was and knelt down, seeing that he was already slowly sitting up.

"Are you alright, professor?"

He nodded. "I will be. We need to leave. Can you apparate?"

"I still have the Trace."

"It won't matter if you can apparate us out of here," he promised.

She nodded. "I can do my best."

Cassandra took Dumbledore's arm and looped it around her shoulders. She sighed, closing her eyes as she focused on where she wanted them to go. She bit her lip and turned, wincing as she felt the all-too-familiar and nauseating feeling.

She staggered under Dumbledore's weight, grateful that they were once again in the Astronomy Tower. Cassandra did her best to help him down—though she honestly had more success in slowly his descent—before gagging and coughing.

"Severus," Dumbledore begged. "Cassandra…. Severus…. I need Severus. Please. Find him. Speak to no one else."

She nodded and got to her feet. "Dad. Right."

Footsteps sounded as someone climbed up the tower.

"Hide yourself below and stay hidden," Dumbledore instructed. "Quickly. Speak to no one and whatever you do, do not reveal yourself unless I say you can."

Cassandra paused, glancing over her shoulder at the stairs.

"Cassandra. Do as I say," he begged. "Trust me. Please."

"No," she quietly whispered, turning to head down the stairs.

She ducked below the telescope and out of sight as another figure climbed the stairs to the main section of the tower. She glanced toward the stairs once the newcomer had reached the top, wondering if she could get down and back in time.

Then she heard it.

"Good evening, Draco."

_Draco._ Cassandra looked up in surprise, seeing that he was there, his wand pointed at Dumbledore.

"What brings you here on this fine spring morning?" the headmaster asked.

"Who else is here?" he demanded. "I heard you talking."

"Oh, I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful."

She watched as her friend rolled his eyes, hardly buying Dumbledore's facade of an old man with little sense to him. Did he honestly think that would work on Draco of all people?

"Draco," Dumbledore quietly spoke, "you are no assassin."

"How do you know what I am?" he growled. "I've done things! Things that will shock you!"

"Like passing along a cursed necklace to Katie Bell in the hope that she would bring it to me?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. _Draco was the one who had cursed Bell?_

She could recall that night in Slughorn's office after she had dragged him down there to get the antidote to the love potion…. Slughorn had been intending to celebrate with mead, and Draco...the way he had reacted…. _Had they almost been poisoned with something intended for Dumbledore that night? No. Draco...he wouldn't have…._

"Forgive me, Draco. I cannot help but feel that...your heart really couldn't have been in it. All the more reason for you not to be an assassin."

"The Dark Lord trusts me! See?" Cassandra gasped as he yanked his sleeve up, revealing the unmistakable Dark Mark. "I was chosen!"

_No,_ she thought to him. _No, Draco. Please. You're not a Death Eater._

"Then I shall make it easy for you," Dumbledore offered.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

She stiffened, hearing the sound of Dumbledore's wand clattering against the floor as he was disarmed. Cassandra turned, hearing more footsteps.

"You're not alone?" Dumbledore asked. "There are others. How?"

"Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I've been mending it. There's another at Borgin and Burkes. They form a passage. Right into Hogwarts and under your nose."

"Ingenious," Dumbledore breathed, sounding awestruck at what he had managed. "Perhaps I've truly underestimated you, Draco. For that, I apologize."

"I don't want your apology! Or your praise!"

"Then what about my assistance? Years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. I regret not helping that boy even to this very day. But I can still help you, Draco. Please."

"I don't want your help."

"Let me help you."

"I. Don't. Want. Your. Help!" he shouted.

Cassandra winced, hearing a tremor of fear in her friend's voice.

"I have to do this," Draco continued. "Don't you understand? I have to do this! I have you kill you!"

"No one ever has to do anything. We all have a choice."

"I have to kill you though," he whispered, his voice shaking now. "Or he's going to—he's going to kill _her_."

"Voldemort's threatened someone? Who? Let me help, Draco. I can offer protection. I presume it's your mother, he's threatened?"

"You can—you can help her? You can keep her safe?"

"Yes. Just let me help you, Draco. Please."

He lowered his wand, staring at Dumbledore. Cassandra looked at him, trying not to run up to help her friend. He looked lost...like he didn't know where else to go, where else to turn….

"Well, look what we have here," Bellatrix called out as she joined them. "Well done, Draco."

"Good evening Bellatrix, Fenrir, Alecto, Amycus," Dumbledore greeted. "I see you're all looking well."

"Save the introductions, Albus!" Bellatrix hissed. "Tight schedule, as I'm sure you're aware. Do it, Draco!"

Cassandra gasped as someone wrapped an arm around her, clamping a hand on her mouth to keep her quiet. Images flashed through her mind, the message clear. She slowly nodded and Snape released her. She turned to look at him in confusion, only for him to raise a finger to his lips as he held his hand out for her wand.

"He doesn't have the stomach," Greyback taunted. "Let me finish him. In my own way."

She handed the wand to him and he nodded before turning to leave.

"No!" Bellatrix argued. "The Dark Lord has made it clear that _Draco_ is to do it. This is your moment. Do it! Go on, Draco! Now!"

"No," Snape interrupted.

Cassandra stared up at him, seeing the unreadable expression on his face. The message that he had sent her, the images….

"Severus," Dumbledore pleaded.

It was almost like an apology….

"Please."

Snape sighed, glancing down at where she was.

"_Avada kedavra_."

_No._ Her eyes widened as her father waved his wand, a bright green flash hitting Dumbledore. He fell backward, toppling out of sight.

There was a scream.

"_Morsemordre!_"

Cassandra ran up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, gripping the railing as she looked up in horror, seeing the Dark Mark curling to life in the sky. She turned and ran, sprinting down the tower steps after the Death Eaters.


	30. Alone

Draco followed the Death Eaters, stumbling along as Snape dragged him by the shoulder. He couldn't think, couldn't process what had just happened. He looked up at the man, seeing the way Snape's face was set, the way he kept his gaze focused on what was ahead.

His aunt, meanwhile, was gleefully walking through the corridors, taking pleasure in what had just happened. She was laughing, smiling, firing curses and hexes at the walls.

_How can she be this happy? _He wondered. _After what had just happened? Never mind that! I wasn't the one who killed him! It wasn't me! Snape was the one who killed him. Will it even be enough? Does he even know what he's done? What it could've cost? Cassandra...she's…. Merlin!_

He stumbled a bit and Snape's grip on him tightened, keeping the blonde upright. Draco looked at the professor, only to see nothing of mercy or change in his eyes. How could someone that cold about what had just happened raise someone like Cassandra?

Her face flashed through his mind. Draco swallowed, wondering what would happen. He would be called to the manor, no doubt. Would Cassandra be there? Would she hear how he failed? How he failed to do that one task? Would the Dark Lord let him have a final goodbye? Would he even be that merciful? He had learned from his parents that the Dark Lord was to fear, that his anger was something of legend, something to be terrified of.

Draco tried not to think about it, but the image came nonetheless.

_ Cassandra was looking up at him as she was forced to kneel on the floor, a determined glint in her eyes. Draco could still see it though. The hurt, the betrayal, wondering why this had to happen to her…._

_ "Any last words, Draco?" the Dark Lord asked. "Before you face the punishment for your failure?"_

_ He flinched, hearing Snape banging on the doors along with shouts as others tried to restrain him, tried to prevent him from getting into the room where his daughter was about to be executed._

_ How do you it so many unsaid things into one phrase? How do you fit so many years of friendship? Jokes? Duels? Friendly rivalries? Times when she would let down her shield? When she would let down everything she had been holding up in front of him? Of moments in the past year alone when a friendship had slowly begun to turn into potentially something else?_

_ "Cassandra…. I…."_

The image vanished in a bright flash of light. The same light that blinded him when the Killing Curse had hit Dumbledore. He blinked as they left the dim castle lights behind and entered the darkness of the castle grounds.

He stared in surprise as they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Bellatrix had set Hagrid's hut on fire. He hadn't found much appeal in the half-giant, but setting his home on fire at a time like this….

Draco looked up in surprise as something soared above the smoke curling into the skies. A creature rose up, barely visible against the dark night sky. He could still see it though. The thin body, the strange wings.

_ So that's a thestral,_ he thought as it vanished out of sight.

"Draco!" a voice screamed.

He stopped and whirled around, eyes wide as Cassandra ran toward them. His heart stopped as she grunted, colliding with a curse, falling to the ground. He went to run after her, to see if she was alright, only for a hand to stop him.

"Leave," Snape commanded, holding him back. "Now."

Another hand grabbed Draco, dragging him off as Snape walked toward Cassandra instead.

_I'm sorry,_ he thought to her. _Cassandra…._

* * *

Cassandra groaned, head spinning as the curse slowly left. She looked up to see her father pointing his wand at Bellatrix.

"Leave now while you still can," he growled. "And if you try to hurt her again, you'll have me to answer to."

He turned as Bellatrix left, heading off toward the forest. Snape turned to look at Cassandra as she got to her feet. She stared at him, not knowing what to say. Her own father had used the Killing Curse on Albus Dumbledore! Her own father….

"They'll be wondering where you went," he pointed out, taking her wand from his robes.

Snape tossed it at her. She bent to pick it up. He hesitated to leave. She gripped the wand in her hand, closing her eyes as she fired a spell at him.

"_Sectumsempra._"

She opened her eyes to see the look in his face as he blocked the spell. He opened his mouth as if to say something, only to turn and walk to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He disapparated and Cassandra lowered her wand.

They both knew what that spell meant, who he had used it on…. The look he had given her said it all.

* * *

Severus apparated into his flat, falling into a chair as soon as he was able to. His wand fell to the floor as he put his face in his hands.

He had felt the Unbreakable Vow lift the moment he had killed Dumbledore. He was free of that ridiculous requirement.

What he couldn't be free of was Cassandra's expression after she had used that spell on him. She knew what he would think of her using that spell, knew what it had cost him, why he never touched that spell again…. She knew it all and had chosen that spell to convey it.

_Sectumsempra._ The spell that he had discovered after years of hatred toward his father. Years of overhearing arguments, of running away after his father had been drinking too much that day. Years of rage at what his father had done to his own mother exploding the moment his dad had done the same to Elaine. Not to mention the times he had spent with her, wondering if he would ever do the same to her no matter how many times he swore to himself he wouldn't. Vowing that he would never argue with Elaine, would never let Cassandra have to hear her parents arguing, would never raise his daughter in the fear he had known….

She had used that same spell against him. She had looked at him as if she hated him, as if she were repulsed by what he had just done. How could he look her in the eyes now and call himself her father?

Then again, he still had worse things to worry about now. Dumbledore was dead. Nothing could stand in the way of Voldemort's plans. Not even Cassandra. Things were already complicated before. Now...now they were bound to be far worse.

And Cassandra would no doubt be caught in the middle of it all.

* * *

Cassandra sat in the Astronomy Tower, holding the horcrux in her hands. She stared down at the field below, seeing the gathered students and professors surrounding a white marble coffin.

They were saying their final goodbyes to him today. Dumbledore would soon be sent somewhere to be buried. But for now, the students were mourning their headmaster. All of the houses wore black in honor of his death. Even Slytherin mourned the headmaster while silently mourning the betrayal of both Snape and Draco.

Her hands tightened around the horcrux. Draco and Snape. The two people she thought she could trust most in the world. They had both fled, had both helped to kill Dumbledore.

_There has to be a reason. There has to be a reason. There has to be reason,_ She bit her lip, chanting it over and over in her mind, trying to convince herself once again. _There has to be a reason._

She sighed, lying down on the floor as she held the horcrux. Cassandra looked at it, staring at the locket. She frowned and opened it. She wasn't quite sure what to expect when she opened it, but it certainly wasn't the small piece of parchment that fell out. She picked it up, sitting as she unfolded it.

_To the Dark Lord:_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you reach your match, you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B._

Someone else had discovered the horcrux. Someone else had taken the real one. Someone who sounded like a Death Eater—only Death Eaters referred to him as the Dark Lord. One of his followers had discovered his secret, had discovered the horcruxes and had exchanged it for a fake. The real one could be anywhere in the world by now. All their efforts were for nothing.

_As if it would've actually mattered,_ she bitterly thought, tucking both the note and the locket away in her pocket. At least now she wouldn't have to worry about destroying the horcrux, or even if she truly would want to destroy it.

Cassandra hugged her knees to her chest and adjusted her sleeve, feeling the pulsing Dark Mark on her arm. She ignored it, not wanting to see anyone at the moment. It would hurt her, but she supposed that even Voldemort could stand to give her some space now. It wasn't urgent. He would've sent someone to fetch her if it had been.

_Leave me alone, _she thought to him. _It's obviously better if I'm alone. No one cares if I'm alone. They all care about each other. They don't need me ruining things._

The farewells ended and the students slowly dispersed. Moments passed before two sets of footsteps travelled over to where she was.

"You weren't at the funeral," Granger announced. "Ronald and I, we got concerned. Are you alright?"

"I will be as soon as you leave."

"Everyone's worried about you," she attempted. "Isn't that right?"

"No." Weasley snorted. "I don't even see why you dragged me up here in the first place."

"Because Cassandra _needs_ our help. She needs us to be her friends and comfort her after everything that's happened with Malfoy and Snape, isn't that right?"

"Take another step and I'll blast you off this tower, Granger," she softly threatened.

"See?" Weasley argued. "She doesn't want us. Now would you stop this and can we just go?"

"Ronald!"

"Drop it, Hermione!" he shouted at her. "Dumbledore's dead! He doesn't care anymore! You don't have to pretend to like her anymore now! We can be done!"

"What?" Cassandra turned, standing as she looked at both of them. "What do you mean by that?"

"He doesn't know what he's saying," Granger attempted, glaring at Weasley.

"Yes, I do!" he argued. "No use in covering it up now."

Cassandra pointed her wand at them. "Tell me. Now."

"Dumbledore made us," Weasley snorted. "Gave us extra points if we agreed to be friends with you. Why else would anyone want to be friends with a Death Eater like you?"

"He doesn't mean it."

"Of course I do! Look at her, Hermione! She probably helped get the others into the castle! She's probably been planning this entire thing out with Snape and Malfoy! Only now they've left her to cover their own skins."

"Cass...he doesn't mean it. He really doesn't."

"Would you stop saying that? Who would ever want to be friends with someone like her? How many times has she almost gotten us killed?"

"Ronald…."

Cassandra growled and fired a spell at both of them, knocking them against the wall in a daze. She stormed past them, heading down the stairs and out of sight. Cassandra turned, shoving her way through the crowd of students, trying not to hear what they were saying about her.

"Freak."

"Death Eater."

"Probably guilty."

"...had to have helped..."

"...shouldn't be allowed to attend…"

"...thrown in Azkaban…"

"...might as well be You-Know-Who in disguise…"

"Just as bad…"

She clenched her teeth together, shoving harder and faster to escape the pressing bodies. Cassandra did her best to block them out, to try not to hear what they had to say.

_How many more of them were lying? I'm alone. I'm alone all over again! No one around, no one to help, no one…. Just me…. I'm alone…._

Tears came to the surface of her eyes. She burst out of the corridor and out onto the grounds. She could still hear them, could still hear the accusing voices. She needed to go faster, needed to escape faster.

She shifted, falling onto her hands as she transformed, the wolf running toward the forest, toward the trees where no one would dare to find her. She ran harder and faster, paws digging into the dirt as she wove around trunks and roots. She didn't care what was in the forest as long as it stayed away. She wanted to be alone.

Cassandra came to a slow stop, gasping for breath. She closed her eyes and fell to the ground, transforming back as she landed. She curled up on herself, whimpering as the tears came and fell down her cheeks.

* * *

"Luna!" Ginny shouted, stopping next to her. "Cassandra! Have you seen—?"

Luna pointed toward the forest.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Neville asked.

"No." She shook her head. "She needs to be alone right now."

"No one wants to be alone," Ginny argued. "Especially not her."

"There's a difference between what a person wants and what a person needs. Come along. I think it's best we give her some time."

"Do you really think she'll be alright?" Ginny asked as the two Gryffindors reluctantly trailed behind her.

"Hope so," Neville reassured. "At least, I hope she knows that she has us."

* * *

Cassandra sighed, numbly walking through the corridor. She hesitated, hearing laughter and cheers from the feast in the Great Hall. She didn't feel hungry, and she certainly didn't feel any reason to be surrounded by stares and whispers.

"Were you there?"

She turned, seeing Helena floating near her.

"Were you there?" the Ravenclaw ghost asked again. "When it happened?"

"Yeah."

"That's why." She floated toward her, looking Cassandra over. "You've changed."

"And everyone else hasn't. Everyone in there thinks that I'm a Death Eater. They think that I helped them kill him. They think I'm a murderer."

"There's more, isn't there?"

"They never told me what they were planning. My dad, Draco. Not a single word. And then Granger and Weasley? Turns out Dumbledore just sent them to pretend to be my friends! Pretend! Not that they were ever any good, mind you, but still! No one here likes me! Not even you! You're just here because I'm in your house."

"Cassandra…. Your words come from pain and anger. You're upset."

"OF COURSE I BLOODY AM!"

Metal clattered in the Great Hall along with shouts and screams. McGonagall's voice rose up, calling for silence and calm. Footsteps sounded and her godmother appeared in the corridor, sighing as she looked at Cassandra.

"Care to join me in my office? It's not a request."

She sighed and followed her godmother.

"Sit," McGonagall instructed once they were inside.

Cassandra did, slouching in the chair. McGonagall waved her wand and a teacup appeared in front of her along with a tray of biscuits.

"Not hungry."

"You must be. Three whole days and not once have I seen you in the Great Hall for a meal."

"Not. Hungry." She waved the things away. "Can we skip to the part where you give me detention or whatever it is that you're planning to do?"

"First of all, I would expect my goddaughter to have better manners than that," she began. "Second of all, did you honestly believe that I would give you detention?"

"Yes. Or isn't the Great Hall currently a mess of screaming students all yelling at the one Death Eater in the school?"

"I've learned that they tend to overreact." McGonagall sighed and sat down across from her. "Now I know that I'm not your father, but seeing as Severus has the habit of running instead of confronting things the way he should, you're left with me."

"Meaning?"

"That you have also inherited his unfortunate tendency to run rather than face his emotions."

"I'm not running."

"But you're not facing them either. Knowing what the school has said and the absences, it's not difficult to piece together what happened." She conjured up a teacup and leaned back in her seat as she took a sip. "But perhaps you would like to inform me of what occurred that night? You were there, weren't you?"

"Yes. But I'm not going to talk about it."

"Talking will help, dear."

"I don't have to if I don't want to." She stood and went toward the door, only for it to close and lock in front of her. "Let me out."

"Not until you talk. If not about that night, then about something else?"

"Like what?"

"Whatever is on your mind."

"I want to be let out of this room," she growled. "Happy?"

"You're missing the point."

"You're not my dad. You don't get to lecture me."

"No, but I am your godmother, your Transfiguration professor, and now your headmistress."

"Let. Me. Out."

"You've heard the terms of your release, Cassandra. I won't budge."

She sighed and took her wand out. Cassandra waved it and grunted as the spell rebounded against the door and sent her to the floor instead.

She got to her feet and turned, firing a spell at McGonagall instead. Her godmother simply waved her wand and redirected it away from her.

"Let me out!" she demanded, firing another spell at her. "You can't keep me in here forever!"

"Actually, I can. And I will. You think you're the first stubborn student I've encountered?"

"I want to be let out of here."

"You haven't told me what's on your mind yet, so I cannot allow you to leave this room. No amount of spells or magic will help you. Is it what happened with Severus?"

"What? No."

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"No."

"Albus?"

"No."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"No."

"Your destiny as the Chosen One?"

"No."

"Has something happened with one of your friends? Miss Lovegood perhaps? Or Mr. Longbottom? Miss Weasley?"

"No," she growled. "How could that be a problem when I don't have any?"

"Meaning?"

"I don't have any friends. Look around! I'm a Death Eater! My magic hates me! Everyone thinks that I'm going to curse them or hex them or even summon the bloody Dark Lord to Hogwarts just because someone looked at me the wrong way! Who would ever want to be friends with me? And Granger? Weasley? They were just nice to me because _Dumbledore_ ordered them to be! Malfoy left! Do you have any idea how many times I've told him things? And he doesn't tell me that he's a Death Eater? That he was plotting to kill the headmaster for who knows how long on You-Know-Who's orders? What about my dad? How long was he in on it?"

"Would you like to know the details?"

"I—what? You—you knew?"

"Only recently." She pulled out an envelope. "This arrived the other day. Would you like to the know the reason? Though I suspect your father was planning on informing you once you returned home."

"If he wants to try and explain things he can bloody well do it to my face."

"Very well." She sighed and waved her wand. "You may leave if you so wish. I expect you have some things to pack in your dormitory before the train leaves tomorrow."

Cassandra nodded and stood. She looked at her godmother, wanting to ask her something, only the words were caught in her throat. She sighed and decided against it before leaving the room, grateful that she actually could leave this time.

* * *

She settled into her own seat on the train, curled up in a corner next to one of the windows. Cassandra could hear footsteps as others paused before hurrying along after they saw who was inside, preferring to find another seat far away from her.

Luna, Neville, and Ginny were the only ones who sat with her, with the two Gryffindors sitting across from the Ravenclaws. The three of them didn't talk to her as they rode in silence back to London. She could hear snippets of what they were saying, planning what they would do over the holidays.

At some point during the ride, Luna reached over and gave Cassandra's hand a reassuring squeeze, almost as if to say that they were still there for her; she wasn't alone.

* * *

**A/N: Will Cassandra ever forgive Snape? Will anyone ever get a happy ending?**

**Find out in the sequel/finale: Neither Can Live**

**In the meantime, leave a review, let me know what you think or what you're excited to see next.**

**Thanks and I'll see you guys later! Bye for now :)**


End file.
